


Love, Rebirth, and Resurrection

by LDR2380



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 115,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDR2380/pseuds/LDR2380
Summary: *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*Harry and Draco meet a mysterious stranger inside of a painting. If they chose to release him, their lives will be changed forever. Magical societies collide with characters from across the Harry Potter and Twilight worlds.You'll find romance, action, tragedy, unlikely friendships, original characters, and plot twists straight out of a telenovela.If you're looking for a story that isn't the same drabble recycled in a different format, then look no further. I have characters and inspirations pulled from multiple fandoms, not only Harry Potter and Twilight.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Benjamin (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Tom Riddle/Seth Clearwater
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter and Twilight, Harry Potter and Twilight stories, Twilight, Twilight FanFiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of their characters.
> 
> This story begins during The Battle of Hogwarts. When the story starts, there is a flashback and this flashback will continue for multiple chapters as a way to set the groundwork for the story. 
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> In this story, Sirius never gets framed for the deaths of Harry's parents. He raised his godson as his own son. 
> 
> This story IS NOT set in the 90's its set somewhere between the late 00"s and early to mid 2010's.
> 
> My knowledge of the Wizarding world and the events that happen in it is definitely higher than that of someone who has casually read the books and watched the movies, but i'm not an expert. I'm sure lots of you know much more than I do. 
> 
> This story will contain some minor original characters I've added mostly to help the story flow better. 
> 
> There will only be 2 original characters in this story who will be recurring, but they will not be introduced until much later in the story. 
> 
> For the Twilight fans, Twilight won't be introduced for a while, but it is an integral part of the story. 
> 
> I plan on mixing the two stories in a way i haven't seen on any fanfic site yet. 
> 
> There are two twilight characters I will be giving in depth backgrounds to. Deeper than what was shown in the movies or books. 
> 
> There will be a number of supernatural beings or creatures introduced in this story.
> 
> There will also be many character deaths. I'm gonna Game of Thrones this bitch. 
> 
> Lucius and Narcissa are pro Voldemort but they will never do any actual crimes in my story the whole Lucius going to Azkaban thing will not happen. 
> 
> There are a number of other changes I've made to the stories, but I'll inform of them when the time comes. I don't want to give any major plot details away.
> 
> If you think you know whats gonna happen, I can promise you don't. 
> 
> I have also included minor elements of other books, tv shows, and movies. 
> 
> I've already written half of the story already and I'll try and post updates every day. I think I'm only halfway finished with this story and i already have close to 40 chapters completed. This will definitely not be one of those fanfics where the author drops off the face of the earth just when you start getting into it. I'm highly motivated. Even if my motivation takes a downhill turn, I have most of the story completed.
> 
> This story will not have that godawful trope where harry is some helpless bitch who always needs saving.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Lord Voldemort proclaimed, as his followers cheered and laughed with him. 

The battle was over. This was it. It was either surrender to the Dark Lord or die. 

Draco watched nervously as his mother, Narcissa, beckoned him to come to their side. Feeling the stares of his fearful classmates, he stood his ground. There was no way he was going to betray the friends he had come to love over the past few years. Sure, he had gotten off to a rocky start as the spoiled pureblood brat his parents raised him to be.But he was different now. He had made a lifelong friend in his most unlikely ally, Harry Potter.

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

Draco stormed the halls, beet red and pissed with a head of Slytherin green hair and silver frosted tips. 

His so-called friends had united behind his back to play the prank of the century on him. During potions class, Crabbe poured a potion on him to turn his hair that god awful color. 

He tried all morning to reverse it,but was met with nothing but bad news.Professor Snape even told him that his hair would be stuck this way for 3 months at the very least. Who the hell did they think they were? He would have their heads for ruining his perfect white blonde head of hair. 

Although he would never let on, Draco was lonely. He never made any real friends in his first two years at Hogwarts and he was now a few months into his third year and nothing had changed. The people he called “friends” were nothing more than mindless followers who liked to be around him for his status alone and because they feared his family. 

He stormed his way to his dorm to grab a hat from his trunk. He then made his way down many halls and corridors until he came to a secret painting only he knew about, or so he thought. 

The portrait was of a slender woman named Marie Black. She had beautiful silver eyes and long blonde, almost white, hair with streaks of black that came past her chest. She was a maternal ancestor of his who was born in 1926 and died in 1948. She was the younger sister of Dorea, Pollux, Cassiopeia, and Marius Black Not much was known about her, but she was said to have been a close ally, and possibly even lover, of the Dark Lord himself in his earlier years. 

He approached the woman and said the password, “Geminus meum!” 

She gave a kind, almost motherly, smile and opened the entrance for him to enter. 

It kind of bugged him that since finding this portrait last year, she never said a word. Most other portraits around the school were talkative and lively. She rarely moved and always looked a bit distressed. Whenever he walked up to the portrait, her disposition would change. Unlike the other paintings in the castle, she was stuck in this one. She could not travel to the other paintings and they could not travel to her. It was kind of sad really. 

Draco carefully entered the large room before the door shut behind him. To his surprise, the lights were already lit. usually they lit once the door closed behind him, but this time was different. 

The room was decorated with a few couches, some chairs, a bookcase, and two tables. The walls were a dark green color with silver moulding along the ceiling and in front of his favorite couch, was a fireplace. This room was obviously created by a Slytherin. 

He would come here whenever he wanted to study or if he just needed to be alone. It was quiet and he was never interrupted. This is exactly what he needed. 

He made his way to his favorite spot, and was alarmed to see a familiar face sleeping on his precious couch. 

“Potter!”Draco screamed. “What the hell are you doing in here? This is my secret room. How did you even find it? How did you know the password?”

Harry sat up groggily and glanced up at Draco who was standing over him looking angry. “What do you mean “your secret room” Malfoy?” Harry questioned. “Also, I could ask you the same exact questions!” 

He studied the teen for a second. Draco's face was red and his eyes were watering like he was on the verge of tears. He also was wearing a hat, which he had never seen his classmate do before. Something was up with Draco.“Is everything okay? Do you need to talk” Harry spoke up. 

Draco was honestly flabbergasted at the question. No one had ever asked him how he was. With his anger, embarrassment, and loneliness all running on high, he broke down in tears. His father would have a few choice words for him if he ever saw this, and in front of Potter nonetheless. 

He took a seat next to Harry on the couch. He didn’t know why, but he felt calm sitting there next to Harry. He felt as if he could open up and bare his soul to Harry, so that he did.

He answered in a shaky voice, “Honestly, no. Everything is horrible right now. I’m absolutely miserable here at this school. I have no real friends. I have to put on an act every single day to live up to this great expectation that comes with being both a Black and a Malfoy. It’s tiring. Wanna know a secret? I don't even hate muggles. As you know, my family has this rule that there is no marrying outside of our species because they’re just so obsessed with being purebloods. That's just not who I am at all. Do you know why I pick on Hermione and call her “mudblood” so much? I have the biggest crush on her. I have to offset it by being rude to her. If anyone knew that I was into a muggle, my reputation would be tarnished. My parents would probably want to disown me! To be completely honest, I don't even know why I’m so mean to you. Since I met you years ago, I’ve wanted nothing more than to be your friend, Harry. It's not because you’re “the boy who lived” or any of that stuff. But we are practically cousins for crying out loud. Sure, my parents don't care for Sirius, but he is family and so are you. I’ve always felt like we were so similar in many ways and I've done nothing but want to get to know you. I’m rambling. I don’t know why I told you all of that. I’m so embar-” 

His words were cut off by an abrupt hug from Harry. 

“I never thought I’d live to see the day when Draco Malfoy had real feelings for someone other than himself!” Harry joked. “If you want a friend so bad, then I’m here for you Malfoy. I get it. Your life sounds like crap. It doesn’t matter what you have or who you are if no one wants to truly be around you. Also, you're right! We are family so we should start acting like it.” Harry eased up on the hug and held out his hand. “Let’s start over! I’m Harry Potter! And you are?”

Draco shook his hand “I’m Draco Malfoy! It’s nice to meet you!” Tears were still running down his face, so he did his best to give Harry a teary smile. 

Harry said in a stern voice, “If we’re going to be friends, you’re gonna have to ease up on Hermione and Ron. Not saying you have to be friends with them or anything, but you can’t keep going about the same way you have been.”

“Deal, Potter. No more name calling and I'll try to be nicer.”

***

Weeks went by, and Harry and Draco began to get much closer, spending hours in their secret room after school. They played games, studied together, talked about their families, and even talked about what they wanted to do when they were older. Harry told Draco that it was his dream to be an auror when he got older. Draco surprised Harry when he told him he wanted to be a healer. Could you believe it? Draco Malfoy, a healer? They also went extensively into their home lives and whatever problems and struggles they had going on. While Draco lived a bit more lavish than Harry, they both had their respective problems. 

Harry and Draco always entered the room and exited the room separately. They made sure that no one was ever around when they entered. When it was time to leave, they would always leave under the protection of Harry’s invisibility cloak, as to not be seen. Their friendship was far from public. Outside of the room, they acted like enemies just like before. Draco’s reputation was on the line here and Harry’s friends despised Draco. 

Draco sat sprawled out on his favorite couch, while Harry sat in a large cushioned chair beside him. They had been joking about a prank the Weasley twins played earlier on one of the teachers. 

After their laughter calmed, there was a silence between them. It wasn’t an awkward silence, more like the kind experienced between two close friends.

Draco then sat up in his seat. He nervously turned toward Harry and asked, “ Hey Potter, Christmas break is next week. What are you doing? I asked my parents and they surprisingly said I could have a friend over during the holiday. I didn’t say which friend though. They’ll probably have my head when they find out it’s you. I’d be happy if you spent Christmas at my place.”

Surprised, Harry asked, “For real? Wouldn’t that mean people would find out we were friends? Wouldn’t that hurt your bad boy reputation at the school? I’m also sure Sirius would have my head as well.”

“I don't care what people would say. You’re my first real friend ever Potter. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I don't care what my friends think, I don’t care what my parents think, and i don’t care what your godfather has to say about it. I want you to come over. We’d have so much fun. I know you don’t get much exposure to the wizarding world outside of school, since Sirius tries to make sure you’re aware of the muggle world. It would be a great opportunity to introduce you to some of my favorite things. Maybe you can even show me some muggle stuff. Please Harry.”, Draco pleaded.

“Draco Malfoy begging. I never thought I’d see the day.”, Harry quipped. “Of course I’ll come over. I just need to come up with an alibi. Maybe I’ll ask Ron to cover for me. Sirius wouldn’t mind if I spent Christmas in the Burrow.”

Draco had the biggest grin on his face.“Great! I’m already so excited! We’re gonna have a blast!”

As the two got up to leave, they were both so happy and preoccupied with getting to their rooms to write to their parents, that they forgot to leave under the cover of the cloak. As they both stepped out and the door closed, a loud shriek erupted. They turned to see the once stoic unmoving painting they had come to know shrieking in joy. The frequency was louder than anything they had ever heard before and they were sure the entire castle would be able to hear it. 

When they got the woman to calm down and stop screaming, she gave them both the most loving smile ever. She then spoke “ My sons! You’re together at last! Oh how I've waited for this day. If only your father were here to witness this joyous occasion!”

Confused, the boys both said in unison, “Sons?”

Harry spoke up, “ You must have us confused with some other kids. We aren’t your sons. We are barely cousins.”

“Oh Marvolo, stop being foolish. I’ve been worried sick about you and Cygnus. At least you’re here now!” 

Draco confusedly asked,”Who are Marvolo and Cygnus? My name is Draco Malfoy and this is Harry Potter.” 

A wave of confusion swept over Marie’s face. It looked as if someone hit her with an obliviate spell. She spoke up “It’s been nice meeting you boys. Run along before someone catches you where you shouldn’t be.” 

The boys walked away in different directions. Both weirded out by what had just happened. Nonetheless they both returned to their dorms. Draco immediately sent his owl to his parents with a message confirming that his friend would be returning with him the following week. 

Harry had two jobs. His first was convincing Ron to cover for him over the Christmas break. When he got back to the Gryffindor common room, he spotted Ron talking to an annoyed looking Hermione while she tried to study. 

He greeted the two of them before pulling Ron aside, much to Hermione's delight. He proceeded to ask “Ron I have a huge favor to ask of you.” 

Ron replied, “Of course man. Anything for you. You’re like a brother to me.”

Smiling, Harry continued, “I need you and your siblings to cover for me over the holiday. I want to spend Christmas with a new friend and I'm not so sure my godfather will let me. He will definitely allow me to go over to your house though. What do you say? Will you help a friend out?”

Ron replied uneasily, “I’m not sure how we’d pull it off but I am definitely willing to give it a try.” Ron perked up,” I’m sure George and Fred will be ecstatic to try and pull this off since they are known for their mischief. Can I at least know who this “friend” is?”

Harry tensed up. “I...I...I don’t think you’d know them.” Harry stuttered. “It’s someone I know from the muggle world.”

Oblivious, Ron accepted this answer.

That was over. Now Harry just had to get permission from Sirius to spend the holiday with the Weasleys. 

Harry sat at a desk and wrote. 

_Dear Godfather,_

_I know we always celebrate Christmas as a family, But would you allow me to spend the holiday with the Weasley family. I’ve been invited by Ron and his brothers. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave the ok and everything. If you let me go, I promise I’ll make it up to you and Moony during the next break!_

Harry folded the letter and wrapped it in a piece of gold ribbon before handing it off to his owl Hedwig. 

***

A day passed, and Harry was told he could go. He ran excitedly towards the secret room to tell Draco the great news. When he rounded the corner he spotted a confused looking Draco staring at a blank wall. 

Draco turned to Harry and informed him, “I just showed up about 5 minutes ago and it was gone! Vanished! I don't know where it went! The portrait is gone and so is our room with it!”

“Draco calm down. I’m sure it's just a spell or something.” Harry said calmly. “I’ll try a spell.” Harry got his wand ready and proclaimed, “Revelio!” 

Nothing happened.

Harry repeated, “Revelio!” 

Still nothing. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Do you take me for an idiot Potter? I tried that already before you showed up. Nothing. It’s gone.”

Harry cursed. “My cloak was in there. It was a gift from my father. I need to find that room again if only to retrieve my cloak.” Harry’s eyes welled with tears.

Draco felt bad for his friend. He had lost one of the only remaining relics he had of his deceased family. He would be devastated if he was in that predicament. Sure his own father wasn’t the nicest man, but he still loved him and he knew his father had great love for him. His mom on the other hand was an angel. Before Harry came into his life, he would have considered her his best friend. But now that he had Harry, his life had become truly happy. He had never known true happiness like this before and now his best friend, the one responsible for his happiness was distraught. A tear started to form in Draco’s eye before he blinked it away. He had to stay strong for Harry. 

Draco spoke up. “Harry, come with me.” He held out his hand to his friend. 

Harry reluctantly took his hand and followed him through the castle to a blank wall. Draco then pulled out his wand and cast a spell at the wall. Before them, a door appeared. The two boys went through the door. 

Draco spoke up. “This is a room my dad told me about. It can be our new secret room. I know it won’t bring your cloak back but I promise I’ll help you find it and I won't rest again until I do.” Then with a smile, Draco waved his wand and a butterbeer appeared in his hand. He handed it to his friend. 

Harry put down the butterbeer and threw his arms around Draco, pulling him into a tight hug. He then picked up his butterbeer, taking a sip of it. With a smile he asked Draco, “I’m not complaining or anything, but how the hell did you manage to get me a butterbeer?”

Draco explained, “My house elf brings me a butterbeer everyday. I just teleported it here from my room.” 

“Thats awesome!” Exclaimed Harry gratefully. “I’m honored you chose to give your only butterbeer to me. You’re a great friend. You’ve grown to probably be my best friend over these past few weeks. I can’t wait for next week to be over.” 

The boys sat and talked for a while, as well as brainstormed and read up on some ways they could go about finding the cloak. 

Time went by pretty fast and before they knew it, the time had come for the Hogwarts students to bid each other farewell for the Holidays. Before they left, Draco gave Harry a Polyjuice potion. He explained that it would be easier to get his parents on board if they first thought Harry was someone else. Harry chose to use the name Marvolo. It was the name Marie called him and he kind of liked it. Draco explained that his family would be expecting Harry to floo in at 6pm so they could have dinner together. The boys bid each other farewell and off they went. 

***

When Harry got to 12 Grimmauld Place, He was greeted by an overjoyed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He called them Padfoot and Moony respectively. They both hugged him so hard that he thought he would suffocate. 

“Welcome home Harry! How've you been my boy?” Siruis exclaimed. 

“I've been great! This school year is great! Everything has been great so far!” Harry proclaimed. 

Moving the conversation to the living room, Lupin and Sirius took a seat on the sofa and Harry sat across from them. 

Lupin asked, “How are your friends? How are your classes going? Any news you care to share?”

With a huge grin on his face, Harry spoke, “Ron and hermione are doing well and my grades have gone up recently. I've even made a new friend!” 

Sirius looking like a proud father congratulated Harry and informed him that Mrs. Weasley would be expecting him at 5pm. It was already 3pm so Harry had to get packed up for his week with Draco. 

Packing his clothes was easy. With a wave of his wand he packed everything up into a large trunk. He brought multiple shirts, pants, pajamas, and under clothes. 

Since Harry was going to introduce Draco to the muggle world, he decided on bringing his PS4, a few board games, and he also brought along a television with some of his favorite movies. He also made sure to pack muggle snacks and treats for Draco to dry.Thankfully his trunk was enchanted so everything fit easily. 

It’s common knowledge that electricity and the wizarding world didn’t mix very well. To fix that, a few years ago, a spell was created that would allow small electrical muggle items to be powered by magic. The spell was created by Sirius along with a few other advanced wizards and witches.

With an hour to spare, Harry spent the rest of the time talking to his dads and catching up on everything that happened during the past semester. When it came time to leave, Harry stepped into the floo with his trunk and threw down some floo powder. 

Soon Harry was in the Burrow and was greeted by Ron, the twins, and Bill. Harry left his trunk near the floo and they all went upstairs to Ron’s room. Once inside, Bill spelled the room so no one could get in or hear their conversation. 

The plan sounded simple enough. They would use a modified version of the doubling charm to create another Harry and he would act like Harry in front of their parents and he could be locked away when he wasn’t in use. 

The Weasley's aimed their wands at Harry and all shot off the spell creating a bright light around Harry. Then the light died down, there were two identical versions of him. 

For some reason, the clone didn't speak but he could walk and even eat. They would come up with a random excuse for why Harry couldn't speak. It was now time for Harry to make his way to Malfoy Manor. They all went downstairs and escorted Harry to the floo. 

This was it. Harry would soon meet the Malfoys as Draco's new friend Marvolo. Harry downed the polyjuice potion Draco gave him and he was off. Time to spend the holiday at Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Harry and Draco finally get to spend the holiday together. What trouble will they get into? What secrets will be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> As stated in the previous chapter, I will be taking elements from other movies, books, and shows and incorporating them into my story as i go along. We will see one such element in this chapter.

Harry stepped out of the large fireplace into a large dimly lit room with high ceilings, tall windows, marble all around, and a large chandelier in the middle of the room.

Aside from Harry, the room was empty.

No one was there to greet Harry, so he walked into the next room only to find it empty as well. 

Before he knew it, Harry was wandering around this large empty mansion trying to find Draco or any of his family members. He was on time to the minute. Not too early, not too late. 

After making his way throughout the entire ground level, he made his way up a large curving staircase. Once he reached the top, he decided to wander the halls and hopefully find someone. 

As he walked down the halls, he admired the many portraits that hung along the walls. As he rounded the corner, one portrait called out to him in particular. It looked as if it was a picture of a hall somewhere in Hogwarts. 

Drawn in, Harry reached out to touch the image until his hand was swatted down by a cane with the head of a snake. Harry had recognized the cane as that of none other than Lucius Malfoy. He turned to see the taller man looking down on him. 

“Don't touch the art boy,” Lucius sneered. “How did you even get up here?”

Harry stuttered, unable to think, “I-I-I was just looking for Draco, sir.” 

Lucius looked the boy up and down. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, he was a bit taller than Draco, but other than that he looked unremarkable.

“Who might you be, child?” inquired Lucius.

“M-Marvolo, sir”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed on Harry. “Marvolo, what's your family name?”

“B-B-Beasley, sir,” stammered Harry.

Nodding, Lucius asked, “And what of your heritage? Are you a pureblood? I’ve never heard of a Beasley” 

“I don’t come from a well known family, but we are purebloods, sir.” 

“And what of your house? You are Slytherin I presume?”

Harry nodded.

“Very well,” Lucius replied, accepting the answer. “You will find Draco’s bedroom at the end of the corridor to your right. Run along now.”

Harry quickly walked away. When he got to Draco's room, he knocked on the door. Draco opened up the door and pulled Harry into the room. Draco gave Harry a once over before spelling the room with a silencing charm. 

Draco turned to Harry and smiled. “ Looks like my dad bought the disguise. Where are your things Harry?” 

“I left my trunk downstairs near the fireplace. I didn’t see anyone so i just left it there while i searched for you.” 

With a wave of his wand, Draco teleported the trunk right in the middle of the room.

Draco asks excitedly, “We have about an hour before dinner. What muggle items have you brought with you Potter?”

Harry goes to open his trunk. The first thing Harry grabbed were some Cheetos. He opened the bag and threw it to Draco.

“Taste these! They're my favorite,” Harry proclaimed.

Draco examined the bag before reaching in to grab a Cheeto. “ What's so special about these Potters? They don't even move?”

“Just eat them and find out for yourself,” sighed Harry.

Draco took the deformed looking stick and popped it in his mouth. He had a look of pure bliss, as the savory crunchy treat melted in his mouth. 

“These are amazing! I love Cheetos,” Draco yelled as he popped a few more in his mouth. 

Harry proceeded to set up his video game system and TV as Draco munched on Cheetos and watched in a mix of awe and confusion. 

Draco had never seen a TV or video game before. He had only heard stories of them from muggle borns and half bloods. This week was going to be awesome for the two boys. They didn't have to worry about hiding in a secret room or keep their friendship hidden, they didn't have to worry about class, and they could both learn more about each other's worlds. 

After Harry set up the system, he pulled out his wand and recited the spell created especially for muggle electronics. As the TV came to life, Draco stared wide mouthed at this wondrous muggle magic he had never been exposed to. 

Harry pulled out the gaming controllers and handed one to Draco and he took the other. He then attempted to teach Draco the basics of Mortal Kombat. After a few rounds, It was time to go downstairs to have dinner with the Malfoy family. 

***

As they left the room, they could see one of the house elves taking a portrait down off the wall before making it disappear into thin air. 

Harry still hadn't mentioned anything to Draco about his encounter with his father earlier that evening. 

“What do you know about that portrait the elf just had?” inquired Harry.

Draco shrugged his shoulders replying, “I don't really pay attention to stuff like that. I don't leave my room much when I'm home. The only time i really explore the house is when i have company and that's kind of rare.”

“Have you ever noticed that the painting is of Hogwarts? I think it might have been the very same corridor that our secret room portrait is in. I was drawn to it earlier before your dad swatted my hand away,” Harry replied.

“Thats suspicious. I've never noticed that portrait though. I wonder why they took it down. I'll ask my dad at dinner.” 

The boys went down the stairs and turned into the room with the fireplace. The same one Harry came through earlier. There was a long black table with many chairs lined up along the side. Draco's father was already sitting at the table when the boys walked in. He nodded to the boys directing them to find a seat. They both decided to sit near each other towards the middle of the table.

Not even a minute passed before Narcissa Malfoy strode into the room, stopping at Harry's chair.

“Well Draco, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?” Narcissa chirped.

Rolling his eyes, Draco introduced Harry, “Mom, this is my friend Marvolo. Marvolo, this is my mom.” 

Narcissa, giving the same suspicious look Lucius gave, reached out to shake Harry's hand. “It's nice to meet you Marvolo.”

Harry took her hand. “It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Malfoy.” 

Narcissa turned and made her way to her seat. She sat opposite her husband on the end of the table. 

Narcissa asked Harry. “What of your heritage Marvolo? What is your family name?”

Harry responded “I come from the Beasley family.”

Narcissa turning her nose up replied, “I don't think I've heard of them before dear. Are you purebloods?”

“Yes ma’am.'' Harry replied. “Both my parents come from pureblood families. We aren't well known like the Malfoys or the Blacks though.”

Narcissa gave the boy a forced smile. “No. I suppose you're not. And how did you and my son meet? You are Slytherin I presume?”

“I am,” Harry lied. “We met in potions class. We were assigned partners.” 

Narcissa nodded. “Well Draco has never invited anyone to come and visit our home. I’m glad to know my boy has friends. I'm even prouder to know that he's friends with a pureblood boy and not some filthy mudblood. Even if you're not from a well known family.”

Draco, feeling awkward, tried redirecting the conversation elsewhere when he was interrupted by the spread of food that had suddenly appeared on the table. 

For the rest of the dinner, the family ate in an awkward silence. There were glances and awkward stares exchanged all across the table.

When everyone was finished, the food vanished. Draco, trying to get Harry out of there, tried to bring him back upstairs, until his mother interrupted him. 

“Draco, why don't you show your friend to the parlor so we can get to know him better,” Narcissa said with a fake smile.

“Sure mother,” replied Draco. 

Draco brought Harry to a smaller room with another large fireplace, a bar, a few comfy looking chairs, a large sofa, and a large piano that was playing on its own. Draco grabbed butterbeers for him and Harry.

Draco sat down next to Harry and handed him a butterbeer. He then proceeded to apologize. “I’m sorry my parents are being rude. They aren't usually like this. They're just not used to having my friends over. I'm also sorry about the mudblood/pureblood comments.”

“Don't worry about it mate. I understand completely,” Harry said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. 

A few minutes passed before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked into the parlor. They both took a seat on the rather large sofa and wasted no time questioning Harry. 

“Marvolo, where are you from?” inquired Lucius. 

“He's from a small town outside of London,” said Draco. 

“I asked your friend, not you. Know your place boy. So, Marvolo. What do your parents do?” 

Harry fumbled trying to come up with a lie “T-T-They—”

“They’re aurors,” interrupted Draco.

Lucius swiftly got up and walked across the room to his son, raising his hand to hit his son. He was interrupted when his wife grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Dear, we have a guest,” whispered Narcissa. “You boys can return to Draco’s room now. You are dismissed.”

The two ran off before Draco’s parents could change their mind.

Relieved to be away from the awkwardness, the boys made their way to the room. As they were about to go upstairs, Harry stopped abruptly. He turned to an inconspicuous wooden door beside the stairs and walked in front of it. 

What are you doing, Potter?” whispered Draco, stopping dead in his tracks.

“I feel like something is calling to me on the other side of the door,” Harry said, nervously reaching for the handle.

“We are not supposed to go down there Harry. My parents would take my wand if they caught us,” said Draco nervously.

Draco's words sounded like background chatter to Harry as his hand slowly turned the knob. He opened the door and proceeded to walk down the winding stairs into the darkness.

Draco almost yelling to Harry, tried to get him to stop in case his parents found out. It was like Harry was in a trance of some kind. He decided to follow Harry down the stairs lightly pushing the door shut. Unbeknownst to Draco, the door was still cracked open.

As Harry descended the stairs, feeling some unknown pull, he came to a small room. There were some small trinkets and magical devices he had never seen before, but he all but ignored them. His attention was on the far wall. There hanging up was the Hogwarts picture. 

He approached the painting, Draco right behind him. Harry started to reach for the painting, before Draco grabbed his other arm in an attempt to pull him back upstairs.

Harry touched the portrait and there was a blinding flash of light before everything went black.

When Harry came to, he was lying on the ground. He sat up to see Draco slowly coming to on the ground next to him. 

“Harry, the polyjuice potion! You look like yourself again,” Draco said nervously.

The two stood up, taking in their surroundings. They were in Hogwarts by the looks of things. Only, things were different. 

It was cold. They could see many students roaming the halls. Something was off, though. They had never seen this many students at Hogwarts before. 

Upon taking a closer look, they noticed all of their uniforms looked to be older fashioned. They did see some students in the current uniforms as well. Most they did not recognize, but there were a few they did. 

Just then, Harry spots a young woman walking down the hall laughing as she was chatting with two other girls. He recognized her. It was his mother. She appeared to be about 17 or 18 years old. 

Harry's face lit up in excitement when his mother, Lily, looked at him and raced to him, arms open wide. Harry opened his arms and closed his eyes in anticipation only to open them and see Lily run straight through him as if she were a ghost. He turned to find her hugging a man with glasses just like his. He recognized him to be his father James. 

Harry tried calling out to them, eyes welling with tears as the two turned around and walked in the opposite direction arm in arm. Draco put a hand on Harry's back to comfort him. 

“None of these people are real Harry,” Draco said woefully. “I’ve heard of this kind of place before. My father called it a ‘chronosphere ascendant’. 

“It’s basically a small world where time runs differently on the inside than the outside. When and where a witch a wizard creates the device becomes the base for the small world around it. In this case, the person must have been in Hogwarts when it was created.”

“Once inside of an ascendant, time stops for the subject and the subject alone. All of the people you see around us are people who have roamed the area at random times starting when the device was created, up to the present time. We can see them, but we can't hear or interact with them. They're like time ghosts,” Draco pointed behind Harry. “Look, that's us over there.” 

Harry, wiping away his tears asked, “What is the point of an ascendant?”

“It’s a prison world. The person trapped inside is forced to live in this bubble seeing the world pass before their eyes, while not being able to interact with it. The world can only hold one prisoner, though other people can come and go through a door in the real world. I’m guessing the portrait was a door to this chronosphere ascendant in particular and when you touched it we were pulled through.”

“And how exactly do we get out of here?” asked Harry.

“We need to find the door in this world. We have 24 hours to find it. If we don't find it in time, then we cease to exist. Since the prison world can only hold one person, any visitor who stays longer than 24 hours gets wiped from existence. People won’t even remember the person and all traces of their existence would be erased, including their offspring.”

“Well we better start looking if we ever plan on getting out of here,” Harry said. “ Also, how do we know who is trapped in this prison world?”

“We won’t know until we come across them. They will be the only person we can hear and touch,” explained Draco. “Let’s stick together. We don't know just how big this place is.” 

To get a feel of how far this world expanded, they looked out the window, to see nothing but darkness. They started walking down the long corridor. As they rounded the corner there was nothing but darkness a few feet ahead of them, signaling that this is where the world ended.

They turned around to go in the opposite direction this time.

As they were walking, Harry spotted himself walking down the hall. It had to be from earlier during this semester seeing as to how he was carrying one of his current textbooks. Just then another student passed his former self and looked back at the ghost Harry as if he was checking him out or something. 

Apparently Draco noticed it as well when he spoke up, “Damn Potter. Hufflepuff boy is into you.”

Harry blushed, “That's Hufflepuff’s quidditch captain Cedric Diggory. He’s not into me. You're mistaken.”

Draco nudged Harry, “ Looks like you're into him Potter,” he said smirking at Harry. “Also, I'm positive he's into you, because that's the same look I've given Granger plenty of times. Pretty boy Diggory is into you Potter, and that's a fact.” 

“Whatever,” Harry said, picking up his pace. 

The boys got to the other end of the corridor and noticed the entrance to the small hallway where their secret room portrait was hidden. Deciding to see if their room was there, the boys made their way down the passageway until they came to the very same painting of Marie Black.

Upon walking up to the picture, Her expression once again lit up at the sight of Harry and Draco. “Marvolo. Cygnus. It’s so good seeing you again my children. How have you been?”

Draco spoke up, “Lady we aren’t your children. We already explained this to you once before.”

“Can you just let us in? We are trying to find a way out of here,” said Harry. 

“Of course my children,” Marie said lovingly. “Your father is waiting for you. He can't wait to meet you. Oh, he will be overjoyed when he sees the two of his boys again.” 

“Father?” Harry asked, confused. “Is my father the one trapped in this prison world?”

“Why, yes…” Marie's face soured. “Also, no… Your father both is and isn't trapped in here.”

Just like before, Marie had the look as if she had been obliviated. Her gaze shifted to Harry and Draco. 

“Can i help you boys with something?”

“Geminus meum,” they said in unison. 

The portrait shifted so the boys could walk inside. They stepped inside only to see an unknown man perusing the bookshelf. 

“Dad?” Harry asked softly.

The man startled, turned around and gawked at the two boys as he slowly walked over to them. 

Much to Harry's despair, This man was not James Potter as he previously suspected. 

The man, now standing in front of them, reached out to poke one of them and see if they were truly real. 

Draco swat the man's hand away from them. “Don't touch me. I don't know you.” Draco raised his wand. “Who are you?”

The man unable to control his joy swept the two up into a big hug, as the two boys pushed him away in confusion. 

Draco took a step back pointing his wand once again at this man. “I asked you a question. Who are you?”

The man laughed. “You can put your wand away. Your powers won’t work in here. It’s a prison world after all.”

“You still haven't answered our question, question,” Harry said annoyed. 

  
  


“I'm Thomas,” the man said with a smile, reaching out his hand. “My friends call me Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't stated previously, The flashback is currently taking place around Christmas time and it is currently year 3 for Harry and Draco. The years are shifted slightly to accommodate the ages of the characters. They are both currently 14 at the time. Yes, Harry met Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets already. Is this the same Tom? Not sure yet. Harry didn't recognize him so is possibly a new character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Learn the story of Tom Riddle. Is he being honest with Harry and Draco? Is he just trying to manipulate them to do his bidding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> Forget all you know about Tom Riddle. This is a new retelling of his story. Is it genuine? I guess we will find out.
> 
> In my mind, Tom looks like Henry Cavill in "I Capture The Castle". Picture him how you want though

Harry examined the man standing before him. He did look familiar. Maybe older? He wasn’t sure

“You're Tom Riddle, aren't you?” Harry spoke up, a hint of fear in his voice.

Tom raised an eyebrow, “You know of me? Have we met?”

  
  


“What do you mean have we met? You tried to kill my friend,” Harry said angrily. “I thought I killed you when i destroyed your diary”

Tom raised his hands, as if in surrender. “That was definitely not me. I've been stuck in this chronosphere ascendant for over 60 years based on what I've counted.”

“Lies,” spouted Harry, visibly angry.

“Harry let's hear him out,” said Draco, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to hopefully calm him down.

“Well this story might take a while,” said Tom, gesturing to them to take a seat. “First, I need to know how long you two have been in here. If you don't leave within 24 hours, you'll be erased from existence,” he explained.

Draco spoke up, as they all took a seat, “we have been in here less than an hour i believe.”

“That means you've been in here around two hours,” Tom explained. “Time in here travels twice as fast, so it may seem like an hour, but two have really passed. Luckily, your exit is just over there,” he said gesturing to the wall behind them.

The portrait showed the room from the Malfoy mansion that the boys had come through. 

Tom then walked across the room to grab a large hourglass that was already running. He placed it on the small coffee table in front of the couch. 

“This hourglass started the moment you entered the ascendant. When it runs out, you will be erased. As you can see, we have a while before that happens so i will start to explain,” Tom said before sitting back down to continue. “So you obviously know who I am, But the man out in your world is not me. Not completely anyway.

“I was born in 1926. I grew up at a place called Wool’s orphanage in London. I never knew my family, since my mother gave me up. My father was a muggle born and my mother was a witch. She was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, himself.

My mother used a love potion on my father to make her fall for him. Soon I was conceived. Since i was born under the influence of a love charm, i was devoid of emotion and i was unable to ever feel love.

“Growing up in the orphanage, I didn't have many friends. I didn't understand people. There was no way to, because I didn't feel the way they did. So, I studied people. I wanted to know what made them tick, what made them happy, what made them sad. Very quickly I learned to charm the pants off anyone I met.

“Eventually, all of the staff members loved me and I had many friends... No... Correction. Followers. They basically adored me, but I felt nothing for them. It was then that I started displaying signs that I was coming into my magic. I had strong influence over the animals and creatures I came across, I could move objects with my mind, and eventually I learned to use my charm to a greater degree, allowing me some semblance of control over their actions.

“That’s where things started taking a turn,” said Tom, getting up from his chair. “ Part of me started to become dark. I would use my power to torture the other children, destroy their toys, and slowly and painfully kill stray animals. When I would do these horrid acts, I was not in my right mind at all. It’s as if I could see my actions through my own eyes but I had no control whatsoever. I hated feeling helpless.

“Eventually my gifts put me on the radar of Albus Dumbledore. He told me all about the wizarding world and explained how I was a wizard. He offered me a place at Hogwarts. That fall, I would be able to enroll at his school. I was happy to know I was no longer alone. I knew that I was truly special, and Dumbledore knew it as well. 

“A week before i started at the school, Dumbledore took me to shop for supplies for the upcoming school year. He paid for everything. He was very generous. After shopping, we returned to the orphanage. Once we got to my room, he gave me my ticket as well as written instructions on how to find the train to Hogwarts. 

“Things then took a turn. Dumbledore informed me that he knew about the darkness inside of me. He said that I would not be able to attend his school if I still had this darkness inside of me. He asked if he could help me by going into my mind to put up mental barriers to keep the darkness at bay. I gave him full access to my mind. 

“Dumbledore pointed his wand at my forehead and did the spell to go inside. He created a cage in my subconscious, and shoved all of the darkness into it. He also locked away all of my memories of the horrible deeds in which I had done. When he was finished, I had a pounding headache. Dumbledore then handed me a dreamless sleep potion and ordered me to take it. After falling asleep in my bed, Dumbledore obliviated me. I had no recollection of him ever going into my mind.”

“If he obliviated you, how do you know all of this?” interrupted Harry. 

Tom gave a small laugh. “Be patient. I’ll get to that part soon.” Tom moved to stand in front of the fireplace. “When I awoke the next morning, I was the happiest I had ever been. I could actually feel some semblance of emotion. I didn't know why I felt so good all of the sudden, but i didn't dare question it at all. Later that week I left for Hogwarts. Once I was on the train, I tried to find a seat. The only compartment remaining on the train was already occupied by two sisters. One was a 6th year and the other was a 1st year like me. Their names were Dorea and Marie Black.”

“Like Marie Black on the portrait out there?” asked Draco. 

“The very same,” replied Tom.

“She is related to an ancestor of mine. Pollux Black. He is my great grandfather,” interjected Draco.

“And Dorea is my great grandmother. She married my great grandfather Henry Potter,”

Said Harry. 

Tom briefly paused to quietly study the boys, before continuing, “Yes, I know both Pollux and Henry. Back to what i was saying. Dorea and Marie became my first real friends ever. I no longer had the darkness in me so I could feel what real friendship felt like. The three of us were all sorted into Slytherin, and naturally became closer as time passed. Dorea became like an older sister to me. She and I would study in the library together and she would even tutor me, teaching advanced spells and potions I shouldn't have been able to grasp until my later years. During my first year I had surpassed even her in my knowledge of all things magical. 

“Since I didn't have a family to go to when the school year was completed, Dumbledore became my guardian. Much of my summer break was spent studying all I could in the Hogwarts library. By the time second year came around, there was nothing the teachers could teach me that i didn't know already.. I had learned all there was to know from them. I sought out further knowledge, so I started to learn about magic from around the wizarding world, as well as those outside of it. I learned wandless magic, wiccan magic, voodoo, and various other magics both light and dark. 

“Some time during my second year, I had discovered a book in the library. I had been in that area millions of times but i had never seen it once. It looked as if it had not been touched in centuries. The book was Black, with intricate runes as well as silver snakes with green eyes that decorated the front cover. I couldn't get the book open, no matter how hard I tried. It was impervious to every spell I threw at it, every potion I poured on, and every ritual I could try to open it. Eventually I took the book with me to my room to hide it away. I would get into that book if it was the last thing I did.

“One night late in my second year I was awoken by a voice. This voice was that of a woman, or so I thought. She told me that if I wanted to open the book, I would have to say this strange incantation that sounded like a series of snake hisses. I then grabbed the book, and did as the woman's voice had told me. The book flung open, cutting my finger in the process. The pages were completely blank. A drop of blood fell from my finger and fell onto the blank page. Just then, a green glow emanated from the book and slowly the pages were filled with writing. The book also started making a hissing sound. Somehow I understood what it was trying to tell me. It told me that I was the true heir to Salazar Slytherin. I didn't even know what that meant. I was just some orphan child. 

“Just then, I heard a professor walking in, so i closed my book and pretended to sleep. A week or two passed since I had opened the book. Classes were just getting out for the summer. That summer I would dedicate my time to reading that book and learning all there was to know about it. Hogwarts was pretty empty during the summers, save myself, Dumbledore, a few straggling faculty members, the house elves, and the spirits. It was the perfect time to study. I eventually learned of my heritage. Everything was written in that book, even the story of my mother and how I was conceived. Apparently, the book somehow stayed up to date with every Slytherin descendant and wrote their stories as they happened. The beginnings of my own story were already in there as well. 

“After a few weeks, I finally got to the spells that were either forgotten or forbidden over time. Five sections in particular stood out to me. The first was all about memory. It taught me how to create barriers, how to obliviate, and even how to recover memories that had been previously obliviated. However, the darkest spell in this section taught how to completely erase a mind so thoroughly that nothing remained of the person and they would have to relearn everything as if they were a child. This spell was so thorough, even the spell to recover memories wouldn't work on it, because there was nothing to recover.”

Harry and Draco continued to stare and listen wide mouthed and awestruck.

Tom continued, “The next section was all about creature inheritances.”

“Creature inheritances? Those are a myth spread around the wizarding world. It's like a muggle believing in Santa Claus,” said Draco smugly. 

Tom chuckled at this boy's attitude. He could see parts of himself in the child. 

Tom continued, “I used to believe the same, young one. This chapter contained a story in it about the beginning of the wizarding world as we all knew it. It told how the wizarding world all started when magical creatures intermingled with humans who had latent capabilities to do magic. Over the first few hundred years of intermingling these beings lost the appearances of their creature ancestors and simply looked human. While they lost the appearance of their ancestors, the power was still there. These people became wizards and witches. On a wizard or witches 18th birthday, some of their features would change, to favor that of their creature ancestors. On top of this, that wizard would gain a power boost depending on the creature who they descended from.”

“This sounds like a load of crap,” spouted Draco. 

Ignoring him, Tom continued, “Some would have their senses enhanced, some would gain strength or speed boosts, some could even turn their recipient virtually immortal, as you can see, there were various creature abilities that could be unlocked. Some got serious power boosts, while others gained few to no enhancements. Genes have a tricky way of presenting themselves, so one could never know. Most times, the receiver of these abilities would gain the creature inheritance that was most prominent in their specific bloodline, though that was not always the case. There were many cases where the receiver would gain inheritances that could potentially dampen their power, take their power away, or even kill them. It was a tricky situation.

“In order to prevent one individual from becoming too powerful, the world wizard council that was in power at the time, decided to put an end to creature inheritances. The head of the council even sacrificed his life to enact the spell that would make all creature inheritances null, thus blocking all future generations from receiving creature inheritances. Eventually they were forgotten and became myth.”

“ If they were forgotten and became myth, then how do you know all of this? Where did the author of this book find that information?” asked Harry, curious. 

“That's a great question,” said Tom. “I'll explain. After creature inheritances were null, any wizard or witch born was just that. A wizard or witch. Nothing special. Sure, creatures could still mix with wizards and wizards could mix with muggles, but there were no more inheritances. Hundreds of years passed and there were many families who chose not to mix with the creatures and muggles, trying to keep their blood as pure as possible. This created the pureblood halfblood divide present now. Eventually, Hogwarts was created, but I’m sure you already know that story. The part you don't know is that Salazar Slytherin wanted to become the most powerful wizard ever. He scoured the earth for secrets on gaining more power. 

“Eventually he came upon a small tribe of only 6. They were primitive wizards and witches using wandless magic alone. Somehow, their ancestors were never affected by the magic that made creature inheritances void. Salazar taught them to create various potions, and in return, they taught Salazar how to unlock his inheritance. Shortly after unlocking his inheritance, he repaid these wizards by killing all of them, thus making the secret to unlocking inheritances lost to time. 

“How do you know all of this if all of this was lost to time?” asked Harry, still confused. 

“It’s simple,” said Tom, with a grin on his face. “Slytherin was the author of the book that I had found. When he created the book, he placed all of his knowledge inside of it. What I did not realize at the time was that the book was alive. A physical extension of Salazar himself. See, Slytherin came into a rare creature inheritance with many added bonuses. One of these powers allowed him to split his soul in two, thus rendering himself immortal as long as the object, person, or creature he put his soul into was not destroyed. 

“When i drew blood while opening the book, I unknowingly linked myself to his soul and a small piece of him entered me and attached itself to my own soul. Less than 10 years later, he would eventually take over my body and trap about 75% of my soul here in this prison world.”

“So you’re telling me that Lord Voldemort is really Salazar Slytherin inhabiting your body?” Harry asked, flabbergasted.

Confused Tom asked the boy, “Who is Lord Voldemort?” 

“He who shall not be named, only the darkest wizard of all time, crazy guy intent on bringing down the wizarding world and everyone in it. Everyone has heard of him. Have you been trapped in a bubble or something?” Draco said rudely.

“I quite literally have been cut off from the rest of the world for over 60 years, so yes. While I can see students and teachers roam the halls of Hogwarts, I haven't talked to another human in many years,” explained Tom. “This Voldemort guy is definitely Slytherin though.”

Harry, sitting forward in his seat, asked, “How did he gain control over your body? Who created this prison?” 

“With the help of the book, I created this prison,” Tom explained. “The third chapter that stuck out to me was all about creating little pocket dimensions. There was no one spell in particular that allowed you to do it, but a combination of other things as well. One such thing was blood magic. 

“The fourth chapter taught me all about blood magic. It showed me how I could use my blood to create Magical illusions, locks, and barriers tied to my blood that could only be undone or unlocked using my blood. This would allow only myself or my descendants to see certain things, open, certain locks, and break certain spells that I had cast. One instance of blood magic was when my blood made the words in the book appear. Since I was part of Salazar's direct bloodline, I could see past the illusions he had put up due to my blood. 

“With a combination of the knowledge i had learned, I created the first ever chronosphere ascendant. It took me close to 3 years to finish. Once finished, I was just completing my 5th year. During that time I had also created a secret corridor in the school that was linked to my blood. It was a pocket dimension only I was able to enter. Being that it was a separate magical dimension and no one could see it except for myself. An added benefit was that it would not show up on any map of the school, magical or otherwise, allowing me to always stay under the radar of even the most powerful wizard on campus, Albus Dumbledore. 

“During the summer before my sixth year, I made progress immensely developing my ability to create pocket dimensions. For safekeeping, I ripped out the 5 chapters that called to me most and placed them in one of these pocket dimensions. Over a few weeks, I realized I could enter one of these pocket dimensions and exit anywhere in the world. As I was developing this ability, I had accidentally found the office of none other than Albus Dumbledore. 

“Since I was still between dimensions, I could see him clear as day, but he was unable to see me. He was making a potion of some kind. As I observed, I realized that he was working with some ingredients commonly linked to the darkest of magics. 

“Dumbledore doing dark magic? I don't buy it,” Said Harry.

“I agree with him,” said Draco pointing at Harry. “ Dumbledore is too much of a buzzkill to do dark magic.”

Shaking his head, Tom said “That's where you're wrong kid. I had thought it impossible. Dumbledore was a light wizard. One of the best out there. Somehow as I watched Dumbledore work, he started sensing my presence. Dumbledore said, ‘I know you're there! Show yourself!’ I was caught off guard. My control slipped. I came barreling through the pocket dimension and landed face first on the ground in Dumbledore's office. Before I could even get up, I saw a blinding green light coming straight for me. That's when everything went black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Dumbledore AK Tom? If so, how did he survive? Find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. They're greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> In case you didnt see in the previous chapter, my version of Tom looks like Henry Cavill in "I Capture The Castle"  
> As of now, every other character we have met so far, looks like their movie counterpart during the 3rd movie.
> 
> Obviously, I'm adding my own spin on things. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

“And then what happened,” both boys exclaimed in unison, sitting on the edge of their seats. 

Tom chuckled, “You boys are going to have to come back and find out for yourselves some other time.” Tom gestured to the hourglass. “Your time here is almost at an end.”

Time sure did go by fast in this world. 

The boys gave a sigh and slouched back into their seats disappointed.

“When we return through the portrait, how much time will have passed?” Harry asked curiously. 

“None. You’ll be returned to the very moment you touched the painting. Time out there freezes once someone who is not the prisoner of the ascendant chooses to enter,” explained Tom. “Now go! You only have a few minutes before your time runs out. Please return soon. I’d hate for you to not know what happens next.” 

“Of course we will be back. We have so many questions,” Draco replied. 

The boys got up from their seats and walked over to the painting. 

“How exactly do we get out of here?” asked Harry. 

“Hold hands and repeat ‘ad conteram sigillum geminos duos’. When the incantation is completed, without breaking the bond, touch the mirror and you’ll be able to leave.” Tom said in anticipation. 

Draco held out his hand. Harry took Draco’s hand. Together they repeated “ad conteram sigillum geminos duos.” That's when it happened.

There was a searing pain shooting through their interlocked hands. They felt as if lightning was shooting through their arm. They looked down to see their interlocked hands lit up like a light bulb. Neither boy had ever seen a power such as this. 

As if knowing where they needed to go, the image on the portrait shifted. No longer was it an image of the basement room, but rather an image of Draco's bedroom. Without time to spare, Harry reached for the portrait. The boys tumbled out of the frame landing onto Draco's bed.

Both boys sat upright on Draco's bed. Still feeling a burning pain, both boys examined their hand to find a symbol burned into their hand leaving a faint white symbol scarred into their hand. 

Draco asked, “Have you ever seen this symbol.”

“I have, although i don't know what it means,” replied Harry. 

“Well there's no way we can really find out tonight,” said Draco, looking disappointed.

“We can find out first thing in the morning. I'm not sure about you, but I feel absolutely drained,” Harry said tiredly.

Feeling tired as well, Draco agreed. 

Draco and Harry both changed into their pajamas before sliding into the bed. With a wave of Draco's wand, the lights were out and the boys soon were fast asleep. 

9 hours later, the boys were both awake. Without wasting any time, they both got dressed and made their way to the portrait, which now hung over Draco's bed. 

The boys grabbed hands, now both feeling a slight tingling sensation. They reached for the portrait and stumbled through. This time they were prepared and both landed on their feet. 

“It’s about time. I was expecting you’d be here earlier,” said a smug looking Tom. 

“What did you do to us?” demanded Draco, holding his scarred palm up to the man. 

“Interesting,” Tom said, rubbing his chin. “I did nothing, but you'll soon learn that for yourselves.”

“We want answers Voldemort,” spouted Harry.”

“Again, I’m not Voldemort. But if you want answers, you first need to hear how my story ends. But not here. Let's return to the room we were in yesterday,” Tom said, gesturing for the boys to lead the way. 

Harry and Draco walked down the long corridor as Tom followed. They finally spotted the smaller corridor that led to the Marie Black portrait, and led the way. 

They stopped in front of the portrait and on cue she sprang to life. “Marvolo, Cygnus, Thomas. It’s good to see you three reunited,” she said with her loving smile.  
  
Ignoring her remark this time, the boys just said the password “geminus meum” and entered with Tom in tow. 

“Who are Marvolo and Cygnus?” asked a curious Tom. 

“We haven't the slightest clue. It's just a name she calls us. She thinks we are her children or something,” said Draco, rolling his eyes.

They all settled into their seats and Tom continued his insane story.

“After blacking out, I awoke with a splitting headache. I was in my dorm. Dumbledore sat at the side of my bed. ‘How do you feel lad?’ asked Dumbledore with a concerned look on his face. He went on to explain that he found me on the ground passed out and brought me here, which as you know, was a lie, though I really didn't remember that at the time. I had somehow felt different after that day. All of the magical progress I had made over the years was gone. I had no memory of anything I had done in my spare time. I only remembered class, the spells and potions I had learned during the class, and the people I had met during my time at Hogwarts. Over the span of the summer, I began losing time. There would be many instances where I'd come to, not knowing where I was or how I had gotten there.

“Eventually, sixth year came. By that time, I had a thing for Marie Black. We spent most of our free time together in the Slytherin common rooms. Soon, it was no secret that we were in love. People would whisper behind our backs because Marie Black, known pureblood was dating me, an orphan with unknown heritage. To save her from further humiliation, I stopped seeing her. I told people she broke my heart. I didn't want people pitying her. 

“One night, while lying in bed, I heard a woman's voice. It was the same woman from before, though I had no recollection of the previous occurrence. She told me to come to her. I followed her voice to a girls bathroom. As I went inside, I was instructed what to do. After, I made my way down the staircase that had appeared. Eventually I came to a door and I commanded the door to open. Once opened, I walked into the room to be greeted by a large basilisk. It was then that I realized that she was the woman I was hearing. I also realized then, that i could talk to snakes and realized that i had been speaking in parseltongue when i had commanded the doors open.”

“Harry is a parselmouth too,” exclaimed Draco. 

“I know this already. In case you haven't noticed, you are as well. That spell you said before you left last time was in parseltongue. I've also been speaking entirely in parseltongue since you guys came through the portrait today, and neither of you have even realized it.” Tom explained with a sly grin on his face. 

Draco stared dumbfounded, “I don't believe you, how can I speak parseltongue?” 

“I'll explain in time. Be patient,” said Tom. “Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So the basilisk explained to me how we had a psychic bond since I was a descendant of her original owner, Salazar Slytherin. She then let me know that I had been continuously obliviated by Albus Dumbledore. In case you don't know, obliviating someone continuously over time can cause cracks in a person's mind. She then walked me through opening a pocket dimension. Once opened, I reached in and pulled out the chapters I had pulled of Slytherins book.”

“You still haven't told us about the final chapter,” Draco interrupted.

“Again, patience. As i held the chapters in my hand, she directed me to the memory section and instructed me to do the memory recovery spell on myself. I pulled out my wand and did as instructed. All at once, memories came flooding back into my mind. All of the magic I had learned came rushing back to me along with the memories of torturing kids and animals when I was still in the orphanage. I also remembered the many times Dumbledore obliviated me. Then I learned the most shocking revelation of them all. 

“That day Dumbledore caught me spying on him was not the first time I had been in his office. I could distinctly remember close to 30 times when he brought me to his office. Sometimes he would take a snippet of my hair, other times it would be my blood, and once it was my saliva. He would make me drink unknown potions. He was experimenting on me. I didn't know what for, but it must have been something a bit. With this flood of new information in my head, I had felt as if my head would explode. 

“Right then, the basilisk instructed me to hold out my hand. She extracted a drop of her venom from her fang onto my hand, and immediately my head stopped hurting. For a normal person, her venom would have killed them, but for me, it somehow worked as a minor healing potion. Equipped with the knowledge I now had, I knew that the only way past all of this would be to get answers from Dumbledore himself. I then ripped opened a pocket dimension straight into Dumbledore's bedroom.

“ Before he could wake, I used an advanced immobility spell I had learned from Slytherins book. It would render his entire body motionless for as long as I wanted. I then used a truth spell, similar to the veritaserum except the person could only speak the truth when I instructed them to, not allowing them to speak unless spoken to. I wanted answers and i didn't care how ruthless I needed to be to get them. 

“Dumbledore told me how he knew I was a descendant of Slytherin. He explained that he wanted to use me as a vessel for Slytherin’s soul. The potions he made using my blood, saliva, and hair were all in an attempt to find a potion that would leave me under his full control without a way to ever turn against him, so he could have Salazar Slytherin as his slave for eternity. What i did not know, is that he had already perfected the potion and that i had taken it unknowingly. What Dumbledore failed to realize, is that the potion didn't work on me, Tom only on Salazar. 

“As I told you before, I had unknowingly already had a part of Salazar's soul in me from the time his book cut me. I asked Dumbledore how he planned to have Salazar's soul implanted into my body. He told me that he used my book to extract the soul into me. I asked where my book was and how he had gotten to it. He told me it was on his nightstand. I looked across the room, and sure enough it was there, only the book was black and burned to a crisp. All of the pages inside were gone leaving only the burned cover of the book.

“I was infuriated. He then told me that he found the book because Slytherin himself had given it to him. Confused, I asked him how he could have even done that. I didn't have Salazar inside of me. I would have known it. He then explained how when I had opened the book, I had unknowingly attached Salazar's soul to mine. When he tried to avada kedavra me that one day, He had unknowingly awoken Salazar's soul. I blacked out because Salazar took over. Since Salazar was still weak, he couldn't protest when Dumbledore had given the potion. Once Salazar was under his control, he had Salazar summon the book to him. He used the book to implant all of the knowledge and information that Salazar had written in the book, to bind the rest of his soul to me.

“After Salazar's full soul was in my body it started warring with my own for complete control of my body. Dumbledore needed more time. He had to figure out a way to completely expel my soul from my body, if he ever wanted Salazar in control. Dumbledore went into my mind again, this time creating yet another cage in which he stuffed Salazar into. This left me in control of my own body again. This also left him with the option to call forth Salazar's soul whenever he needed to. When he would call forth his soul, my soul would temporarily be locked away in the cage he built in my mind. My soul, being the true host of the body, did not let this happen and easily broke free from the cage every few hours. This is what caused me to lose time. Every time Salazar was called forth, i would not know anything that had happened to me during the time he surfaced. 

“I then realized that this was a two way street. Salazar had no idea of what magic i knew, he didn't know of my secret dimension on campus, he didn't know that i had extracted chapters from his book, and he had none of my memories. When I took those chapters, It was like ripping the knowledge from Salazar's mind itself. It was then that i realized that I had the upper hand. 

“With the knowledge I had gained from the memory chapter, I was able to build a stronger prison in my mind than anything Dumbledore could even come up with. I set free the darkness Dumbledore took from me as a child and I set free Salazar's soul, only to force the two behind an unbreachable wall in my mind. I was fully aware of them in my mind, but I never had to worry about them breaking loose so long as i regularly refortified the barrier. I then put up barriers in Dumbledore's mind of all the information he had learned that involved myself or Slytherin. Dumbledore would always feel the barriers there but he would never know who put them there and no matter how hard he would try, he would never be able to break them down. 

“Satisfied with my work, I obliviated Dumbledore so he didn't know I was ever there. I then used a mass obliviate charm to make the entire school forget i had ever existed. Before I left, I wanted to say goodbye to Marie. Although she wouldn’t have remembered me since she was obliviated, I had to say goodbye. I had never cared for someone as much as i had cared for her. When i entered her room, she sat up and asked ‘Tom what are you doing here? It's late.’ I was stunned. How did she remember me after i obliviated her. I was thorough in my work. That is when it dawned on me.   
“A few years prior, I had read a book on soulmates. It stated that a soulmate's love is one of the strongest forms of magic in the world. The love between two soulmates was so strong, that a look alone could break spells or curses meant to keep them apart. Marie was my soulmate. I went from being, a boy incapable of feeling true emotions, to a teen who had found his soulmate. Without even thinking, I asked Marie to run away with me. She agreed. I gathered every piece of evidence I was ever a student and fled with Marie. We moved to a small home in the forests of Albania. 

“A year later we were expecting our first child. We couldn't wait, so we checked the gender of the child. It was going to be a little girl. We were so excited. I had always wanted a daughter. We were going to name her Ursula. I decided to add on to our house, expanding it so we had room for a child to grow up. I had become so enthralled with the idea of having a family, that i let my guard down. I had forgotten to refortify the barriers in my mind. Unbeknownst to me, Salazar's soul fully consumed the darkness that was locked away. This made his soul much stronger.

“One night when Marie and I were sleeping in the bed, part of Salazar's soul had slid through some cracks in my mind and made it through my body into Marie's. I awoke almost instantly. I used all of my power to extract that little piece of soul, but i was too late. While i had successfully gotten it out, It had already done its work. Part of Marie's soul was removed along with Salazar's making his soul all the stronger. Marie's appearance was changed as well. Her eyes pupils turned the color of ice and her hair had a silvery shine to it. In my eyes, she was just as beautiful as ever though. After a few hours, I finally had the soul locked away again, this time taking proper measurements to make sure something like this could never happen again. 

“A few days after this incident, Marie lost the baby. Apparently the stress and trauma was too much for her body to handle. She eventually used a charm to dye her hair. The new color was only a reminder of what we had lost. I fell into a depression. I had lost my child and it was my fault. I beat myself up for it, though Marie didn't blame me in the slightest. Through the loss of a child, our bond only became stronger. 

“A year had passed since we lost our soon to be daughter, Ursula and she was expecting again. This time around, it was going to be twin boys. While I was happy I was going to have twins, I couldn't help but be fearful.”

“Why would you be fearful?” asked the boys in unison.

“Fearful because of the geminus curse,” said Tom, with a look of sadness in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. They motivate me to keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Dive in as we learn more of this geminus curse as well as the fate of Tom Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> As i near the end of writing, I'm starting to think this story will have a part two or a spin-off of some sorts. So many of the characters stories are only just beginning.

“What is the geminus curse?” Draco inquired.

“I first learned of the geminus curse when I read Slytherin’s book. The last chapter I ripped out was all about soulmates and the geminus curse. Soulmates, or mates, happen in every species that walks this planet. Some animals mate for life, never taking another, even if one dies. There are some who may even be blessed with another somewhere down the line. Some species of shape shifters in the magical world have an involuntary process that happens to them called imprinting. In this process, the second they lay eyes on their mate, they just know. They don't have the luxury of even saying no, because to do so could prove fatal to that being. 

“Us wizards have mates as well, but being more human than creature we ignore the call, choosing our own soulmates. There are, however, rare cases where wizards find their intended soul mates. In these cases, The bond is much stronger than any other and even gives the pair a small power boost in times of need. The book even showed me an instance where the wife died while pregnant and the child survived off of the love the couple had for each other. It had implanted itself in the womb of someone in the same bloodline as the carrier of the child, though it is also possible for it to implant itself in the wife of someone in the same bloodline as well. This child was more powerful than any other wizard or witch and could easily take on an army alone. Since this child was born from love, the child could only use this power boost to protect others. The child could not use their power boost to harm others, unless they harmed someone to protect those they care about. This child was also powerless to protect themselves, only able to use their normal level of wizardry to try and protect themselves.

“Now the geminus curse is a curse that runs in the blood of Salazar Slytherin's descendants. His descendants already have a penchant for having twins, however, if the twins in his line are born from true soulmates, they would be cursed. The curse states: 

‘If two hearts come together as one, they will receive a power, matched to none. Gemini bound and tied by fate, will they breed love? Will they breed hate? One is dark. The other, light. Together they thrive, divided they fight’.”

“And what does that mean exactly?” Harry asked, even more confused than before. 

Tom explained, “Twins conceived through a soulmate bond can be very dangerous both to themselves and to others. Once they are born, their fates are forever tied together unable to be broken. If one dies, so does the other. If one is injured, the other will not be injured, but they will feel every bit of the other's pain. There is also a psychic bond formed between the two of them allowing the emotions of one twin to pass to the other. One twin would naturally have a skill for dark magic and the other light magic. The twins will also gain a power boost when they maintain physical contact. Alone, they would only have their normal power level to tap into.”

“That doesn't sound too bad,” said Draco. “As long as they were careful, they could become great wizards.”

“I still haven't told you the downside,” said Tom, a somber tone sticking to his words. “If one of these twins ever became mentally unstable, over time, they would corrupt the bond they shared and eventually turn the other twin unstable as well. They both would turn mad and destroy anyone who would dare stand in their way.”

“I was now going to have twins born from true soulmates. I didn't let Marie know how worried I was. I would find a way to break the curse for my boys if it was the last thing I did. I was a powerful wizard. I would find a way. Or so i thought. I went on a quest to find a way to break this curse. I wanted my sons to live a normal life. I didn't want them to live like I had. Months passed and I had found no leads. I was getting desperate. Once again, in my state of desperation, cracks started forming in my minds barriers. I didn't realize it until it was too late. 

  
*** EXTREME VIOLENCE AHEAD***

  
“The walls crumbled. Salazar's soul was once again free and contending with my own for control over my body. Power was rippling through me, uncontrolled. Hearing a commotion, Marie came out to check on me. She gasped in horror as I attacked her, begging me to stop. I could see and hear everything, but I had no control over what was happening. Salazar was in control. Marie was on the ground struggling. I heard every scream. She tried to fight. But she wasn't strong enough. I started on her fingers, cutting each off one by one. I then spelled her where she was. She couldn't move. All she could do was scream as I started sawing off her limbs one by one. I didn't stop. Somehow she was still alive. Barely. She let out a soft whimper as I slowly sawed off her head. Halfway through the process, her eyes glazed over. She made no more sounds. 

***EXTREME VIOLENCE OVER***

“My wife was dead. My sons were dead. My soulmate and all hope of ever having a family was gone. With nothing else to live for, I let my body be taken over. Letting him take over was the best thing I could have ever done. 

“With no more resistance, Salazar had full control. The first thing he did was flee in search of his master. He went straight to Hogwarts. When he found Dumbledore, Albus had no recollection of him. Realizing what I had done, Salazar restored all of all of his memories. Dumbledore, seeing that Salazar was in control, wanted a way to expel my soul from my body. That's when I took control. Using the last of my willpower, I fought to take control. I wouldn't have long, but I knew what I had to do. I suggested creating a chronosphere ascendant. It would be the perfect vessel to hold my soul and it would ensure that my soul would not be destroyed. Dumbledore didn't even realize that I was the one in control. He was just thirsty for power and was desperate for a way to get rid of me. I didn't have long before Salazar took over again.

“ I took everything that mattered to me and hid it away in my secret pocket dimension at Hogwarts. I then gave my wife a proper burial. And the last thing I did was inform her family of her demise. Under the influence of a veritaserum, I told them how she died, making sure they knew it was at the hands of none other than Albus Dumbledore. Her family swore to me that they would do everything they could do to destroy Dumbledore, even if it meant acting friendly with him or infiltrating his circles. Salazar was slowly taking over by then. Content, I made sure to set off the chronosphere in an area that would allow my pocket dimension to be replicated inside. Ever since that moment, I’ve been trapped here. Alone. And then I met you two.”

“That was quite a story. I'm sure you had years to concoct that lie,” Draco said in unbelief. “Now that your dumb story is over, can you finally tell us whats up with this symbol scarred into our hands?”

Bemused, Tom shook his head, “you still don't get it, do you? That's the symbol of the geminus curse. Do you two not feel your bond?”

“You're mistaken. Draco and I aren't twins, we don't look anything alike,” said Harry. 

“We weren't even born in the same month and we definitely don't have the same parents,” added Draco. 

“Even now, they don't get it,” Tom muttered to himself. “Look. I don't know how to break it to you guys, but you are twins. That, I'm certain of.” 

“Prove it to us,” Harry replied. 

Tom looked around the room before getting up and grabbing something off of the wall. 

“One of you, hold out your hand,” instructed Tom. 

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry held out his hand. Tom grabbed Harry's hand and stabbed him gently with a push pin. 

“Ouch,” the boys yelled together. 

“How did i feel that? You didn't even touch me,” asked Draco.

“I told you. You have a gemini bond. You're twins,” replied Tom, tired of explaining himself.

“Draco, I know you're scared, but I think he's telling the truth,” Harry spoke up. 

“I'm not scared,” Draco said, voice faltering. 

“I can literally feel your emotions right now. I know you're scared. I don't understand it either, but clearly Tom does. Let's hear him out.” 

Draco reluctantly nodded.

Tom sat back in his seat, his voice turning serious. “I don’t know everything, but i have a theory. When Marie died, I think our soulmate bond separated you and transplanted your bodies into those belonging to the same bloodline as Marie. One of you is descended from Dorea Black and the other from Pollux black. The only thing I don't understand is why the bond waited so long to do its job and why it separated you. It should Have been instantaneous, yet it took about 50 years before either of you was born and when you were born, you weren't born to the same parents. You weren't even born in the same month.”

“Does this mean there is a chance we aren't brothers?” asked Harry.

“Not at all,” Tom said certainly. “The fact that you now have the scar is proof of this. I knew who you two were from the first time we met in this room. You two wouldn’t have ever found this room if you weren't my blood.   
In case you hadn't noticed, this is the pocket dimension I created at Hogwarts. Why do you think you two are the only students who you've ever seen roam the corridor leading to this room? Who told you the password to get in here? When I created the pocket dimension, I put an illusion up along with it so that only I could find it. To everyone else, that corridor is just a wall. As an added safety measure, I made the portrait to only accept answers in parseltongue. The password just comes to you like instinct. It's in your blood.”

“What about our parents? Are they not really our parents?” Harry asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“They are just as much your parents as I am,” explained Tom. “Their blood runs through you too. I'm sure you both even look like your parents. You definitely don't look like twins. I'm not telling you all of this because I'm trying to take your parents place or anything. Although, I just met you, I love you both dearly. As a parent, there is nothing I want more than to protect you. That is why I told you everything. That's why I explained the curse to you. If you're not careful, something bad can happen to you. You need me to train you. You need me in your life.”

“Look. i get it. I believe you. Harry and I are twins. You're our father. But this… This is a lot to take in all at once. I already have parents that i love. I love Harry too. He's probably my best friend. But you telling me that he is my twin and we are cursed is just too much. It's going to take some time for me to get used to all of these changes. I can't just come to terms with this overnight. I'm willing to come back and learn since you say this can be dangerous, but It won't be instantaneous. I'm not going to just bond with you. Because you say so,” Draco spoke up. 

“I have to agree with Draco. This is all going to take some getting used to. You know nothing about us, and while we know your entire story, we don't know you. Just a day ago, you were Lord Voldemort to me, you tried to kill me, now you're my father, my headmaster wants me dead and wants to take over the world. It's a lot,” Harry chimed in.

“That's understandable,” agreed Tom. “When you leave, try to strengthen your bond. Now that you are together and your powers are finally unlocked, you will need each other. Your relationship will change from that of friends to that of brothers.” 

The boys understood. They could already feel the bond between them growing. As they got up to leave, Harry asked, “ Do we leave the same way we left yesterday?” 

“Actually, you just have to be touching when you enter or exit,” Tom explained. “That parseltongue spell yesterday was to activate your bond. Since you weren't born together, your bond never sparked. You needed a little kick start to bring your bond to life. If you guys kept going unbound, you wouldn't have survived past 18.”

“Why 18?” they asked together.

“Because of your creature inheritance, of course. Now go before the clock runs out,” warned Tom.

Harry and Draco grabbed hands, feeling a spark go through them. They touched the portrait and tumbled out into Draco's room. 

Acknowledging the weirdness of this situation, the boys didn't talk much the rest of the morning. 

After freshening up and getting Hairy all polyjuiced up, the boys headed downstairs. Much to their surprise, both Narcissa and Lucius were nowhere to be found. When they arrived at the table, food was already placed at their seats along with a letter. Draco pocketed the letter and the boys sat to eat in silence.

“This is sooooo awkward,” thought Draco.

As if able to hear him, Harry replied, “I don't want it to be awkward between us, but I don't think it's just gonna go away.” 

“What the hell Harry! Stay out of my head,” said Draco. 

Realizing that he heard Draco's thoughts through their growing bond, Harry apologized, “I’m sorry. Still getting used to this. I didn’t realize we would be hearing each other's thoughts. Da-Tom never mentioned anything about legilimency being part of this.” Harry looked down at his plate as he fiddled around with his food. 

“Just stay out of my head,” said Draco. “And he's not my dad. I already have one of those.”

“It's not my fault yours got himself killed trying to protect you,” Draco thought, instantly regretting letting that slip through his mind. He looked up to see Harry on the verge of tears.

“Fuck you Draco,” Harry said angrily, before getting up to walk away. 

“I’m sorry Harry. I didn't mean it,” said Draco apologetically as Harry walked away. Draco got up to follow Harry, but just like that, Harry was gone. 

Draco could still feel Harry through the growing bond, although he felt far away. Not even a second later, a blaring horn rang all across the Malfoy property. This was the Malfoy's security alarm. Harry must have apparated to the back of the house and unknowingly tripped the alarm. A sense of dread set in, when Draco realized that Harry had left his wand. Without even having to think, Draco was running for the back door. Harry was in grave danger.

  
(If you want a reference to what the horns sound like, think of the tripod sound from War of the Worlds 2005)

One second Harry was standing in the Malfoy's dining room, and the next he was somewhere outside, though he didn't know where exactly or even how. All around him were tall hedges. Wherever he was, he wanted to get out of there. Harry started walking towards what he hoped was the exit, when a loud menacing horn could be heard all around him. Through the bond, Harry felt waves of dread. Seconds later Harry could hear the sound of rustling in the hedges. Something was coming for him. He reached for his wand, only to find nothing there. 

Realizing he was defenseless, Harry took off in the opposite direction running as if his life depended on it. If whatever was out there didn't know he was there, it knew now. Harry could hear the sounds pick up the pace as he ran. He was being chased. No. He was being hunted by whatever was out there. 

Draco ran through the back door and down the stairs. He headed straight for the labyrinth of hedges that was behind his house. As he entered the labyrinth, he took note of the two empty pedestals where two angelic statues once rested. Draco didn't know where Harry was, but he could sense he was getting closer.

Harry ran as fast as his legs could take him, not even turning around as he heard his hunter gaining momentum and drawing closer. Whatever was after him was faster than any human he knew of, because he could hear them a few feet behind him.   
Harry cried out in pain as he fell down to the ground. He could feel whatever had attacked him hovering over him. Harry could hear a concerned voice calling his name as his vision went dark.

Draco knew he was close. He could hear sounds coming from around the corner. As he came around the corner he felt an intense piercing pain claw down his back causing him to stumble. As he looked up he saw Harry on the ground with two angelic statues standing above his unmoving body. He called out to the boy as he approached, but there was no response. 

Draco grabbed Harry, making sure he never took his eyes off the statues, and started dragging his limp body away. Draco dragged Harry as far away as he could before he sat on the ground in pain while Harry laid in his lap unconscious and bleeding profusely from the gashes down his back. Draco sat there staring at the statues. He knew he wouldn't even be able to blink. If he did, the two of them could die right there. 

Those beautiful angelic statues were not as innocent as they seemed. They were actually part of a ferocious race of magical beings that hunted any and everyone for pure sport. There was no way to fight off these creatures, but as long as you maintained eye contact on them, they couldn't move. 

Many affluent wizarding families used these angelic statues on their properties to keep out unwanted guests. The Malfoy's were one such family. When Harry unknowingly tripped the alarm, the spell that was keeping them in statue form broke, causing those two angels to hunt him down, wanting nothing more than to tear Harry to shreds. 

To make matters worse, Draco had no idea what spell was used to turn off the alarm system, so unless help arrived, they were stuck there. Unblinking, Draco tried his best to wake Harry. After a bit of shaking, Harry started to wake up, instantly screaming as he felt the pain of the gashes going down his back. Draco instinctively sent waves of calmness through their bond, causing Harry to stop screaming. 

Aware he was injured pretty badly, Harry looked around trying to assess the situation when he turned his head to see the angels. Harry started to panic before he realized they were frozen in place. Harry knew they were going to die if they didn't get out of that labyrinth soon. Somehow he knew what needed to be done. He reached for Draco's hand. It felt as if the air around them folded in on their bodies. One second they were in the labyrinth and the next they were on Draco's bed in his room.

Once again, The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Criticism is greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Will the boys be ok? Can they find help in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

Draco was relieved to be back in his room, though they weren't out of the woods yet. Harry was still losing a lot of blood and the angelic statues were still loose on the property. It would only be a matter of time before they tracked them to the room. 

As if on cue, Draco heard a pounding coming from the other side of his bedroom door. Draco pointed a wand and shot off a quick fortification charm to hold the door shut. He knew it wouldn't hold long. He needed time to think of a solution. Then it came to him. 

Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and turned around, touching the portrait above his bed. In an instant, they were back in the walls and safety of Hogwarts. This wasn't the real Hogwarts, but that didn't matter. 

Screaming to the top of his lungs, Draco called out, “Tom where are you? Harry's hurt badly. We need help.”

Tom came barreling down the corridor to see the blonde on the ground with a bloody Harry in his arms. 

“What happened to Harry?” asked Tom concerned, as he lifted the bloody boy up in his arms. 

Draco explained as the pair rushed toward the medical wing. 

Luckily, that was one part of Hogwarts that was built into the ascendant. 

Draco opened the door while still explaining their predicament, as Tom ran inside heading to the nearest bed. Tom laid Harry down on a bed 

“Cut his shirt off, I need to see the wound,” Tom directed Draco, handing him a pair of scissors. “I'm gonna check the cabinet for a wound-cleaning potion and a blood-replenishing potion.”

Draco nodded and knelt down beside the bed, using the scissors to cut off the shirt.   
  
Once the shirt was off, Draco winced in pain at the sight. Five jagged diagonal lines crossed Harry's back. There was blood everywhere. 

“Hold him down. This is going to sting,” Tom instructed Draco as he popped the cork from a wound-cleaning potion. 

As he poured the potion over the wounds, both boys screamed in pain. 

After he finished he knelt down near the bed, opposite Draco. 

“You're going to have to trust me here,” Tom said to a nodding Draco. “I can't do magic in here, but together, the two of you can. I'm going to need you to heal Harry.”

“How would i even begin to know how to do that?” asked Draco quizzically. 

“Look, I'll walk you through the steps if you give me your hands and trust that i know what i'm doing.”

Draco placed his hands in Tom's palms. Tom placed Draco's hand on Harry's wounds. 

“Now, repeat after me. ‘Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est’,” Tom said, repeating the chant.

“Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est. Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est. Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est. Nothing is happening,” Draco said worriedly. 

“You don't believe in yourself Draco. You need to trust that Harry will be ok. Get your emotions in check. Harry needs you. Now, keep repeating that spell. Believe in it. Believe in yourself. Believe in the bond,”Tom said, pressing Draco's hands down onto the wound. 

“Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est. Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est. Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est. Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est. Phasmatos sanitatem cicatrice orta est,” Draco kept repeating. 

A faint golden glow came from Draco's hands. The wounds started coming back together. He could see the skin tissue reforming and the blood clearing up until the wound fully closed. Leaving behind faint scars down Harry's back. 

Just then, Harry's eyes fluttered open. Draco and Tom helped Harry turn over in the bed so he could lay down on his back. 

“Nggh.. what happened,” Harry asked, voice weak. 

“Don't worry about that just now. Draco, help him sit up. Harry you need to drink this,” Tom said, handing Draco the blood-replenishing potion. 

Tom ran back to the cabinet hoping to find a dreamless sleep for Harry. It would take some time for him to heal, and it would be faster if he were asleep. Tom found one, and returned to Harry's bedside.  
  
As he knelt back down, Harry was just finishing up the potion Draco was administering. 

“You'll heal, much faster if you get some sleep,” Tom explained to Harry.

“Drink this,” Tom ordered, pushing the vial to Harry's lips. “Now sleep, Draco and I will be here for you when you wake up.”

“Thanks dad,” Harry barely whispered, already half asleep. 

Tom had to admit, it felt amazing hearing that, even if the child wasn't in his right mind. He had given up all hope of ever having a family, and now here he was sitting with his twins who were alive by some strange twist of fate. He felt a renewed sense of life. He now had a purpose, which was protecting these two. He needed to get out of here, and he would need their help to do it. 

Harry had been asleep for around an hour when Tom returned with water.

He handed a glass to Draco before taking a seat across from it.

“This is all still so new, but I think he needs you in his life,” Draco said to a stunned Tom.

“What makes you say that,” Tom inquired.

“Harry has already lost his parents to Dumbledore and your evil half. The only family he has left in his life are his godfather and his godfathers mate. Harry has always wanted family. He never got to know his mother's muggle family, and he's the last of the Potters. We both have some distant cousins in America on the black side, but that's it. I'm lucky to have a proper family with parents that care for me in their own way. 

“That all changed for Harry when you told us who you were to us, I could feel what Harry was feeling. A dad and a brother? He was excited. He feels guilty though. He wants to accept you but he feels like he's betraying his dead parents. I think I might also have something to do with it as well. He knows how apprehensive i am about this whole situation, so i think that my feelings may be affecting his judgement.”

Tom nodded knowingly. “I know it's a lot. You guys only found out this morning. I cant expect you guys to just drop everyone in your lives for me.”

“We definitely need you though,” Draco admitted. “If you had trained us, what happened today would have never happened. We also have to go back to school in 2 weeks and given what we know now about Dumbledore and Voldemort, we are going to need some training. How can we break you out of here?”

“That won't be possible,” 

“Why not?” questioned Draco. “Didn't you say Harry and I were powerful together?”

“I have no doubt that you have the power to do it, but there are other factors involved,” explained Tom. “The moment I'm broken out of here, Dumbledore will be made aware of it and he would be coming for me along with anyone who assisted me. You two aren't prepared to fight such a threat. You may have the potential to eventually take them on, but without knowing how to use your bond, its useless. Your bond is also still so new. Right now, your bond gives you only a slight advantage. Not enough to take on two of the most powerful wizards in history. Besides, It would never work. I'm a soul. I would need a body to enter.”

“I know you're only a soul, but how are you solid in here? How can we see you?”Draco questioned.

“The only reason I'm solid is because we are in a pocket dimension. Since this is a magical dimension, I can survive outside of the body. I don't know what would happen to me if i was let out of here without a body waiting for me.”

“What if we let you out of here, while inside of a pocket dimension?”

“That would work, But you guys don't have the power required to create a stable pocket dimension,” said Tom. “Wait a minute. I already created a pocket dimension that the two of you have access to back at Hogwarts. If you brought the chronosphere ascendant to that room and set me free while i was in there then that would work. I could even train you properly there since I'd have my magic back. We would also be undetectable to Dumbledore and Salazar since we would be in the pocket dimension.”

“One problem though,”said Draco. “The last time we went to the portrait, it was gone. We couldn't get in.”

“That doesn't really matter so much,” explained Tom. “ the moment you step into the corridor you are in the pocket dimension. The room is only a vault of sorts that's inside of the pocket dimension. If you set me free in the corridor, i could easily get back into the room.”

“We have that settled. What do we do until then though? We have 2 weeks until school starts up. There's no way we can get back into Hogwarts with all the charms protecting the school,” said Draco.

“Who said you had to be in Hogwarts to access the pocket dimension?” asked Tom with a grin on his face. 

“How else would we do it?” asked Draco.

“You two are my blood. You can access pocket dimensions I created from anywhere in the world if you knew how.” 

“How would we do that?” asked Draco.

“Well it's fairly simple. Even a child could do it if they knew how. I could explain the process to you when Harry is awake and feeling better,” said Tom. “I never actually asked you Draco, How are you feeling? I'm sure you feel all of his pain.”

“The pain has mostly subsided, though it does still sting a bit,” answered Draco.

“Could you lift your shirt a bit? I'd like to examine your back,” Tom explained.

Draco stood up and turned around, lifting his shirt for Tom to examine. 

“Well the good news is that there are no marks on you. There is some redness but that should go away. I guess I was right. If one of you gets hurt, the other will feel the pain but they will not be harmed,” said Tom

“Harry should have never been attacked to begin with. He would have never been out there if it weren't for me,” said Draco.

“You never did tell me just how he got outside.”

“I don't even know. He was pissed and started walking away from me and then he just wasn't there.”

“Did he apparate?”, asked Tom.

“No. It wasn't like apparition. He was just there one moment and gone the next. You know, something similar happened when we were sitting on the ground. He grabbed my hand and it felt as if the air was folding around us and then we just were in my room. I don't understand it.”

“This is brilliant,” said Tom excitedly. “You don't realize it, but you guys traveled through a pocket dimension. Do you remember what was going through your mind when it happened?”

“I just remember I wanted to feel safe. My room is my safe space. I just know i wasn't there and then I was.”

“I told you it's simple. As long as you have a clear picture in your head of where you want to go, you can go there. You just have to let your body be taken there. That feeling like the air is folding in on you is your body being moved through the veil between the pocket dimensions and the real dimension,” explained Tom.

“You said dimensions. Does that mean that there are multiple dimensions?” asked Draco. 

“There are an uncountable number of dimensions and they're all sitting on top of each other. Your gift allows you to travel between them without being detected by any of them .”

“Now that is mind blowing,” said Harry.

“You're awake! That's great! How are you feeling?” asked Tom?

“I feel as good as new, though my back does sting a bit,” admitted Harry.

“That's to be expected with the spell Draco used on you,” Tom explained.

“What kind of spell was that? I've never done a wandless spell to that degree before.” Draco asked.

“It was wiccan magic. That specific kind is popular among muggle witches in the southern United States. Some forms of magic are much more powerful than our traditional wizarding magic. Pureblood wizards can't do muggle magic though since the magic type makes you tap into the power of your muggle ancestors and the power of deceased muggle witches.” 

“Draco is pureblood though. How was he able to perform muggle magic?” asked Harry.

“I'm a half blood, so that means Draco is not truly a pureblood wizard,” said Tom.

“I actually don't mind that at all,”said Draco, surprising Harry. “Hey Tom, do you mind giving Harry and I a second alone?” 

“Not at all. If you need me I'll be in the hallway,” replied Tom. 

After he left, Harry turned to Draco. “What was that about?”

“I think we need Tom to train us. After today, I don't think we can do this alone. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to save you. We would have both died out there in the labyrinth.”

“I agree. But how can he effectively train us when he's stuck in here?”

“Well there's a way to get him out, but it's risky. Remember when we held hands and teleported into my room? Tom and I were talking before you woke up, and apparently we were traveling through a pocket dimension. It seems pretty simple. We would leave the portrait, take it off the wall, grab hands and travel to the corridor with our secret room back at Hogwarts. Once there, we would be able to open the ascendant and set him free. Once free, Tom could even get us back into the room and you'd be able to get your dads cloak back.”

Harry brightened up at the mention of getting his dad's invisibility cloak back. “What do we do to set him free?”

“Honestly i'm not sure. Tom said he would let us know. Shall we let him back in?” Draco asked.

“Hey Tom you can come back in here,” yelled Harry.

Tom walked back into the room and asked. “So, whats up?”

“Harry agreed to help you get out of here. We both understand how to get to the pocket dimension, but what do we do once we are there? How exactly can we get you out?”, asked Draco.

“Well you would need a knife or something sharp. Once there you would lay the portrait on the ground. You would then take the knife and you both would have to cut open a palm. Then you would both grab each other's bloody palm and place them over the ascendant, allowing your mixed blood to fall onto it. Keeping your hands above the ascendant, you would then ‘phasmatos apertum’ one time before letting go of each other and backing away from the portrait. If you did everything correctly, I'll be set free,” explained Tom. 

“Do we really have to cut open our palms? That seems a bit excessive,” said Draco.

“Since i created it, only i can open it. I'm in here though so I definitely can't open it. you two have enough of my blood inside of you to use a back door of sorts to break it wide open though. By allowing your blood to fall onto the portrait, it will think you are me and open without a problem.”

“Sounds simple enough,” said Harry. 

“Are you ready to give this a go Potter?” asked Draco.

“As ready as i'll ever be.”

The two of them made their way back to the portrait. 

“Ok Harry. Once we go through, I'll grab the ascendant off the wall. Once it's in my hand, We both have to think of the corridor and let the bond do the rest. Are you ready?”

Harry nodded, grabbing Draco's hand. They reached to touch the portrait, and like that, they were one again in Draco's room. There was a banging at the door. The angel statues were trying to get in. 

Draco grabbed the ascendant off the wall and started thinking of the corridor. They were still in the room. Why weren't they in the corridor?

Draco looked up to see Harry staring at the door with fear in his eyes. He could feel Harry panicking through the bond. 

“Snap out of it Harry! They can't get to us as long as we look at them. Just think of the corridor. Concentrate,” Draco yelled.

They did it. They were in the corridor, right in front of the wall where the picture of Marie once was. 

Draco placed the ascendant on the ground in front of them. 

“Ok Harry. We got this. Hold out your hand,” instructed Draco. 

He sliced across Harry's palm before doing the same to his own. They joined bloody hands above the ascendant. They repeated, “phasmatos apertum.” 

The boys unlinked hands and backed away from the ascendant. The portrait started glowing with a menacing red light. There were crackles of electricity emanating from it. In a flash of light, a familiar looking man stood before them. 

“I’m finally out of there,” exclaimed Tom, as he grabbed the boys into a huge hug. “Thank you so much!”

He let go of them, turning to the wall. “Now, let me help you two out. Mind if i borrow your wand?”

Draco handed Tom his wand. Tom used the wand to trace an imaginary door frame against the wall. When he was done, there was a golden light and right before them was now a doorway into the room. 

“That was so cool,” said Harry.

“Pretty soon you'll be able to do it too,” said Tom. Stepping into the room. He handed Draco his wand back. “It feels great being connected to my magic again.”

Harry walked in and spotted his cloak on the chair, running to pick it up. 

“So, can you help us with our statue problem?” asked Draco.

“Of course. First, let me get my wand,” said Tom, as he walked over to a case the boys had never seen before. He pulled out a silver wand with a black wolf's head carved into the handle. “It was my wife's, before she died,” he said, wiping a tear from his eye. 

Again, Tom traced the form of a door along an empty wall in the room. When he was done, a bright golden light shined revealing a door. Tom opened the door and on the other side of it was Draco's room. 

“Did you just connect my house to Hogwarts?” asked Draco wide mouthed. 

“We aren't in Hogwarts, we are in a pocket dimension. But in a way, yes. You can now open this door and walk from your room to Hogwarts.” explained Tom.

“Won’t my parents notice a door that wasn't there before?”

“Not at all. Only the three of us will be able to see it,” said Tom. “Now, to get rid of those statues.” 

Standing in the doorway of the pocket dimension, Tom waved his wand toward Draco's door. The door flung open revealing the two statues, now frozen. He muttered a spell as he pointed his wand at the statues and they both disappeared.

Tom explained that the statues were back on their pedestals in the back and that the alarm was turned off, spelling the statues frozen again. 

Harry and Draco, deciding it was now safe, left the pocket dimension and walked into Draco's room as Tom stood in the doorway, unable to enter. As Draco was walking, something fell from his pocket. 

It was the note from earlier that his parents had left on the table. With the craziness they dealt with, he had completely forgotten to read it. Draco picked up the note and read it.

As Draco read the letter, a look of fear washed over his face. Turning to Harry, he said in a trembling voice, “Aunt Carina will be here Tomorrow to spend the holidays with us. We’re screwed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Aunt Carina? Why is it bad that she is coming?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> We start by learning about Aunt Carina and her family. What is so bad, that both Harry and Draco fear her eminent arrival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> If you would like to see how i envision the new characters, please see the end notes.

I’m sure you want to know who this Mysterious Aunt Carina is. If you want to know that, we have to go back in time. Waaay back, starting with her mother.

Cassiopeia Black of the famous pureblood Black family met a wealthy man named Vincent Fawley. Fawley was from a prominent pureblood wizarding family. He first met Cassiopeia at a Ball held by a mutual friend. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he was in love. That same night, he introduced himself to her and she was equally smitten with him. Not even a month later, the two were wed. Cassiopeia and Vincent were an odd couple in the wizarding world, due to a number of reasons. 

First, Cassiopeia and Vincent married out of love, not out of duty to keeping their bloodlines pure. Though they had both come from influential families, They were both two wizards who didn't care about status and blood purity. They both openly spoke out about this which did not gain them many fans. Cassiopeia even had her name burned out of the Black family tapestry, though her name would later be restored. 

The second thing that stood out about Cassiopeia and Vincent, was their massive age difference. The pair got married when she was 23 years of age and he was 79. They wanted more than nothing to have a child and tried conceiving and failing for over 40 years. 

After trying for many years, the couple sought out magical ways of pregnancy, spending millions just to find a solution. Eventually, they were sent to America. There, with the help of native American wizards, the couple finally conceived. Cassiopeia was now 64 years of age and Vincent was a spry 120. They gave their daughter the surname Fawley-Black in an effort to keep the Black surname alive. The baby, like her father, had the softest looking white-blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. 

The couple chose to stay in america, moving to New York to integrate into the American magical world. The pair wanted to raise their daughter Carina around muggles, or no-majes, as the Americans called them. They wanted her to live a life in which she made friends and cared about people, not worried about how magical they were or what bloodline they came from. Though they lived in America, Cassiopeia made sure Carina still had close ties to their family back in the UK. Since Cassiopeia had Carina so late in life, she was raised around her cousins' children since her cousins had already grown and started families of their own. Carina loved spending time with her cousins, her favorites being Sirius Black, Narcissa Black, and James Potter. She maintained strong relations with all of them, even agreeing to become the godmother of James’ son Harry. 

When Carina was 6, she started to show a great natural aptitude for legilimency. By age 9, her gift had developed so much that even the strongest of occlumens couldn't keep her out. By age 11, her gift had grown even more, now allowing her to push her will upon others. Some time during her childhood, her parents also found that no matter how hard Carina tried, she just couldn't lie. It was as if she was cursed with the truth or something. 

Eventually she went on to attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. Throughout her years at Ilvermorny, Carina had garnered an amazing reputation for herself among both her peers and professors. When she had completed her schooling, Carina went on to attend the prominent no-maj university Harvard. This was unheard of, since American wizards did not integrate with no-maj society very often. She eventually graduated and took some time to travel the wizarding world. 

Her travels soon brought her to Paris where she met a pureblood wizard named Jacques Zabini. He was a tall dark and handsome man with wavy hair somewhere between black and blue, eyes that were likened unto pools of gold, and a six pack worthy of the gods. The two became close, even keeping in contact after she left France. A few months after her travels, Carina landed a job at the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA), where she worked in a department dedicated to wizard/no-maj affairs.

After a few months at her job, Jacques moved to America to be closer to Carina. A year later, the pair wed and were expecting their first child. Soon, Apollo Zabini-Black was born. He was a beautiful baby with golden skin, piercing grey eyes, and raven curls, that sparsely ran throughout. Not even a year after Apollo’s birth, the couple gave birth to a baby girl they named Delphi Zabini-Black.  
She had the same coloring and eye color as her brother, however unlike her brother, her hair was wavy a blueish silver. 

Jacques chose to raise the children, as to let his wife pursue her career and her lifelong dream of changing MACUSA’s views on no-majes. When the children were of schooling age, the couple enrolled them in Jacques’ Alma Mater, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. 

Three years ago, Carina was elected President of MACUSA. During her three years as President, she had amended many laws pertaining to no-majes. Wizards and witches were now able to legally marry no-majes and they could tell their secret without fear of repercussions from MACUSA. Many American wizards' views shifted quickly in favor of no-majes and relations between the two grew tremendously. The American wizarding community loved Carina. Her inability to lie also greatly boosted her popularity since the Americans could truly see that she was the most caring kind-hearted leader they had ever had. 

Now that we know a little about Carina and her family, let's jump back in. 

***

“This is terrible,”said Harry, now pacing the room. “She will know before she even steps in the house. There's no way she won't tell Sirius, and when he finds out, I'll be grounded forever!” 

“What's so bad about this ‘Aunt Carina’ of yours anyways?” Tom asked from the pd.

“She’s only one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, legilimens in the world. She will easily see through Harry's polyjuice disguise and blow his cover,” explained Draco.

“Why do you have to use a polyjuice disguise?” Tom inquired.

“Draco’s parents are blood purists. Also, my godfather doesn’t have the best relationship with Draco's mom not. I'm not pureblood so they don't really like me either.” said Harry.

“Well, no need to fear. I'm pretty sure I have a book here in the pd that can help,” Tom said, gesturing for the boys to come into the pd. “Speaking of the pd, If i'm gonna be living here indefinitely, i need to switch this place up.” 

With a wave of Toms wand, the once secret room, was now the coolest looking penthouse ever. There was lots of open space, floor to ceiling windows with a view of the London skyline, modern muggle style furniture, and dark wooden flooring. 

“What do you boys think?” asked Tom.

“This place is awesome,” they both said with excitement in their voices.

“There's more,” said Tom with a smile on his face. 

He led them around the sprawling penthouse, first leading them to a door labeled ‘training room’. Inside was a large well lit room with plain white walls and light colored wooden floors. He then took them to a room labeled ‘potions room’. The room was pristine, akin to a science lab. There were multiple workstations as well as shelves lining the walls with every potion making ingredient known to mankind. Next, he led them to a large circular room with books lining the walls. Tom explained that it was a library filled with all of the books on various kinds of magic that they could ever need. After that, he led them to a long corridor with a bunch of doors. He explained that each door would lead to somewhere in the muggle world. 

“This door right here leads to your bedroom Draco,” Tom said, opening the door to Draco's room. He gestured to the door opposite Draco's and said “this one here is yours Harry.” 

He opened the door and sure enough, it was Harry's room back at the Black family home.

“How did you know where I lived?” asked Harry. 

“I may have done a bit of snooping in your mind to find out,” said Tom. 

“Boundaries,” shouted Harry. “Thank you though. I appreciate it.”

Finally he showed them one last door and opened it. Before them was the secret corridor at Hogwarts. 

“This place is perfect,” said Draco. 

“From here I can easily train you guys whenever you want, no matter if you're at Hogwarts or at home,” explained Tom. “Now, for the mind spell.” 

Tom led them to a small study and grabbed a blue book from a pile of books on the desk. 

“Ok, seems pretty straightforward,” said Tom. 

Tom placed the tip of his wand against Harry's forehead and muttered a spell. He then did the same to Draco. 

“That's it?” asked Draco.

“Yup. pretty simple,” said Tom. “Now to test it out.”

Tom stared into Harry's eyes, then shifting his eyes to Draco. 

“Seems pretty strong,” said Tom. “I have no doubt that your mind will be protected from the legilimens. She may see some minor surface level thoughts, but as long as you don't actively think about it, you should be fine. 

“Thanks. Wait what would we call you?” asked Draco. 

“Tom is fine for now,” said Tom with a smile.

“Well, thanks Tom,” both boys said.

“I think we better get back. My parents might be back by now,” explained Draco. 

“We’ll be back soon,” said Harry with a smile.

The two made their way for the door to Draco's room before leaving the pd. 

  
“Today has been absolutely crazy,” said Harry. 

“Agreed,” said Draco. “Hey, do you want to play games on your play thing?”

“Yeah, sure. You still have a lot to learn. Also, it's called a PlayStation,” said Harry laughing. 

Harry set up the system and handed Draco a controller. After that, he grabbed some Oreo's out of his trunk and sat them down between him and Draco. They two happily played games and ate Oreo's for hours. This time Harry introduced Draco to call of duty, which he instantly loved.

Before they knew it, dinner time had arrived. Harry drank another polyjuice before the pair went downstairs. 

Dinner went smoothly. Lucius even started taking a liking to ‘Marvolo’ when the conversation switched to sports and quidditch was brought up. 

With dinner time over, the boys returned to the room. Harry was going to show Draco some of his favorite movies.

Draco set out blankets as well as snacks from Harry's trunk. Harry put on the matrix and Draco was enthralled, watching the movie his mouth wide open for most of it.   
After sitting through remaining matrix movies, it was late and the boys went to sleep.

***

The boys woke up feeling rested and prepared for the day. After Harry had his polyjuice, the two went downstairs for breakfast. They could hear Narcissa yelling orders at the house elves as they rounded the corner. The food was already out and Lucius was already at the table reading a newspaper. Narcissa was in her usual seat howling commands at the poor house elf.

“Marvolo, I’m already sure Draco has told you, but we will be having family visiting today and they will be staying for the week,” said Narcissa, giving a fake smile.

“Yes ma'am. Draco has already informed me.”

“Great. The President of the MACUSA and her family are very close to this family, so I expect your best behavior. You will not speak unless spoken to, you will act like a respectable young man, and you will NOT do anything to embarrass me or my family. Do you understand?” said Narcissa rudely. 

“Yes ma'am,” said Harry.

Draco could feel Harry's anger radiating through their bond. 

The two tried to finish their breakfast as fast as possible to get away from the raging she-devil. 

As the boys got up from the table, Narcissa called out to them, “ I expect both of you down here, well dressed, at 12 o’clock sharp. You better not be late!” 

“No offense, but your mom is a monster,” said Harry.

“She always gets like this before Aunt Carina comes. She feels like she has to prove herself or something. The second Aunt Carina steps in the house, she acts like she's an angel or something. Aunt Carina sees right through it though,” said Draco.

“We have two hours before she gets here. Are you up to doing some training with Tom?” asked Harry. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

The boys made their way over to the pd. They were greeted by Tom, who was sitting on the couch reading out of a large book. 

“Good morning boys. What can I do for you?” asked Tom.

“We want our first lesson, if you're up to it,” said Harry.

“Of course. I have nothing but time on my hand,” explained Tom.

Once in the training room, Tom sat on the ground cross-legged and instructed the boys to do the same. 

“Ok. lesson one will be all about controlling your emotions and patience. This is probably the most important part of spell casting, especially when it comes to non wizarding magic. If your emotions aren't controlled, you can seriously injure yourself and those around you. If you're not patient with yourself and your magic, your spells can backfire badly,” Tom explained. “All we are going to do is sit here, close our eyes, and concentrate on what you are currently feeling.”

They boys sat in silence for what seemed like hours, though it had only been one hour. Tom then instructed them to open their eyes. Before both of them was a singular feather. 

“You're going to make the feather float. You will not be allowed to use your wand. You will not be able to use a spell. You can only use your concentration, emotional control, and your mind,” Tom instructed.

“How do we move it with our minds?” asked Draco.

“I can't tell you that. Just feel it for yourself.”

The boys sat and stared at the feather. 

10 minutes had passed.

Then 20.

Then 30. 

Draco's feather finally started to slowly float until it was eye level with him. Harry's feather still sat on the ground, unmoving. 

Harry kept staring at it, willing it to move with his mind and yet nothing happened. At this point, he was getting mad at this exercise.

That's when Draco felt a wave of anger run through him, causing his mind to set fire to his feather.

“What was that Draco? You were doing so well a moment ago,” said Tom looking concerned.

Draco snapped at Tom, “ It's not my fault you're such a bad teacher!” Draco covered his mouth. “I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I just got very angry and i'm not sure why.”

Tom nodded knowingly. “Harry is everything ok? What's going through your mind right now?”

“I just don't understand why i cant life the stupid feather. A child should be able to do this. Its stupid,” Harry said angrily.

“Harry, If you don't learn to control your emotions, you won't be able to do even the simplest of spells,” Tom said. “You also have to be extra careful with what you're feeling. Your bond with Draco is still so fresh. As you saw, your emotions greatly affected his concentration as well as his emotions, causing him to burn the feather. Had this been a person or an animal, they would have been severely injured. Hopefully this shows just how dangerous your emotions can be if unchecked.” 

“I understand. I just don't see how I can lift the feather without a spell,” said Harry. 

“You're overthinking it. Just look at it and picture where you want it to go. If that doesn't work for you, Image you have invisible arms attached to you. Use them to lift the feather. Now, give it another try. Be calm. Don't think about anything else except for the feather,” Tom instructed. 

Not even a minute later, Harry's feather started to float.

“Well done Harry,” said Draco.

“Ok. I believe that's all we have time for right now. Don't you two need to get going?” asked Tom. 

The boys nodded and thanked Tom before heading back to Draco's room. 

“DRACO! GET DOWN HERE! YOUR AUNT WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE,” bellowed Narcissa from downstairs, no doubt using a sonorus charm to amplify her voice throughout the manor. 

Harry and Draco used a quick spell to throw on their clothes as they ran downstairs, so as not to face Narcissa’s wrath. 

Just as they were getting downstairs, the doors opened and in walked Apollo, Delphi, and Jacques along with three wizards and two witches in black suits. No doubt the first family's security detail. 

Draco ran to hug his cousins, as Narcissa and Lucius greeted Jacques. 

“Carina will be joining us in a few hours. She is currently being held up with business at your wizarding ministry,” explained Jacques.

“Well we can't wait for her arrival,” said Narcissa in a fake cheery tone. “We are so glad to have you all stay here with us.”

“Well we are glad to be here. We always enjoy your company,” said Jacques, turning his eyes to Harry. “Who is your guest here?” 

“Come here dear, I have someone for you to meet,” said Narcissa gesturing for Harry. “Marvolo, this is Jacques Zabini, First Gentleman of the MACUSA. Jacques, this is Marvolo. He's a friend of Draco's from Hogwarts.”

“It's nice to meet you young man. You should meet my kids,” said Jacques with a warm smile, as he shook Harry's hand. “You should meet my children.”

Jacques gestured for Apollo and Delphi to come over. Delphi giving a slight puzzled look.

“This is Marvolo. Kids, introduce yourselves,” said Jacques. 

“I’m Apollo, Draco's older cousin,” he said shaking Harry's hand.

“Im Delphi. It's so great to meet you,” she said. She pulled Harry into a hug, shocking him when she whispered, “Harry how and why are you here in a polyjuice disguise?”

His cover was blown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Delphi know it's harry? Read the next chapter to find out.
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception, is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair 
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Is Harry's cover blown? What other drama is soon to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> If you would like to see how i envision the new characters, please see the end notes.

How did Delphi figure out Harry's secret?

Sensing his panic through their bond, Draco went over to rescue Harry and see what was up.

“Hey mom, I’ll be right back, I forgot something in my room,” Draco said, Dragging Harry along. 

Once they left, Delphi quietly followed the two to see what was up. 

When the two got to Draco's room Harry panicked. “Delphi knows! I don't know how, but she saw through the polyjuice! The second Aunt Carina comes and sees Delphi’s thoughts, we will be found out.”

“Maybe Tom has a solution,” said Draco hopefully as they rushed into the pd.

Delphi was listening from the door when it suddenly went quiet. Delphi opened the door, only to find neither of her cousins in the room. 

Apollo, trying to get away from the adults, made his way up to Draco's room to find Delphi in there alone. 

“Where are Draco and his friend Marvolo?” Apollo asked.

“That ‘Marvolo’ guy is just Harry in polyjuice. And Draco knows,” responded Delphi.

“Wait, how do you know it's Harry if he's polyjuiced? And since when are Harry and Draco friendly? Aren't they like mortal enemies or something?” asked Apollo, baffled.

“I don't know. I just saw through it somehow. Harry and I have always been close. Maybe that's the reason. I’m just as baffled as you. I had no idea Harry and Draco were on friendly terms. They must be if Harry is staying here and Draco knows about it,” said Delphi as she opened up closets and looked in the bathroom for the two. 

She then opened up one last door and walked into what looked to be a London penthouse. 

“Dell. Where did you go?” asked Apollo baffled as his sister disappeared into a wall. 

He walked closer to inspect it, when an arm came through the wall and pulled him through.

Delphi and Apollo were very confused. Why was there a London penthouse connected to Draco's room? How was there a penthouse connected to Draco's room? 

The two walked around inspecting the place for answers or for their cousins. Splitting up, Delphi went down the hall to find them and Apollo went for what he thought was the kitchen. 

Apollo entered the kitchen to see Draco, Marvolo, and the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. He wasn't much older than him, maybe 19 or 20. He had short black hair with a single silver streak that ran though. His eyes were the most luminous green he had ever seen. 

“Dell, you need to get in here,” he yelled, as he raised his wand. Just because this mystery man made him want to get on his knees, didn't mean he was safe. 

Harry, Draco, and Tom looked up in surprise to see Apollo standing in the door with his wand pointed at them. 

Tom stepped in front of Harry and Draco and got in a defensive stance.

Apollo stared at the beautiful man who stepped in front of the two boys as his features changed before his eyes. 

The man's eyes now seemed to glow and his pupils became vertical slits. The man's fingers had now sprouted small translucent claws that were dripping some clear sticky substance. He opened his mouth to let out a menacing hiss as all of his teeth became sharp and pointed with his top canines protruding longer and curving inward like a snake.

Delphi ran towards the kitchen to see her brother standing there scared shitless with his wand drawn. She sped up and drew her wand as her eyes set on what looked to be some kind of snake vampire hybrid. Without thinking, she dropped her wand and raised her hand mumbling, “Phesmatos superous em animi.”

Tom grabbed his head as pain shot through him. He could hear the loudest ringing in his ears and he wanted it to stop. 

Harry and Draco, were both in shock at everything happening. They were caught off guard by Apollo somehow finding the pd, Tom turning into some kind of snake vampire, and Delphi doing non wizarding magic. Once they saw Tom in pain, they ran to Delphi screaming for her to stop. 

Delphi assumed they were all in trouble, but for some reason her cousins were defending this creature. She pulled back her hand, stopping the spell as the creature got back on his feet. “I need answers now,” she screamed. 

Apollo withdrew his wand, Delphi picked hers up, and Tom reverted back to his human form. 

“Look, I'll tell you everything, but he's not a danger to anyone,” explained Draco. “Look, Lets come out to the living room to talk.” He gestured them out of the kitchen.

“Ok. Spill you two,” said Delphi. “Start from the beginning. Why is Harry polyjuiced and staying with you? I thought you didn't like each other?”

“First, Harry and I became friends earlier during the school year. It's still pretty new. I wanted to spend time with him over the holiday so we decided to polyjuice him so my parents didn't find out.”

“Ok, glad you made up. Now i want to know who and what this guy is.”

“He’s. He’s. He’s,” Draco couldn't find the right words.

“I’m a friend. As for what I am, I’m a wizard like you,” Tom said matter of factly.

“You're not a wizard,” Delphi retorted. “I’ve never seen a wizard with dripping claws, fangs, and snake eyes.”

“Because you've never seen a wizard with an active creature inheritance,” replied Tom.

“Those are myths,” Apollo said to the handsome snake man. 

“They're myths? Then how else am I standing right here in front of you?” Tom asked, walking slowly towards the boy. 

“Back up,” said Delphi with her wand out again. “Let's say you do have a creature inheritance. All that aside. How do you know my cousins? You're too old to be a Hogwarts student.”

“I don't really know how to answer that question. Skip it for later?” asked Tom.

“Ok. Biggest question. Why is there a door in Draco's room that leads to this penthouse in london? We aren't anywhere near london,” said Delphi.

“What door? You pulled me through a wall. I want to know how you did that dell” asked Apollo, utterly confused. 

“You saw the door?” Tom asked, pointing at Delphi. “And you saw a wall?” he asked, pointing at Apollo. 

“Yes i saw the door? How couldn't I? you might as well have put a neon sign up as well showing the door. I went in, turned around and saw my brother looking dumbly in front of it and i pulled him through.”

“Dell. There was no door! You literally pulled me through a wall.” said Apollo almost screaming. 

Harry spoke up “Tom, how is it that Delphi saw the door but Apollo didn't?”

“Maybe it's the same reason she saw through your polyjuice,” said Draco.

“I'm assuming this is the daughter of your Aunt Carina?” asked Tom. 

“Yeah, she's my mom. do you know her or something?” asked Delphi.

“I don't, but the boys told me that she is a powerful legilimens. Sometimes children of powerful legilimens can see through illusion magics that are meant to fool others,” explained Tom. “Though this doesn't explain how you saw the door. That door was created with blood magic. Only my descendants can see it.”

“Are you trying to say Harry and Draco are your descendants or something? You're barely older than me. That's impossible. And if you were their ancestor or something, then you would be mine as well, but i didn't see anything,” said Apollo.

“I’m not their ancestor,” said Tom. 

“He’s our father,” said Draco, surprising everyone in the room.

“Your father is Lucius Malfoy, and Harry's is James Potter. And he's definitely not my father. Who is this guy really?” asked Delphi.

“Shit. Dell there's no time for that. I can feel mom close by. We gotta get out of here before she senses something wrong,” said Apollo panicked.

Without wanting to draw Carina's attention to them, Delphi, Apollo, Harry, and Draco ran towards the entrance to Draco's room, before going in and sitting around trying to look natural. Tom followed and stood in the doorway, now visible only to Harry Draco and Delphi. 

Carina rode onto the property in her flying limousine, immediately sensing something off with her children once she got close to the manor. Once landed, She exited the vehicle, with her security detail close behind. The closer she got, the more she could sense panic. She could even see flashing images of what looked to be a vampire with snake eyes and fangs. 

As soon as she entered the house, Narcissa tried to greet her but was ignored. 

“Not now. Something is wrong,” she said before apparating to Draco's room, wand in hand. 

As soon as she got there, she saw the four children sitting around talking, though she sensed a fifth mind, though it seemed to be clouded behind some kind of barrier. 

“Show yourself! I can sense you,” Carina commanded as she turned around the room with her wand ready. 

Narcissa, Lucius, and Jacques then bust through the door, along with the security detail. All had their wands ready. 

Carina, blocking out the others, focused in on the clouded mind. Finally sensing it more, she pointed her wand to the wall. And commanded the person to come out again. As the rest of the wizards pointed their wand in the direction Carina had her wand. 

Tom stood in the doorway absolutely baffled. He had underestimated the power of this witch. She should not have been able to sense him in the pd behind the barriers. Even then, his mind was locked tight. Yet somehow she was pointing her wand directly at him, even though she couldn't see him. 

Delphi and Apollo, put their mind blocks up the moment Apollo sensed their mother, but both of them could feel her as she was trying to pry open the doors to their minds to find out what they were hiding. After a minute of trying to keep their minds closed off, the pair passed out as she finally got through to the answers she seeked.

Before her prying caused Delphi to pass out, she could see a door in her mind. The door should have been right in front of Carina, yet she stared at a blank wall. She reached out, hoping to find some kind of entrance, but before her was a solid wall.

Further frustrated, Carina now turned her attention to Draco and his friend. “You boys should allow me into your mind now or give me an explanation to what is going on or you will regret it. I will get my answers one way or another, though it will be less painful if you tell me. 

Tom felt helpless. It was his fault Harry and Draco were in this mess, but there was no way for him to leave the pd. With a sigh, he raised his hands to let down the barrier, allowing all of the wizards to now see the door and him standing in the doorway. 

“Leave them be. It's me you want,” Tom said, raising his hands above his head. 

The wizards gasped, seeing the now visible door and the young man standing in the doorway. 

Carina walked toward the man, wand stretched out. “Who are you?” she demanded. 

“You're a legilimens, correct? It’s a very long story, and it would be easier if I showed you,” said Tom, backing up to let the woman enter. 

Before she could, her security detail went inside ahead of her, confused then they saw the London skyline. Carina then entered as Tom got on his knees to let the woman enter his mind. Harry, Draco, and his parents entered after, as Jacques tended to his passed out kids.

The wizard security detail surrounded Tom, all having their wands pointed as Carina approached him. She placed her hands on the sides of his head as she began sifting through his mind.

Carina could see everything. As she went deeper, Tom started writhing in pain as he grit his teeth. Carina wanted to know everything. Blood was now dripping from his nose, as Tom shook violently under Carina's grasp. 

Harry and Draco were both in tears at the sight of Tom like this. “STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM,” the boys screamed as Narcissa and Lucius held them back.

Tom was now crying tears of blood, as the woman scoured every corner of his mind for the answers she sought. Carina, finally understanding everything, turned to Lucius with a look of worry in her eyes. They could tell it was bad. 

Harry and Draco then broke free of Lucius and Narcissas grasps, and ran straight for Tom who was barely conscious. Together, they caught him in their arms just as he went unconscious. 

Lucius seeing Draco and his friend holding this man up enraged him. He went to pull the boys off of him, but was stopped when one of Carinas' guards shot him with a sleeping spell. Narcissa then went to confront the guard, when Carina stopped her. 

“Cissa, that's him,” Carina said seriously.

Understanding immediately, Narcissa replied, “Tom? The real one?”

“Yes,” said Carina, as she touched Narcissa’s head, implanting the knowledge of what she had learned. 

“He’s their father? And Delphis father? And that's Harry Potter? How?” asked Narcissa stunned. 

“Look, I know as much as you. This is uncharted territory we are in. but you know what we have to do. We were trained for this moment our whole lives, just like our parents. This is the time to put aside our differences and come together. We all need to go to the Black family house. Please inform Sirius,” ordered Carina. 

“That’s not the best idea. It's the headquarters for the order of the phoenix,” explained Narcissa.

Carina nodded and then ordered her security detail to take Lucius back to the manor and make sure he was obliviated. He couldn't know about this. He wasn't a Black. As her security left, she turned once again to Harry and Draco who were still on the ground holding an unconscious Tom. 

“Harry. Draco. I understand everything now. I’m very sorry. I didn't know he would react so drastically to my being in his head. Tom will be fine though. Right now, our utmost priority is to get everyone here to explain a few things. The Black family home as well as Malfoy manor are both compromised. If we get everyone here, is it safe? Untraceable?” inquired Carina. 

“It will be safe once Tom puts up the barrier again. Right now, with the barrier down, we are vulnerable. No doubt Dumbledore is already aware someone set Tom free,” explained Harry.

“Right then. Narcissa, can you work on healing Tom? Harry please come with me,” ordered Carina. “What's the fastest way to get to Sirius?”

Harry was about to say the floo, until he realized the pd was connected to the bedroom door. He led her to the door, letting him know that it would lead to his room. 

Carina ran into the house looking for Sirius only to find Lupin. “Remus, where can I find Sirius? It’s of the utmost importance. I’ll explain in a second but I need Sirius first.”

Remus led Carina to the kitchen where Sirius was cooking. Looking up to see Carina put a smile on his face.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Carina?” asked Sirius. 

“No time for formalities. It’s time,” Carina said very seriously. 

Before Sirius could respond, she put her hand to Sirius’ head, filling him in on everything. 

“Remus, grab your wand we have to go now,” Sirius said in a panic. 

Carina led them to Harry's room and into the pd. Both of them were so confused to see the door in Harry's room. 

Carina called out to Narcissa as they  
Walked toward the living room. “Is Tom awake?”

“He seems to be coming to,” said Narcissa.

“Great. Jacques and the kids need to be part of this meeting,” Carina said, heading back to Draco's room.

She was stopped short when she saw the three of them walking into the pd. She hugged her kids and apologized. 

“Is it true? Is he really Harry and Draco's father?” asked Apollo.

“Not only Harry and Draco, but also Delphi,” she said, turning to her daughter. “We don't understand it all yet, But yet somehow you are his firstborn.”

“Does this mean you and dad arent my parents?” asked Delphi, in a frightened tone.

“Not at all sweetie. We are your biological parents. It's just that Tom is as well. Magic is crazy if you haven't noticed,” she said, pulling her daughter into a hug. 

They made their way to the living room, where Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Tom, Harry, and Draco were waiting. 

“Is this everyone?” Tom asked Carina. 

She nodded.

“Ok. I'll put the barriers back up,” Tom said, getting up, but quickly stumbling. 

“You're still healing. You need to take it slow,” explained Narcissa. 

“Boys, I’m gonna need your help for this one. I’m a little weak,” Tom said, gesturing for Harry and Draco. “Ok. give me your hand. I need to draw on as much power as I can.” 

Tom took their hands, trying to put the barrier back up but he just wasn't strong enough. Carina going through his head really took an unexpected toll on him. That woman was powerful. 

“I'm not strong enough, and their magic isn't enough,” explained Tom.

“Well, can you draw on some of our magic?” asked Narcissa.

“It doesn't work that way. The spell is tied to my blood. I can only draw on power that originally comes from me to do it,” explained Tom. 

Delphi looked up at her parents. They both nodded to her. She stepped forward nervously. An hour ago, she was fighting this man, ready to protect her family, and now she finds out that through some craziness that he's also her father. Her mom was right. Magic was crazy.

Delphi took Harry and Draco's free hands. Now having all four of them linked, Tom tried to put the barriers up again. This time it worked. 

“Harry, Can you please get me a bowl from the potions room?” asked Tom.

“What is the bowl for?” asked Sirius. 

“If we are going to make this our base of operations, I’m going to need your blood, so you can come and go as you please,” explained Tom.

“What exactly is this place? Where are we? The skyline looks like London, but this place is connected to both my home as well as the Malfoy manor,” Sirius inquired.

Tom explained everything about this being a pocket dimension and proceeded to let them know that he would be adding entrances to all of their homes, including the Zabini-Black home in America and Beauxbatons in France, that way everyone would be connected and could travel quickly between the different places. 

Once Harry returned with the bowl, Tom took his knife and proceeded to place the blood of the 6 wizards and witches present inside of the bowl. Muttered a quick spell and explained that each of them would now be able to come and go as they pleased. 

Now it was down to business. A war was coming, and they were going to make sure they were victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the pace is going to pick up pretty fast. We are still in the flashback and we will be for some time. Obviously, everything isn't from Draco's POV, lets just imagine it makes sense though. 
> 
> Obviously I got the name Delphi from Delphini Diggory from the Cursed Child, but they're not the same. She is going to be a somewhat original character. 
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception, is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Everyone is together and everyone knows the truth. Watch as alliances are formed and relationships begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> Now that everyone is together, what is the plan going forward?
> 
> From here on, the pocket dimension will be referred to as the 'pd'.

“Now that everyone is here and the pocket dimension is secured, can you fill everyone in on what's going on Carina?” asked Tom.

Carina proceeded to share the knowledge with those who didn't know. Tom then created a table before them with 10 seats for all of the wizards and witches present. Everyone began to take their seats. 

“I’m not sure what information was passed down to you all from your parents. Can someone please fill me in on the protocols you all have taken?” asked Tom. 

“We were told the story of you, Marie, and the children you had lost to Voldemort. We knew that his true identity was Salazar Slytherin. Some of us were instructed to infiltrate his ranks, while others were instructed to infiltrate Dumbledore's ranks. These instructions were implanted into our souls, so that even a powerful legilimens couldn't see our true intentions. We also knew of your soul being trapped in a chronosphere ascendant. we made sure that it was in our possession to keep you safe, until the day when we could find a way to release you, “explained Narcissa. “We never would have guessed that it would be our children to release you. We also would have known that our children would somehow turn out to be your own children.” 

“I thought I knew all there was about a soulmate's bond, but I was clearly wrong,” admitted Tom. “I would have never guessed that the children would be placed so far in time. Over 50 years passed before they were born. I also don't understand why Harry and Draco would have been separated. It all is making less and less sense to me. The only thing I know for sure, Is that we must stop Albus Dumbledore. He has hundreds of witches and wizards working on his side enacting his plans to take over the wizarding world whether they know it or not. Most don't know. 

“The thing that makes this very situation tricky, is that this information must stay between the ten of us present. There is no way, that we alone can defeat hundreds of wizards but it must be done somehow. It will definitely not be an overnight war. We must be strategic and stay under the radar for as long as possible. This requires the kids to continue their schooling as normal. This also requires the rest of you to further infiltrate Dumbledore and Voldemort's inner circles. Jacques and Carina, since none of that applies to the two of you, I will need you to be my people on the outside to procure knowledge from around the world. There is so much magical information unknown to the wizarding world, and we will need as much of it as we can find, if we plan on defeating the two most powerful wizards in existence.”

“All of us present are purebloods. There is no way we can do muggle magic,” said Narcissa.

“True, but I’m a half blood. This means that Delphi, Harry, and Draco have the natural ability to do muggle magic. Draco and Harry have already proven this multiple times. If i'm not mistaken, Delphi has also done muggle magic.”

“We have always known that Delphi wasn't a pureblood witch, though we were uncertain how. We had tested her blood and she showed traces of muggle blood. We had always been unsure how this could be since both Carina’s and my own blood could be seen in her. Now we understand why,”explained Jacques. 

“Carina even has a fairly powerful muggle witch that we hired to tutor her during her summers home,” said Carina.

“Well that would explain how you knew that pain spell. I’m impressed,” said Tom.

“You still haven't explained how you looked the way you did,” said Delphi.

“I did explain. I told you it was a creature inheritance,” said Tom.

“You're saying that creature inheritances are not just fairy tales told to young wizards?” asked Remus. 

“They’re real,” said Tom.

“That's impossible. Purebloods don't have creature blood in theirs. We are descended from pure wizards,” said Narcissa in unbelief. “Besides, why wouldn't we all have creature inheritances as well if this was the truth?”

“That's where wizardkind has it all wrong. Wizards came to be thousands of years ago when muggle witches would intermingle with magical creatures and have children. Over time, the children became human in appearance and on their 18th birthdays they would gain features of their creature inheritances. The early wizarding community didn't see it as fair since everyone didn't get the same power boosts and to some, creature inheritances would kill the wizard during their first transformation. So wizards found a way to lock creature inheritances for all further generations. When Salazar Slytherin unlocked his own, he was the first to gain a creature inheritance in over 1,000 years. In a book of his, I found the key to unlocking them and I proceeded to unlock my own. The children will also naturally come into theirs on their 18th birthdays. I also suspect that once this happens, Harry and Draco's looks will change to make them appear closer to twins,” explained Tom. 

“Well what are you then?” asked Apollo?

“I’m still a wizard. But my creature is called a vetala,” said Tom.

“You're a Vetala? Weren't they, along with harpies wiped out back in ancient Greek times?” asked Sirius.

“They were. Vetalae are essentially immortal, unable to die unless they were actually killed. One of the few things able to kill them were harpies. The two became natural enemies. They both were wiped out in an all out battle that lasted a year. Salazar Slytherin was primarily descended from Vetalae, which is why I am a vetala. Vetalae are also the originators of parseltongue. It was their natural language. That's also why Slytherin’s descendants were all known parselmouths,” explained Tom. 

“Can we see this vetala form,” asked Remus?

Tom nodded, shifting before their eyes. 

“Intriguing! Appearance aside, what does being a vetala mean? I’m a werewolf. We have heightened senses as well as increased speed and strength. Are you ever forced to change, like with the lunar cycle, or is it free will?” asked Remus

“In my vetala form, I can lift around .75 tons, run at speeds of up to 80 kmph/50mph, and my claws and teeth emit a venom like substance that can burn through most materials. My skin is also slightly more durable than a normal humans, though a knife can penetrate my skin if enough force is used,” explained Tom. “I don't usually turn against my will. I may be wrong though. For instance, earlier today, I was startled by Apollo when he came into the kitchen with his wand drawn. Not knowing who he was, my inner vetala took over. It felt as if my own human consciousness was pushed to the side. I could see and feel everything the vetala felt. He was worried someone was trying to come and harm his children. That's when Delphi came in and used her muggle pain spell on me. If i was in control, that spell wouldn't have incapacitated me to such an extreme degree, but because it was the creature, she was easily able to subdue it. For that, I commend you Delphi. You're a very powerful young witch.” 

“Thank you. But does this mean that i'll become like you when i turn 18? I'll become a vetala?” asked Delphi. 

“I believe so. Unless your parents have a creature inheritance that is more dominant than my vetala trait, then that will be your inheritance. If their inheritance is more dominant, then the vetala inheritance will be recessive. Even if it's recessive, there is a chance you could still gain a vetala trait or two, but you wouldn't be able to transform like this,” explained Tom.

“Is there a downside to being a vetala?” asked Draco.

“Well, the immortality part has a caveat. In order to be immortal, I would need to drink a pint of human blood at least once a month. If I don't, then I die.”

“So if you just stop drinking blood for a month, you could die?” asked Harry.

“Yes. but it's not that simple. If i tried to go 30 days without blood, on day 28 i would lose myself and the vetala would take over. The vetala doesn't want to die, so during the last 2 days it would do whatever it could to get that blood. It would essentially be ravenous and take the blood from the first person it sees and it would not do so safely. There is a high chance the person who it fed on would die. I only knew this from Salazar's book. I never let myself go more than 3 weeks without blood just to be safe,” said Tom.

“Do you have a bloodlust like a vampire? Do you have to learn to control your urges?” asked Narcissa worriedly. 

“No. I have never felt the urge to hurt someone for blood. I would only take blood if the person gave it willingly or from a blood bag that was donated. When I was with Marie, she would give me her own blood once every three weeks. I start feeling thirsty around the 3 week mark.” 

“Does it taste metallic?” asked Delphi.

“Blood tastes like berries,” Tom said.

“You're lying,” said Delphi.

“I swear on my life,” Tom said laughing.

“That's awesome. Can you help me unlock my creature inheritance? I turn 18 this summer,” asked Apollo, excitement written across his face. 

“You'd have to ask your parents. I’m only just getting to know everyone. I’d rather your parents not hate me.” said Tom.

“You're already 17. It's your decision Apollo.” said Jacques. “Is there a way to test his blood beforehand to see what he could become?” 

“There is, but I can do that after the meeting. For now, you all understand what you need to do. Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa, I’ll have to see you before you leave. Since you're the ones that will be closest to Dumbledore and Voldemort, I need to help build a barrier in your minds to keep them out. Carina, when i’m done, would you mind taking their minds out for a test? I’d like to make sure they could keep even you out. I know Dumbledore and Voldemort, and they only have a fraction of your power. Also, Apollo, If you're serious about this, I can test your blood after i finish with this. As far as the rest of you go, That's all for today. We can convene again some time before the Zabini's return to America and the children return to school.” said Tom.

Delphi, Harry, and Draco went back to Draco's room to play on the PlayStation, while Jacques went to check on Lucius and make sure he didn't remember what he had seen. Apollo waited on the couch while Tom built barriers in the minds of Sirius, Narcissa, and Remus. Once he was finished, Carina tested their minds. While she was able to get past the blocks with a bit of hard work, it would be fine for Dumbledore and Voldemort.

With that, Sirius and Remus went back to their home. Carina and Narcissa did the same, leaving Apollo alone in the pd with Tom.

“If you would follow me to the potions room, we can test your blood.” said Tom, giving the boy a smile.

Apollo could feel his heart beating out of his chest when Tom smiled at him, causing him to turn a bit red. 

He followed Tom to the potions room. Tom instructed him to sit on a stool as he got the supplies he needed to conduct the test. Once he had what he needed, he placed it on the table and sat in a stool by Apollo.

Apollo watched as Tom mixed together some herbs and ground them up with a mortar and pestle. Apollo studied the man's features taking note of his rosy cheeks and impressive jawline. Then his attention shifted to his lips. He studied them as they moved as if in slow motion. He wished they were against his own. Licking his own lips slowly in anticipation. He envisioned Tom kissing him right then and there. 

“Hey Apollo! You there?” said Tom laughing.

Apollo snapped out of it. Hopefully Tom didn't notice. “Yeah. sorry i was just thinking about something. What's up?”

“Glad you're back. You were daydreaming. I called your name like 5 times,” Tom said, making Apollo blush with embarrassment. “The mixture is ready. I'm just gonna need a drop of blood.”

Apollo gave his hand to Tom as Tom popped out a claw and used it to prick his finger. Tom squeezed out the blood over the mixture. He then mixed the blood together with the mixture and let it rest. 

“Now we wait. It will be about an hour before we know. You can go back to the Malfoy's house and I can call you when it's ready,” said Tom. He could see that Apollo did not seem to like that suggestion. “Or you can just wait here and we can talk. It's been a while since I've gotten to speak to someone around my age.” 

Apollo perked up at the second option. “You said around your age. How old are you exactly?”

“I’m 18, since I stopped aging after my creature inheritance, though I did live a total of 22 human years before my soul was trapped in the chronosphere ascendant.” 

“Wow, so that means that you and your wife wanted to have kids pretty young.” 

“Yeah. times were different back then. People thought differently about a number of things.”

“Like what?” inquired Apollo. 

“Well, back then people started families younger. The pureblood half blood divide was also much bigger. There were also lots of arranged marriages in place to make sure bloodlines were pure. Most times people couldn't be with who they loved because of this. And on the topic of love, same sex relationships were a big no go.”

“So if I was alive back then, I couldn't date a wizard I found attractive? I’d have to settle for a witch?”

“Y-You like w-w-wizards?” Tom stuttered. Cheeks flushing pink.

“I like wizards and witches. Is that a problem?” asked Apollo.

“N-Not at all. I’ve just never thought about that kind of thing. I was 12 when I had first met my soulmate for the first time. We had been together until the day I was trapped away. I’ve never really thought about being with another person, wizard or witch for that matter. I can’t say that i know what i like,” said Tom, breaking eye contact and looking down. 

“Interesting. Well now we have to see what you like. Do you like this?” Apollo asked, placing a hand on Tom's thigh.

“Y-Y-Yeah. I-I-I do.”

“How about this?” Apollo asked, slowly moving his hand up Toms thigh. 

“Y-Y-Yes.”

“And how about this?” Apollo asked as he stood up and pulled Tom into his arms, the two now standing so close he could feel Toms breathing. 

“Yes.”

“And what if i did this?” Apollo asked as he planted a two second kiss on Toms lips, then pulled back for an answer. 

“Yeah. I actually really liked that,” said Tom wanting more. 

Apollo pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss slowly intensified as Apollo added some tongue, allowing it to explore Tom's mouth. 

This was all so new to Tom. He had never kissed a guy. He had never even thought about it. But he had felt a spark of attraction from the moment he laid eyes on Apollo. Sure, his inner vetala wanted to kill him when he saw him as a threat, but Tom felt differently. Tom could feel his dick start to harden in his pants. He was pressed up against Apollo, so no doubt he could feel it too. 

Apollo let his hands explore Tom a bit, before he rested his hands on his ass, giving it a little squeeze. That's when he felt Tom's hard dick against his leg. Not wanting to rush things, Apollo pulled back, breaking the kiss.

Tom gasped for air, not realizing he was holding his breath. “Wow. That was… Incredible!”

“I enjoyed it as well. I'm into this,” said Apollo with a smirk on his face.

“Into what?” Tom asked.

“This. Me and you,” said Apollo. 

“I think i am too. I've just never done anything like this before,” admitted Tom.

“I know. Which is why I want to take whatever it is slowly. I don't wanna rush and jump into things,” said Apollo. “Also, I haven't done this either. I’ve always liked guys, but I've never been brave enough to act on it.”

“Wow. I would have assumed that you had done this before. You seemed so experienced,” said Tom with a surprised smile on his face. “What made you act on it with me? What's different?” 

“I don't know. I was just drawn to you,” said Apollo. “Can we keep this between us? I don't know how Delphi would react to her brother kissing her father.”

“Wow. Father. I have to admit, this whole thing is weird. Just a few days ago i found out that i have twin sons and now i have a daughter as well. I am way too young to have kids so old,” said Tom laughing. “It’s definitely probably for the best until we figure out what this is exactly. What we can find out, is what you are. I think the mixture might be ready for us to do the spell.”

“Great lets see what I’ll be,” said Apollo nervously. 

“Just get out your wand and say ‘creaturus haereditatem’ and that should do it.” 

Apollo said the spell and the mixture went up in flames and dissipated, leaving a small piece of paper behind. Apollo picked up the paper, opening it to read ‘Anubi’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be heating up between Tom and Apollo. Lets see where this leads. Is it love? Is it something else?
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception, is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> As life resumes and the holidays come to an end, what trouble will our characters get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

“What is an anubi?” asked Apollo.

“I’m honestly not sure. Follow me to my study. I have a book on magical creatures. If they're not too rare we might be able to find out there,” explained Tom.

Tom led Apollo to his study before allowing him to take a seat as he looked for the book. Once Tom found it, he placed it on the desk and sat down to find answers.

Finding the entry on anubi, Tom read, “Ah Anubi. So, it says here that Anubi are creatures that originated in Egypt. They are the creatures behind the myth of Anubis. They are said to be human in appearance with golden eyes. They are shape shifters. They are able to turn into massive jackals at will. It is stated that the size of the jackal is usually around 2 meters tall on all fours. That's about 6’5”. In jackal form, they have increased speed, strength, senses, and healing, able to recover from the most severe wounds. It doesn't say exactly how fast or strong they are. Also, the teeth are able to cut through even the strongest substances known to man. There is a catch. 

“Right here, it is stated that an anubi is affected by the lunar cycle. Every full moon, they painfully transform into a mostly human creature with the head of a jackal. It says you will feel your skull crack open and your facial bones rearrange. It also says that any potions or spells used to take away pain will be ineffective. 

“During the full moon, they have the power to return the gift of life to any one creature, animal, or person, as long as they had died within 48 hours and as long as they weren't immortal to begin with. So anubi can not return life to immortals. It also says that when they use this gift, they must also take a life as well. This can be the life of a creature, animal, or human,” explained Tom. “Does this sound like something you still want to do?”

“I’ll admit, the monthly transformations do sound a bit scary, but I do want this.” said Apollo. 

“Are you sure? I need to know now. The potion preparation takes 5 months, and you need to take it at least 2 weeks before your 18th birthday. Since your birthday is towards the end of June, I need to start preparing now,” explained Tom. 

“Yes. I definitely want this. I've never wanted anything more, other than you that is,” Apollo said seductively, before planting a kiss on Tom. 

Once again, the two were making out. Lost in passion, they didn't hear the door open behind them.

“Are you two serious? You just met like 5 minutes ago,” said a grossed out Delphi. “Might i add that this is weird. My brother and my. Whatever you are. It’s weird.” 

The two broke apart their kiss, both red with embarrassment. 

“I’m so sorry Delphi. If you're not comfortable with this, we will stop it here and now,” said Tom. 

Apollo was a bit stung by that. 

“Yeah, I am most definitely not comfortable with this. If you could find someone who’s not my brother, that would be great,” Delphi said, rolling her eyes. 

“Ok. Apollo and I will not see each other if it makes you happy,” said Tom. 

“Way to go Dell. Once again, raining on my parade,” Apollo said with a look of disappointment. Then he walked out of the study, slamming the door behind him. 

***

Before they knew it, Christmas had come. The Malfoy's, polyjuiced Harry, and the Zabini-Blacks, along with Jacques’ sister Amelie and her son Blaise, all had an amazing Christmas dinner. Soon, the two weeks had come and gone. 

Tomorrow, Harry and Draco would return to Hogwarts and Delphi and Apollo would return to Beauxbatons. Jacques and Carina had already returned to the US a week prior, but with a door to the pd in their bedroom, it was like they had never left. There was also an entrance created to attach to the dorms of both Delphi and Apollo. 

During the two week period, Harry and Draco had grown rather close to Tom and to each other. While they didn't completely see him as a father figure, they definitely did see him as like an older sibling. Delphi, on the other hand, didn't seem to want anything to really do with Tom when magic wasn't involved. Not wanting to give her any more reason to pull away, Tom did everything he could to avoid Apollo even though all he wanted to do was have some alone time with him. 

Apollo had tried multiple times to talk to Tom, but he could never get him alone. Tom was avoiding him and he wasn't even being subtle about it. Despite this, he would catch Tom giving him longing glances and he could feel when Tom was staring at him. 

Apollo hadn't even talked to his sister once since her little outburst. Carina and Jacques noticed, but Carina didn't pry. She tried to never use her gifts on her children, aside from times, like before, when she thought they might be in some kind of trouble. 

Delphi had become closer to Harry and Draco. She was 2 years older than them, but they were always her favorite cousins. Before this holiday, she had never spent time with them both at the same time since Sirius and Narcissa weren't on the best of terms before. 

The adults had come to like Tom. While it was hard for them at first to accept that he was their children's father, they had come around. They could see that he wasn't trying to replace them as parents. He had just wanted to get to know his kids. They could see that he also cared deeply for them. 

Tom had called a final meeting. He mostly wanted to make sure they all had plans in place to extract Harry and Draco if they were ever in danger once they returned to school. While Harry and Draco already had the secret corridor, Tom made sure that there were other entrances to the pd all around Hogwarts in case they ever needed to get out and that entrance was too far. Tom also reinforced the mind blocks he put on Harry and Draco. He also put a block on their memories, that way they would be impervious to an obliviate spell. 

Feeling like everything was in place, Tom dismissed the meeting, allowing everyone to go back home. 

***

It was now the day to return to Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were both nervous. Not because of Dumbledore or anything. They were nervous to see how everyone would react to their new friendship. They decided that they didn't want to hide it at school anymore.

So far, the only one from school who knew was Blaise Zabini. Delphi had let it slip when they were all in Draco's room on christmas. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see how happy Blaise had been. See, Harry and Blaise grew up pretty close since they spent a lot of time together when the two of them would visit Delphi and Apollo in america. But, ever since they started at Hogwarts, Blaise and Harry didn't speak. Blaise was Draco's friend and he thought Draco would shun him if he knew he was friendly with Harry. 

Once they got to the platform, Draco and Harry got on the train to find an empty compartment. Once they were inside, they sat next to each other, much to the surprise of students who passed by. A few minutes after they had gotten on, Blaise found them and sat across from them. 

Harry could see Ron and Hermione through the window, so he walked back out to the platform to get his friends. They were completely shocked when they were led to a compartment with Blaise and Draco. 

“Why are we here Harry?” asked Ron.

“We are sitting here,” replied Harry.

“With Draco and Blaise? Are you ok Harry?” asked Hermione, putting her hand to Harry's forehead. 

“I’m fine. They're friends,” said Harry.

“There is definitely something wrong with you Harry. Wait here. I'll get some help,” said Hermione turning to walk away. 

Harry grabbed her arm as she walked away. “Hermione, If you come in and sit, then maybe i can explain everything to you.” 

“Oh no, you two aren't dating are you?” asked Ron. 

“That's disgusting, Weasley,” Draco said. “Harry and i are brothers. Now come sit so he can explain it to you.” 

As Ron and Hermione took their seats next to Blaise, Harry explained. He left out the Dumbledore and Voldemort stuff, as well as the true identity of their father. He didn't want to pull them into this trouble. 

“That's cool that you have a brother, but did it have to be anti muggle Draco?” asked Hermione.

“I’ve actually wanted to apologize for my actions towards you for a long time. I don't feel that way about muggles. I never really had. I just felt like I had to overcompensate when it came to showing my dislike of Harry. I’m sorry that meant coming for you. You were close to him, so I wanted to make it obvious. I hope you'll find a way to forgive me,” explained Draco. 

“You have one chance. If you mess it up, we will never talk again. I don't care that you're Harry's brother,” said Hermione. 

“So does this mean you are forcing us to become friends with Draco and Blaise now?” asked Ron, with a sneer. 

“Ron, you can do what you please. Draco and Blaise will be around much more now. If you don't like it, that's not my problem,” explained Harry. 

With that, Ron got up and left the compartment to find a seat with his family. Harry was a bit hurt, but Hermione backed him up which made him happier. The four talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Harry was surprised to see how well Hermione had gotten along with Draco and Blaise. 

When they reached the carriages, heads turned as the four got on a carriage together. They could see Ron with a frown as he said something to his brothers George and Fred. Harry had once seen them as brothers. Now that he had an actual brother, they wanted nothing to do with him, which hurt. 

Sensing Harry's sadness, Draco put an arm over Harry's shoulder. “Don't worry about them Harry. They're not worth it. Others will come around.”

“Hey Zabini, is this seat taken?” asked none other than Cedric Diggory.

“No, not at all Cedric,” he replied.

Cedric hopped on the carriage next to Blaise sitting opposite Harry. 

“Hey Harry, I’ve been meaning to ask. I have a report due in two weeks on the founders of Hogwarts. We had to pick a founder and highlight some cool things about them. I was going to pick Helga Hufflepuff, but I remembered how cool it was when you spoke parseltongue, so I chose Salazar Slytherin instead. I’ve finished most of the report, though I'm having trouble with the parseltongue part. Since you speak parseltongue, could you be able to help me sometime after class?” asked Cedric.

“Uhh. sure i guess. When and where?” asked Harry. 

“How about Tomorrow after last period? We could work on it in the library. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah, I can work with that,” said Harry nervously.

“Great! Then It’s a date,” said Cedric, now turning to talk to Blaise.

“What did i tell you? He clearly likes you,” whispered Draco.

“No he doesn't. I still think you're reading into this too much,” said Harry

“I’m right and you'll see Tomorrow,” said Draco.

“If you're wrong, i’m telling Hermione you like her,” Harry responded.

“Do you want me to be right?” 

“No. I don't know. Maybe. It doesn’t matter though, because you're wrong,” said Harry.

The rest of the ride went by and everyone went back to their dorms to unpack and get ready for dinner. Once back in the dorms, Harry was approached by Fred and George Weasley. 

“We covered your ass this entire break and now you and Hermione blow Ron off for your new pal Draco?” said Fred.

“Not cool man. We thought of you like family. We now see how little that means to you,” said George.

“Guys, It’s not like that at all. It’s a long story that I would like to keep on the down low, but Draco and I are twins. Our parents were soulmates and our mom died while still pregnant with us. Their soulmate magic caused us to be protected and we were both implanted in our moms. These past two weeks we have been catching up on a lifetime of moments we should have shared as twins. I would think you two would understand better than anyone. Now that we are back at school, Draco and I will be friends. I asked Ron and Hermione to give Draco a chance. Hermione is giving him a chance. Ron felt butthurt and ran off to you guys,” explained Harry.

“Oh wow. That's crazy. Congratulations man. We understand. We’ll give Draco a chance,” said Fred.

“Maybe Ron will come around eventually,” said George, with a half-hearted smile.

“Thanks guys. I have to get out of here though, I’m meeting Draco before we head to the dining hall. I’ll see you around,” said Harry.

***

Over at Beauxbatons, Apollo was still avoiding and ignoring his sister. They were always close, so it was very obvious to the other students that something was going on. 

Apollo was in his room listening to music, when his two roommates and best friends Chance and Andre came in. 

“You know your sister is outside of our room?” Asked Chance.

“I know. She and I aren't really on speaking terms,” said Apollo.

“Can we know why?” asked Chance, looking concerned.

“Over the break, I met a guy. We hit it off. Delphi caught us kissing. As usual, she overreacted and forbade the guy and I from seeing each other. Now he won't even be alone in the same room as me,” 

“What do you mean forbid? Who is she to do that?” asked Andre.

“It’s complicated. He’s a close friend of hers. She doesn't like the idea of me for him or him for me. I don't know. Their friendship is already on the rocks, so he doesn't want to screw up things even more,” explained Apollo.

“That's tough man. I know you haven't put yourself out there like that with guys. For you to find one and be told that you cant see them must suck. I’m here for you anytime you need me,” Said Andre, sitting on the bed to hug Apollo. 

“Thanks. You guys go to the dining hall without me. I'll meet you there. Save me a seat,” said Apollo. 

The boys got up and left, leaving Apollo alone in the room. He got up and went into the door to the pd. He needed to talk to Tom. There was no way he could avoid him now if they were the only two ones there. 

Apollo locked the other doors leading to the different pd entrances. He didn't want anyone to interrupt him. Now he just had to find Tom. After searching the rest of the place, Apollo figured Tom must be in the study. So there he went. 

Tom was startled to see Apollo walking in. “What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?” said Tom.

“Why not? You feel it and so do I,” said Apollo. 

“Look, I was confused. That's all. I hadn’t been romantic with anyone in so long. I was reading the feelings wrong. That's it. I don't like wizards,” said Tom. His words stung just coming out. He knew it was a lie and so did Apollo.

Apollo slowly approached Tom, before giving him a heated kiss. Tom let out a small moan when Apollos hand rubbed against his crotch. No matter how much Tom wanted this, all he could think of is how he didn't want Delphi to cut him out of her life. 

Tom pulled away from Apollo, causing the younger man to look hurt.

“I meant what i said. You were a mistake. I was just using you. I don't like wizards. Apollo, please leave and don't bother coming back,” said Tom, with a forced scowl of disgust on his face. 

“I was a mistake?” Apollo asked, tears welling in his eyes. “Fuck you Tom! You're pathetic. Keep lying to yourself all you want.”

Apollo stormed out of the study angrily with tears falling from his eyes. Fuck Tom for making him feel this way. If Tom was going to keep lying to himself then he was done. Time to move on. Apollo already had his mind on the perfect candidate. 

Wiping his tears away, Apollo left his room and made his way to the dining hall. Once he entered, he saw his three friends waving him over to their table towards the corner of the Dining hall. 

When he got to the table, his fried Fleur gave him a welcome back hug, before sitting back down near Chance. 

“Saved you a seat buddy,” said Andre, patting the chair next to him. 

Apollo sat down next to Andre and started eating and making conversation with his three friends. That's when he moved his left hand under the table placing it on Andre’s thigh. Andre immediately tensed up and Apollo just continued the conversation as if nothing happened. 

He was rubbing Andre’s thigh before he moved his hand over his friends growing bulge. He started stroking Andre’s dick through his tightening trousers. 

Andre was trying not to cause any attention to himself so he sat there holding in his reactions. He was getting close to finishing. What was Apollo thinking? This was so risky. 

Apollo, feeling Andre’s dick start to throb, went faster. He made sure to linger over sensitive areas. He could tell Andre was close.

“Andre are you ok? You look absolutely flushed,” asked Fleur. Concerned, she handed him some water.

“I’m fine. Just a bit hot,” Andre lied. 

This was it. Andre released right there in his pants as he tried to stifle his moans of pleasure. 

Apollo, feeling accomplished, gave Andre’s dick a few more strokes, before retracting his hand from under the table. He could feel his hand was sticky. Andre’s cum definitely leaked through his pants. When they left the dining hall, he was definitely going to have to help him get out without being seen. 

Once dinner was over, Apollo whispered to Andre, “Just walk close behind me until we get to the room. As long as we are fast no one will see.” 

“Fleur and I are heading to the commons. Are you two coming?” asked Chance. 

“We will meet you guys there. I need to get something from the room first,” said Apollo, getting up.

Andre trailed Apollo trying to be discreet as they headed back to their dorms. Once they were back in the room, Andre was going to ask Apollo what that was about. Before he could even get any words out of his mouth, Apollo turned to kiss Andre. 

Andre pulled away. “Dude, what was that for? And what was that handjob about?”

“Oh come on. I know you like me. I’ve known for years. I like you too. I was just always too scared to act?” said Apollo, going in for another kiss. 

Andre pulled away again. “What about that other guy? I like you. I don't want to be some rebound since you can’t have him.”

“It’s not like that at all. When you hugged me before dinner, I felt loved. I was so blinded by our friendship, that I didn't realize just how much I cared about you. I know now. I want this Andre. I want you Andre. Right now,” Apollo said, pulling Andre back in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are very Tom/Apollo-centric. Harry and Draco's story will return in the chapter following. I never planned on this pairing, but it made sense as I wrote it. I wanted something more than the kids that would tie young Tom to the story. So stick around to see what will become of the two. 
> 
> I thought I was going to make Delphi a main character along with Harry, Draco, and Tom, but the more I wrote her the more I hated her. Apollo was literally an afterthought that I didn't even create until the chapter in which he appeared. Delphi was going to be an only child from the beginning, but i wanted to change the family dynamic of one child andtwo parents so we could get some sibling rivalry started. The more I wrote about Apollo the more I loved him. He quickly became my favorite character. 
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin 
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Is Apollo making a mistake? How will this affect his non-existent relationship with Tom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> Before the chapter starts, I need to explain what an arcane veto is. Arcane veto is something unique to the Zabini-Blacks. Carina and Jacques allow their children 3 arcane vetoes every 10 years. With an arcane veto, the child gets to do whatever they want, no questions asked. If all 3 are used before the 10 years are up, Carina and Jacques get to veto something of their own. The only thing they cant do is override a veto.
> 
> This chapter also goes a bit dark.

Andre couldn't believe his dreams were finally coming true. He had dreamed of being with Apollo since they first became friends. Now here he was, making out with Apollo. It was if the stars had aligned for Andre 

Lost in passion, Andre lifted Apollo, as he wrapped his legs around Andre’s waist. He walked them over to his bed before laying Apollo down. The pair, now on the bed, began frantically undressing one another. Apollo went for Andres' belt, but was stopped before he could finish.

“Wait. Please. I don't want to do this if you're not really into it. I want this more than anything. I just need to know that you want the same. You know we aren't the same. I know how you can be. I’ve seen it with the girls in your past. I can't afford to make those kinds of mistakes,” said Andre. 

Apollo sat up. “What do you mean?” 

“You know what i mean. You’re rich. You’re hot. You could have whatever you want and whoever you want. That's not my life. I’m only here because I'm on scholarship. I cant afford to put my future at risk if you're gonna just fuck me and throw me to the side when you're all done playing with me. I've seen you do it to that Belgian girl last year. What I'm saying, is that I like you a lot and I want this to be the start of something special,” Andre said seriously. 

“Andre, look at me. You are my friend. We have been friends for years. I would never play with you or your feelings like that. I definitely wouldn't put your future at risk either. I care too much about you. I want this too. More than anything. I’ve never wanted anything more. Now, take off your pants and fuck me,” said Apollo, with a devilish grin on his face before he put a silencing charm on the room.

Andre unbuckled Apollo's belt and pulled his trousers off to reveal a growing bulge in his underwear. He then took his own pants off, revealing the thickest dick Apollo had ever seen. It was also pretty long, but he wouldn't call it hung. He wondered how Andre kept it concealed in his pants. Apollo didn't know if he should be excited or afraid. 

Apollo grabbed the dick and started stroking it. Andre moved closer to Apollos face, allowing him to take it in his mouth. Apollo could barely suck it without his teeth grazing it. It was just too big. 

Andre then lifted Apollo up and flipped him on his stomach, as Apollo laid on his pillow and raised his ass in anticipation. Andre lowered his face to his friends waiting ass, before carefully spreading his cheek and gave his hole a teasing lick.

Apollo clenched at feeling Andre’s warm slick tongue against his bum. Wanting more, he pushed his ass back against Andre’s mouth as Andre let his tongue enter the waiting hole. He pushed it in as deep as it could go and began to wiggle it around, helping the hole to relax. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with index finger as he slowly began to finger fuck his friend.

He could hear small moans escape Apollo’s mouth as he placed his other index finger in and used the two to pump in and out of the hole. He then began to stretch the hole out with his two fingers to help his dick enter easier. 

Holding his hole open, he then spit into it before thrusting his tongue back in, going even deeper than before. 

Apollo was now grinding his hips as he took in the pleasure of the fingers and tongue that invaded his hole. 

“Please fuck me. I need you in me right now,” Apollo moaned, sounding cock obsessed. 

“You definitely don't have to ask me twice,” replied Andre, as he spit on his cock and gave it a few pumps with his hand.

Since they didn't have lube, the spit would have to do the job. Andre got on top of Apollo and lined his dick up to his puckering wet hole. He placed his head against Apollo’s entrance. 

“You still have a Chance to back out. Once I start, I'm not stopping until I'm finished.” warned Andre. 

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Apollo screamed, as he pushed back on Andres cock. 

“Don't say I didn't warn you,” said Andre,as he thrust his entire length into Apollo’s ass.

  
“Wait! Wait,” yelled Apollo.

Andre covered Apollos mouth muffling his pleading screams. After a minute or so, he started pumping his hole mercilessly as he could hear Apollo moan in ecstacy.

Apollo never realized it would hurt so bad his first time, but even through the pain, he wanted more. He didn't really want Andre, he just wanted the distraction that came with being with Andre. As long as he was busy with Andre, he wasn't thinking about Tom. 

Sure Apollo felt guilty that he was just using Andre, but he didn't have to know. He definitely didn't feel guilty about the pleasure he was currently feeling. 

Andre uncovered Apollo's mouth and grabbed his hips, slamming them into him as he thrust deep into his friends guts. Apollo buried his face in the pillow, in hopes of muffling his screams. The louder he got, the harder Andre would go, taking pleasure in his pain. 

Apollo couldn't take it anymore. His dick was throbbing even though he hadn't touched it once. Whatever Andre was doing was sending waves of pleasure straight to his dick. 

“Fuck me harder Tom! I’m gonna cum,” Apollo yelled, not even realizing whose name he called. He was too lost in pleasure to care. 

Andre heard Apollo call out some Tom guy, which hurt. He gave Apollo a Chance to end it but he didn't. Now he felt stupid. He got used like a sex toy. Just like he was afraid of. He was too far now though. He was going to get his orgasm. 

He pounded Apollos ass relentlessly as Apollo shuddered under his body, cumming all over Andres bed. The clenching of Apollos orgasm gave Andre just what he needed to get off as he shot his load deep into his ass making sure every drop was drained from his balls before he pulled out. 

He gave Apollos ass a slap as he got up and used his wand to clean himself up and magic his clothes back on. 

Apollo was still laying on the bed, cum dribbling out of his ass as he processed that orgasm. It was the best thing he had ever felt. 

“That was amazing. I loved it. We should make this a thing. Me and you,” said Apollo.

  
Andre got down and whispered in his ear, “Pass. Next time you want to use someone for your own pleasure, use Tom you selfish filthy slut!” and with that he left the room to meet up with Chance and Fleur. 

When Apollo heard what Tom said to him, he finally realized that when he was lost in pleasure, he called Tom’s name. Not Andre’s. He felt bad. He didn’t really regret it though. There were other guys at the school.

There was a knock at the door before someone opened it 

***

When Apollo slammed the door to the study, Tom felt awful. The only thing he could think about since their first kiss was Apollo. Every night when he would fall asleep, he would have dreams of Apollo standing in his door in nothing but a towel, teasing him. Just as Apollo would drop his towel, Delphi would walk in screaming at Tom, right before he would wake himself up.

He wanted Apollo. He didn't want to have him behind his new daughters back though. He knew the only way he could have Apollo and a clear conscience is if he talked to Delphi. So that he did. He was going to convince her to let him date her brother.

“Knock knock,” Tom said as he opened Delphi's door. “Hey Delphi, can you come into the pd. We need to talk. 

With a sigh, she got off her bed and the two walked to sit on the couch. 

“Look. These past two weeks have been crazy. I was freed from a prison i was stuck in for over 60 years, I found out i had sons, then i found out about you, and I met an amazing guy who I clicked with almost instantly. I didn't really choose for any of that to happen. It just did. I didn't choose to find you and Harry and Draco, but I'm glad I did. I’m glad I've gotten to know you guys a bit, even if you have been giving me a hard time about it. I do want to be in your life though. I care. I care a lot. I don't know why, I just do. The problem is, that I care for Apollo as well. I don't know why. I just know that i feel something pulling me to him. It’s hard to ignore. But i am ignoring it because first and foremost, I want a relationship with you. I lost you once when you were a baby. I don't want to have to lose you again. But, I also don't want to lose the Chance to get to know Apollo. I know it's weird because he is your brother and somehow I'm your new dad, but he and I are nothing to each other. We don't share any relation. Could you please find it in your heart to let us find out what this thing is between us? If you say no, It’s fine. I’ll never look at him again,” said Tom. 

“That was a nice speech, but it was unnecessary. I already thought about it. I realized I was wrong to say you couldnt be together. I can't stop you, so I might as well give you my blessing. Also, I’m sorry for keeping you at such a distance. This thing is crazy. It’s going to take some getting used to. But I'll come around. In the meantime, you could help me out with my muggle witchcraft, since you know so much about it,” replied Delphi.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me. Of course i'll help you. But first, I need to run and apologize to Apollo. I kind of said some mean things that I shouldn't have, to try and keep him away,” said Tom.

“You're gonna have to wait about 30 minutes. He's in the dining hall eating. I saw him head down there right before you came to get me,” explained Delphi.

“Oh ok. I can wait,” said Tom. “You can go. I don't want to hold you up.”

“Ok. Good luck Tom,” said Delphi, before she gave Tom a hug and quick peck on the cheek. 

Tom felt great. He had finally gotten through to Delphi and he was going to get what he had been wanting nonstop for the past two weeks. 

30 minutes seemed to take forever. Of course Apollo was back by now. He went over the door leading to Apollo's room and knocked twice before entering. Maybe he should have waited for an answer because he saw a lot more than he had anticipated. 

Tom gasped when he saw Apollo stretched out on the bed naked with some viscous white fluid running down his but. The air was musty like someone was working out in the room. 

“Surely there had to be some kind of explanation for all of this,” Tom thought, naively.

All hope was lost though when Apollo turned to see Tom in the door. Looking into his eyes, he could see the guilt. Tom realized what really happened. 

Tom felt stupid. Apollo told him that just like him, he was inexperienced. Of course a guy that looked that good must have been lying. But Tom believed him. Now he could see the guilt written all across Apollo's face. He turned and closed the door just as Apollo was getting up, covering himself up trying to give some lame excuse. 

He didn't want Apollo to follow him. With a wave of his hand, the door was no longer there. Knowing he would probably try and use Delphi's door, he made that one go away too. He was hurt. How could Apollo move on so fast. He just wanted to be alone. Everything was better when he was alone. 

***

Apollo looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway. He could see the hurt in his eyes. He needed to explain. He got up, grabbing a sheet to cover himself up. As he reached for the door knob, it disappeared, just as he could feel his fingers brush the metal. He needed to get to Delphi's dorm, and fast. He threw on a cloak and ran as fast as he could to Delphis dorm, throwing the door open and running to the pd door. As soon as he stepped into the room, the door disappeared. That was the last door. That was the last Chance. He blew it with Andre and he blew it with Tom. There was no doubt that Chance and Fleur already knew as well. They would never forgive him for hurting Andre and his sister, Harry, and Draco would never forgive him for hurting Tom. 

He didn't really know what else to do at that point. Using a magic mirror his dad had given him, he called him. After a few seconds, he could see his dad in the glass.

“Hey bud what's up? Everything ok over there?” asked Jacques. 

“Not really. I want to transfer to Ilvermorny. I don't wanna be here anymore,” said Apollo. 

“What about your sister, what about all of this stuff with Dumbledore and Tom?”

“I’ve already made my decision. I’m invoking the *arcane veto*,” said Apollo.

“Are you sure? You’ve already used it once before. If you use it now, you’ll only be left with one more.”

“I'm sure. Just get me out of here. I don’t want to have to spend the night here,” said Apollo.

“Okay. I’ll contact Madame Maxime now. Pack your stuff and you can come home through the pd.”

“NO! I mean no. Can you just portkey here and pick me up?,” asked Apollo.

“Ok. you called an arcane veto so I won't ask. The soonest I can get there is in an hour. Just pack up and wait in Madame Maxime’s office,” said Jacques. 

With a quick spell, all of his stuff was back in his 2 large trunks. Right before he could step out of the door, His three friends walked in.

“So you were just gonna leave without saying goodbye?” said Fleur, clearly pissed off with him. 

Apollo rolled his eyes and tried to push past the three of them, but was pushed back into the room by Chance.

“Where are you going?” asked Chance.

“Ilvermorny. Now let me out of here,” replied Apollo.

“I cant believe how selfish you are. I must have been blinded by how much I cared for you to see it,” said Andre. 

“Yeah, I get it, That's why i’m leaving,” said Apollo. 

“What? You're not going to tip Andre? I mean, you used him like a prostitute, so why not tip him like one too?” said Chance sarcastically. 

“I really do like you Andre. I should have just taken it slow. I clearly wasn't over the thing with the other guy. I should have waited until I was to set my sights on you. While i do like you, I did use you like a rebound and I’m sorry.”

“You don't sound sincere. You are not sincere. I know you Apollo. I’ve known you for years. You used me multiple times and made me feel crazy for being hurt by it,” said Fleur, as rage built up inside of her. “You've done the same to so many other girls in this school. Now you went and hurt Andre, and you think you're just going to leave? You're not leaving until we are done with you.”

Apollo could see something evil in their eyes. They were there but something else was as well. Just beyond the surface. 

“What do you think you're going to do to me? We’re at school. I’ll yell if you lay a hand on me,” said Apollo reaching for his wand.

“Looking for this?” asked Chance, holding up Apollo's wand. “You're not doing anything without this.”

“And no one will hear your screams. Remember that silencing spell? It's still active,” said Andre as he gave an evil looking grin.

Fleur then raised her wand and yelled, “OBCILIO!” 

A crimson light left the wand, making contact with Apollos right calf causing him to scream in pain as both his fibula and tibia snapped clean in half. 

Apollo stumbled to the ground.He tried to get back up, but then Fleur shot his other calf, causing him to fall back down. Apollo was trying to hold back the tears when Fleur hit him with another spell.

“Exacio!” she said before watching Apollo's eyes clouded white under the temporary blinding curse.

Hurting and blind, Apollo cried out, “Please stop. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. What do you want? Money? I’ll give you whatever you want if you stop.”

“You think we care about that now?” said Andre as he spat on Apollo. 

Fleur raised her wand again, this time saying “combustulus!” as a stream of fire shot from her wand, burning his trunks and all within them to a crisp. 

Again Fleur yelled, “Praefocio! This time Apollo was raised off the ground as her spell choked the air out of him as he tried to gasp for air. She held him up for a few more seconds until his body went limp. 

She dropped him back to the ground and turned to the boys, “Have some fun with him. Just make sure you use the spell ‘obliviate extermina’ when you're done. It will wipe us from his memories going back two hours, yet he will remember everything that happened to him. I want to make him suffer,” said Fleur before leaving the room. 

“What do you want to do with him, Chance?” asked Andre. 

“How about we use him like he used all of those girls. Use him like he used you,” said Chance.

“Please. Don’t,” Apollo croaked out. His windpipe must have been damaged when Fleur used the strangling spell.

“Look who’s awake. Maybe He’ll enjoy this like the slut he is,” said Andre.

“There's only one way to find out,” said Chance unbuckling his belt.

Apollo couldn't see them, but he could hear everything. He knew what they were going to do to him. He was helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop them.   
He felt his pants tear. He could hear one of them behind him while the other held his arms down. There was a searing pain in Apollos' rear. Everything went black.

When the boys had finished their depraved fun, they cleaned themselves up before using the memory spell on Apollo.

They left him lying there bloody, exposed, and unconscious.

They could hear someone coming down the corridor. They had to get out of there. Andre snapped Apollos' wand in three pieces and got out of there. Before leaving the room, Andre turned to his once friend and muttered one last spell. 

“sectumsempra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I never planned on doing Apollo dirty like that. It had to be done. The entire time I was writing, my inner self was screaming for me to give him a happy ending. He's my favorite. I really don't know why I did him like that. What's done is done. 
> 
> That aside, I couldn't bring myself to write a full on rape scene. Too dark. Might happen one day If I'm feeling particularly dark that day. 
> 
> The next chapter is the last Tom/Apollo-centric chapter. Harry and Draco's story will return after and we will be picking up right where we left off. Their first day back at school.
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.  
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'  
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde  
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair  
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair  
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair  
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.  
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Will Apollo be saved in time or will he bleed out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> This is the final Tom/Apollo-centric chapter. Business as usual after this chapter.

“Sweetheart, I have to go. Your son just called me. He invoked an arcane veto,” said Jacques to his wife. 

Looking up from her laptop, Carina asked, “What is it this time?” 

“He wants to leave Beauxbatons. Tonight. He wants you to enroll him in Ilvermorny.”

“We should have never used this arcane veto system,” said Carina with a sigh. “I guess I'll call in a favor so he can transfer without restarting the year. That's going to mean that he starts school at Ilvermorny in the next two days. I hope he doesn't think he’s getting a vacation. What does he even want to leave for?”

“Not our business honey. He enacted an arcane veto. That means no asking and you will definitely not pry into his mind,” instructed Jacques.

“What about all of this stuff with Dumbledore and the kids and Tom?” asked Carina worriedly. 

“He said he wants out. We have to respect his wishes,” said Jacques, as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and kissed her forehead. 

“You know, I never thank you enough for being the amazing parent you are. You’ve done an amazing job raising the kids. Even though they are far from perfect, I think they will be alright thanks to you,” said Carina, kissing her husband's hand.

“We make a pretty good team honey. Ok, I better get going. Where is the portkey?” 

“You had it last. I think I remember seeing it on the dresser, though.” said Carina.

“Thanks honey. I’ll be back soon.”

“Be safe love!”

And with that, Jacques was off. The portkey landed him right outside the entrance to the school. Oh how Jacques had missed this place.

He made his way inside, going straight for the Headmistress’s office. He knocked and was instructed to enter. 

“Jacques! Welcome! It’s always a pleasure seeing you,” said Olympe Maxime. 

“I can say the same of you. Where is Apollo? I told him to wait in your office?” said Jacques. 

“I haven't seen young Mr. Zabini-Black all day. You know where his dormitory is. I give you permission to retrieve him yourself if you’d like,” said Olympe. 

“Thank you. I’ll get him and we will be out of your hair,” he said as he left the office. 

Jacques made his way down the corridor to his son's room. He could hear footsteps running away, though he didn’t see anyone when he turned the corner. 

Jacques opened his son's door and was horrified by the sight before his eyes. Apollo was lying on the ground facedown in a pool of blood. His shirt was bloody and in tatters and there was a large gash across his back. His trousers were ripped and his bare butt was exposed. Jacques could see a mixture of blood and semen escaping his butt. He could also see what looked to be Apollo's bones sticking out from his pants.   
Apollo's neck was also severely bruised as if he was strangled. There was also bruising along Apollo's arms as if they were forcefully held down. 

This was a sight no parent should ever have to witness. Jacques felt hollow. He couldn't even let his emotions take over. He had to think clearly if Apollo was going to get through this. 

Recognizing the gash on his back to be caused by the ‘sectumsempra’ curse, Jacques got down with his wand out and recited the spell ‘Vulnera Sanentur’ three Times. The first time to reverse the flow of blood. The second time to clear debris from the wound. The final time to stitch the wound. If Apollo survived, He would have a permanent scar there. 

Now that the wound was closed, Jacques went to check for a pulse. 

Nothing. 

In an attempt to restart his heart, Jacques hovered his wand over Apollo’s heart and sent a small shock. 

Nothing.

He tried again

Nothing

He tried one last time. 

Nothing. 

That was it. Apollo was dead. 

Jacques let out a loud cry akin to that of a sad howl.

The only person who could possibly help now was Tom. 

He shot off a messenger Patronus telling Carina to go to Tom and have him open a door to the pd.

Jacques grabbed a bed sheet to cover Apollo's exposed body, before he lifted his son in his arms as tears streamed down his face. He felt defeated.

He waited for minutes before a door appeared. He ran straight for the living room, laying his son down on the couch. 

Carina screamed in horror when she saw Apollo's dead beaten body.

She and Jacques begged Tom to save Apollo. They didn't care what kind of magic he used. They just wanted him back. 

Tom was in shock. He didn't know what to feel. 2 hours ago, he had seen Apollo alive and well. If he had listened to Apollo, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He had to save Apollo. His reasons were entirely selfish, but he didn't want to live without Apollo. He felt as if a piece of his soul had died with Apollo. He realized all too late that Apollo was his soulmate. He didn't know how, but he knew it was true. He had to save Apollo.   
His ability to save him depended upon how long he had already been dead. If it was longer than 15 minutes, he would have no way to save Apollo and his new soulmate would be dead, just like Marie.

Tom took out his wand to examine and see his time of death. Apollo had been dead 19 minutes. It was too late. There was no spell that could bring him back. His power couldn't save him. His vetala couldn't even save him. 

Then Tom remembered Apollo's soon to be creature inheritance. An anubi could save him. Tom didn't know of any anubi. Did he?

He looked at Jacques' teary eyes. His eyes were golden just like an anubi. But that's not possible. He would know. Who would have unlocked his inheritance? Everyone who knows how to is dead. Except him.

“When is the next full moon?” Tom asked.

“What do you mean? Will this help you save my son?” asked Jacques. 

“No. but it could help you save your son. Now when is the next full moon?”said Tom.

“The next full moon is in 5 hours. How can Jacques save our son?” asked Carina in tears. 

“We are going to unlock Jacques' creature inheritance. His creature has the ability to raise the dead on the full moon,” explained Tom. 

“How do we do that? I’m well over 18,” asked Jacques. 

“Were your eyes always gold? I suspect they weren’t,” asked Tom.

“No, they were silver. When I turned 18, they just changed one day,” explained Jacques.

“I’m pretty sure i’m the reason for the change. I need to go to the past and give you the potion to unlock your inheritance,” explained Tom. “Look, if you want to save your son, I’m gonna need a body. It can be a dead one. It’s just that I'm a spirit so I can't leave the pocket dimension. To help save Apollo, I need to leave. The body has to have died within the past 24 hours and the body needs to be that of a half blood. If I get a body that's muggle or pureblood, I won't have full access to my powers and I'll need to use both sides to pull this off successfully. The less trauma to the body, the better,” explained Tom. 

“Can the person be alive? You are just using the body temporarily right?” asked Carina. 

“Yes it can. I wont be hurting the body in any way. But I will be using the body for a 5 to 6 month period. While the person will be returned to the moment they left, their body will have gotten at least 6 months older,” explained Tom. 

“Give me 5 minutes, I’ll be back with a body. 

Carina then left the pd and returned a few minutes later with a young wizard who looked to be maybe 22 or 23. 

“This is Sam. He works for me. He volunteered to have your soul inhabit him for 6 months. In return, I’m giving him a promotion, as well as giving him 10 million dragots for his troubles. That's enough to care for him and many of his future generations,” said Carina.

“Are you sure you're ok with this Sam? I will be inhabiting your body for 6 months,” asked Tom. 

“I’ll be fine. This money and promotion will change my life. I give you permission to enter my body,” said Sam. 

“Before I leave, I need to know just where I would be able to find your 17 year old self, Jacques,” said Tom.

“At 17, I was a student at beauxbatons, just like Apollo.”

With that, Tom touched Sam's chest and entered his body. It was a weird feeling having an actual body again. He could feel Sam, but he wasn't fighting back. He willingly let Tom take control. 

Before he went to find a 17 year old Jacques, He needed to get the ingredients for the potion to unlock his creature inheritance. 

Once he had the required ingredients, he was ready to leave. He said the spell ‘novus tempus’ and before their eyes, Tom was gone. Tom was still in his pd, though he knew he was in an earlier time. 

First Tom needed to find young Jacques. He needed a sample of his hair to mix into the potion. Tom restored the door to Apollo's dorm before doing a muggle magic invisibility spell. 

As soon as he walked into the room, he saw a familiar looking young man sitting on his bed studying. This was definitely Jacques. Apparently he had the same dorm assignment as his son which was convenient for Tom. 

Tom used a spell to pop a few hairs from Jacques' head. When he felt the hairs pulled off his head, Jacques looked up to survey the room but went back to studying when he didn't see anyone. When Tom saw that Jacques’ eyes were silver and not golden like they are normally, he was excited. He knew the spell was going to work. He knew Apollo was going to be saved. Tom returned to the pd and put the potion together. Now he just had to wait. 5 months to be exact. 

***

Though it was a bit lonely being alone for 5 months, Tom was used to it. He had been alone for 60 plus years. Besides, he would have Apollo back Tomorrow. That's all he cared about. During his 5 months in isolation, He did some searching for more information on the geminus curse and the soulmate bond. 

When it came to the soulmate bond, Tom was saddened to learn that you only get one soulmate. He had his soulmate already. Marie was gone. He was once more filled with hope when he found a book on anubi.

Inside, It spoke of a process called imprinting. It was a process that was specific to creatures of canine origin. Tom realized that Apollo’s dormant jackal must have imprinted upon him. That's what this connection was. That's why he now felt so incomplete without Apollo. If he got Apollo back, he would never let anything hurt him ever again. 

Now that the potion was completed, all he had to do was find a way to get the potion in Jacques, and then he would put a spell on him to pause the effects of the transformation, thus temporarily locking the inheritance until a later time. 

With the potion in hand, Tom walked into Jacques dorm. The boy was asleep in bed. Tom figured he would just try to inject the potion directly into his bloodstream. 

Tom transfigured a pen into a syringe. He then placed some of the potion into the syringe. He then used a numbing spell to numb Jacques’ arm. Finally, he inserted the syringe into his arm and pushed the potion directly into the boys bloodstream. He mumbled a spell to pause the transformation effects and he was done. 

With that, Tom returned to the pd before saying the time travel incantation. He was returned only 5 minutes after he had originally left. Seeing him return, Carina and Jacques ran to him to see if it was a success. 

Seeing Jacques' eyes were still golden, he told them it was a success. They cried in relief, though it was not over yet. 

Tom then explained the whole process of bringing Apollo back. He told them that from now on, Jacques would transform every full moon. He also let them know how painful the transformation would be. 

“I don't care about the pain. I’d gladly go through it every month if it meant saving my son,” said a determined Jacques. 

Once he finished explaining everything, he gave Sam control of his body again, allowing him to leave the pd. 

After Sam was gone and Tom was once again a soul without a body, he sat Carina and Jacques down to explain a few extra things.

“Carina, I cant permit you to be here. It can be very dangerous for you right now. With the moon rising in only a few hours There’s no way of knowing how your husband will react. As a precaution, I will be removing all of the doors in and out of the pd. Tomorrow morning after the moon is down, you can return,” explained Tom.

“I understand, But what about you? What about Apollo's body?” asked Carina worried.

“I can't be killed in my soul form. I can be severely injured, but i’ll always recover. I’ll be with Apollo locked away in a room and I'll only allow Jacques to enter when I determine it's safe. Then Jacques can come into the room to work his magic. Before you go, I’ll need you or one of your wizards to obtain a live animal and bring it here to the pd. An anubi can only raise something, if it first kills something. Since he’s bringing back a human, the animal will need to be large since more life force is required.” explained Tom. 

“Would a large deer work? We have a forest full of them near our compound.” Carina asked.

“That should work,”

With that Carina left to retrieve the deer.

Jacques turned to Tom asking, “How exactly will I have to kill the deer?”

“You can't use magic if that is what you’re asking. You can try and use your bare hands, but you'll have a large jackal head. I suggest using your teeth,” explained Tom.

That thought made Jacques shudder. He was vegetarian. He didn't like the thought of having to bite into the animal to kill it, but he would do it for Apollo. 

Carina returned about a half hour later, walking in with a deer. Using the rope tied around him, she walked him to a pillar and tied him there. She then wished them luck and left.

Tom removed all of the doors to the outside world. He then picked up Apollo's cold lifeless body and brought it upstairs to his bedroom. Tom laid Apollo on the bed, not caring about the blood. He then returned to Jacques and muttered the unpausing spell. 

“It’s going to be painful. Just remember what you're doing this for. When you're turned, you need to kill the animal, and then come to the room. Knock, and i'll come out to make sure you're in your right mind. Then I'll let you in and you can raise Apollo. Got it?” asked Tom.

“Yeah i understand. How will I know how to raise him?” asked Jacques.

“I think you’ll just feel it inside of you. we will know when we get there,” said Tom, then returning to the room. 

When Tom looked at Apollo dead on his bed, the emotions finally hit him. Who could do such a thing to Apollo? He was going to kill the person responsible and he would make it painful. 

Tom couldn't stand seeing Apollo like this. While he couldn't bring him back to life, he could mend his body. Using muggle witchcraft, Tom healed Apollo's legs. From there he moved to his throat. His windpipe was crushed. He did his best to repair it, though it was impossible to repair it completely. It wouldn’t affect his breathing, but it would probably change his vocal depth and speech patterns to some extent. 

Tom then removed Apollo's tattered clothing to clean the blood and other bodily fluids off of his body. He then replaced his clothes with newer clean ones. Apollo almost looked normal again. Sure he was pale as a ghost and he had bruising all over, but he was clean and mostly healed. 

Even though Apollo was going to be brought back, it still hurt Tom to see him dead. He never wanted to feel this kind of loss again. Tom got on the bed, laying down on Apollo's chest. Not being able to hear a heartbeat underneath hurt him even more. He finally just opened the floodgates and let his tears flow, eventually crying himself to sleep. 

A few hours passed and there was a knocking on the door. Tom didn’t realize he fell asleep. He grabbed his wand and walked to the door. 

He then called Jacques on the other side of the door, “If you're in control, step back a few feet. I’m coming out.” 

Tom slowly opened the door and squeezed through, closing the door behind him. He had his wand pointed at the creature in front of him.

He was pretty much naked, aside from his boxer briefs. His muscular body was on full display. He had definitely gotten a bit larger. Jacques was already in shape and muscular, but the creature must have added to this. His head was gone, replaced with the head of a jackal with blue black fur that seemed to shine. His mouth was bloody, presumably from the deer. Aside from the head, he looked mostly human. He did notice his bushy tail and black claws on both his feet and hands. 

“Is that you Jacques?” asked Tom, ready to fire a spell at the creature.

“It’s me. I’m in control. I already killed the deer. I already know what I must do,” he said, walking toward Tom. His voice was very guttural, almost like a growling sound.

He stopped in front of Tom, bending down to sniff him. Then he pushed past Tom, opening the door to the room. He held out his hand and a golden staff appeared. The top end of the staff was a hoop that was pointed at the bottom. Under the hoop, two arms sprouted out the side.

Tom noticed the staff was an ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life. Ankhs must have originated with these anubi creatures. Tom watched as Jacques stretched his staff forward, letting the staff touch the middle of Apollo's chest. Jacques then said an incantation in some unknown language he had never heard before. 

There was a golden light that left the staff and seemed to enter Apollo's body. Jacques retracted the staff and stepped back. That's when Apollo started hovering about a foot off the bed. He was glowing, as if the light was slowly filling his body. Then the glow dissipated and Apollo fell to the bed screaming. 

Tom ran over to Apollo to try and calm him, but Apollo was fighting him off and screaming, “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!”

Apollo wouldn't stop. 

“He must be in shock. I don't know how to make him stop,” said Tom. 

Apollo's screaming persisted for another minute before he went silent and still. He seemed to be looking off into the distance at something that wasn’t there. He looked afraid. Tom didn’t know what could have happened to him that would make him like this. Whoever was responsible was going to die a painful death at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is alive, but will he ever recover? Will they find out who did this to him?
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are openly friends. Houses mix. Harry get's invited to a party. Draco sees things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> So this is picking up right where we left off, with Harry and Draco just getting back to Hogwarts after Christmas break.

Harry and Hermione left the Gryffindor dormitories, only to be greeted by Blaise and Draco. The four went to the dining hall and found a section of table that was still empty. Harry and Draco sat on one side with Blaise opposite Harry and Hermione opposite Draco. 

They got a few stares from people around them, mostly because Harry and Draco were sitting together. Houses were allowed to sit together, but most people sat with their own house. 

They started eating as they were talking, when Cedric came over and plopped down next to Harry. 

“I like the intermingling of houses you guys have going on here. Mind if a Hufflepuff joins?” Cedric asked, smiling.

“Not at all Diggory. Where’s your girl Cho? Why sit over here with us instead of with her?” asked Blaise.

“In his dreams. I’m not his girl, and I’m right here,” said Cho, taking a seat next to Blaise.

“Oh really? So that means you’re on the market?” said Blaise with a smirk.

“In your dreams. I’m not ‘on the market.’ What am I, cattle?” said Cho rolling her eyes.

“Nice of you to join us Cho. Now all four houses are united,” said Cedric before taking a sip from his drink. 

“So are you two friends or something now?” said Cho pointing at Harry and Draco. 

“We’ve been friends most of this year actually. Given our past, we didn't want to make it known just yet,” said Draco.

“You and your boyfriend should’ve stayed in the closet,” said Goyle shoving Draco on the back, as he, Crabbe, and Pansy had walked past the group. 

Cedric stood up in defense of Draco making eyes turn across the dining hall. 

“Find a seat and keep it moving. No need to start trouble,” said Cedric.

“Oh wow, Draco has a huffy puffy to protect him,” said Pansy in a mocking baby voice. 

“At least he’s not Crabbe and Goyle’s whore for hire,” said Blaise from across the table.

Pansy made a shocked sound. 

“Oh yeah, we know all about the sloppy toppy that goes on in the bathroom,” said Draco doing a mocking blowjob motion. 

Pansy walked away embarrassed, with Crabbe and Goyle walking after her with shocked expressions on their faces. 

“That was a bit excessive,” said Hermione. “I loved it,” said Hermione laughing.

“I knew I was gonna like you Granger,” said Draco, making her blush.

“Are you guys busy after dinner? There’s a secret party happening later on. It would be cool if you stopped though,”said Cedric.

“I’m down man,” said Blaise.

“I’m going to the library to study. It’s the first day of class tomorrow. You can never be too prepared,” said Hermione.

“What about you two?” asked Cho, to Harry and Draco.

“We’d love to, but we had plans already,” said Harry. 

“Well that's too bad. If your plans change, you should come by,” said Cedric with a smile. “If you do decide to come, you’ll just find it. Only people invited will be able to find its location.” 

“Is there some kind of spell that keeps others away?” asked Draco.

“That's above your grade level Malfoy,” said Cedric jokingly. “Well i have to run. I’m going to help get things ready,” said Cedric. “You coming Cho?”

“Yeah, lets go,” said Cho. “I enjoyed eating with you all. I’ll see you around.” 

With that Hermione headed off to the library, Blaise went to his dorm to get ready for the party, and Harry and Draco made their way to the pd for a little training session. 

Since they were coming from the dining hall, the closest entrance was the old secret corridor. They turned the corner and before them was a blank wall. The pd was nowhere to be found.

“You don't see it either. Do you?” asked Draco.

“No. Just a wall. Let’s check somewhere else,” said Harry. “There are plenty of new entrances.”

The two wandered the halls of Hogwarts in search of a way to get into the pd, but there was nothing. All of the doors had somehow vanished. 

“How about we just teleport there. We can walk through the pocket dimensions, in case you forgot,” said Harry.

“You're right. Give me your hand,” said Draco.

They both concentrated on the living room. They could feel their magic trying to take them there, but everytime they tried to go, it was like there was some invisible thing keeping them out. Tom must have locked down the pd. But why? Could he be in trouble?

They couldn't really find out since there was no way in. They decided they would just try again tomorrow. It was fine if they did not train together. 

“So, are you going to Cedric's party?” asked Draco.

“I’m not sure. What are you going to do?” asked Harry.

“I’m knackered,” Draco lied, giving a fake yawn. “But you should go. I’ll meet up with you tomorrow.” 

“Maybe I will then. Good night,” said Harry, as he headed back to his dorm to get dressed.

Draco on the other hand went towards the library. If he was going to be friends with Hermione, he couldn’t rely on her and Harry's relationship. He had to make an effort to be her friend. 

Once Harry got to his room, He changed out of his clothes and put on something more casual. He grabbed his invisibility cloak just in case. If the party got crashed by professors, he could easily get out undetected.

With that Harry walked out into the hallway. The moment he did, he could see arrows on the ground leading somewhere. This is what Cedric meant by he will know where to go. He followed the arrows to a brick wall. They led nowhere. That's when the bricks shifted and a pair of eyes could be seen. The bricks shifted back and a second later a door appeared. 

Harry walked through to an empty room. The only things inside were a fireplace and a house elf. The house elf handed him some floo powder and told him to say ‘centra’. Harry did so and appeared to now be in another small room that appeared to be similar to the other. The house elf directed him to leave through the door.

Harry walked into the room. There was music blasting throughout the room. It was a pretty large room. There were flashing multicolored lights going off throughout the room, though there was no electricity. Must've been a spell.

He looked around and everyone he spotted was 5th year and above. There were also quite a bit of people he had never seen before. They were all drinking and dancing. He could smell the alcohol in the air. Some people were on couches making out. Some stood against the walls talking to their friends. He was sure he could see some people here and there stealthily doing deeds that shouldn't be public. 

There was no way he should have been there. He was about to turn away and walk out, until someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Cedric with two cups in his one hand. 

“You made it Harry! I was hoping you’d show up,” he said as he handed Harry a cup. 

“Whats this?” Harry asked, questioning the contents of the drink. 

“Just drink it! It changes its flavor to match your favorite drink.” 

Reluctantly, Harry took a swig, “It’s butterbeer!”

Cedric laughed. “I can promise you that's not butterbeer. It’s much better.”

Just as Cedric said that, Harry could feel the drink take its effect. He felt at one with the music around him. The colored lights were much prettier and more vibrant. He felt like he was walking on clouds. He still felt very much in control, it was just as if the lens on life had been listed. 

“Looks like you're enjoying the drink,” said Cedric with a smile. “Hey, My friends are this way. You should come meet them.” 

“Meet them? They don't go to Hogwarts?” 

“No, only Cho does. This party has students from Europe's three biggest schools. There's a secret floo network that connects the three schools in one place, and that's this club. Mostly 5th to 7th year students are allowed to enter with the exception of you and a few others,”

“Why am I an exception?”

“Because I invited you”

“Why did you invite me?” 

“I don't know. I just felt like it. Anyway, here we are Harry,” Cedric said, gesturing to 6 people sitting on a few couches away from the party. “You already know Cho and Blaise. This right here is Fleur Delacour, this is Victor Krum, this is Andre Bisset, and this is Chance Cartwright.”

Harry waved to the group of students. “What schools are you from?” 

“I’m from Durmstrang, and the other three are from Beauxbatons,” said Victor.

“My cousins go to Beauxbatons. Maybe you know them. Delphi and Apollo Zabini-Black,”

The three looked as if they had seen a ghost. 

Andre spoke up, “We know of him.” 

“Oh come on guys, don’t be modest! Harry these are his three best friends. Usually Apollo comes with them, but apparently he couldn't make it out tonight,” explained Victor. 

“Really? I wonder why. Apollo never misses a good party,” said Harry, further making the tension grow.

“I’m gonna go get a refill,” said Fleur. “Chance. Andre. Would you join me?”

The three got up and walked away. 

“Harry I never realized that Apollo was your cousin. He’s a cool guy,” said Cho blushing. 

Harry knew his cousin had a certain effect on girls, but he didn't think that Cho would be the type to fall for it. 

The three returned, looking a lot less awkward than before. 

“Let's play spin the bottle,” said Chance. 

“There are only two girls,” said Harry nervously. 

“Don’t tell me you're scared to kiss a guy Harry,” Victor piped. 

“I’m not scared. I’ll kiss anyone,” said Harry. 

“Then you're up first. You have to hold the kiss at least 3 seconds” said Fleur, handing Harry an empty bottle. As they all got in a circle on the ground. 

Harry placed the bottle on the ground and gave it a spin. It landed on Cho. 

The two crawled into the center and kissed. Harry's cheeks had flushed.

“Don't tell me that was your first kiss Harry,” said Blaise. 

“N-No it wasn't,” said Harry. 

“Ok Krum, You're up,” said Fleur. 

The bottle landed on Chase. The two moved to the middle and kissed. 

“That was boring. My turn next,” said Fleur. 

The bottle landed on Andre. The two kissed for 3 seconds. 4. 5. 7. 10 seconds.

“Ok. That's more than enough,” said Cedric. “Zabini, you're up.”

Blaise spun the bottle. It landed on Cho.

“Oh you must love this,” said Cho jokingly. 

The two kissed. 

“I know you loved it,” said Blaise jokingly. 

“OK Diggory. You're up,” said Fleur. 

Cedric spun the bottle. It landed on Harry. 

“Looks like I have to kiss you Potter,” said Cedric flirtatiously. 

Harry turned red as Cedric moved towards him. Harry closed his eyes. Their lips touched for 3 seconds. Cedric pulled away. That was it. 

While Harry wasn't really hoping to make out with Cedric, he did feel a bit let down. Cedric clearly wasn’t into it. Harry knew Draco was reading into things. Harry didn't really know what he wanted, but he knew it was a bit of a let down. 

The game continued. Harry chugged down the rest of his drink. 

“Where can I get another drink?” asked Harry. 

“The spouts are over there,” said Cho pointing to a long table with multiple spouts sticking out of it. 

“Want me to walk you over there?” asked Cedric.

“I’m fine,” said Harry as he got up to walk away. 

When Harry was out of earshot, Andre spoke up, “Don't worry about it Ced. He’s a tease. Just like his whore cousin Apollo.”

“Fuck you. Apollo is my cousin too! Dick,” said Blaise. He got up to leave. Cho followed after him. 

“Not cool dude,” said Cedric, As he got up to find Harry, grabbing his cloak before leaving.

Harry turned the spout on, pouring himself more of the magical drink. He chugged it. He then chugged another. And another. And then he filled his cup again, this time to bring back to his seat. 

The world was spinning. The lights were brighter. Harry felt better. He turned to walk back to the group, but was stopped by Cedric. 

“Shit. I shouldn't have let you come up here alone. You're sloshed,” said Cedric, taking the cup from Harry. “Let's get you back to your dorm safely.”

Cedric tried to walk with Harry, but Harry was barely standing. Cedric decided to pick Harry up then. It would make the trip back much easier. Cedric lifted Harry up bridal style. Harry laid his head on Cedric’s shoulder.

“You smell like cinnamon. I love cinnamon,” Harry said drunkenly. 

Cedric laughed, “I love cinnamon too Harry.”

“Why did you pick Slytherin for your project? You're a Hufflepuff.” Harry asked. 

“I already told you. I thought it was cool when you spoke parseltongue. I wanted to learn more about it.”

“Why did you invite me to the party?”

“Because I felt like it. I think you're cool Harry.”

“Why didn't you kiss me?”

“What are you talking about Harry?”

“When we spun the bottle, everyone else kissed. But you didn't kiss me.” 

“I’m pretty sure we kissed Harry.”

“That wasn't a kiss. Not like everyone else. Why didn't you kiss me?”

“You didn't seem to be comfortable kissing guys Harry. I didn't want you to feel weird. Did you want me to kiss you?”

“I don't know.”

“If you want a real kiss, then let me know when you’re sober.”

“I will,” said Harry, as he dozed off in Cedric's arms.

***  
When Draco reached the library, he spotted Hermione sitting alone at a table engrossed in whatever she was reading. 

“It doesn't look like you're studying to me,” said Draco, startling Hermione. “Is this seat taken?” 

“As a matter of fact it is. There are plenty of seats all around the library that are empty. You can sit in one of those,” said Hermione. 

Draco sat anyway.

“What are you reading?” asked Draco.

“Why do you want to know?” asked Hermione. 

“Because I want to know what kind of books you read,” said Draco.

“Why are you even here talking to me? Harry isn't around. I’ll act friendly for his sake. He's my best friend. But I see through you. You're just a pureblood elitist. Don't think i don't remember all of your mean comments,” said Hermione. 

“I’m talking to you because i genuinely want to be your friend Hermione. I’m not even pureblood. Also, I meant it when I apologized for calling you those mean names. I know my apologies probably seem shallow or fake, but I'm being genuine here. Harry didn't send me here. He doesn't even know I'm here. He thinks I'm in bed.” said Draco. 

“Even if that's the truth. I’m not going to just get over it because you apologized. I need to see that you're serious. That is going to take time.” 

“Well i’ll keep working at it everyday until i finally wear you down enough Granger. I’ll get there one day,” said Draco. 

“Well it won’t be today,” said Hermione, closing her book and getting up to leave. 

“Goodnight Hermione,” Draco said as she walked away. 

That was a bust. Draco promised himself that he was going to work harder to build a friendship with her. He knew it would take some time though. 

He returned to his room and decided he would turn in for the night. Draco got undressed and got into the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. 

Not long after, he was dreaming. He was in a loud colorful room. Cho and Blaise were there, along with a few others he didn't notice. There was some unknown girl and there were three guys. And there was Cedric. Coming straight for his face. Lips puckered. Was Cedric trying to kiss him? 

Draco closed his eyes in disgust. He could feel Cedric's lips. For some reason he enjoyed it. The kiss was cut short. For some reason he felt a bit sad the kiss was cut short. He could see Cedric say something to him, but he couldn't hear anything. Just the loud music. Then as if on autopilot, he got up and walked towards what looked like a bar.

He poured himself a drink. And another. He kept pouring himself drinks until he turned around to Cedric again. He could feel emotions he never thought he’d feel for a guy. Then he was lifted up in Cedric's arms. He felt like he was on cloud 9. He felt warm. Cedric was holding him. He was a bit sad though. He was worried Cedric wasn't reciprocating the feelings. 

He could see Cedric's mouth moving every now and then. But still, there were no actual words coming out. He wanted to kiss Cedric. For real this time. He wanted more than that. 

Draco woke up sweating. He got up to go to the bathroom, only to notice he had jizzed his pajama pants. Did Draco have a wet dream about kissing Cedric? He was disgusted. He decided to take a shower and get cleaned off. He wished he could obliviate himself. 

After getting out of the shower, Draco got back in bed to go back to sleep. He hoped he didn't have any more dreams for the night. He didn't want to have another wet Cedric dream. One was more than enough for this lifetime. 

With that, he went to sleep. He was dreaming again, but this time it was different. He could see Harry this time. He looked older. He was lying on the ground. He didn't look like he was breathing. Harry looked very much dead. He could see a figure approach Harry. It seemed to be a woman. He was pretty sure this woman had killed Harry. As she got closer, he could make out her features. They seemed familiar. 

As she came into focus and knelt beside Harry's dead body, he could see it was none other than his mom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the story will be speeding up and we will have a few time jumps in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Up until now, the chapters mostly been laying the groundwork for the story as a whole. There was lots of explaining and now the story is ready to flourish.
> 
> Drama starts, action happens, romance buds, betrayals take place, tragedy will strike with a vengeance, and shit gets real. 
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> Please take a look at a comment I made on Chapter 13. It hopefully helps everyone get a better feel for this story, it's pacing, and better explain the mystery of Tom.

Apollo hadn’t moved once since his miraculous resurrection. He sat silently against the headboard of Tom's bed staring mindlessly off into the distance. His face was blank, as if he was just a hollow body with no one inside. Every now and then he would repeat “I’m Sorry” as tears would fall down his face. It was now morning and Tom couldn’t get a reaction out of Apollo, though he tried all night. 

After raising Apollo, Jacques left the room without a word. Tom hadn't seen him since. With it being morning, Tom waved his hand and brought back the entrances to the pd. A few seconds later Carina burst into the door. She looked as if she had been crying all night. 

She ran to Apollos' side trying to get his attention. But even she couldn’t get a reaction. 

“Has he been like this all night?” she tearfully asked Tom. 

“Every half hour he starts crying and saying ‘I’m’ sorry, but then he goes back to this. It’s like he’s not really here with us. I examined him. I made him drink a healing potion and he's been healing fine, but it’s like his mind is empty,” said Tom.

“I can’t hear his thoughts. I just hear his screams in my head. He’s definitely in there, but he’s suffering,” said Carina. 

“Something has to be done. We need to find out who did this to him. The caster was smart. All magic signatures were wiped, and that's hard to do correctly. There were bodily fluids as well, but the spell must have somehow wiped all traces of who they could belong to. I do know a guy is behind this, though are others involved. There were signs pointing to him being restrained so i know at least one other person was involved,” said Tom.

“Jacques and I are going to that school to get some answers. I’ll scan every mind in that place whether they like it or not. I’m getting to the bottom of this,” said Carina as she wiped her tears away, composing herself. With that, she was off leaving Tom alone with Apollo once again. 

***

Harry woke up with the most painful headache ever. He felt as if his head was being squeezed together and his brains would squirt out of his head at any moment. The last thing he remembered was entering the club, seeing Cedric, drinking some butterbeer, and the rest of the night was blank.

Harry didn't remember leaving the club or even going back to his room, yet here he was, in bed in his underwear. He turned to get off his bed and spotted a glass of water, some kind of pill, and a note sitting on his desk. He grabbed the note and read it:

“Good Morning Harry. No doubt you’re feeling like shit right about now. Take the pill and you’ll feel better almost instantly. Signed with love, Cedric.”

Harry smiled as he grabbed the pill and drank the water. Cedric was right. The moment he swallowed the pill, all of the pain subsided. His head was now clear, but he still couldn't remember much of anything from the previous night. 

Getting up from the bed, Harry went to hop in the shower. After he got showered, HE threw on his uniform and grabbed his stuff before exiting his room. 

“Rough night eh?” said George and Fred, sitting on a nearby couch.

“I actually don’t remember much of anything. I don't even remember coming back to the dorms,” said Harry.

“That makes sense. Cedric dropped you off. You were asleep in his arms. He met us at the entrance and we brought you to your room and put you to bed. You were out cold. Where were you last night?” asked George.

“I was at,” Harry tried to say where he went but he couldn't. There must have been a secrecy spell on the place. “I’m trying to say where I went but I can't. Must be a secret.”

“Oh we know where you were,” said Fred. The pair had gone plenty. “Pretty boy brought you there? You aren’t even a 5th year yet. ”

“Yeah he invited a group of us. Only Blaise and I went,” said Harry. 

“Well you better get out there. Cedric's has been waiting since we first woke up. He gave us a pill for you and a note. Did you see it?” asked George.

“Yeah I saw it. Thanks. Better get out there then,” said Harry blushing. 

Sure enough, when Harry left the dorm, Cedric was waiting for him. 

“Harry. Hey. How do you feel? Do you remember anything from last night?” asked Cedric.

“I feel great. Thanks for the pill. To be honest I don't remember much of anything after you gave me that drink. Why did something happen?” asked Harry.

Cedric looked a bit sad for a second, but put on a smile. Harry didn't notice at all. Cedric figured Harry's wanting to kiss him was just the alcohol speaking. 

Instead of bringing it up, Cedric responded, “Nope, nothing happened. You just had a little too much to drink. That was on me. I didn't realize it was your first time having the stronger stuff. I apologize. By the way, here's your cloak. I used it to get back to my dorm because Snape was wandering the halls,” said Cedric, handing Harry his cloak. “Wanna walk with me to breakfast?”

“Thanks. I was looking for this. But if i drank too much at the party, that's not on you,” said Harry. “And sure. We can go to breakfast.”

The two walked to breakfast, while Harry was painfully unaware of the tension growing between them. 

When he got there he saw Draco trying to talk to Hermione, though she seemed to want nothing to do with him. Her expression changed once Harry and Cedric arrived. 

“Good morning Harry. How was last night?” asked Hermione.

“Don't remember much. How was your study session?”asked Harry.

“It was good,”   
Hermione lied. 

“How are you feeling, Draco? You went to sleep pretty early?” asked Harry. 

“Yeah. we have to talk about that later when we are alone.” said Draco, cringing at the sight of Cedric. 

“Hey guys. How is everyone?” asked Cho, walking over to the table with Blaise following.

“Everyone is great. You two seem awful chummy,” said Cedric. “Did you guys get up to any trouble last night?”

“HA HA. Very funny,” said Blaise sarcastically. “I could ask you two the same.”

Cedric wide eyed gestured for Blaise to stop, when Harry wasn't looking. 

“What does that mean? Did something happen?” asked Harry.

“No. I was just joking, man,” said Blaise, picking up on the tension. 

“Oh ok. Well I’ll see all of you at lunch. Draco and I need to check on something before class,” said Harry.

“See you later Harry,” said Cedric.

Everyone said bye and the two went to see if the pd was back. Thankfully it was. They went in and looked around for Tom, though they couldn't find him. They decided to go upstairs and check to see if he was in his room.

They knocked and they could hear Tom tell them to come in. The sight before them confused them. Apollo was on the bed looking like he was mindless zombie and Tom was sitting in a chair nearby. It was obvious that Tom had been crying, but they didn't know why. 

“Hey Tom, What's going on?” asked Harry. 

Tom got up and walked to Harry and Draco embracing them. “Sorry we couldn't train. Something crazy came up. Apollo was killed. With the help of Jacques' creature inheritance, we were able to raise Apollo again, but he's been sitting here like this for hours. We don't know what do to. Carina and Jacques went to his school to get some leads but i haven't heard anything from them yet,” said Tom, as he fought back tears. 

“That's horrible. Hopefully they find out who did it and they get sent to Azkaban,” said Draco. “I don't wanna sound insensitive, but why do you care so much? I’ve never even seen you two talk like that.” 

“That's complicated,” Tom chuckled, wiping his tears away. “He imprinted on me. We are mates now.” 

“That sounds so sexual,” said Harry, scrunching his face at the thought of the two going at it.

Tom laughed, “It’s not as bad as it sounds. It sort of means we are soulmates, though it's a bit more animalistic. His soon to be creature inheritance is canine based. Canine based creatures have an involuntary process called imprinting that happens to them. The moment they see their imprintee, they have an immediate deep connection and they know that this is the person they were meant to be with. Those two will be lifelong mates. The feelings and connection comes so fast like a wave and makes you never want to even leave the person's side. What i’m saying is that I’m Apollo’s mate. So that's why the emotions are so strong. I don’t even understand all of this. I’m not even into guys. I mean I’m into Apollo, but I’m straight. I’ve never even thought of guys sexually before meeting Apollo. Now he’s gone. His body is here but his mind is trapped inside fighting to get out.”

“That's tough,” said Harry. 

“Do you guys mind if we hold off on training for a few days? I’m not really in any position to help you guys,” explained Tom,

“We get it. Take as much time as you need,” said Draco. 

The two left the pd and headed to class.

***

Carina left the bedroom and went downstairs to see her husband. 

“Clean yourself up dear. We are going to that school and we are getting answers,” said Carina. 

“Let’s go,” said Jacques. 

The couple left the pd and portkeyed to Beauxbatons. They walked into the school and went straight for the Headmistresses office. Without even knocking, they busted into her office catching her off guard. 

“Someone in this school killed my son and I'm not leaving until the sons of bitches responsible are brought to justice. Unless you want it to get out that your school has murderers enrolled you will give me unfettered access to the entire school and you will allow me to meet with students I find suspicious. If you do not do as I say, I will use all of my power as president of MACUSA to make sure this school is shut down. I will also use my connections in the wizarding world to make sure you never find work again. Maybe you'd be able to find a job in the muggle world. It’s your choice. I’m not someone you want as an adversary,” said Carina.

“That was sexy honey,” Jacques whispered to his wife.

“Drastic measures don’t need to take place. You have access to the school. Just don't directly approach the students. If you need one brought in for questioning, please let me know and I will personally make sure you see them,” said Olympe. 

“Great. I’ll be on my way now,” said Carina, as she and Jacques roamed the school. They started by going to the dining hall. It was breakfast time.  
Immediately, Carina's attention was brought to a table with two wizards and a witch sitting at the table. She could see flashes of her son on the ground in their minds, but it was broken up. Maybe they had their minds partially wiped. It could be something else. With one of the boys, she could see everything clearly. He seemed to be the one in charge of this all.

They began walking directly towards the three. Fleur was the first one to spot them coming. She got out her wand to attempt to apparate out of there but was stopped with a look from Carina. She used her mind to force her will upon the girl making her sit back down unmoving. All three were stuck to their seats. 

Jacques cast a barrier spell around himself, Carina, and the three students. No one in or out. He could see the fear in their eyes. He knew they did it. 

Carina spoke up, “I’m not going to explain anything. You know who I am and you know why I am here. Would you like to say anything for yourselves before we turn you over to the authorities?”

“You two will say nothing,” said Chance.

It was as if Andre and Fleur's mouths were stapled shut. They couldn't say anything.   
He held some control over them, though she wasn't sure yet what he did to them to get this control. Since they wouldn't speak, Carina would find out what she wanted for herself. 

She forced herself into Fleur's mind. The girl cried in pain as Carina sifted through her mind. She saw everything from the night before. She could see the spells the girl had shot off at her son. But she could see something else as well. Rage. It was a rage so strong, that Carina immediately knew it was amplified somehow. Carina dug deeper until she could see Chance shoot off a spell at this girl. It was a spell she had never seen before. 

Next, Carina shifted her attention to Andre's mind. She saw a bit more than she expected in his mind. She definitely dint want to know about her sons sex life. She dug past that. She could see everything he had done to her son. She saw him shoot off the sectumsempra curse. She dug past that. She could see that he too had rage that was amplified somehow. She could also see Chance using the exact same spell on him as well. 

Realizing who the real mastermind behind this was, she shifted her attention to chance’s mind. His mind was easy to access, so she could see everything she needed. 

He used a spell on Andre and Fleur to amplify their rage to such an extent that they were able to do unspeakable things to her son. While the two were fully in control of their actions, they were manipulated to an extent where they would cross lines they would never think to cross.

This wasn’t good enough for her though. She needed to know why he went through so much trouble to do this to her son. She went through his mind with no regard for the flimsy barriers he had up in his mind. If he was going to violate her son in such a way, then she would fuck his mind up. 

He started to scream in pain but she forced him to stop immediately. He was in pain but she didn't care. She practically burned down the walls in his mind searching for his reasoning when she saw it clear as day. The snake-like face of none other than Lord Voldemort. Seeing his face enraged her as she ripped though the memory. That's when she learned of this boy's parentage. His parents were two of Voldemort's most loyal death eaters. 

She could now see that this wasn’t some personal grudge. This was a planned attack from the Dumbledore and the Dark Lord himself. He wanted to make it look like kids holding a grudge and hurting one of their peers but this went much deeper. They were manipulated. This also meant that Dumbledore knew to some extent that Tom was released which meant that there was a chance that Harry and Draco were in trouble.

Finding more than what she was looking for, Carina left the boy's mind. Jacques starred in fear at Carina’s work. Andre and Fleur passed out from the mind invasion, but they would be fine. Chance, however, was broken. His eyes were glazed over and there was a steady stream of drool coming from his mouth. His wife had left this boy in a catatonic state. 

“Dumbledore is behind this. I need to get the French ministry involved. Keep them here and under no circumstance, are you to let this barrier down before I return,” ordered Carina.

Jacques couldn't help how turned on he was by this side of Carina. He absolutely loved their dynamic. While he was a total Alpha, he gladly let Carina take the reins any day. 

He let the barrier down to let Carina down and immediately put it back up. Carina left to inform the headmistress that she found the students responsible. Olympe was going to reprimand Carina for taking matters into her own hands and confronting the kids, but decided against it when she saw just how little Carina gave a fuck. 

Carina used the headmistresses fireplace to floo to the French ministry. She walked into the place like she owned it. She went straight for the Ministers office. There were a number of guards in front of the office who all pointed their wands at her when they saw her approach.

“Ma’am don't come any further. Please state your business,” one of the guards spoke up. 

“Do you realize who I am?” asked Carina.

“Ma’am i know very well who you are. I can’t let you into the Ministers office without a meeting though,” the guard responded.

With a look, Carina made the guards pass out as she stepped over them and entered the Ministers office.

The minister was startled to see her walk into his office. He definitely wasn't expecting visitors because he had someone who was not his wife, gobbling down his cock. He pushed her off and pulled on his pants. 

“President Black, will you knock next time,” he yelled. “How did you even get in here?”

“Shut up and listen to me. Unless you want an all out war with MACUSA, you will give my men absolute authority to take three teens from Beauxbatons custody. One is a proven accomplice of the Dark Lord himself, while the other two are accessories to murder. Don’t think. Just do. You and I know that my Congress has enough power behind it to destroy your ministry. We also have alliances with all of the major ministries and I will gladly make them turn on you,” said Carina, seemingly radiating with power. “Oh, I almost forgot. I will also be telling your wife about whatever this is.” She gestured to the woman on the ground. 

“Whatever you need is yours. We don’t need to escalate this situation. Let’s just keep it on the down low. And please don't tell my wife,” said the Minister.

With a smile, Carina turned and walked away. 

“You’re not going to tell my wife. Right?”

“Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now see just how powerful Carina's mind is. She was on some Professor Xavier shit.
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*
> 
> Draco tells harry about the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> If you haven't yet, please go check out my comment on chapter 13. Just kind of helps explain some things.

Once Harry and Draco returned from the pd, they went to their first class. With the news of Apollo’s death and resurrection, Draco didn't get a chance to talk with Harry. They decided they would talk after class right before Harry met up with Cedric to work on his project. 

The day went by relatively fast for the two. Cedric didn't sit with them at lunch that day, but Harry didn't really think anything of it. The rest of the day came and went. After their last class, Harry and Draco went to the library to talk. 

“Harry you said you didn't remember anything from last night. Right?” asked Draco.

“Yeah. I don't remember much after getting to the party. Why?” asked Harry.

“When I went to sleep last night, I’m pretty sure our bond made me see through your eyes. Remember Tom said something about our minds syncing up? I think this is what he meant.”

“Really. What did you see?”

“Well, I opened my eyes and I was at a loud party. There were flashing colorful lights all around. For some reason I couldn't hear anything that was being said, but i could hear what was going on in your head and feel what you were seeing. One of the first things I remember seeing is Cedric. He was leaning in to kiss me, well you.”

“Cedric and I kissed!?” Harry asked, almost screaming. 

“Keep it down. But yes. I remember feeling like I couldn't wait for it to happen. Then my eyes closed, he kissed me. Then I remember feeling sad or something. I was kind of mad that the kiss was cut short. I thought that Cedric didn't like it. That's when I went to the bar and started downing whatever the drink was. I felt very disoriented. I turned around and Cedric was there. I don't know what he was thinking. He looked very serious. That's when he picked me, no, you up in his arms like I was a bride or something. I remember feeling so happy. All i thought of was how much i loved the feeling of him holding me. I think you guys were talking about the kiss, because you were thinking about how the other kisses were so long but yours was so short. That's when I think you might have told Cedric how you really felt about him. I don't remember much after because i woke up. The second i woke up, everything I was feeling went away. I just thought you should know. I think you confessed that you liked Cedric and I think that's why he might be acting so weird around you. You should talk to him.”

“I’m so embarrassed. Is that it?” asked Harry.

“Yeah,” he lied. 

He didn't want to tell Harry about the possible vision he saw of him dead. Why would his mom kill Harry if she knew he would die too?

“Thanks for letting me know. I better go and do some damage control,” said Harry, leaving Draco.

He could tell that Draco was hiding something else. He could feel it through the bond. He was just too preoccupied with this Cedric shitstorm to care. 

Harry saw Cedric waiting for him at a table. Cedric looked up when he saw Harry, but that was it. No smile. Nothing. Harry sat next to Cedric and this time he could feel the tension. 

“Hey. Before we start, can I ask you a question?” asked Harry. 

“That was a question. But sure.”

“What really happened last night. You get weird whenever I ask.” 

“Nothing that matters. I promise. Can you just drop it so we can get this project done?” asked Cedric

“Good to know It doesn't matter. I’m sorry I ruined your night and pulled you away from your friends. Feel free to finish the project on your own,” said Harry as he got up to walk away. 

He sped out of the library. He didn't know where he was going, but he was getting away from there. He embarrassed himself last night and got rejected by Cedric. That's why Cedric didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want Harry to know that he rejected him because he still needed Harry's help with the project. Well good luck trying to finish it without his help. 

Harry could hear Cedric calling him, which only made Harry walk faster. Cedric kept calling. Then he ran ahead of Harry cutting him off. 

“Harry, what was that about?” asked Cedric confused.

“I know about the kiss. I know I ended up getting wasted. I know you were pissed. I know you had to carry me out of the party. I know I confessed my crush on you. I know you rejected me. You could have told me this morning. Just because you turned me down, I wouldn't have not helped you with your project. That's not the kind of person I am. You didn't have to fake friendship or interest in me to get your project done. I would've helped anyways because that's the kind of person I am. I don't appreciate being used by Cedric. The jig is up. You can stop acting like my friend,” said a seething Harry. 

“Are you done?” said Cedric, smiling. “I think the drinks were messing with your memory Harry. That's not what happened at all.”

“Oh yeah? What really happened then?” asked Harry, he didn't believe him at all.

“To start off, I was never acting. We were playing spin the bottle. I could see how uncomfortable it made you to kiss Cho. When it came time for me to kiss you, I made it brief. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Clearly i was reading you wrong. I didn't know you actually wanted to kiss me. You ran off though. You went to the spouts to get a refill. When i went to check on you, you had already drank way too much. I didn't want anyone to take advantage of you in that state so I brought you home. You were too drunk so I carried you. That's when you told me how you really felt about the kiss. How you wanted to really kiss me. I was flattered. I told you to kiss me when you were sober. You were drunk. I didn't want to kiss you. If i was going to give a kiss, I didn't want it to be because of some dumb game or because of alcohol. This morning when I realized you didn't remember, I didn't want to embarrass you. I also didn't want you to know how your first kiss was spoiled because of some game you were pressured into playing. Your first kiss should've been special. I know I’ve been acting weird today. It’s just that I was kind of looking forward to that sober kiss. When you didn’t remember, I just figured it was the alcohol talking and I felt stupid for thinking you liked me. Harry Potter I would never use you. You're literally the only reason I'm doing this dumb project. I wanted an excuse to hang around you and get to know you better,” said Cedric.

“You did the project because you wanted to get to know me? That's the lamest excuse ever! Stop trying to cover your ass! Just admit it! You never gave a rat's ass about anything other than your grade,” yelled Harry. 

Cedric bent down and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. For 1 second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds. 4. 6. 10.

“W-W-What was that for?” Harry stuttered. 

“Harry Potter. How blind can you be? I like you,” said Cedric. “If you don't believe me at this point, I don't know what else I could do to prove it to you.”

“You can prove it to me by kissing me again.”

Cedric bent down, locking lips with Harry. This kiss lasted about 20 seconds. Not wanting to draw even more attention, Cedric broke the kiss. 

“By the way Harry, I’m glad you were my first kiss,” said Cedric, smiling down at Harry.

“Last night. That was your first kiss? I find that hard to believe. You and Cho never kissed?” asked Harry in disbelief. 

“For real. I’ve never kissed or been kissed by anyone. People always assumed Cho and I were a thing so that kind of kept people from approaching me. She’s my best friend, and nothing more. Unless you count my mum and gran, I’ve never been kissed,” said Cedric, blushing of embarrassment. 

Harry reached his hand out to Cedric. “Lets go get you a good grade on that project.”

***

When Harry left Draco to meet up with Cedric, Draco decided he needed to fill Tom in on his dream. He went straight to the pd, and found Tom in the same place as before. Apollo still sat there lifeless. Tom perked up a bit when Draco walked in. 

“Hey bud. Whats up? You look like you need to talk,” said Tom.

“Last night, I think I had a vision of the future,” said Draco.

“You think you might have the gift of premonition? What happened?” asked Tom.

“I'm not sure. This is the first time something like this happened. I saw Harry. He was a little older. He was also dead. My mom was bent over his body. I think she killed him. I have no idea why she would do that though. She knows that it would kill me too. Could she want us dead? I'm so confused,” said Draco.

“That's dark. I don't know why she would want to kill you. Maybe she's been compromised though. Your father works for Voldemort. Maybe she's already been working for him. I don't know. My priority is keeping you and Harry safe. Until we know what’s up, I think it's best if you don't have contact with her,” said Tom.

“I couldn't agree more. I don't want Harry to know about this. I think you need to wipe my mind. We can pick up on each other's thoughts, and I don't want him picking up on this,” said Draco worried. 

“If you're sure that's what you want, then I’ll do it,” said Tom. 

“I’m sure.”

***

Carina returned to Beauxbatons with Aurors from MACUSA. They took Apollo's friends into custody. They would stand trial for their crimes the next day. Carina promised the Headmistress that MACUSA would keep the story on the down-low so her school wouldn't receive any bad publicity. 

Carina, along with her Aurors, made both Andre and Fleur’s parents aware of what transpired. She had them brought to the States so they could be there for their children’s trial. Chase’s parents were nowhere to be found, but that wasn't surprising given their loyalties.

With a day until the trial, Carina and Jacques returned to the pd to check on their son, and also to make Tom aware that Dumbledore was on to them. When they arrived, they went upstairs to Tom’s room.

“How’s he doing?” asked Jacques. 

“He’s been the same all day. He doesn't blink. He does nothing but sit there and occasionally have his episodes,” said Tom. 

“You'll get him back,” said Jacques, to both Carina and Tom’s surprise. 

“What do you mean?” asked Carina. 

“Tom is Apollo's mate. I've known since last night. My senses were heightened in my anubi form. I could smell it all over him,” said Jacques. “In my anubi form, I also sensed that Apollo would be back for a while.I don’t know how, I could just sense it. He’s trapped in his own mind. None of us have the power to break him out. The only thing strong enough is his inner jackal. I think Apollo will be like this until his first transformation.”

“Apollo doesn't turn 18 for 5 months. Are you saying my baby is going to be like this for 5 more months? He can't handle that. No one can handle that. He is being tortured to re-live everything in his mind on a loop. If he stays like this for 5 months, we won't be getting Apollo back. His mind will be shattered at that point. Tom, is there anything you can do. Can you put up blocks? Anything?” asked Carina worriedly. 

“I’ve been trying to get in his mind all day. I can't, there's nothing I can do.” said Tom woefully.

“I think you need to talk to him. Let him know you're here for him. He may not be able to hear you, but the jackal can. Jackals are pack animals. With Apollo trapped in his mind, the jackal is alone in there. Maybe knowing that its mate is there with him will help keep it calm,” explained Jacques. 

“Ok. I’ll try,” said Tom. 

“I’m afraid I have some bad news Tom. Dumbledore was behind Apollo’s attack. He knows you’re free, and somehow he knows about you and Apollo. This was a direct attack to get to those you care about. I’m not blaming you for what happened, but you need to be more careful. We all do. We need to monitor Harry and Draco's safety now more than ever. Delphi now has round the clock protection from my personal security detail. It won't be possible to do the same with Harry and Draco though. Not with Dumbledore so close by. We all need to keep an active eye on the boys ourselves,” explained Carina. 

“I’m sorry. It is my fault, though. I’ll fix this. ” said Tom, now crying. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s all of ours. We underestimated the threat. Going forward, we need to be more vigilant,” said Carina.

“You are right. I’m afraid I also have some bad news of my own. Draco had a vision of Narcissa. He believes she is going to kill Harry. She works closely with Voldemort. She could already be compromised. I think she needs a mind wipe. She can't know of me. She can't know that Harry and Draco are twins. She could be the reason they knew about Apollo. I think we also might need to do the same with Sirius and Remus. They work too closely with Dumbledore. The only people I know I can trust are you two. I think the operation now falls solely on our shoulders,” said Tom.

“What about Harry and Draco. What do you plan to do there?” asked Jacques. 

“Well we don't have to worry about them seeing their parents until summer. We can think of something before then. Right now, It’s imperative that we continue as if nothing is wrong. If we try anything, Dumbledore can make a move on Harry and Draco. As long as he believes he's winning, we have the upper hand,” Tom replied.

***

The day of the trial came and went. Andre and Fleur were sentenced to a two week stint in Azkaban. Since they were manipulated by Chance, their sentence was lessened greatly. Chance, still in a catatonic state, was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Apollo, as well as for being a follower of the Dark Lord. After their sentence was completed, Fleur and Andre were permitted back at Beauxbatons. 

As for Harry, two months had passed, and his relationship with Cedric well. They weren't out as a couple, but there were rumors of the two circling Hogwarts ever since their kisses in the hallway that day. 

During the two month period, Draco started making progress befriending Hermione. Hermione eventually saw that Draco was sincere and gave him a real chance to prove that he had changed. Draco’s grades also went up since the two mostly spent time studying together. 

Not much changed for Delphi. She wasn't a fan of having security with her 24/7, but it was better than having to be stuck at home with her parents. 

Apollo’s state hasn't changed at all during the two month period. Tom would spend his days reading to Apollo, telling Apollo stories about his life, and just being there for him. The only time Tom ever left his mates' side was when he would train Harry, Delphi, and Draco. Once a day they would train. The kids made great progress with their powers.

Carina mostly spent her days doing her duties as president. Jacques spent his days watching over Harry and Draco at intervals throughout the day. He also spent lots of time with his new powers as an anubi. He would roam the forests around his house in his jackal form, and even took to hunting as a jackal. After two months, he definitely wasn't a vegetarian anymore. Jacques and Carina had also grown closer. Carina was his imprint, and with his powers fully unlocked, they felt more of a draw to each other. Carina took a liking to his monthly anubi form. The first month It startled her, but by the second month, they fucked the entire night of the full moon. In his anubi form, his libido was insatiable. Carina loved it. 

All was quiet on the Dumbledore front. He hasn't made any moves since Apollo and he didn't seem to care too much about Harry or Draco. 

With Narcissa, Sirius, and Remus all memory wiped, they were no longer potential threats. 

Draco and Harry had gotten a lot closer as their bond began to mature. They could now accurately read each other's emotions. They also had a sort of twin telepathy connection as well. They eventually learned how to actively block out certain things, like Harry's thoughts about Cedric and Draco's budding feelings for Hermione. 

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Cedric, Blaise, and Cho eventually became a tight-knit friend group. They all spent most of their time together. No one really knew what was happening with Cho and Blaise. It was clear they were sexually involved with each other, but always denied relationship claims. They said they were just two friends having fun. 

Harry and Ron became known adversaries. Ron sort of tuned into the new Draco. He even had a little clique formed. He went out of his way to spread rumors about Harry, he would try to play pranks on Harry and his friends, and he also made remarks about Harry's dead parents on multiple occasions. 

For the most part, things seemed to be going well for everyone. They all seemed to be getting used to the new changes in their lives. Things were great. Things were calm. But everyone knows, the calm always comes before a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that we now have a mini time jump. Expect a few more in the next few chapters. 
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEW CHAPTERS DAILY*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

Harry woke up feeling excited. Tonight, he and Cedric would be going on their first real date. Since they were in school they didn't really get a chance to go out much, except to go to the parties that happened once a month. The last two times they went, the whole group came along. Tonight, only Harry and Cedric were going. 

The two got about an hour of alone time everyday. In the beginning that would mean hanging in a quiet area of the library. More recently they spent time in their own secret room. It was actually a small pd that Harry created, since Tom had finally taught them how to create their own. The group also had their own pd that Harry and Draco created together. It was a pretty big game room with couches, some tables and chairs, a tv, a snack bar, and all of the magical and muggle games they could dream of. There was also a small study nook away from everything else. They all spent most of their free time here.

Harry left the Gryffindor dorms and was greeted by Cedric, who was waiting for him at the entrance. This had become an everyday occurrence with him, not that he was complaining. He thought it was cute. 

“Good morning handsome. How did you sleep?” said Cedric. 

“I dreamed of you, so it was pretty great,” said . 

He wasn't lying. Harry did dream or Cedric. A lot. Usually the dreams involved the two getting heated, but they always ended before any real action happened. Harry and Cedric were actually both virgins. They didn’t want to rush into sex right away. There were a few times when they had come close to doing the deed, but they always stopped before they went too far. 

“I dreamed of you as well,” said Cedric. “Come on. I want to show you something.” 

Cedric led to their little secret room. He covered 's eyes as they walked in. When he uncovered them, he could see the room had been decorated with flowers and candles. There was also a bed that Cedric had transfigured. Cedric got down on one knee and handed a rose.

“Harry Potter. Tonight, will you do me the honor of being my first sexual partner?” he asked with a grin on his face. 

“Of course I will,” said pulling Cedric into a kiss. “This is really cute. Thank you Ced.” 

“Anything for you Harry. I love you,” said Cedric.

“You love me?” asked, shocked. 

“Of course I do. Why? Was that too soon?” Cedric panicked.

“Not at all. I love you too,” said hugging Cedric.

The two stood there in each others embrace for a while, but were pulled apart when they realized they were going to be late for class.

Harry spent most of the day thinking about Cedric. Draco could pick up on the emotions and tried his hardest to shut them out. When class was over, Harry and Draco met up and made their way over to training. 

“So. Sex tonight. That’s definitely happening?,” asked Draco.

“What do you mean?” asked, feeling embarrassed.

“Harry, don’t act dumb. You know I hear everything running through your mind all day whether I want to or not,” said Draco.

“Ok. Yes. We are ready to take it there. Why?” asked .

“I’m not ready for you to take it there. When it comes to Cedric, I can’t block out any of your emotions or thoughts. They’re too strong. I already saw your makeout sessions and I've seen how you picture him naked. I’ve held my tongue and put up with it for your sake, but it’s too much.” said Draco.

“If it bothers you then go to sleep or something. We aren’t going to do it until after the party.”

“If i go to sleep, then I run the risk of getting trapped in your body while you are doing it. I do not want to have to experience your sex life. Harry, please. Just consider holding off until we get a better control of this,” pleaded Draco. 

“I already told Cedric yes. I can’t change my mind. I’m sorry. Maybe Tom has a solution,” said . 

“You better pray he does. I will cockblock you so hard if I have to see or feel anything related to your sex life.”

The two got to the pd and found Tom reading a book to Apollo. 

“Apollo I’m gonna go now. It’s time for me to train the boys. I’ll be back soon,” said Tom

The boys found the situation Tom and Apollo were stuck in sad. 

“It’s just going to be us today. Delphi is taking a weekend trip with some friends so she won't be back training until Monday. You two ready?” asked Tom.

“Before we start, is there a way for me to block out the effects of our bond?” asked Draco. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t think it would be a great idea to block your bond. We don’t know what could happen to you two. Why would you want to block the bond?” asked Tom.

“Harry is trying to have sex and his sex thoughts and feelings are way too strong to block out of my head,” said Draco.

“Wow. You're having sex? Are you sure you're ready for that?” said Tom. 

“Yes. and i don't want to talk about my sex life with my father. It’s awkward,” said . 

“Understood. Still getting used to being a parent thing. Look, I’ve been studying up on your curse. From what I can see, trying to sever the bond can have adverse consequences. I might be able to help you suppress the mental aspect of the bond though. You should be able to block out each other's thoughts and emotions. This isn't meant to be permanent though. You two still need to learn how to control your bond. Think of this as training wheels until you can do it on your own,” explained Tom. 

“Whatever it is, just do it,” said Draco. 

“It will hurt. Are you sure this is what you want?” asked Tom.

“Yes. Whatever. We don't care,” said . 

“I’m going to need your scar hands,” said Tom. 

Both boys held out their hand with the scar from when their bond was activated. Tom did Draco’s hand first. He held his wand above the scar and the tip lit up with a burning white light. He then drew a circle around the scar. It was even more painful than when they first got the bond scar. When he was done, he did the same to 's hand. They were both left with another barely visible scar on their palms. 

“Hold hands and say ‘animi motus, sensus averte’,” said Tom.

The two grabbed scarred palms and repeated the incantation. Immediately, they could tell the spell worked. For the first time since activating the bond, they felt alone inside their minds. They could feel the bond but they didn't feel the emotions or hear thoughts that came with it. They thanked Tom and the three moved along with training for that day. 

When they were finished, they went to meet their friends at dinner. The four teens were already sitting at the table waiting for them when they arrived. 

“Hey guys. We were just talking about you,” said Cho. “How was your mystery time?”

“It’s not mystery time,” said Draco. 

“What would you call it then?” asked Hermione. “You guys disappear everyday for an hour or two. You never tell us where you go or why. It sounds like mystery time to me.”

“Fair point,” said . “What have you guys been up to?”

“Way to change the subject babe,” said Cedric. 

“Babe? So you guys are using pet names now?” asked Blaise, laughing.

“Oh please. At least you guys know what Cedric and I are. What are you guys? Friends with benefits?” retorted . 

“Got us there. That's confidential though,” said Cho.

“How about you two? You've been awfully quiet,” said Cedric, referring to Draco and Hermione. 

“We are friends. Barely that,” said Hermione. 

“Oh come on Granger. You know you love me,” said Draco, jokingly. 

“I do not! I would never! That's gross,” said Hermione. 

“Hey relax. It was a joke,” said Draco, trying to de-escalate the situation. 

“Don’t tell me to relax,” said Hermione, practically yelling. 

“Look. somehow I offended you. I’m sorry,” said Draco. 

“Whatever,” said Hermione.

The table got silent after that. 

“So Harry and Cedric, are you excited to go on your first semi-real date?” asked Blaise, breaking the silence.

“I’m not going to jinx it with a response. Maybe you’ll hear about it tomorrow,” responded Cedric. 

“Speaking of, I’m going to go and get ready,” said . “I’m in desperate need of a shower.”

“Bye babe. I’ll meet you outside of the Gryffindor dorms in an hour and a half,” said Cedric. “What are you four doing tonight?” 

“I think we are gonna just hang in the game room. You guys should stop by if you’re not back too late,” said Cho. 

“I highly doubt we will see them before tomorrow,” said Draco under his breath. 

“Do you two talk about everything?” asked Cedric, surprised. 

“In 's defense, He didn't say anything. I just knew,” said Draco. 

“What’s he talking about?” asked Cho. 

“Nothing at all,” replied Cedric, blushing. 

“Whatever you say man,” said Blaise. 

“Well, I’m gonna get out of here as well. Gotta get ready,” said Cedric.

“See you later. Enjoy the date,” said Cho. 

***

Harry was ready to go. He was nervous for their post party activities, but more than anything he was happy. He had been waiting for this moment since he and Cedric had become a thing. Harry took one last look in the mirror and went to meet Cedric. He was early, but he had a feeling Cedric would already be waiting. 

Sure enough, Cedric was standing there looking as amazing as usual. The two greeted each other with a small peck and were off to the party. 

When they arrived, they made their way to get a drink. Harry had learned his lesson the first time and knew just how much he could comfortably handle now. As their drink set in, they were greeted by a friendly face.

“Hey you two. You’re alone. Does this mean you’re finally on a date?” asked Victor.

“Hey Vic! Yeah. First date,” said Cedric. 

“Congrats guys! We all were wondering when you would finally make it official,” he joked. 

“Are you here alone? Where are Fleur and Andre?” asked Cedric. 

“No. I’m actually here with Andre. Like on a date,” responded Victor. 

Cedric looked shocked. “I would have never guessed dude. Enjoy your night man.” 

Victor walked away to find his date. After their secret two week trip to Azkaban, Fleur and Andre were pretty messed up for a bit. This last month they both seemed a lot happier though. Most of this had to do with Chance now being out of the picture. 

Harry and Cedric made their way to the dance floor and danced the night away. The drinks made them feel in sync. The only thing that mattered was the two of them right there in that moment. 

***

“Magical truth or dare. The rules are simple. I’m going to cast a charm on the game that prevents us from lying and makes sure we do the dare. Obviously you can’t dare someone to kill, but everything is on the table within reason. You can't switch to dare after you have been asked a question and you can't switch to truth when you have already been given a dare. When it’s your turn, you'll spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on will be the person who gives you a question or a dare. Pick at your own risk,” warned Cho. 

“I’ll be first in the hot seat,” said Draco, as he spun the bottle. 

It landed on Blaise. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you attracted to me?”

“Not in the slightest dude,” said Draco. 

“Ok my turn,” said Cho, as she spun the bottle. 

It landed on Draco. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to to turn your hair purple for the rest of the night.”

“I’m gonna get you back for this,” Cho jokes, as she waved her wand turning her hair purple. “Ok Blaise. Your turn.”

Blaise spun the bottle. 

It landed on Hermione. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you in a relationship?”

“I am,” blurted Blaise before covering his hand over his mouth. 

“Finally! We get some answers. I knew I would like this game,” joked Draco. 

“Ok . You caught me. Cho and I are official. It’s your turn now. Be careful what you pick.”

Hermione spun the bottle. 

It landed on Cho. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why were you so defensive when Draco joked with you today?”

Draco spoke up, “Oh come on, she doesn’t have to ans-”

“Because I like him,” Hermione blurted out.

“Wait. You like me?” asked Draco.

“I didn't mean it!”

“Oh yeah you did! You literally can't lie,” laughed Blaise. 

“Just forget about it. It’s never going to happen. I wouldn't let it,” said Hermione, as she rolled her eyes in Draco’s direction. 

“Guys can you drop it? She’s clearly uncomfortable,” said Draco, defending Hermione. 

“I don’t need you to defend me Malfoy,” Hermione screamed. 

“I just can’t win with you. Can I?” asked Draco. “Let's just move the game along.” He spun the bottle. 

It landed on Cho. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Hermione,” she said with a smirk.

“Consent is a thing,” Draco said, but he didn't have a choice. Because of the spell on the game, his body had no choice as he leaned in and kissed Hermione.

Pissed off, Hermione got up and yelled. “I’m done with this game! Game over! I’m leaving!” She left out the room and stormed down the hallway. 

“You know how rocky our past is. I’ve been trying for 2 months to make up for that and befriend her. You guys probably just erased all of my progress. Thanks a lot,” Draco said as he ran after Hermione to apologize. 

“Hermione, wait up!”

She turned around looking mad. “What do you want?”

“Hermione, what is going on right now? I don't know what to do. Before today, I thought we were making progress. All day you’ve been at my throat with everything I say or do. You gave me a chance to prove that I had changed and I’ve been doing everything in my power not to fuck it all up. I truly want to be your friend. Not because of Harry or any other reason. Now the game reveals you like me and you practically attack me because of your conflicting feelings. I just can't win with you though. If you don’t want to be my friend, I get it. I deserve it. I’ll back down. I’ll leave the group. What i’m not going to do is keep on pushing to be your friend when the thought of me repulses you.”

“Then leave! Everything was fine before you came! You’re the reason Ron and Harry aren't friends anymore! You destroy everything you touch Draco Malfoy!”

“Glad to know how you really feel,” said Draco as he turned around and walked away. 

He would give her the space she so desperately wanted. He would distance himself from the group whenever she was around. He would distance himself from whenever she was around. He was done trying to be her friend. 

Draco went back to the room. 

“Draco we’re sorry. We took it too far,” said Blaise.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m done trying to be her friend. I don't care that she has a crush on me either. She clearly doesn’t like the fact that she likes me. I’m not going to try and be friends with someone who doesn’t want to be my friend, and i’m not going to reciprocate feelings for someone who can’t let go of the past,” said Draco.

“So that’s it? What about when we’re all hanging out? You guys can’t at least try to be civil?” asked Cho.

“She doesn’t want me around. I’m respecting her wishes. If I hand out with the group, it will only be when she isn’t involved. I’m done apologizing. I’ve been doing it every single day these past two months,” replied Draco. 

“That’s tough man. Maybe she will come around. In the meantime, Do you wanna watch a movie?” asked Blaise.

“You know i’m always up for a good movie. Move over,” said Draco, as he sat down for the movie.

***

Cedric and Harry got off the dance floor and had been sitting together on a couch. Mostly they had talked and kissed. They didn’t care if the school knew anymore. They were embracing it. Before long they both decided that it was time. 

They left the party and made their way to their little room. With a wave of Cedric’s wand, the candles were lit. 

“Are you sure you want this ? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I can wait if it means getting you,” said Cedric. 

“I’m sure that this is what I want.”

Cedric bent down to kiss . He was gentle as he planted his lips against Harry’s, letting set the tempo. Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric’s neck as he pushed into the kiss, the two now slowly making their way to the bed.

They climbed onto the bed, not breaking the kiss as their lust intensified. Cedric slowly lifted 's shirt off and did the same to Cedric, only breaking the kiss to pull each other's shirts off.

Now both shirtless, Cedric started kissing every part of 's face, slowly moving his way down 's neck to his chest. 

Harry moaned softly as Cedric got to his nipples, slowly sucking and lightly biting them, sending chills down 's spine.

Cedric began with the kissing again, now working his way down past 's stomach, until he reached his jeans, preventing him from going further. 

He looked up seductively as he slowly unbuckled his belt and then his pants. He unzipped the pants and slowly removed them. As he pulled his pants down, He could see 's trimmed bush peek out from the top of his underwear. 

With 's pants now off, Cedric began kissing again, now above his underwear line. He began to stroke Harry's dick through the fabric of his underwear. He was surprised to feel the size of it. He would have never guessed that a dick that size would be connected to Harry's smaller frame. 

Cedric wanted to taste it. Tired of playing through 's underwear, he pulled them off. 

“I hope it’s good enough,” said unsure. He hadn’t really seen too many dicks other than his own, so he didn’t realize just how big he was.

“It's amazing baby,” he said, as he began planting kisses on it from the base to the tip. 

Harry was rubbing his hands through Cedric's hair in anticipation, as he started licking up and down his dick. 

“Do you want me to suck on it?” Cedric asked, lust in his voice.

“Hell yes,’’ said . He wanted to know what it would feel like to have his dick down Cedric’s throat. 

Cedric took the tip in his mouth slowly sucking on 's head. Harry wanted to feel Cedric's entire mouth though. 

Catching Cedric off guard, he pulled his head into his crotch. Cedric was definitely not prepared to have the whole thing in mouth as he started gagging and coughing on the massive boner. Harry's legs shook a bit at the feeling of having his dick down Cedric's throat as he gagged on his length. 

Cedric was rock hard in his pants. He didn't realize that gagging on 's dick would turn him on so much. 

“Please. I want you to fuck my throat. Don’t be gentile,” he said looking up at .

Hearing Cedric like this did something for . Giving him his wish, he grabbed Cedric by the hair and forced him onto his cock as he thrust into his mouth. Harry started pumping his dick down Cedric's throat, barely giving him time to breathe. 

Cedric was moaning and gagging as he felt push past his throat. He didn't know why, but it turned him on giving power over him like this. 

Harry wanted Cedric. He wanted to be inside of him. He pulled Cedric off of his dick, much to Cedric's dismay. 

Harry bent down to kiss Cedric. 

“Take your pants off and get on your back,” Harry ordered the older boy. 

Cedric was eager to get his pants off. He wanted to fuck him. 

Coming into this, Cedric originally thought he would be the one ordering around and fucking him, but that all changed when he finally got a taste of his boyfriend. He wanted it . He needed it . 

Harry grabbed the lube and squirted it onto his cock. Cedric was eagerly waiting with his legs up. Harry lined himself up with Cedric's ass and pushed in. 

It was a pretty tight fit, but he loved the feeling. He heard Cedric scream out when he entered him. 

“Did I hurt you?” asked, now worried. 

“It hurts. But i think i can handle it. Keep going baby,” said Cedric. It definitely hurt, but he wanted to keep going. He was told that it would hurt before it got better. 

Harry started moving in and out of Cedric, barely able to focus due to the waves of pleasure he was feeling. This was a million times better than jacking off. 

As he picked up pace, He took Cedric dick in his lubed hand and started stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

When he grabbed Cedric, The pain became much more bearable to him. The feeling of sliding in and out of him started to soothe him. The initial sting was gone. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, rubbed against his prostate. Cedric could see stars.

“Whatever you just did, please do it again. That felt amazing!”

Hearing this, Harry repeated his thrust, rubbing against Cedric's prostate. Cedric was moaning loudly. It was music to 's ears. 

He could feel himself on the edge. He sensed Cedric was too from the way he was moaning. 

“I’m gonna cum Ced. I’m getting real close!”

“I want it inside. I want to feel it inside of me.”

“Here it comes Ced. 

Harry pushed his dick all the way into Cedric, which was just what Cedric needed to get off. He shot deep inside of him as Cedrics dick erupted in his hand. 

Harry was out of breath. When he finished, He pulled out and laid down next to Cedric. 

“That was intense Ced!” 

“I had no idea that it would feel so good for you to be inside of me like that. I don’t know if I want to fuck you now. If you really want I will but that was too good.”

“You're in luck because I loved being inside of you. I don't want it any other way.”

“I love you Harry Potter.”

“And i love you Cedric Diggory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> So we did another time jump. We have a few chapters before the next one. 
> 
> More will be explained at the end.

The weeks following Harry and Cedric’s amazing first night together, they were inseparable. The two would have quickies between classes, they were always spotted hands interlocked, and they were pretty big on pda. 

It was mid April and things for Draco, had been anything but amazing. Since he was giving Hermione her space, he didn't really get much time to spend with Harry anymore. Mostly they only interacted when they were in the pd for training. He ate alone at meal times and every now and then he would hang with the group when Hermione was gone, but that wasn't often. 

Draco even started missing the bond. Since they had shut off the emotional and mind aspect of it, he just felt lonely. They had spent almost 3 months in each other's mind, so to just have it gone made him feel empty. He didn't miss the Cedric thoughts though.

Draco ended up spending lots of time with Tom and mindless Apollo. Usually that just involved sitting in the room talking to Tom. Jacques and Carina came over a lot to check on Apollo. Jacques was usually in his jackal form, and no matter how many times Draco had seen it, he would never get used to seeing the massive 2 meter dog. 

The upside of spending time with Tom, was that Draco got to learn some magic outside of the training sessions. His ability to create and travel between pocket dimensions had greatly increased over the past few weeks as well. He was now close to Toms level of mastery, able to walk between the dimensions without even thinking much about it. 

Draco had been looking forward to taking a break from Hogwarts. Now that Hogwarts was on a two week vacation, this was his chance to get away from it all. Since the whole dream of his mom killing them, Draco didn't go home for the two weeks. ‘All hope wasn’t lost though. Carina had invited him to stay with their family in New York. 

Draco jumped at the opportunity to go to America. Usually, his parents would go so he never got to experience No-Maj america. He had only spent time around parts of New York’s wizarding community, but most of his time was spent at his aunt's place. Carina even told Draco that he would be able to tag along with her and spend some time with her at MACUSA. 

While Draco was excited to spend time in america, he was a bit sad that once again he would be alone. Delphi wasn't coming home for the holiday and Harry was spending his with Cedric's family. To make matters worse, they would be taking 2 weeks off from training since there wouldn't be a way for Harry to slip away from Cedric's family without raising suspicions.

Ready to get away from Hogwarts, Draco decided to use pd travel to get to his aunt's place. He didn’t feel like taking the train. He would’ve had to sit alone since Hermione was going to be in the room. 

Draco grabbed his small bag and walked through a pd. In one step, he went from his dorm to the foyer of his aunt's home. She told him to stop by her home office when he got in, so he made his way there, knocking before entering. 

“Draco, you’re earlier than expected. You know where your usual room is. Go drop your bag off and meet me back here so we can get out of here,” said Carina. “I almost forgot. Wear these.” She handed him a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

Draco took the clothes and left. When he got to his room, he threw his bag on the bed and got dressed. He was wearing a black polo style shirt and some black jeans. They were most likely Apollo’s clothes given how they were a bit too big for him. With a quick wave of his wand, the clothes shrunk a bit to fit him better. Even though he was in muggle clothes, he still very much looked like himself. The clothes fit his usual style pretty well. 

Now dressed, he went back to meet with Carina. 

“Wow. You look great. The clothes suit you,” she said, handing him a jacket. “Wear this. It’s a bit cold out today.”

“Thanks Aunt Carina. For everything,” said Draco. 

“No problem sweetheart. Now let's get going. We are going to go to the shops to get you a new wardrobe for your two weeks here. Your usual clothes will make you stick out.”

“Can we stop at Gringotts? I don't have any American money?” asked Draco. 

“Don’t be silly. I’m buying. I’ll also be giving you some money to spend while you’re here. You’re family. I’m not going to leave you hanging.” 

“Thanks. So how will we be getting there? A floo?” asked Draco. 

“No silly. A car,” Carina said. 

Draco's eyes lit up. He had never been inside of a car before. Carina’s was magical, but still. He was still excited. 

They rode into NYC. There was bumper to bumper traffic all around them, yet they were moving as if the road was clear. This car really was magic. 

Draco stared out of the windows in awe. He had seen parts of London before, but this was amazing. 

When they got to the shops, Carina picked out most of the clothes. Draco proved very quickly that he had no idea about muggle fashion. When they were finished, he had clothes for every possible situation. There were enough clothes for much more than two weeks. He was very grateful he had an amazing aunt. 

Now back in the car, Draco inquired about the itinerary for the upcoming two weeks. 

“During the next two weeks, America's main magical factions will be having our annual conference. The leaders of the factions discuss peace talks, sort out any ongoing problems within the various magical communities, and catch up. There will also be a large ball at the end of the conference. The leaders and higher ups within the magical communities will all be in attendance,” explained Carina. “As President of MACUSA, I’ll be going. If you’d like, you are welcome to attend. I’d be glad to have you as a guest.”

“That sounds amazing. I’d be honored to go,” said Draco. “With the conference happening, will I be able to see much of New York?”

“Of course you will. You can come with me to MACUSA but it’s not like you have to stay at the conference all day. You’ll be able to explore all of NYC if you’d like,” explained Carina. 

“Right now, we are on our way to the hotel a close friend of mine is staying at. He’s the chief of a unique community of shape shifters in the state of Washington. He takes his son along with him every year. Usually he hangs out with Delphi and Apollo, but this year he will be your personal guide. He knows this city fairly well. You are also the same age.”

“Wow. Is he a shapeshifter too?”

“He’s a talented witch. The muggle kind, of course,” explained Carina. “We are here. Let’s go meet them.”

The two entered the hotel and were greeted by a man in a wheelchair and a boy with hair that came to his shoulders. 

“Billy! It’s always a pleasure to see you,” said Carina, bending down to give the man a hug. “Meet my nephew, This is Draco. He’s from England.”

“Nice to meet you Draco. This right here is my son Jacob,” Billy said, gesturing to his son. “Carina and I have some business to take care of. You two get to know each other.” 

With that, they left. 

“So, your name is Draco?” asked Jacob. 

“Yeah, and you’re Jacob the witch?” asked Draco.

“Just Jacob, but you can call me Jake,” he said laughing. “I’m guessing you’re a wizard like your aunt?” 

“I am. Why aren’t you a shapeshifter? My aunt said your dad was the chief of a shapeshifter community, but you're a witch.”

“My community is actually a community of witches. Some of us become shape shifters though. It’s a defense mechanism that only activates in some when the cold ones come close to our territory. Right now, there are only three shape shifters in the community since we only have a small family of cold ones living nearby,” explained Jake. 

“Cold ones are the stone-like vampire species right?” asked Draco.

“Correct. They are much more durable than regular vampires, and unlike regular vampires, some of them have special powers. The ones with powers are said to be wizards that were turned into vampires,” explained Jake. “Enough of that stuff. Do you want to see something cool?” 

“Sure. what is it?” asked Draco. 

“It’s a surprise. I know you’ll love it though. Follow me.”

Jake led the way to an elevator. They went to the top floor. After, he led them to a locked door. Jake did a spell unlocking it and opened the door to some stairs. They went up and went through another. Once through that door, they stood on top of the hotel. It was one of the tallest buildings in NYC. 

“This is pretty cool,” Draco admits. 

“This isn't even what I wanted to show you. I know we just met, but do you trust me?” asked Jacob. 

“Sure, why not,” said Draco. 

“Take my hand.”

Draco grabbed Jake’s hand. 

“Whatever you do, just don't look down until I tell you to,” said Jake.

Jake took Draco to the edge of the roof and walked right off of it. Still walking somehow. 

“Ok Draco. Look down now,” said Jake smiling.

“What the fuck. How are you doing this?” asked Draco. 

“It’s a secret. Now here comes the fun part. Just trust me. Don’t let go of my hand,” Jake said with a grin on his face. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to let go,” said Draco.

One second they were standing above NYC, the next they were falling. Draco screamed for dear life as they picked up speed , heading straight for the ground. Unless Jake did something, they would splat on the ground. 

Jake said to trust him. He was going to give him a chance to save them, but he needed him to figure it out because the ground was approaching faster. Draco was still screaming his head off and Jake was quiet and calm, just enjoying the fall. 

“Phesmatos volito,” Jake yelled.

Instead of falling, they were now hovering. They couldn't have been more than 20ft off of the ground. 

“What are you thinking! Get us out of here. If people see us, My aunt is going to kill me,” Draco said freaking out. 

“Chill Draco. Here in America, we don't have to worry about people seeing us. American Witches created something called a mist. The mist is active across the Americas. It makes it so that non supernaturals cant see supernatural occurrences. If people were to look at us right now, they would see us as large birds or something else explainable,” said Jake. “If a house elf was walking around on the street right now, non supernaturals would just see it as a kid or as a short person. If I was a shape shifter and I was walking around in wolf form, people would just see me as a big dog. This isn’t England. There is a lot you’re going to have to get used to.”

“That’s convenient. Beats wiping minds all the time,” said Draco. “You're going to have to teach me the do’s and don'ts of supernatural America.”

“Will do. Are you hungry?” asked Jacob.

“I’m starving. what do you suggest we get?”

“Last time I was here, Delphi introduced me to an amazing burger joint run by wizards. It’s nearby so we can walk,” said Jake. 

“Sounds good to me,” said Draco.

The two walked 3 blocks down the street and ended up on a large open street that was full of people. Jacob let him know it was a popular street frequented by young adult and teen supernaturals. There were people all around. Draco spotted a few wizards, but most of the people around were creatures he had never seen before. 

The street must have had some kind of weather enchantment on it. While the rest of New York was fairly cold, this street was sunny and warm like a perfect summer day. Draco could barely take everything in before they got to the restaurant. It had a modern industrial vibe going on inside and the patio outside had a very European vibe like you might see in Rome or Paris. 

“How about we sit outside so you can people watch and observe? Judging from the look on your face, you've never seen a place like this,” said Jacob, as he led Draco to a small table. 

“I’ve definitely never seen anything like this. We definitely don't have this many supernatural creatures in the UK,”

“Woah. Lesson 1: Don't call them creatures. The proper name for non-witch/wizard supernaturals is Caelesti. That goes for vampires, werewolves, fae, merfolk, or any other of the hundreds of species of supernaturals. You British wizards are backwards, and I mean that in the least offensive way. Your blood purity thing pushes the rest of the supernatural world away. That is why most supernatural beings who leave the natural habitat of their people stick to the Americas.”

“That makes a lot of sense actually. Most of Europe's Magical communities aren't the most tolerant. I can see why they would want to come here,” said Draco, before he was politely interrupted by their waitress. 

She was beautiful with long beautiful blue green hair and cloudy white eyes. “What can I get for you guys today?”

“I’ll have the carnivore burger. Draco, do you know what you want?”

“Order for me. I don’t know what's good.”

“He will have a wizards specialty burger.”

“Is that all of you boys?” the waitress asked.

“That’s all for now. Thank you,” replied Jacob. 

She walked away and the boys kept talking. 

“Would it be rude to ask what she is?” asked Draco.

“Not at all. She’s a kelpie which is a water horse. Beautiful and deadly in their water form and their land form.”

“I’ve read about those. I have never actually seen one before today. I like this place,” said Draco. “So how long have you known my family?”

“I’ve always known them. Even before Carina became president, she knew my family. Her parents were friends of my grandparents. My grandmother helped them conceive Carina,” explained Draco.

“That’s pretty cool. I heard about your tribes birthing practices. Is it true that you can make two same sex people have kids?”

“When it comes to our birthing practices, we don't just create. That's not how life works. If a man or woman can't have kids, we sort of help jump start the process. It doesn't happen like that with same sex couples. Same sex couples can only have biological children together if magic willed them together.”

“Willed like soulmates or imprints?” asked Draco.

“Exactly like soulmates or imprints. When magic brings two people together, It was meant for them to procreate together. That is the same for opposite and same sex matches. The only problem magic didn't account for is that men don't have a designated canal for birthing. Male/male magical births require a skilled witch who performs a magical c-section of sorts. They don't have to cut into the person or anything, but it is a very painful process nonetheless and drains much of the life force of both fathers. Magical births between male soulmates are rare though. Somehow, the body knows to hold the magical embryo in a state of stasis until the one carrying the child comes close to a witch capable of delivering the child. Because of this, most male soulmates never have children since they never come in contact with a capable witch. The embryo in stasis can be inside of them for a lifetime and they would never know it until they came across a capable witch.”

“There is so much I don't know about magic,” said Draco, wide eyed.

“I promise you’ll learn a few things before our 2 weeks comes to an end,” said Jake.

Just then, their food came. Jacobs burger had 2 patties, bacon, roast beef, and a sausage patty. Not a single veggie in sight. Draco's burger was a bit more tame. A single stoat patty, cheese, bacon, with the usual burger veggies and condiments. 

The two enjoyed their burgers mostly in silence while some doing people watching. When they were finished, Jake paid and the two explored the street to see all there was to do. There were many shops selling a variety of magical items, but unlike British wizarding areas, everything was modern and not everything was catered to wizards liking. It was clear that this area was meant for all supernaturals, wizard, witch, and caelesti alike. 

After looking around, they went to a small fae run ice cream shop that boasted 5,000 unique flavors. Overwhelmed by the variety, both boys ended up getting plain old vanilla. They ate their ice cream on a nearby bench, and talked for a while until they both finished.

“Now that we have seen the street, what do you want to do?” asked Jacob

“I’ve never been to the statue of liberty,” said Draco. 

Jacob laughed. “That's nowhere near us. Maybe another day?”

“Nothing is too far. I just need to find a picture of the island it's on. I’m sure one of these shops has a postcard with it on it,” said Draco.

“You have me intrigued,” said Jake pulling out his phone. “Here is a picture of the island. How do you plan on getting there?”

“It looks like it’s your turn to trust me. What do you say Jake?” Draco smiled, holding out his hand. 

“Ok. I trust you. Take me to the statue of liberty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the worlds of HP and Twilight finally come together. I made the Quileutes a tribe of Native American witches. I got the inspiration from the video about Ilvermorny posted to pottermore a few years back. The video quickly mentions that many native american wizards were skilled animagi. Since the Quileutes are not true werewolves, but shape shifters, I wanted to make it so that they were non-wizarding witches who randomly unlocked an animagus form upon contact with the cold ones. I'll go deeper into this in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> In the current twilight timeline, it's a few years before Bella arrives in Forks. We wont see any of that happen since it will be behind the scenes. Since its a few years before, Jacob isn't a shapeshifter yet. 
> 
> Ok I know all of the characters are very young based on my timelines, but I'm looking at this like you would in a TV show. Like sure Harry and Draco are only 3rd years so that makes them both 13, but for the sake of now being a total perv, they're a bit older. 
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I had every intention of posting, but I got sick again. I was sick in the end of February for 2 weeks and I'm pretty sure it was covid, but I never got tested. In my area, tests were only being given to people with pneumonia symptoms, and I had all of the covid symptoms except for the breathing problems. I got better. I'd say I was feeling 75% better these past few weeks. I was still weak and I was still social distancing so I didn't pass along my sickness. Just this past week, everything came back and I've been battling with itall again. There was even a day where I slept for 26 hours, only waking up once to turn off an alarm. I'm back to 60% now. Ready to post again. If I do miss a few days, It's probably because I'm feeling sick. I'm not in the at risk group since I'm only early 20's so I'm not worried about the mortality aspect of it all. I'm just trying to get better.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

Draco pulled Jacob along. With a single step, they were now in front of the statue of liberty. Draco looked at Jake who was staring up at the statue wide eyed.

“I thought my little free fall trick was cool. Draco, you have me beat. That was dope. You didn’t even say an incantation or pull out your wand. That wasn’t even teleportation or apparition. I’ve done both before and they weren't as instantaneous as that. What was that?” asked Jake.

“I guess you can say inter dimensional travel,” said Draco. 

“You’re fucking with me man. Whatever that was, you need to show me. How did you do it wandless? I thought most wizard spells, charms, and curses required a wand. I know some can be done wandless but usually that requires a bit of power,”said Jake.

“It’s not wizard magic. Not entirely. That’s why it’s wandless. I’m only recently mastering it. Takes quite a bit of practice and I already had an advantage starting out. I have a friend that can teach you better than I can. Maybe one day he’ll help you out if I can't,” said Draco. “I do want to learn your spell though.”

“Take me to the crown of the statue of liberty and I’ll teach you,” said Jacob, holding out his hand to Draco.

“Deal.”

Draco took Jacob’s hand and took him to the crown of the statue of liberty. The top had just enough space to stand comfortably without feeling like you would fall. 

“This is probably the coolest thing I’ve ever seen,” said Jacob.

“Honestly, I agree. I’ve always dreamed of seeing this thing. I’m fascinated that people did this without magic,” replied Draco. 

“Have you ever used witch magic before?” asked Jacob.

“I’ve done a bit, but I’m sure I’m not as skilled as you.”

“So you’re like your cousin Delphi? Even though you’re a pureblood you can use our magic?”

“Kind of. It’s complicated,” admitted Draco.

“Have you ever used a Phesmatos spell?” asked Jacob.

“I have.” 

“Good. So you know what you should be feeling and what to concentrate on when you cast. When you’re ready to stop yourself, say ‘phesmatos volito’ then you’ll stop falling.” said Jacob.

“I’m not falling though,” said Draco confusedly. 

With that, Jake pushed him off the edge. Draco only realized what was happening when it was too late to stop him. His arms flailed to grab onto something to help him. 

In his panic, he couldn’t remember the spell Jake told him. He spouted multiple spells that didn’t help in the slightest. He was falling and he couldn’t save himself.

He tried to replay everything Jacob said in his mind. He tried to remember the spell. 

“Phesmatos volito!”

Nothing happened. He realized in his elevated state of panic, the spell wouldn't work. He remembered the lessons Tom taught them about controlling emotions and keeping a level head. He was over halfway down with only 100 ft to go. He quickly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, “phesmatos volito.” 

Draco opened his eyes to see that he was hovering above the ground. It was so close that he could easily reach out and touch it. The spell worked. He was happy that Tom taught them the importance of emotional control. 

There were people all over, though none seemed to be able to see him fall from the sky. None except for two girls who seemed to be working as tour guides. Upon seeing them, it was clear that they weren't human. Draco wasn't sure what they were, but they had golden eyes and the biggest pointed ears on the top of their heads. They looked impressed at his feat, or maybe they were just happy to see he didn't smash into the ground. 

“How was your fall?” asked Jake.

“I almost died just now. I couldn't remember the spell. How would you have felt if you got me killed?” Draco asked, slightly pissed out of fear. 

“You weren’t ever close to dying. What you didn't see is that I was behind you the entire time. I jumped right after you and I was ready to grab you before you said the spell and got it right,” said Jacob. “I would never let you die. Your Aunt and MACUSA would have my head if you were hurt. Besides, I’m just beginning to like you Draco. I wouldn’t let a friend die.” 

“You better not let me die,” said Draco, nudging Jacob. “You’re not so bad Jake. Do you want to take a ferry back? I’ve never been on one.”

“Your wizarding world must suck. You haven’t done some of the most basic things. I really have my work cut out for me.”

The two took a ferry back to Manhattan. They mostly took in the views while talking about each other's personal lives, including friends, family, and relationships. 

Jacob told Draco how his father sent him to a magic school on the east coast. He was worried that the return of the cold ones family would activate Jake's transformation, thus cutting him off from most of his magic. See, once he transformed, he would only have access to 20% of the magic, since the other 80% would be used to fuel the wolf and his limited immortality. 

“My dad wants me to take up the family tradition and be the tribe shaman. I’m not even sure I want that for myself. In some ways, I’d like being a wolf. My grandfather was a wolf and my grandmother was the shaman. Since the vamps were gone when my dad was old enough to turn, he never got his transformation activated,” said Jake.

“How many wolves does your tribe have?” asked Draco. 

“Only 3 right now. They’re all young. We have a few older wolves as well, but they stopped transforming. Their mates got old and they wanted to get old with them,” said Jake. 

“Can you explain how it works for you guys? The immortality and magic part,” asked Draco.

“As long as they transform regularly, they are pretty much immortal. they can be killed but won’t die of natural causes like sickness or time. Most wolves imprint of humans so they end up wanting to grow old with them, thus stopping their immortality. If a wolf was to imprint on someone with a longer lifespan, they would stop aging for as long as they’d like. So if a wolf just wanted to, they could live as long as they see fit,” explained Jacob.

“For wizards, animagi can still do magic, so where does the loss of magic come into play?” asked Draco.

“Our shifters are different from animagi. They don’t choose to transform, magic chooses them. Along with the transformation, their life expectancy rises, they gain a telepathic connection with others in their pack, they can heal, and they get a major boost in speed, senses, and strength. The magic is still in them and they are still able to call upon the magic of their ancestors, but to a much lesser degree. Most of the magic is just being used to maintain the wolf life state. Many wolves are still able to do minor magic in human form, but it’s to such a low degree that they wouldn't be able to fight a supernatural threat with magic alone. In their wolf form, the magic is very strong.There are cases where a shifter can use magic while in wolf form, but that's definitely far from the norm. The person would have to be able to cast non verbally and they would already need to be fairly skilled with it before their transformation. That's why it's rare since pretty much all of our spells require incantation.” explained Jake.

“Wow. Can any of your current wolves use magic in wolf form?” asked Draco. 

“My grandfather was the last wolf able to harness magic. He specialized in fire before his transformation to the point he couldn’t be burned and he could control just how much damage his fire wreaked. In his wolf form, he was quite literally on fire and he could also breathe fire. His nickname was Hell-hound since he was able to bend fire to his will. It was kind of like Avatar,” joked Jacob.

“That’s cool and all, but what is Avatar?” asked Draco.

“Only one of the greatest cartoons ever. I totally need to show you some time.”

“Are you able to use any nonverbal magic?” asked Draco.

“I’ve done a spell here and there, but I don’t have anything I excel with. I’m afraid that if I turn, I won’t have anything that sets me apart from everyone else. Those in my tribe who want me to turn, think I’ll be like my grandfather in a way. A wolf with some kind of magic boost,” said Jacob with a sad look. 

“What does it matter if you have a magic boost or not?” asked Draco.

“Well, the cold ones are pretty powerful. They are much stronger than regular vampires. In a one on one face off, wolves are weaker and more vulnerable. True werewolves can beat them, but it would take at least two shifters to defeat one. Matters are even further complicated when you factor in that many cold ones have special powers or gifts. We don’t know for sure, but we think they get their gifts the same way some shifters get theirs. We think some of them were originally magic users and the gifts they get are based on their specialization as a wizard or witch. That’s why it's so important for my tribe to gain a new gifted wolf. A gifted wolf would be able to handle a cold one on their own. My grandfather killed many of them before he died,” said Jacob.

“Why do they have to die? They surely can't all be bad. Have you guys tried peace?” asked Draco.

“I’ve never really met one. I wouldn’t know. I only know of the stories passed down. I like to think for myself. I won’t make any judgments on them until I meet one for myself. As for peace, my tribe has had a treaty that keeps them off our land and us off theirs. I think that is as close as it will get to peace for now. When I take over as chief, I want to get to know the vampires for myself. If they aren’t the monsters I grew up hearing about, then I’d consider striking up a new treaty that isn’t so isolating to our groups,” said Jacob.

“I’m sure you’ll be a great leader. Just from today alone, I can already see you care for your people a lot. I’m sure they will love you If you’re a witch, a gifted shifter, or even a plain old shifter,” said Draco.

They finally got back to shore and made their way back to the hotel. It was at least an hours walk away, but they had two hours to kill and it would be a nice way to see more of the city.

Draco marveled at everything he saw. This city was much more futuristic than the uk wizarding world. He also started a lot when he would come across different species of caelesti. He had no idea that there were so many non-animal supernaturals in the world. He had always believed that Hogwarts was the best institution for education, but they never taught them about other species aside from the basics like vampires, werewolves, goblins, and elves. Many others were myths to them. 

When they got back to the hotel, Billy and Carina were already waiting on them in the lobby. They were laughing about something. 

“Hey! You boys have fun?” asked Billy. 

“I loved New York. Jake’s a great tour guide. I can’t wait to see more,” replied Draco. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ve wanted you to experience the real New York for a long time, but your parents have always been so against it,” said Carina. “Speaking of your parents, we have to get back to the house. Narcissa and Lucius informed me an hour ago that they would be stopping by to check up on you since they haven’t seen you in a few months.”

“For real? You can’t be serious,” said Draco. 

“I am serious. Say your goodbyes for today, we’ll talk more in the car,”said Carina. 

Draco and Jake exchanged goodbyes before he and Carina got in the car. He had been having such a great start to his vacation. He didn’t need his parents coming to fuck things up for him. 

“Why did you agree to have them come? Is that even safe?” asked Draco angrily.  
“Calm down. They aren’t taking you away or anything. We are just having dinner. They won’t be able to try anything. I’ll be there as well as my security. I’ve also paid someone to allow Tom to use their body again, so he will be there to protect you as well,” Carina assured Draco.

“What do you mean? He can use someone’s body? Won’t they reject him?” asked Draco.

“It’s a long story and i’m not about to get into it right now. All you need to know is that you and Harry will be safe. They can’t do anything,” said Carina. “Just act normal and try not to raise any suspicions. We have to go about this as if they don’t know anything about this stuff. We don’t know if Voldemort has told them anything and we don’t know their intentions, other than they want to see their son. We can’t even be sure if what you saw was a vision or if it was just a bad dream. For all we know, your mother could be completely on your side. I can’t know anything for sure. If I did go in and see for myself, I don’t know what will happen and I don’t think you want to see your parents get hurt. It’s a good thing that you’re separated though. If they are innocent, they could become targets for Dumbledore. This way he can’t get to them like he did with Apollo.”

“You’re right. I just don’t want to have to live in fear of my own parents. We haven't always had the best relationship, but I never felt like I was in danger,” said Draco.

“Good. Don’t give up on them just yet. We need to keep you safe, but we don't want you to cut them off completely,” said Carina. “How was your day with Jacob?”

“It was pretty cool. We went to a wizard burger shop on this magical street. I saw more creatures than I’ve ever known existed. I mean caelesti. Still getting used to that. We also did a sort of magical skydiving, and we saw the Statue of Liberty. Jake also taught me a spell.” said Draco, happily. 

“I’m glad you’re finally getting to experience the real magical world. Tomorrow, you’ll be getting a phone. Jake will help you figure it out, no doubt. It’s just much faster and more convenient than any magical means of communication. It will also help you learn more about the non magical world.You’ll also be able to bring it with you when you go back to school,” said Carina.

The two, again, sat in silence as Draco admired everything outside as they drove back to Carina’s. 

***

Back in England, Harry and Cedric were having an amazing start to their vacation together. When Harry met Cedric’s parents, he was pleasantly surprised to see how open and nice they were about his relationship with their son. They even let Harry stay in Cedric’s room with him. He didn’t plan on having sex while they were in the house, but it was nice to be together.

Cedric had lots of plans for them to do over the next two weeks. The thing Harry was most looking forward to, was going to the amusement park. He loved thrill rides and the junk foods usually served there. He was also glad that a few friendly faces would be joining them. 

Right now, he was just happy to be with his boyfriend. Since he first got to his house, they played video games. Cedric was much better than Harry, but he always held back and let him win, even though he didn’t let on. 

That night, Cedric’s parents took them out to dinner at a pretty nice restaurant in London. Mostly they asked about Harry and his family. They wanted to know more about him and it wasn’t just from a place of him being the famous Harry Potter. They saw him for who he was and liked that. The Diggory’s asked about school, what Harry wanted to do after, his views on the muggle world, and even about his relationship with their son. From what Harry could see, he had a feeling he would like Cedric’s parents a lot. 

When dinner was over, Cedric’s parents went home while he and Harry walked around London together. 

“So how are you liking my family?” asked Cedric.

“They seem cool. Have they always known you liked guys?” asked Harry. 

“Before you, I hadn’t really liked many guys. I actually lean more towards girls. They knew I was open in my sexuality, though. The only person my parents met that i was into was Cho.”

“So you two were a thing. I knew it,” said Harry. 

“We weren’t a thing. It was a mutual crush but we quickly realized that we only liked each other as friends,” explained Cedric. 

“That’s understandable. I used to think I liked Hermione, but I realized it was platonic. I hadn’t had many friends before I met her so i didn’t really know the difference between liking someone as a crush versus as a friend. I’ve discovered that I don’t even like girls like that. I find them attractive, but I don't ever see myself having a romantic connection with a girl.” 

“I would hope you never have a romantic connection with a girl. That would mean you and I weren’t together,” joked Cedric, looking hurt. 

“I don’t see myself with anyone else besides you. I love you,” Harry said before getting on his toes to kiss his boyfriend. 

The two walked, hand in hand, back to Cedric’s house. It had been a nice night and a great start to the break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Jacob will absolutely not be a thing. Don't get your hopes up. Strictly platonic. 
> 
> Please leave reviews! They help.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> So In case you can't tell by now, I loved writing Draco's storyline. Throughout the entire writing process, I had times where I would latch onto different characters and mostly write about them for a few chapters. While this is a Harry potter fic, it is in no way Harry-centric which is one of the things i enjoyed most writing this.

“I’m trusting that your grades are up to par and that you have no distractions,” Lucius said to Draco. 

The dinner had been a bit awkward thus far and Draco was wishing for it to be over. His father had a million questions as usual, and his mom was surprisingly quiet the whole time. Draco figured something was up, but he didn’t worry. The perimeter of the dining room was scattered with Carina’s security and Tom. Carina was also at the table, so anyone would be stupid to try something. 

“My grades are fine. There are no distractions. Everything is fine,” said Draco, exasperatedly.

“Are you sure there are no distractions? I’ve been told you befriended the Potter boy,” said Lucius, nose upturned.

“So what if i have. He’s family. It’s not my fault you had problems with his parents,” Draco scoffed.

“I have problems with his lineage. His mother was a mudblood. I won’t have my family’s reputation tarnished by him and his mudblood friends.”

“Watch your mouth Lucius. You are in my home and we are in America. You can take your backwards views with you back to England. They most certainly aren’t welcomed here,” said Carina. 

“I’m speaking to my son. If you have a problem with it, I will take him back with us to England tonight if i want to,” said Lucius.

“You will do no such thing. Draco is a teenager. In the eyes of American wizarding law, he’s an adult. Here, you have no say over what he does,” Carina said, rolling her eyes at Lucius. 

“You insolent bitch. I will do what I please,” Lucius said standing up. 

Carina’s guard took this as a threat and all had their wands pointed on Lucius the moment he stood up. 

Finally Narcissa spoke up,“Carina, thank you for your hospitality. We will be on our way now.” 

Narcissa stood up and grabbed Lucius by the arm, before port-keying out of there. 

Carina dismissed her security, leaving only herself, Draco, and Tom in the guards body. 

“What was that about?” Tom spoke up, walking over to the table to take a seat. 

“I have no idea. Narcissa’s mind was cloudy and seemingly void of emotion. I couldn’t push any further without alerting her that I was in her mind. Lucius, on the other hand, was fine. Somehow he also knew about Harry and Draco’s friendship. He must have eyes in Hogwarts,” said Carina.

“We will be more careful when we go back. It shouldn’t be too hard, we barely talk anymore,” said Draco.

“What do you mean? Did something happen?” asked Tom. “I knew you weren’t spending as much time together since you were always over there with me, but I didn't realize you weren’t really talking.”

“I don’t know what happened,” Draco admit. “Between the connection blocking spell and Cedric, Harry and I seem to have lost all progress we have made in terms of our relationship. Even during practice, when we link hands, something feels a bit different. I don’t think it’s anything that serious though. At least, I hope it’s not.”

“Do you want the connection restored?” asked Tom.

“Yes and no. While it would be nice to have the connection again, we can’t fully control it. For the sake of privacy alone, it would be too much,” said Draco. 

“I promise I’ll keep looking into this. I have nothing but time on my hands. I may have a lead regarding the connection, but it’s still too early to know for sure. 

“Well we still need to make sure you and Harry don’t draw too much attention, now more than ever,” said Carina. “I need to check in with my husband and see what’s up with Harry. I’ll see you in the morning. If you need anything, you know where to find it.”

Carina got up and left Tom and Draco alone in the dining room. 

“If you want to go, you can. I’m sure you want to get back to Apollo,” said Draco.

“Why don’t you come along. I could use the company,” said Tom. 

The two got up, heading to the pd. When they got inside, Tom left the body he was borrowing. It was weird seeing him leave the man's body. It was as if he just walked out of the body. The guy stood there blankly for a few seconds and then he came to before wordlessly nodding and leaving out of the pd. 

“That wasn’t weird at all,” said Draco jokingly. “No changes with Apollo I’m guessing?”

“Nope. Everything is the same. As it's been,” said Tom. “His birthday is in 2 months though, so hopefully his first transformation breaks him out of this.”

“Have you guys found any leads on full anubi yet?” asked Draco.

“Still nothing. Since turning, Jacques has been able to sense others in the world, but he doesn't really know where they are or even how many are left. Wherever they are, they seem to be untraceable with magic. We have tried numerous locator spells. We even tested one out with Jacques blood the other day. Even though he was standing right there, he was somehow untraceable on the map.”

“Do you have any idea what they would look like in their human form?” asked Draco.

“Not a clue. The book I have only shows their anubi form and the jackal form. If Jacques is any indication of what a full anubi would look like, I’d assume they had golden eyes and be pretty fit. That’s not much to go on though. I'm sure there are other creatures with those same features.”

“They’re called caelesti, not creatures. I found out today from my friend Jake.”

“Jake? I’ve never heard you mention him. How do you know him?” asked Tom. 

“Carina is a close friend of his family. She introduced us today. He’s pretty cool. Comes from that witch/shapeshifter tribe that does that special fertility thing.”

“Is he a shapeshifter?” asked Tom.

“No. He’s just a witch. His dad isn’t too keen on him turning into a wolf,” Draco replied. 

“That's understandable. It could be dangerous. It would put a target on his back with vampires,” said Tom. 

“Are those cold vampires really that bad? He made them seem like they were indestructible or something. He said it usually takes two wolves to kill just one.”

“They can be pretty lethal. They are much stronger and faster than other vampires and their skin is damn near impenetrable. Magic is also weakened on them. They aren't impervious, but a curse that would mortally wound a regular person might only cause them some pain,” Tom explained. “I came across a small coven of them when I was living in Albania with Marie. She was pregnant with Delphi at the time. They wanted to drink her blood. For some reason, it drew them in. If my vetala hadn’t taken over, I wouldn’t have been able to protect her.”

“So a vetala can beat one of the cold vampires?” Draco asked. 

“Most definitely. We aren't as strong or fast as them, but we aren't too far behind. Our main advantages are our claws and teeth. They are strong enough to break through their skin and the venom that we produce can burn through their skin and incapacitate them almost instantly, temporarily making them as strong as they were when they were human. At the same time, their venom can poison us and make us pretty sick. It’s unlikely that we would get bitten if they knew what we were beforehand. Our blood would badly hurt them if they did bite us, since we have some venom in our blood. Overall, we are pretty dangerous to them and they can be pretty dangerous to us. It’s best to avoid confrontation in the first place.”

“How did you find all of that out?” asked Draco.

“Salazar’s book spoke of how the venom could hurt them. I found out that we could be poisoned by their venom the hard way. I was bitten by one of them. I was sick for over a week. It was like their venom and my venom were fighting each other in my bloodstream. My blood felt like it was boiling inside of me. Pain potions didn’t even help. I didn’t sleep the entire time. It was exhausting and painful. I’d rather not come across one of them again. The bite is something I’d rather not experience again.”

“Vetala are pretty much extinct now with the exception of you. Harry, Delphi, and I will become vetalas when we turn 18. That only makes four of us though. Are there lots of them?” asked Draco.

“Their numbers used to be much more plentiful, but there are still estimated to be about 50,000 of them spread across the world. Their covens are usually small, consisting of around three or four vampires. There are some exceptions to this though. The main exception is a coven that calls themselves the Volturi. They have around 100 members, all with special powers. They are sort of like royalty to the cold vampires. They have an agreement with the various magical institutions from around the world to keep their people in line and make sure they aren’t killing off half the world. It’s said that the main leaders are all former wizards. That was all before I was trapped in the ascendant though. Things could be a bit different now, but i doubt it. I think they formed almost 1,000 years ago and not much has changed since then.”

“Are there good ones? Cold vampires, I mean.” asked Draco. 

“As with any group, there are good and bad. There are also some that just fall somewhere in between. Not all drink human blood though. Marie and I actually befriended a young vampire couple many years ago. They were originally from America, staying in Albania with a coven close to them. They were the kind that don’t feed on humans. Lovely people. The husband was pretty knowledgeable of our kind. I wonder where they could be now.” 

“That’s pretty cool. Did you meet many caelesti during the five years after you left Hogwarts?” Draco asked. 

“We met vampires, fae, merfolk, a djinn, and even a gorgon. Albania has a nice sized magical community, so we saw others as well, but we didn’t interact with them.”

“Djinn like genies? And a gorgon? You gotta be pulling my leg,” said Draco. 

“I’m serious. And yes, those djinn. They don't grant wishes though. They’re powerful elemental beings who can control the elements on a small and large scale. The gorgon was very nice. He owned one of our favorite restaurants. He even taught us to speak Albanian. We bonded pretty quick since we were both snake based and he could understand parseltongue,” said Tom.

“Aren't gorgons female? And how about the stone sight?” Draco asked.

“Gorgons can be male too. They are just rarer. Also, their stone powers are controlled.It’s not involuntary as the stories would have you believe. The only part the myths had right is their serpent hair,” said Tom. “Hey, I’m getting a bit tired. How about we continue this convo later on? Besides, you should get some rest. You have to be up pretty early.”

“You're right. But that's awesome. We definitely need to talk more. I’m so intrigued. I want to know everything,” said Draco. 

“Ok. Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tom said, pulling Draco into a hug. “I promise I’ll figure out a way to help you and your brother with the connection. It will be much easier to find answers when I have a physical body.”

“Thanks Tom. Goodnight,” Draco said, turning to leave the pd. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He could feel that he was still there, but the connection was dampened. It was like being on opposite sides of frosted glass, visible but blurred. 

He didn’t want to alarm Carina and Tom, but he could feel that something was wrong with Harry. He wasn’t in danger, but he was different. It wasn’t because of Cedric either. It was something that was there already but it seemed like it was gradually growing ever since their connection was blocked. 

Whatever it was, Draco could tell that it wasn’t good. He had been thinking a lot about what Tom said back in the ascendant. The thing about the dark and the light twin. He had always assumed he was the dark one, but recently he had suspicions that it might be Harry. If it was, he wanted to find a solution on his own. Harry was his twin after all. They were supposed to be in sync. If anyone was going to fix whatever this was, he wanted it to be him. 

With his first day of vacation coming to an end, he decided to relax in the bath to unwind and clear his mind. For the first time that day, his mind drifted to Hermione. Even after her little blow up, he still had feelings for her. The thing Draco hated the most is that he knew she felt for him as well, but did not want to act on her feelings mostly due to how shitty of a person he used to be. 

Even though he wasn’t thinking dirty, just thinking of her made him hard. His penis peeked out from the water as he could feel the cold air on his head. Sighing, Draco took hold of it and slowly started stroking it in the tub. He tried thinking or other things, but his mind kept shifting to Hermione. 

She was something he wanted and couldn't have. The thought of her with him sent pleasurable chills down his spine. He picked up the pace, pumping his dick in and out of the water moving at a steady rate. 

Draco then stopped. He felt as if he was being watched. He didn't know why because nobody was around. Convincing himself he was paranoid, he continued pumping thinking about Hermione. He then felt the water around him move. He stopped rubbing his shaft, realizing that something was happening with the water. 

He started to get up out of the tub, but was pulled back down by, as if by the water itself. The water snaked itself around his wrists, somehow feeling solid. The water around his wrists froze to the edge of the tub, leaving Draco's hands bound to the sides. 

Draco started thrashing in the water, trying to get free of whatever force was holding him down. The water then snaked itself around his ankles and brought them up to the sides of the tub, before freezing them there. Draco was now sitting in the tub with his arms and legs completely frozen to the sides of the tub. 

He went to scream for help, but the water snaked up to cover his mouth, muffling his screams. With Draco unable to move or scream, a figure started to rise from the water. It was made completely from his bath water, but it had the watery form of a man. He couldn't really make out any features, since the figure was water, but he could see that the figure was naked, due to the dick hanging between his legs. 

The figure didn't speak at all but he reached his hand down to Draco's penis, taking it in his watery hand. Draco had to admit, it was probably the best feeling he had ever felt. The watery hand was jerking him off. There was pressure in all of the right spots. It had a somewhat tight slick grip on his penis as it glided up and down it. 

Draco's muffled screams turned into moans, as the hand pumped him. It was then, that the water started exploring his body as if it was feeling him up. The water figure then moved it’s head down to Draco's dick, taking it into its watery mouth. Draco rolled his eyes in pleasure as the mouth started working on him. He thought the hand felt good, but it was nothing compared to the mouth. 

Draco was moaning like a porn star as this water man played with him. He let out a muffled scream as he could feel himself getting to the edge and cumming. He could see the cloudy spurts go off in the water man’s mouth and travel down its throat and chest, as if it swallowed his load or something. 

The water man got up, before reverting Draco's icy restraints back to water, freeing him. Instead of immediately jumping out of the water or screaming for dear life, Draco sat there mesmerized at this watery figure. He stood up in the tub now face to face with the silent watery figure. The water was taller than him, but he still couldn't make out any real features besides from a mouth, the shape of a nose, and two sockets where eyes would go. 

The water man pulled Draco into him and kissed him, catching Draco off guard. Draco pressed into the kiss, actually enjoying it before the water just fell back into the tub once again still with no signs of life. 

Draco stood there in a state of shock. He wasn’t sure what had just happened. He felt like he should have been repulsed. He was violated by water after all. But he actually didn’t mind it at all. In fact, Draco loved it. He actually felt a bit sad when the water man reverted to just water. He felt passion in their kiss. It just felt right for some reason. He couldn’t explain it at all. 

Shaking off the thoughts going through his head, Draco dismissed the weirdness that just happened. He got out of the tub and drained the water out, before getting dried off. He headed into the bedroom. He got into bed and somehow quickly drifted off to sleep. Whatever that weirdness was, he wanted to just act like it had never happened, even though it would be something he thought about often. 

As Draco drifted off to sleep, he could see a face in his dreams. It was probably the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. He had never seen this person before. It definitely wasn’t Hermione. He felt drawn to them more than he had any other person. Even though he had never seen this person before, he felt inexplicably drawn to them. He wanted them. When he stared into the red eyes before him, he felt complete. He felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Draco got blown by water and he loved it. It kind of just came to me in the moment and ended up becoming part of the story. 
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally meets this mysterious person. Who could they be? Will we find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated at all. I've had lot's go down in the past few months. I also lost access to the email my account was connected to. No excuses though and not even going to get into it all. From here on out, you can expect an update daily or every other day. I've been busy AF this past month but I'm gonna make sure I post though. The story Is fully written, but I still need to spell check and proofread before posting each chapter. I'm excited to get this out there so I can start posting the spinoff. I had a blast writing it and I'm excited to post it when this one is finished. 
> 
> If you're new here, then welcome. I hope you like the story. It's my first work on here so give it all the love you have. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

Draco gazed into the mystery man’s eyes before looking around to take in his surroundings. He was lying down on his side, facing the mystery guy who was also lying down. He couldn’t make out his surroundings very well, but he could tell it was day time. He could hear the sound of running water. It might have been a stream or a fountain, but he wasn’t sure. He could smell what seemed like burning cinnamon. Whatever it was, it smelled pretty amazing. 

“Hello.”

Draco was confused. This person was talking to him. 

“Uh hi,” Draco said. 

“You’re the guy from the bathtub. What are you doing here? How did you even get here?”

“The bathtub? Are you the water spirit thing? Where is here?” Draco asked. 

“Water spirit? Is that what you think i am?” the guy asked, giving a chuckle. “Here is my home. You are currently in my bed. I don’t know how. You just showed up here. Just like I somehow showed up in your bathtub.”

“If you’re not a water spirit, then what are you? Where is your home? Why did you do what you did to me?” Draco asked. 

“To answer your question, my home is far from yours, judging on your accent. I’m not a water spirit. If you don’t know what I am then it’s better that way. I’m dangerous. Honestly, I didn’t know you were real. I thought you were a sexy hallucination so I took advantage of the situation. I still think you’re just a sexy hallucination, but to play it safe, I won’t take advantage of you again. If you are real, I didn’t mean to force myself on you. That’s not the kind of guy I am at all. I would never rape someone. For that i’m truly sorry,” the guy said, regret on his face. 

Draco could tell he was being sincere. 

“I guess I won’t be getting a straightforward answer out of you. And I’m not afraid of you. I can handle myself. About the bathtub, you didn’t rape me. That was fun, but at the moment I was a bit afraid. I thought you were trying to hurt me or kill me. I figured you might be an evil spirit working for someone who wants me dead. I’m also thinking you might be a hallucination as well. My mind is most likely just playing tricks on me. I don’t even like guys,” Draco assured himself. “I was thinking Harry was the one going dark, but maybe it’s me.”

“I don't know who Harry is, but i can assure you that it's not you who is going dark or crazy. I’m very much real. And you said you don't like guys. Does that mean you find me attractive or something? I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.” the guy said. 

“If you say you are real, I’ll believe it,” said Draco. “I am attracted to you for some reason. In the tub, I felt some kind of connection. Like I know you. I don't know it makes no sense.”

“I have to come clean. That wasn’t the first time I saw you. I’ve seen you a few times. The first time I saw you was in January. One second I was reading a book in my room, and the next I was in a dark room. You were in your bed asleep. Moaning. You woke up after and got out of the bed. I think you might have had a sex dream based on the wet spot in your underwear. I should have turned away, but I was too drawn in. not by the sex dream or anything. I was drawn to you. I tried to speak and ask where i was, but everything faded and i was back in my room with my book in my hand like I had never left. It was weird. Happened a few other times. Usually you had some weird black robes on and your surroundings seemed to be from another time, so I assumed you were some guy in the past I was hallucinating. After today, I think you might be in my time. That bathroom was very modern.”

“Ok. That's not creepy at all,” Draco said with a small frown. “If you've seen me, why haven’t I been able to see you until the bathtub?”

“I don’t know. And you didn't see me in the bathtub. You said I was a water spirit. Obviously I’m not, but I can control some elements. Since I’m invisible to you, I figured I’d see if my powers worked. They did, so I made myself a body using your bath water. I don't know what came over me. Seeing you like that brought out some kind of primal instinct in me that made me want to claim you right there or something. I'm not sure. I wasn't completely in control until after your orgasm. The kiss was the only thing I’d say was all me. After the kiss, my connection was cut off. Not even 10 minutes later and you are here now. Talking to me. I still think you might be a hallucination that someone is forcing on me.”

“Claim me? I’m not some prize pretty boy,” Draco scoffed. “Does that mean you feel connected to me some way?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah. I don't know what it is or where it stems from. These past 4 months, I’ve been thinking about you a lot,” the guy said. 

“I still think that's creepy, but I feel some kind of connection too. Just like you, I think this is a hallucination or a dream,” Draco said. “Do you have a name?”

“I do. I’m -”

Draco was back in his room at Carina’s. The weird dream was over before the guy in the dream said his name. Draco assumed he dreamed everything and that he had been sleeping before the bath. He must have fallen asleep or something. 

Even though he was awake now, he was still thinking about the dream guy. Draco was definitely attracted to him. But he didnt know why. Why would his mind create a fantasy guy? He wished he had a fantasy Hermione in his head. Was there a chance that he was actually real though? He wished he got a name before disappearing. A name could have helped him find the guy if he was real. 

Draco was confused, but he figured he had time to think about it tomorrow. It was late and he woke up after only sleeping an hour or two. He closed his eyes and once more drifted off. A little part of him wished he had dreamt of that guy again, but he didn’t. Instead, he dreamed about his mother standing over Harry’s dead body. It was the same as before. 

He didn’t tell anyone, but he had been having this same recurring dream. He had studied the scene so many times now. He could see that his mother somehow looked relieved that Harry was dead. She even cracked a smile before getting up to walk away. Based on how his mother was acting at the dinner, cold and distant, he feared she was already too far gone. Voldemort must have gotten to her already. 

Draco awoke feeling refreshed. His hallucination dream thing still replayed in his mind. He was contemplating whether or not he should tell Tom. Not all of the details of course, but enough so that Tom might be able to figure out what was going on. Part of him didn't want to say anything. If he was going crazy, it would confirm to Tom that he was the twin they should be looking out for. At the same time, that might be a good thing because they could probably catch it early and get him the help he needed. 

After laying there for a bit, Draco got out of bed, not feeling refreshed in the slightest. He had a quick shower before getting dressed. He put on some of the clothes they had bought yesterday. He quite liked how the muggle clothes looked on him. He grabbed his wand and jacket before heading downstairs for breakfast. 

Carina was already at the table with a mug of coffee and a half eaten croissant. She greeted Draco before he sat down to drink his tea and have a croissant. When they were both finished, they got in the car to head over to MACUSA headquarters. 

“I almost forgot to give you this,” Carina said, handing Draco an iphone and a card. “This is your phone. Jacob will help you figure it out later. While it is no-maj technology, it has some magical upgrades. The battery is unlimited, you can use it to contact those using non magical phones, you will always have internet and phone service wherever you are, and you just need to speak the name of the person you want to call and your phone will call them even if you don’t have their number. This phone can also call people who don't have phones. It will connect to the fireplace of the person you intend to call. I know most of that was meaningless to you, but I’m sure you'll catch on quick with Jacob’s help.”

“And what about this thing?” Draco asked, holding up his card. 

“That is your money. You swipe the card when you are ready to buy whatever you need. Don’t worry about the cost. You have more than you could possibly spend on there. It’s your money now so I’m not going to tell you how to use it,” said Carina. “Just be smart. If you have questions, ask Jacob. He’s a smart kid. He will be able to answer most of your questions about this whole world we have here in America. I wish I could help and watch you experience things for the first time, but I’m afraid I’ll be very busy during the week.”

“Thanks aunt Carina. You have gone above and beyond. I appreciate it,” Draco said. 

“No need to thank me Draco,” Carina replied. 

They pulled up to MACUSA. It was a massive building that went straight into the clouds. There were all manner of caelesti and wizards that walked in and out of the building. Draco wondered what the muggles saw when they looked at this place. They didn't seem to bat an eye at anything they were seeing. 

They pulled into a parking structure connected to the side of the building. Before they were even fully out of the car, they were surrounded by security. Draco had never seen so many guards with Carina, but it made sense that they would be present now, given her position at MACUSA. 

They were escorted from the car into a small room that was connected to the parking garage. The only thing inside the room were the golden doors of an elevator. The doors opened and they all boarded. It was fairly spacious inside for the amount of people in it. It must have been magic, no doubt. 

They started ascending and did so for what seemed like an eternity. When they got out, they were on what Draco assumed was the top floor of the building. No matter what direction you looked, you could see outside since there were floor to ceiling windows and all of the walls and dividers on that level were also glass. Nothing but clouds and blue skies all around. 

The security spread out, no longer crowding around them. They took their places, each guard was positioned in a different area. Carina led Draco to her office. Billy and Jacob were already waiting in the office. They greeted Carina and Draco as they walked in. Carina went to her desk and pulled out a file before handing it to Jacob. 

“Draco, Jacob will take you to fill out your identification forms so you can have full access to roam the building. Billy and I are going to be in a meeting. Jacob knows this place pretty well so he can give you a tour. We will meet you for lunch and after that, you can get back to exploring the city more. Just make sure you’re back up here by noon,” Carina explained. 

“Sounds good. You ready to go?” Draco asked Jacob. 

“Yeah. Lets go,” Jacob said before getting up to lead Draco to the elevator. 

The two went down to the main floor and Draco was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people in the building. Everyone was moving fast, knowing exactly where they needed to get. He half expected there to be a collision or something because of how packed the place was. 

Jake led him to what looked like a large information desk in the middle of the floor. He handed a woman the file Carina gave him as she nonchalantly lifted up her head to give Draco a once-over. 

“Draco Malfoy?” the lady asked. 

“Yes. That's me.” 

“Smile,” she mumbled, before pressing a button. 

A bright flash went off catching Draco by surprise. 

“This is your identification card. You have level A clearance. Don’t lose your card,” she said, rolling her eyes and handing off the card. 

“Do you really want to take a tour or do you want to ditch this place and go get some New York cheesecake?” Jake asked. 

“The cheesecake idea sounds better. I’ve never had it. Where is this place?” Draco inquired. 

“Across the street. You do have your phone with you. Right” Jacob asked.

“Yeah I do,” Draco replied. 

“Great. I can help you figure it out while we’re over there,” said Jacob. 

The two walked across the street to the place. It was a restaurant, but the most prominent thing on display was their wide variety of desserts. The place was also magical, but it seemed to cater to no-majs as well. 

They were seated at a small booth by a young witch with tattoos covering most of her body. Jake explained to Draco that she was a special kind of witch called a magistra atrimenta. They have magical tattoos that can give life to and control. Some were beasts, others were powerful runes of protection, healing, or even defense. 

“I’m beginning to realize the magical world is so much bigger than I ever imagined. It’s all so fascinating,” said Draco.

“I’m still fascinated by your lack of knowledge of the magical world. Many of the European ministries really deprive their wizards of information they should know. You still have time to learn, though,” said Jacob. 

Just then, the waitress returned, ready to take their order. Jake ordered a classic cheesecake for them to split. Draco was satisfied with his choice and waited in anticipation of this sweet delicacy. 

The pair talked a bit and Jacob showed Draco all of the basics he needed to know to operate his new phone. Draco was absolutely fascinated by the technology. He was like a kid in a candy store. Soon after, the waitress returned with a large cheesecake slice for the two to split. It looked very plain and unassuming. Jake let Draco try it first since it was his first time ever having a cheesecake. 

Draco grabbed a fork and sunk it into the tip of the cheesecake grabbing a nice sized piece. As the cheesecake coated his tongue, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in amazement. He tried some of the most amazing flavors the wizarding world had to offer, but not many could top the flavor he was currently experiencing. 

He opened his eyes to see Jacob staring at him with a huge smirk on his face. “What is it?” Draco asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Nothing. You just look really cute enjoying the cheesecake,” Jake admitted. 

“I’m sorry, I really hope i’m not leading you on. You’re cool but that's it. I’m not into you like that. It’s never gonna happen. Just forget about it,” Draco snapped. 

The two finished their cheesecake in silence before Jake spoke up. “I really wasn't trying to be flirty or awkward. Sorry if it came off that way. I don’t have many friends outside of the reservation. So I don't always know what's appropriate and what's not in a friendship.”

“It’s cool Jake. Besides, I think I overreacted a bit. If I'm being honest, I've been struggling lately with a lot of different things. One is my realization that I'm starting to find guys attractive,” Draco admitted. 

“You don't have to talk about it or get into it. We only just met. I get it though. Sexuality isn't really a thing where I'm from. People love who they love. Sometimes they love more than one person. Even though that was the case, I still had my own struggles last year when I realized I preferred guys. From what ive heard from Delphi and Apollo, some in the british wizarding world arent too keen on same sex espeically when the wizards in question come from pureblood families. Something about keeping the pure blood going. I get how it can be a struggle for you.”

“Thanks,” Draco replied. “Honestly, I don't have a problem with it. I like the idea of being with guys or girls. It's just that my life has changed so much recently and seems to keep changing every day. Sometimes the change is good and other times bad. I don't like not knowing what's gonna happen next. It makes me feel a bit helpless. I’d really like something in my life to be a constant. Finding that constant is proving to be much harder than I thought though.”

“I get it man. It’s tough being an all powerful wizard,” Jacob said jokingly. “Seriously though, you don't have to keep it all bottled in. Isn’t there someone in your life you can talk to about all of this? I’m sure you have lots of friends.” 

“Friends are one of the things that keep changing for me. I’ve been taking a bit of a break from my friends because of this girl. I liked her and she liked me but still she rejected me. To be the bigger person I stopped hanging with the friend group because I made her so uncomfortable. So yeah, I haven't really been able to express myself to any friends as of late. I do appreciate you listening though. I don't want to burden you with my shit though,” Draco replied. 

“I enjoy listening. If you want, you can burden me whenever you please,” Said Jake with a smile. “Not trying to make that sound dirty or anything,” he quipped.

“Thanks Jake. So what's next on the agenda?” Draco asked. 

“How about I give you an actual MACUSA tour now? I promise to make it fun.”

“You have yourself a deal Jake!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon. Please throw some comments my way. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how the story Is progressing. 
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. use this list or create your own image of them in your head. also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Like their real world counterparts, the two siblings are bisexual.
> 
> ***Zendaya hasn't really spoken on her sexuality much, but she is supportive of the LGBT community. Also, as a bisexual guy, she gives me very strong bi-vibes.***
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco spends some time with Tom. Harry and Cedric have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> It's nice posting again. I'm excited for you all to see where things are going. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!

The day flew by for Draco and Jake. They toured MACUSA, had dinner with billy and Carina, and after that they explored the city a bit. Jake showed Draco various magic streets and neighborhoods across the city. Draco was in absolute amazement at all he saw. 

When he had come in the past, his parents only took them to the magical neighborhoods that were similar to the ones back in the UK. they were still stuck in the past and completely lacked electricity. Being in the modern American magical community reminded him of Harry. Harry also mixed magical and muggle ways to create newer better ways of life for wizards, like how he introduced him to video games and television.   
Once Draco was home for the day, he decided to pay Tom a visit and spend some time with him and Apollo. As usual, Apollo was sitting on the bed with no indication of progress and Tom was sitting in the chair beside him reading to him. Hopefully his birthday transformation would fix him up a bit. He could see how much Tom was hurting, though he tried to hide it. 

“Hey kiddo! How was your day with your friend?” Tom asked. 

“Kiddo? Seriously?” Draco joked.

“Hey, I'm trying something new,” Tom said, hands up in mock defense. 

“Well the day was good. Mostly,” Draco added.

“Why only mostly? Whats up?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s not really that big of a deal. What are you reading?” Draco asked.

“I'm reading a book about Anubi. Don’t try to change the subject though,” Tom said, putting the book down. 

“I’m not trying to change the subject. It’s not that big of a deal,” Draco said, slouching into a chair across from Tom. 

“How about you let me be the judge of how big a deal it really is,” said Tom cocking his head to the side. 

“I just don't feel like talking about it. Can we drop it?” Draco said, feeling frustrated. 

“Fine by me. I believe you’ll come around when you're ready. I won’t push it. Anything else on your mind?”

“Actually yeah. How did you come to terms with being attracted to guys?” Draco asked. 

“It’s still new to me, but I've never had anything against same sex relationships. You don’t get to choose who you love. Love falls in your lap and all you can do is choose to accept it or not. I accepted it. Does this mean you're having feelings for a guy?”

“No. Not at all. I am noticing that I'm starting to find guys attractive though. It’s been burned into my head by my father that this kind of thing is wrong, even though the logical part of my mind knows it's not. Realizing that I might like guys as well as girls has been weighing on me. I even got defensive about it today when Jake complimented me. There is a little part of me that's making me hate myself because of it even though I know it's just my father's influence.” Draco confessed. 

“Well this is my first time in this boat. I’m sorry to say that I don’t have all of the answers. What I do know is if I had the chance to raise you, I would have raised you to love yourself no matter what. There’s nothing wrong with you. You're just a normal person. I just want you to know that nothing you do would ever turn me away from you. I wasn’t there for you all those years but i’m here now and I don't plan on going anywhere. You're stuck with me for the next few eternities or so,” Tom joked. “Jake complimented you though? Is he the guy you’re finding attractive?”

“It’s ok. It’s kind of nice when you don’t have the answers. You’re pretty experienced in lots of things so you can come off as intimidating in a way. Nice to know my dad isn’t a god. Besides, in a way your answer helped me more than it would have if you just spouted out some perfect answer. Jake isn’t the guy though. There isn't really a guy at all. It’s just a general thing. Jake is really cute though. I just don’t see much happening. I think we have potential to be great friends though. The only time I’ve instantly meshed well with someone like this was with Harry but that doesn't count because we had the twin bond making us close whether we knew it or not. With Jake, I’ve just felt like I can easily be myself, even if i'm still figuring out who exactly that is. By the way, I’m looking forward to an eternity with you in my life. I don’t know if I’ll ever truly see you as a full on parent, but you're like a cool older brother/friend. I’m grateful we found you.”

“I appreciate that. In the beginning I was worried you'd always kind of see me as a stranger. I’m glad Jake’s becoming a friend. It’s good for you to have someone outside of the british magical community. Someone who can help you branch out. It seems he’s doing just that,” said Tom. 

“Yeah he is. So, what's the Anubi book talking about? Any leads to finding more?” Draco inquired. 

“No. sadly there's nothing in there about how to find them. It does have a sketch of what an Anubi looks like though, which is a huge breakthrough,” Tom said, turning the book to Draco. “The only problem is that they have built in glamors. You can only see past an Anubi’s glamors if you are one of them or if know one personally and they have revealed what they are to you.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem at all,” Draco said, with a smile on his face. 

“What do you mean?” asked Tom.

“I think I may have seen two Anubi girls yesterday when we were at the statue of liberty. They looked just like this sketch, human looking with long ears at the top of their head and golden eyes. I believe they were tour guides or something.” replied Draco. 

Tom jumped out of his chair and lifted Draco into a hug. “This is the best news we’ve gotten since all of this started. Do you think you could find them again? They could possibly help fix Apollo. We might not have to wait until his birthday.”

“I don’t know. Maybe Jake and I can check around the area tomorrow and see if we can find them? Can’t make any promises. I have 2 weeks to find them though. I’m sure I’ll be able to. Trust me, I’ll do my best to help.”

“Thanks kiddo. I appreciate it. If I had a body, I’d go and look myself. Don’t mention it to Carina. I don’t want to get her hopes up if you can't find them. Promise me you’ll be careful. There is so much about them we don’t know. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.” Tom said. 

“You again with the ‘kiddo’ thing,” Draco chuckled. “I’ll be careful and I’ll keep it on the down low. Only Jake and myself will know. I’m also pretty sure I can hold my own if it comes to it. I might not know as much as you, but I can easily slip into a PD if i really need to. I don’t think it will come to that though.” 

“Let’s hope not,” Tom said with a sigh.

  
________________________________

Harry woke up taking in his surroundings. He was in bed with Cedric, who was still fast asleep with his arms wrapped around Harry. Although they didnt want to have sex, with Cedrics parents only a few rooms away, they did get hot and heavy last night making out. 

Harry was loving his time with Cedric and his family. He was almost able to completely forget about Dumbledore and Voldemort and the danger they were facing. It was nice to be able to focus on him and Cedric without any other distractions present. 

“Good morning my beautiful boyfriend,” Cedric grumbled into Harry’s neck, still half asleep. 

“Good morning Ced. Sleep well?” Harry asked, placing a kiss on Cedrics forehead. 

“I slept amazingly because I slept with you. I’m glad you're here with me Harry.”

“I’m glad too. I’m curious, What do you want to do after hogwarts? What's your dream job?” Harry inquired. 

“It’s too early to talk about my aspirations Harry,” Cedric laughed, still laying in the crook of Harry's neck, eyes closed. “If you really want to know, I want to be an auror. I’ve been practicing my legilimency a lot. I’ve recently been able to do it wandless, though it's still pretty hard. I feel like it would help a lot if I was an auror. I’d be able to interrogate and get information from anyone.”

“Really? Being an auror is like my dream job. We could be a badass auror couple babe.” Harry joked. 

“Wow, so you think we will still be together then?” Cedric asked.

“I’m just saying. It’s better than imagining a life where we broke up,” Harry replied. 

“True. I’d rather not lose you Potter. That would be a damn shame,” Cedric said, kissing Harry's neck. 

“Is there anything else you’d want to do if being an auror was off the table?” Harry asked. 

“Hmm. Maybe I’d want to be a teacher. I love little kids. I’d love to get the chance to teach them. I actually babysit my little cousins often when I’m home. That’s how I first realized I liked working with little kids. Last summer I worked at a Daycare center for young wizards and witches. There were mostly 6 and 7 year olds, but I loved it. They were little terrors, but I could always get them to behave by showing them a little indoor fireworks show. I could see myself making a living out of working with those kids.” 

“That's so cute. You'd make a great teacher. Would you ever want children of your own?” Harry asked. 

“I definitely wasn't expecting that question from you,” Cedric laughed. “I’d love to have kids one day, but that's not really on the table for me, since i prefer guys. Adoption is always an option as well. There are lots of little wizards and witches who need homes. Either way, kids aren’t something I’m seeing in my near future. I’d much rather focus on the now with school and my amazing boyfriend taking up all of my time.” 

“You're sweet. I’m sure you'd also make a great dad one day in the future. I’m glad I'm part of your now and I hope I’m part of your future as well,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Cedric. “You mentioned practicing legilimency. Have you ever tried to read me?” 

“If I’m being honest, I have. I failed hard trying though. Even got a nosebleed once trying to force it,” Cedric confessed. “I definitely wasn't trying to invade your privacy or anything. It was more of a curiosity. I've tried it on other students, though. It’s been fairly easy those times. I’ve always tried to stick to surface thoughts, so i didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to, but there have been a few times where some surface thoughts have been not safe for children, if you know what I mean. I haven’t gotten anything from you though. Same goes for Draco. I feel like he doesn’t really like me that much. He gets weird around me. I tried seeing what he really thought of me, but I got nothing.”

“At least you admitted to it,” Harry said. “What were some of the not so safe thoughts? Did they come from anyone I know?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Cedric confessed. “Did you know that your friend Hermione has it bad for Draco?” 

“I did know that,” Harry said with a laugh. “Do you wanna practice on me? I give you permission. I’ll even lower my occlumency shields a bit.” 

“Occlumency shields? How do you know how to do that? That's pretty advanced stuff potter. Is that why I haven't been able to read you?”

“That's classified babe. But that is part of the reason.” Harry replied. “Give it a shot. Tell me what you see.” Harry said with a smirk. 

Cedric sat up and looked deeply into Harry's eyes, trying to read what he was thinking, only to be pleasantly surprised with his findings. Upon seeing Harry’s thoughts, Cedric crashed his lips into Harry’s. “I liked that thought potter. I can't wait until we have some real privacy so we can test it out.” Cedric said seductively. 

The two spent the rest of the morning in a heat making out until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Cedric’s mom was announcing lunch and the boys had really worked up an appetite. 

The rest of their day went pretty smoothly. The two explored London together and met up with Cho and Blaise. They had dinner with Cedric’s parents again. Cedric fell asleep shortly after they got home, so Harry decided to sneak out and check up on Tom. He hadn't seen him in a few days and was starting to miss him. 

Harry walked into Tom’s room to see him mid conversation with Draco, who looked less than thrilled to see him for some reason. 

“Hey guys. What are you talking about?” asked Harry. 

“Not much. I was just leaving. Great seeing you,” Draco said sarcastically as he got up to leave. He gave Tom a quick hug before walking out. 

“Harry, It’s nice to see you. How's your vacation with your boyfriend been so far?” asked Tom. 

“What was that about? What's his problem,” Harry asked, ignoring the question. 

“I don’t know Harry. Maybe ask him. When was the last time you talked to him?” Tom asked. 

“We just saw each other in our last training session right before vacation. I didn't think there was a problem,” Harry replied. 

“Outside of training, when was the last time you two talked?”

“I’m not really sure, but I'm sure we’ve talked at some point,” Harry responded. 

“The fact that you don't know is a bit of a problem, Harry. You guys were bonded twins. You didn’t need to talk to be in contact and feel connected. Per your request, that bond is now blocked off temporarily. It’s up to you to now keep that connection alive. He hasn’t told me this, but I can tell that he feels a bit neglected. Things were going so well with the two of you, but now you don't talk.”

Harry’s expression dropped when he realized Tom was right. 

“He told me about the Hermione thing. From what I understand, he rarely gets to spend time with you because he promised to give the girl some space. He can’t spend time with his friends either. If I was in his shoes, I’d feel alone Harry.”

“You're right, I should make more time, but he's not alone. Draco has other friends to hang out with. He's always off somewhere he has to be hanging with someone.” Harry said in defense. 

“No. You're wrong. Since the incident with Hermione, he's been spending all of his free time here with me. He even eats here sometimes because he has nowhere to sit at meal time.” Tom explained. “Harry I really don't want to seem like I'm coming down on you all parental, but you've pretty much ignored your brother. I’m happy you have friends and you’ve found love, but you have to have some space in your life for Draco. Your bond as twins comes first before anything, even love. You two are alive right now because of that bond. That bond is what will help you guys when you need it. That bond is literally your lifeforce. If he dies, you die. You need to be protecting what you two have and investing time in it.”

“You're right. I’ve just been so distracted with Cedric lately. I’m sorry,” Harry said. 

“I’m not the one you owe an apology to Harry. You need to talk to your brother,” Tom said. 

“You’re right. Next time I see him I’ll talk to him,” said Harry. “How did you know Marie was your soulmate?”

“I’m not really sure. As you know, my first indication was when I tried to obliviate her and it backfired. After that, I just knew. Why? Do you think Cedric is your soulmate or something?”

“I don’t know. It’s a possibility. I know I love him. The emotions came pretty fast on both ends. When I’m with him, it just feels right though. I don’t think about much else. I’ve even fantasized about the future and he’s always part of my life. I know I’m still young, but it doesn't feel like this is just puppy love.”

“It might be real love, but that doesn't exactly mean you guys are written in the stars or anything. My advice is to keep growing together as a couple, but don’t throw your entire life at it. I don’t want you getting hurt if it turns out he’s not the one.”

“You’re right. I’ll even try taking it a bit slower. I love him to death, but It’s always best to be a bit careful, especially with Dumbledore and his little henchman lurking around. I definitely don’t want to put an unnecessary target on Cedric's back If it turns out this isn't what i thought it was,” Harry said thoughtfully. 

“Whatever happens, I'm always here for you,” Tom reassured Harry. “I’m sure Draco feels the same way.”

______________________________

Draco wasn’t really in the mood to see Harry, so he left. He decided to take a bath before bed. He was relieved nothing crazy happened that time. Maybe he wasn't going crazy after all. 

After drying off, Draco settled into the bed and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. 

“Draco! You’re back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Draco going crazy????
> 
> We will find out soon. 
> 
> Comments and feedback greatly appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has another encounter with water spirit guy. Will they find help for Apollo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> Super excited for the next few chapters. No spoilers. I hope you enjoy!

“Draco! You're back!” 

“Back where? Where is here? You never told me your name,” Draco said. “I also don’t remember ever telling you my name.”

It seemed he was back in that room with the mystery water spirit guy who clearly isn’t a spirit. 

“True, but i’ve been seeing you for months now. I’ve heard Draco a few times so I assumed it was your name. Looks like I was correct. My name is Benjamin. Last time, you left before I could tell you my name,” the now known mystery guy said. “Where is here? Here is my bedroom. How did you get here?” 

“Ok Benjamin. Where is your bedroom located?” Draco asked. “I don’t know how I got here. I was in my bed trying to get some sleep when I ended up here.”

“That sounds like astral projection. But it wouldn't explain why I was able to see you for so long before. Are you some kind of magic wielder? I also wanna know what’s up with your appearance. Every time I was brought to you, you looked pretty human. Last time you came here and now, you don’t look quite so human. You don’t even look like the same person. I don’t know how I even knew you were you. I just knew somehow.

“I’m a wizard,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “What do you mean I don't look human? Last I checked, I was.”

Benjamin pointed to the left of Draco. He turned left and was surprised to see a mirror, but his reflection wasn’t of him at all. Looking back at him, was a vetala like Tom. From the snake-like eyes to the teeth and everything in between. This vetala looked like some sort of amalgam of him and Harry only it had ombre hair that started off white and faded to black. 

“This form you’re seeing is called a vetala. My dad is a vetala. I’m not one. At least not yet. I don’t know why this is how I’m appearing before you. I wonder if this is how I’m going to look when I finally said,” Draco said, half to himself half to benjamin. 

“I thought vetalae were myths like harpies and satyr. What do you mean by not yet? If your dad is a vetala what does that make you? Do you wield magic? Are you some kind of hybrid? I’m confused,``Benjamin said with a bewildered look on his face. 

“I’m a wizard. I’m also going to be a vetala once I turn 18. I’m not a hybrid though. I’m just me. I don't know if that makes any sense. What exactly are you? Last time you said you controlled the water. What does that make you?” Draco asked. 

“What I am is kind of complicated too, I guess. My father was a djinn and my mother was a wizard. Naturally this allowed me to grow up with control over the elements. I can control water, fire, wind, and the earth. I’m a twin though, so my power was split in two. My sister, like me, also controls the elements. Our powers are completely different though. She has weather based control of the elements and my control is of the elements themselves. She can create tornadoes, dust storms, lightning, earthquakes, tsunamis, storms and other stuff. She and I are both vampires now. I turned when I was 15 and she turned two years later at 17.” Benjamin explained. 

“Woah. I have so many questions. I don't even know where to start. So you were born half wizard half crea- sorry, caelesti, but now you're a vampire and you still have control over the elements. Are you one of those cold vampires I've heard about? You’re twins and you share power? Do your parents happen to be soulmates? Do you guys feel each other's pain?” Draco asked excitedly.

“I am a cold vampire. I’d just call myself a vampire, but i guess i am colder than normal. We do share power and we get a bit of a power boost when we touch. I don’t know much about my parents. Shortly after my birth, My father was killed by some anti magic group. They called him and his kind demons. My mother died a few days later, though I don't know the cause. My sister, Tia, and I grew up with our aunt,``Benjamin explained. “We also don't feel each other's pain. That sounds miserable. Aside from the power boost, we can communicate telepathically. But that is the extent of it. Now That i think about it, when I was younger, I met twins that were like my sister and I. Unlike us, they felt each other's pain and If one died, so did the other. I actually only met the one twin formally. The other was on a bit of a killing spree around Cairo and his brother was trying to stop him. They were so different from each other. The twin I met was one of the nicest people I’ve ever come across. He was the type that wouldn't hurt a fly. He said his brother had the darkness inside of him, though i don't know what he meant by that.” 

“I think you are the product of soulmates. My brother and I are like you. Twins born of soulmates. It makes sense that you don't feel each other's pain, though. That part stems from a curse placed on people in my bloodline. Those twins you met must have been part of my bloodline. How long ago was that encounter?” Draco asked. 

“It had to be at least 200 years ago. I was freshly tuned into a vampire a few years prior,” Benjamin explained. “Last time you were here, you mentioned something about going dark. Is that what you meant? You think you're becoming an evil twin?”

“200 years ago?! How old are you exactly?!” Draco exclaimed. 

“Maybe 218 or 219. I’m not sure,” Benjamin answered. “You didn't answer the other question. 

“I don't know. I’m scared. I don't want to turn out dark but i feel like it has to be me. My brother is good. He’s one of the best people I know. I don’t think he’s capable of having that kind of darkness in him. On the other hand, there's me. I’m known to be a little bit of a dick. I also didn't have the greatest upbringing. I’m also not the most liked person. If one of us was going to go dark, it would be me.”

“Draco , I don’t know you, but I can see that there is no darkness in you. The fact that you're so worried about it should be proof enough. If I were you, I’d find a friend you trust to keep you in check and If you find the darkness seeping in, then you need to do your best to get rid of it. I don’t wanna offend you, but you should keep an eye on your brother. No one is that good of a person no matter how much you want it to be true.”

“It’s nice that you say that, but youre right, you don't know me. It has to be me. I know it’s not Harry. The fact that you and I are talking is proof enough. You're not real,” Draco said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I don’t know if this will work, but take this,” Benjamin said, handing Draco a scarf. “If you have that whenever you wake up or project back to where you really are, then use it to find me. I’m sure you know a location spell or two.”

“It’s not going to be there because i’m going crazy and this is all in my head,” Draco said, waking up to an alarm on his phone. 

He wasn't surprised to find that the scarf wasn't in his hands. He seriously needed to have a talk with Tom about this. Maybe he could help. 

Draco swung his legs off the bed ready to get up and shower, only to notice a piece of fabric on the floor. It was the scarf. Maybe he wasn’t going crazy. When he went to see Tom later, he planned on doing a locator spell with him to see if this person was real or not. They could be the key to breaking the curse Harry and he were under. If they found him they could see what was different with his and his sisters bond. But first, he had to find those anubi girls. He promised Tom he would find them. Since he didn't have to go to MACUSA that day, he would spend the day searching. First he had to shower and grab a bite to eat before he went to PD over to Jake’s hotel. 

______________________________

Jacques kept an eye on Harry the past few days making sure there were no threats around. He mostly stayed in his jackal form, though it was spelled by Tom to make him appear as a medium sized dog. It was safer following Harry as a dog than as himself. It was easier to blend in and Harry didn't have to know he was being followed 24/7. 

Jacques mostly slept outside of cedrics window. If there was a threat, he’d be able to hear it and jump to action. It wasn't the most fun experience being stuck as a jackal but he had to do it for two whole weeks. He didn't want anything to happen to Harry or Draco so it was with it if he knew they would be safe. 

As usual, he was asleep under the window when he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. Standing guard, he got up on all fours, ears perked in the air in a defensive stance. He also allowed the glamor to fade to show his true size. 

To his surprise, out of the bushes came a jackal as large as he was. He had golden eyes, black fur, and a patch of golden fur around his eye in the shape of a crescent moon. This must have been another anubi. 

This person could be just what Jacques needed to help fix Apollo. To show he wasn't a threat to this anubi, he lowered his head and kneeled down. 

“You're a pathetic excuse for an anubi,” a voice said in Jacques’ head. 

He saw a red light coming fast for him from the right. He was too slow to dodge the beam and was shot with a stupefy spell. 

The Jackal then approached him, shifting to it’s human form in the process. 

“We have him. That’s one out of the way. What should i do with him?” the anubi said. 

“Throw this collar on him. It will prevent him from shifting back,” an all too familiar voice spoke. “We can take him back to the manor and lock him in the dungeon.”

“Yes, ma’am,” The anubi responded. 

“Jacques, you are a good doggy for me. I’m not going to hurt you,” the woman said in a baby voice as she stood eye level with the jackal that was Jacques. “You’re not who we are after, but we needed you out of the way in order to be able to enact our plan. You’re probably not going to like your new home but you’ll survive,” she said petting Jacques head. 

After the anubi put the collar on Jacques, the three took a portkeyed away. 

____________________________

“Hey Draco. I wasn’t expecting you so early,” Jacob said after he got off of the elevator to greet Draco. 

“I need your help. I’m looking for these two girls,” Draco said, giving a pleading look.

“Yeah, no problem. Who are these girls? How will we find them?” Jake asked. 

“Remember when we jumped off of the Statue of Liberty? There were these two girls that saw it all go down. I assumed they were caelesti since they were the only ones around who noticed us,” Draco explained.

“Yeah I saw them. They had golden eyes. Kind of like Jacques’, but brighter. I’m not sure what they were though. Why are you looking for them?”

“Apollo is kind of sick in a way. I believe they can help him.”

“What is he sick with and why them?”

“I’ll explain everything, but I need to know that you’ll help,” said Draco. 

“Apollo is my friend. Of course I’ll help. Now explain,” Jacob said. 

The two made their way to Liberty island. Along the way, Draco explained everything to Jake. The Tom story, the twin thing, the creature inheritance stuff, everything. Jacob surprisingly took it all pretty well. 

Now, all that was left was finding these girls. Since they were tour guides, they were bound to return at some point. The only problem was figuring out when. With the use of a spell called eagle eye that Jake taught him, the two sat atop the Statue and scanned the crowds below for the two girls. 

They waited up there for hours, mostly just talking and getting to know each other better. The last group of tourists came and went and still there was no sign of these girls. Figuring they’d come back tomorrow, they decided to grab some dinner before calling it a night. 

On one of the many magical streets in New York, they found a small cafe, only they thought it was small. When they went inside, they realized the place must've had some kind of enchantment on it, because it was very large and spacious inside. The place seated at least 200. There was also a large stage in the center with performers of all kinds.

Currently there was a woman on stage with flowing hair that moved in the breeze despite the total lack of wind in the place. She sang the most beautiful enchanting song Draco had ever heard. Jake informed him that she was a siren, which immediately made sense. 

The boys also noticed they were a bit under dressed, so Draco transfigured their clothes into something a bit more formal. They were promptly seated not far from the stage and watched as the next act took stage. It was a centaur who turned out to be a poet. He was completely different from the centaurs that Draco was used to seeing. He was more modern and civilized and less feral or tribal than other centaur Draco had seen. 

Just as a waitress came around to take their order, Draco spotted a girl across the restaurant. She was one of the two from Liberty island. He did it. He found an anubi.   
“Jake that’s her,” Draco said, motioning to the girl. 

The two got up and made their way over to the girl. She was sitting alone at a small table. they were surprised when she noticed them and called over to them. 

“Hey suicide boy! It’s you!” the girl said, flashing Draco a smile. “You have to show me that trick again sometime. I thought you were a goner for sure. What’s your name suicide boy?”

“I’m Draco and this is my friend Jake. And you are?”

“Milena,” she said with a smile.

“We were actually looking for you today at Liberty island.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” she asked. 

“Well my cousin is like you. An anubi,” Draco explained. “In a way, he's sick. Your people are so elusive so we can't find much out to help him. We were wondering if you or someone you knew could be of help?”

“Your cousin must really be one of us if you were able to see me for what I am,” Milena said, impressed. “We arent as elusive as people think. Our little facade just keeps people from seeing us as we really are. Most people in this restaurant can tell i'm a fellow caelesti but if you asked them what i was, they’d have no clue. There is actually a fairly large community of us here in New York. Close to 2,000 people.”

“That's pretty impressive that you guys can go about undetected. Do you think you'd be able to help my cousin?” Draco asked.

“I’m not sure. I’d need to know what was wrong with him exactly. Can you bring him here for me to get a look at him?” Milena asked. 

“That won't be possible. He’s stuck in bed. Has been for a few months now. Would you be able to come with us and see?” Draco asked. 

“Go somewhere with two guys I’ve never met before? Sadly, I don't think so. See that man up there?” Milena said, pointing to a man up on the balcony. 

He was also an anubi. 

“Yeah. what about him?” Draco asked. 

“If your friend Jake goes up there in that room and waits until we get back, then I’ll go with you. Think of it as a security measure. As long as nothing happens to me, he will be fine. If I get hurt, then my friend up there will hurt your friend. Sound like a deal?” Milena asked. 

“Yeah it's no problem,” Jake said. “Take her to Apollo and get him help. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok then. It’s a deal,” Draco said. 

“Great! Lead the way suicide boy,” Milena said.

Jake made his way up to the room where Milena's friend was while Draco and Milena left the restaurant. 

“So where is this place?” Milena asked as they stepped out of the restaurant. 

“Wait here for a minute and I’ll be right back,” Draco said before slipping into the PD. 

He ran up to Tom's room calling for him at the top of his lungs. 

Tom walked out of his room just as Draco reached the door out of breath. 

“What is it? Did something happen?” Tom asked, confused. 

“I found her! I found her!” Draco screamed. 

“Who did you find, Draco? What's going on?” 

“The anubi girl from the Statue of Liberty. She's right outside the door!” Draco said. 

“What are you waiting for then? Bring her in here!” Tom yelled.following Draco to the door. Draco walked out and Milena was still standing in the same spot. 

“Where did you go?” she asked.   
“No time to explain. Give me your hand,” Draco said, as she grabbed onto his hand and the two walked into the living room of Tom’s PD. 

“Tom? Is that you?” she asked in surprise.

“Milena?” he said, throwing his arms around her. 

“You guys know each other?” Draco asked, confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do Tom and Milena know each other? What happened to Jacques? What will happen now that Harry doesn't have a secret bodyguard?
> 
> When I had Milena in mind, she looked a bit like Zoe Saldana, so I guess you can picture her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Draco and Jake, Milena tries to help Apollo. How do Milena and Tom know each other? Will Tom get his mate back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

“You guys know each other?” Draco asked, confused. 

“Of course! Tom is a family friend. He saved my sister’s life once.” Milena said excitedly. “That was so long ago. At least 75 years. How the hell do you look the same? You haven't aged a day.”

“I could say the same about you Milena. You're an anubi? I had no idea. I thought you guys were wizards. You have magic and everything,” Tom said, feeling flabbergasted. 

“No I’m not a wizard, but I do have magic. I also thought you were a wizard? Clearly that's not the case seeing how you look now,” Milena said as a matter of factly.

“I am a wizard. I just have my creature inheritance unlocked.” Tom said. 

“That’s a real thing? I guess you learn something new everyday. What kind of caelesti are you?” Milena wondered. 

“I'm a vetala. So pretty much immortal,” Tom said proudly. “I’m guessing you have a form or extended life or immortality as well?”

“We are the masters of death itself. We choose whether we die or not. We can be brought close to death but we will always heal eventually even if it takes many years or even decades to do so.”

“So this means your sister was never going to die and I didnt need to save her?” Tom asked. “Another question. How old are you really?” 

“No, she was eternally grateful that you saved you. If you didn't, it would have taken many painful years for her to recover. Unlike most other functionally immortal caelesti, healing isn't a fast painless process for us. Because we choose when we die, we were pretty much cursed to make recovery a slow and painful process. My sister owes you a life debt. She will do anything for you if you ask,” Milena said with sincerity. “I’m one of the oldest of my kind. I was born before the pyramids were built, though I did spend a lot of that time in a stasis mode of sorts.”

“Stasis? What do you mean?” Draco piped up. 

“Well anubi can choose to go into a state where time passes us by. We choose when to resume life. To keep things fresh, I’d live for 100 years and choose to go into stasis for 500 more. Whenever I came back, the world was completely different. It helped me keep things fresh. My sister is almost as old as me, but she was in stasis for a much shorter period than I was. To her life doesn't have as much meaning because she’s lived so many lifetimes. Many anubi choose to end it between year 1,000 and 5,000. Enough about me. Where is your anubi friend?” she asked. 

“He’s not my friend. He’s my mate. And he’s technically not an anubi yet. That is his creature inheritance. He has another 2 months before he fully transforms. We aren't fully sure what the problem is. All I know for sure is that he is trapped in his mind and he is suffering in there.” Tom explained. 

“Wow, so he’s a wizard and anubi? I’m curious to meet him. Lead the way.” 

With that, Tom and Draco led Milena to the bedroom where Apollo was sitting on the bed. Only now, his eyes seemed to follow Milena around the room. 

“Has this ever happened?” Milena asked. 

“Not at all. In the beginning he’d have screaming fits, but lately it’s been nothing from him.”Tom replied. 

“If you would be so kind, please leave the room and please secure the room if possible. You might also want to use a silencing spell. I don't want you to hear him screaming. It won’t be pleasant.”

“Does this mean you can fix him?” Tom asked, on the verge of tears. 

“I can't make any promises, but I will do everything in my power. Oh, and Draco, feel free to retrieve your friend. Just tell my friend I said it’s a family matter,” Milena said, before turning to Apollo. 

The two left the room and headed to the living room. Draco went back to the restaurant to get Jake while Tom waited. 

“Draco, is everything ok? Is Apollo fine?” Jake asked. 

“Not yet. Milena is currently working on him right now. She gave me the ok to come and get you though,” Draco said.

“Where exactly are we going right now?” Jake asked out of curiosity. 

“We are going to the PD. you’re going to meet Tom.”

“That's your dad right? Still trying to piece together all of this stuff.”

“Yeah, by some strange turn of events, he is my dad.”

“How do we get there?” Jake asked. 

“Just grab my hand and walk,” Draco commanded.

When they walked into the room, Jake just stood there with his mouth wide open. 

“You never cease to surprise me Draco. Hearing it and seeing it are two different things. Are we in london?”

“It’s complicated. We are kind of in London but kind of nowhere,” Tom said, walking up to Jake. “I’m sure you already know, I’m Tom. You must be Jake. I’ve heard lots about you from Draco.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you too. Hopefully you’ve only heard good things,” Jake said as he shook Tom's hand. 

“Good things indeed. I have to thank you for helping Draco find Milena. I might have Apollo back today thanks to you two,” Tom said with excitement in his voice. “If I get him back, I’m going to have to repay you some way.” 

“You could teach me about pocket dimensions. I’m sure Draco told you I wanted to learn.”

“He has made me aware. It sounds like a fair payment to me Jake.”

“Hey Jake, mind if i talk to Tom alone for a bit?” Draco asked. 

“Not at all. He’s all yours,” Jake said, making his way to the couch as Tom and Draco made their way to the kitchen. 

“What is it you wanted to talk about kiddo?” Tom asked. 

“I’ve been thinking I was going crazy lately. A few nights ago I had an encounter I won't talk about when I was in the bathtub. That night I went to sleep and woke up in some room I've never seen in my life. When i was there, I met this guy. Apparently he’s been getting little visions of me for the past few months. It all started that night I first saw through Harry’s eyes in my sleep. The way he described it, at random times he sees me but he can't interact with me. That night was the first time I was the one who saw him, but he could see me as well. The next night, I was in the same room again and we had a longer conversation. Turns out he's a half djinn half wizard turned vampire. He also seems to be a twin born from a soulmate bond, minus the family curse. He even told me that he met twins with the curse close to 200 years ago. I thought I was hallucinating it all or going crazy but he gave me a scarf before I woke up. He said to use it to track him,” Draco explained. “Oh, i almost forgot. When I was in his room, I looked in the mirror and I was in vetala form, only it didn't look like me. I looked like a mix between Harry and myself.”

“This is a first. I have no idea where to even start. If what you're saying is true, we need to find this guy. If I could study his twin bond, I may be able to find a way to break the geminus curse. Where is the scarf?” Tom asked.

“Right here,” Draco said, as he reached his hand into a PD to retrieve the scarf. 

“If you get a map from my study we can do this right now,” Tom said. 

Draco returned from the study, map in hand. 

“I need a finger,” Tom said, holding his hand out. 

Draco gave Tom his hand and Tom made a small cut on Draco's finger before squeezing a few drops out onto the scarf. 

“Ok Draco. Close your eyes and concentrate on the scarf,” Tom instructed. “Think about who it belongs to. Think about the room. Think about his face. Think about your surroundings. Picture you are there.” 

Draco concentrated until a small ring of blood surrounded Egypt on the map. 

“Egypt. He’s a real person, but it's not showing an exact location. Maybe he is behind wards that prevent precise tracking. I think this is the best we are gonna get,” Tom said, with a look of defeat. “If you happen to see him again, try to get more information out of him. Our priority needs to be finding him.”

“Will do,” Draco said. 

Just then, Tom’s bedroom door opened. Milena walked out, quickly closing the door behind her.

“Tom, can i speak to you alone please?” she asked. 

“Of course,” he said as he made his way upstairs. “Did you fix him? Is he ok?”

“I couldn't get him to come back in his human form, but I was able to unleash his jackal,” she explained. 

“What does that mean?” he asked puzzled. 

“It means behind those doors is your mate, but he's temporarily stuck in his jackal form. It's only a temporary solution since he’s technically not an anubi yet. When he turns 18 and becomes a full anubi, he will be able to revert to his human form. Be warned though. He won't be the same,” said Milena, sadly. 

“How will he be different?” Tom asked, concerned. 

“Well I saw his little traumatic experience. The fact that he died and was brought back, caused him to get stuck in the loop from the last few moments of his life. He has been reliving his abuse every hour since he was brought back. When he comes back, he's going to be mentally broken. I don't know if he will ever be the same. The bright side is that his jackal saved him. The jackal is 100% Apollo without all of the abuse. The jackal doesn't know about the abuse. For these next two months, he will be Apollo as you remember him, only in the jackals body. After his full transformation, it will be as if he has two mind in his body. The jackal and the Apollo that's been abused 24/7 for months on end. You'll be dealing with a serious case of ptsd and maybe violence. Even though you're his mate, It may not be safe for you to be around him once he transforms back. He might lash out and try to hurt you.”

“I'm a vetala and I have all the time in the world. I will get him back even if it takes thousands of years. I’ll help him work through the pain.” Tom said confidently.

“Theres also the case of suicide. In the end, it's up to Apollo whether he lives or dies. It may become too much for him and he may want to end it. My advice is lto live the next two months as if they are your last together. It won't be perfect, but it's something,” Milena said, with sorrow in her eyes. 

“You say it's Apollo behind the door, but in jackal form. I’m not a jackal. How will I be able to communicate with him?” Tom asked. 

“That's the other thing. Anubi have special psychic links with their mates. The only catch is that the link doesn't come until you've fully mated. Usually that happens in human form, but seeing as Apollo doesn't have a human form at the moment, that might prove difficult. If you're adventurous, then maybe you can make it work. If not then you'll just be stuck with him and not be able to communicate until his transformation,” Milena said, wincing at the thought. “Hope you are into beastiality.” 

“That might prove to be a problem. Thank you anyway. I appreciate what you've done. Can I see him now?” Tom asked. 

“Of course. See you soon Tom,” she said as she stepped aside and left the pd. 

“So is he ok?” Draco asked.  
  
“It’s complicated, but he will be,” Tom said. “Do me a favor and don't tell Carina yet. I'd rather break the news to her myself.”

“That's no problem. We will give you some privacy so you can see Apollo. I'll see you tomorrow ok?” Draco said as he and Jake made their way to the door. 

“See you tomorrow, and thank you boys. Jake, maybe we can start training tomorrow if you're up for it,” Tom said with a smile. 

“Im looking forward to it,” Jake said as he and Draco left the PD. 

Now that everyone was gone, Tom mentally locked all of the doors to the PD and let the door to his bedroom swing open, allowing a giant black jackal to barrel out of his room and run straight towards him. 

Apollo leaped onto Tom , knocking him straight to the ground as he frantically licked all over Tom's face. 

“I'm not sure if you can understand me or not. If you can, please sit,” Tom said to Apollo.

Apollo stepped off of Tom, and sat with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

“I guess you understand,” Tom said as he got to his feet. 

Even though Tom was 5’11”, Apollo was still taller than him sitting down. He had to be at least 6’7” on all fours. He was definitely bigger than Jacques. 

“So you can understand me, but I can't understand you. I want to understand you. The only way to make that happen is if we mate. You have to fully claim me as your imprint.”

Apollo got on his belly and started whining. 

“If you're afraid to hurt me, raise your paw.”

Apollo raised his paw. 

“Look. I know it will hurt like hell. You’re a large beast and I’m just a human. But i trust you. i know you wont hurt me. I can feel it. I’m scared too, but I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. We can go very very slow. It might take a while but we will be able to get through it. Besides, if you do any damage, I’ll heal almost instantly. If you trust me raise your paw.” 

Apollo raised his paw. 

“Are you ready to give this a try?”

Apollo cocked his head as if to say yes. 

Tom made his way up to the bedroom and got undressed 

__________________________________  
Beastiality Ahead  
__________________________________

Tom climbed up onto his large bed and Apollo reluctantly followed suit, careful he didn't hurt Tom. 

Apollo studied Tom, as if to take in the beautiful sight before him. 

Tom started by stroking Apollo's fur as Apollo licked his face. 

Tom didn't know how, but he could feel himself getting hard. This had never been a fantasy of his, but since it was his mate, he was pretty into it. 

It was soon clear that Apollo was into it as well, as his penis fully unsheathed. Tom gasped when he saw it. Apollo backed off of him, thinking he hurt Tom in some way. 

Tom, reading his expression, pet and reassured him. “Hey hey. It’s ok. It’s just a bit larger than I expected. I still want to do this. I can’t go another two months without having an actual conversation with you. Let’s just go really slow. Ok? We got this. Why don't you lie down on your side and let me help you out.”

Tom made his way to Apollo’s red rocket and began to stroke it with two hands. It was larger than Tom's forearm. He really hoped he would be able to successfully mate Apollo. 

Apollo was making squeaking sounds that seemed to indicate he was loving this. Upon seeing that Apollo was more than ready, Tom got on his hands and knees. 

“Do you think you can try prepping me a bit?”

Apollo, understanding, stood behind Tom and began to lick at Tom's tight hole. Apollo didn't know what came over him, something in him demanded he claimed Tom as his own. His dick was dripping in precum. Without thinking, he mounted Tom, preparing to plunge into him. 

When Tom felt the tip, he started freaking out. There was no way he was ready yet. He needed a bit more prep. 

Apollo thrust the tip in surprising Tom. 

“What are you-... Fuck!” Tom screamed. It was initially painful as Apollo’s tip stretched him out, but it turned to pleasure almost instantly. He didn't know why, but he wasn’t complaining. It still felt very tight like he was being stretched out, but the pain wasn’t there at all. Instead, he could feel a warmth radiating through his body. It felt like a drug and he needed more. 

Sensing he was ok, Apollo took it further. He began by inserting half of his dick into Tom, who looked like some dumb ahegao bitch with his tongue out and his eyes glazed over in pleasure. 

“I don’t know what you're doing to me, but I love it. I’ve never felt anything like this in my life. There has to be a reason but i don't even care right now. Take me. All of me!”

Having the green light, Apollo thrust his full length into Tom. Tom felt absolutely stuffed. He could feel his stomach bulging against Apollo’s dick. Apollo could feel Tom's tight ass clenching on his dick. 

“Breed me baby!” Tom moaned. “I’ve been a bad bad boy.”

Apollo began thrusting in and out of Tom, picking up the pace. Soon he was pounding Tom, who looked like he was in a world of pleasure. Apollo could feel his dick swelling up inside of Tom. This was it. He was close. 

With a few more strokes, he was locked in. Letting out a howl, he began shooting streams of hot cum into Tom. Tom screamed in pleasure as he felt himself getting knotted and filled up. 

They both felt whole. They were fully mated. 

“That was amazing.” Apollo thought. 

“Apollo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disgusted with myself. I can't believe I wrote a beastiality scene. I'm not into that stuff and I cringed multiple times writing it. Not sure if the story will have more or not. 
> 
> I'm glad Tom somewhat has Apollo back. I felt so bad killing him like that.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. The feedback is motivating.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after for Tom and Apollo. How will things go? Draco asks Benjamin for help. It's training day for Jacob. Problems arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

“Apollo are you talking or am i hallucinating and hearing things?” Tom asked.

“You’re not hearing things, but you might not be feeling yourself entirely. Milena warned me.”

“What do you mean? I kind of don’t feel myself. Maybe like I have some kind of drug in my system. Did she do something?”

“Not quite. She told me that the only way we could communicate is if we were fully mated. Obviously you're a lot smaller than me so i was a bit scared. She told me not to be. The precum of a male anubi is like a drug and that it also has healing properties so it causes immense pleasure when we mate and we don't hurt our partners no matter how small.”

“So that’s why it was so much easier than I anticipated,” Tom said. Yawning.

“Sleep. You need it. I can explain more when you wake up.”

With that, Tom was fast asleep with Apollo still inside of him. About an hour later, he deflated enough to slide out of Tom. After licking himself and Tom clean, he fell asleep cuddled up to his mate. 

Pretty soon morning came. Apollo woke up before Tom and rested his head on Tom's chest, waiting for him to wake up. 

“Good morning Apollo,” Tom said, Causing Apollo to perk his ears up. 

“Good morning. How are you feeling? I hope you're not in pain.”

“Don’t worry. I’m just a bit sore. I feel hungover though.” 

“Milena told me you might feel that way the first few times. She said your body will get used to it and the after effects won't be that bad.”

“It was worth it. I missed hearing your voice. By the way, I’m really sorry. I’ve wanted to apologize about our last encounter since your dad brought you back.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you not remember the last time we talked?”

“To be frank, I don’t remember much. I mean I remember my life and my family. Everything else is blurry. Then one day all of that went away and you’re all that remained. I felt like I knew you but I didn't know why. I just knew I liked how I felt when you were around. I could see you and hear you but I couldn't talk to you or move. I also remember times when you would leave. It was never long, only an hour or two, but it felt like an eternity. My favorite times are when you would sleep and hold me or lay on my lap. It made me feel like I wasn't alone.”

“Well if you don’t remember, then I wont bring it up. I’m just glad to have you back. Would you like to see your parents? I’m sure they would love to hear from you.”

“Sure. Where are they?” 

“Your mom is home and Draco is staying there since it’s currently spring break. Your dad is in London watching over Harry. I’ll send a patronus to them both,” Tom said flicking his wand in the air casting the spell. 

Tom got dressed and the two left the room to head down to the living room. Apollo, towering over Tom, walked side by side with him, his tail resting on Tom's shoulder protectively. 

As the pair reached the bottom of the stairs, Carina burst through the door. 

“Oh my baby!” she yelled running to Apollo. “Are you ok? Why aren't you human? How did you turn already?”

“He's fine. He said he missed you,” Tom said, before filling her in on the details of his return. 

He explained most things openly, but he didn't want Apollo to know the full extent of his currently fragile mind state so he let Carina find that information out for herself by giving access to his mind. Tom didn't like people in his mind, but Carina had to know so he only exposed the information she needed. He definitely didn't want her seeing last night's festivities. 

Realizing how bad this situation was, Carina put on a brave face so as not to tip off Apollo to anything. 

“Have you called for my husband? I’m sure he would want to see him,” Carina asked. 

“I did. He should be here by now. There’s a PD entrance right outside of Cedric’s house. How about you go and check on him. If he’s not coming then maybe something is happening with Harry. He might need some backup,” Tom said, worried something happened to Harry. 

“You’re right. I’ll be right back,” Carina said, heading down the hall. 

_______________________________

After Draco and Jake left the PD, Draco dropped Jake off at his hotel before heading back to Carina’s. The two had dinner and he went off to do his nightly bedtime routine. 

Draco went to bed early in hopes of seeing Benjamin. They needed more information and needed to find him as soon as possible. Hoping that it would help strengthen the connection, Draco slept with Benjamin's scarf in his hands. 

“I was waiting for you to show up. Did you try that tracking spell?” Benjamin asked. 

“We did. We could only track you to Egypt. We couldn’t get an exact location. Why is that?” Draco asked. 

“I figured as much. My father had a location spell placed on the house by some of his wizard friends. He’s paranoid about the Volturituri. He thinks they’ll come and take tia and I away if they find us. As I suspected, your magic is pretty strong. A regular person wouldn't have even figured out egypt. What i want to know is who ‘we’ is? ” Benjamin asked.

“My father helped me. No offense, but isn't your father a dead djinn?” Draco asked.

“No offense taken. He is. But I was referring to Amun, my vampire sire. He helped raise me. He was a friend of my aunt before she passed away. He’s the only father figure I know. I don’t remember much about my real father,” Benjamin said, looking a bit sad.

“I’m really sorry that happened. Thanks for sharing,” Draco said, placing a hand on Benjamin's shoulder.

Wide eyed, Benjamin exclaimed. “You touched me! I could feel that. I knew you could interact with things after giving you the scarf, but I didn’t realize you could touch me.”

“Why wouldn't I be able to?” Draco asked, giving him a confused look. 

“Well when I would see you, I couldn't interact. I assumed it would be the same for you. That crosses astral projection off the list. I’m now even more confused. Astral projection made sense. This doesn’t.” Benjamin said. “I’m assuming you told your father about me if he helped with the spell. Does he have any theories why this could happen?”

“He was just as confused. But he has studied many books on magic. I’m sure he would be able to find out sooner or later,” Draco said confidently. “We really need you. My father is trying to break that curse we were talking about and he also agreed that you could be the key to doing that. I know your father is keeping your location concealed, but do you think you could tell me where you are so we could meet?”

“You mean to come here? That wouldn’t be wise. My father would kill me if he knew I put myself and tia at risk like that. I’m sorry Draco. I would love to help. I don’t want what happened to my friend to happen to you, but I can't do what you ask,” Benjamin said, shaking his head sorrowfully. 

“What if there was a way I could show that we’re not a threat? Do you think he would agree to letting my father study your bond?” Draco asked.

“I don’t know. He is very strict. Tia and I rarely get to leave the house. I haven’t met a new person in over 150 years. You were the first. It would take a miracle for him to let someone new into our inner circle like that.” 

“Can I at least know your surname? That way we can send an owl with an appeal to your father.” Draco asked.

“Mahmoud. Amun Mahmoud. Try and be persuasive. It would be nice to meet some new people,” Benjamin said with a smile. 

“Thank you for your help. I’m going to try and return now.” 

“Please return. However you’re doing it. It’s been great having someone to talk to.” 

“I’ll try. But seeing as I don’t know how i’m here, I can't make any promises,” Draco said before waking up.

Once again, he slept through the night. He got ready for the day pretty fast, excited to start training Jake with Tom. He went to find Carina to let her know he was heading out early, but she was nowhere to be found. 

Since he couldn't find her, he used a PD to meet Jake outside of his hotel. Jake was already standing there smiling like a kid in a candy store. 

“Hey Jake. Ready to go?” Draco asked. 

“Of course! Lets go,” he said, grabbing Draco's hand. 

The two entered Tom’s PD just as a frantic Carina came running down the hall with Harry and a confused looking Cedric in tow. 

“He’s gone! Something is wrong! You have to do something!” Carina screamed.  
  
“Carina calm down. Who is gone? And why is Harry here? Is this Cedric? Why did you bring him here?” Tom asked. 

“Jacques is gone. We need to find him. I know this was Dumbledores doing,”

“Dumbledore kidnapped someone?” Cedric asked, clearly confused. 

“Why did you bring him here?” Tom asked. 

“There wasn't time. I needed to get Harry and they were together. There was no time to explain. We can obliviate him later or something!” she yelled.

“You're not obliviating my boyfriend!” Harry piped up. 

“What is going on?!” Draco asked. 

“Who are these people?” Jake added. 

“Would you all shut up!” Tom yelled, waving his wand. Chairs appeared under everyone as he made them sit unable to move or speak. “Carina, we will try to find Jacques. But the priority is bringing Delphi here. If Dumbledore is staging an attack, I need everyone to be together and safe. Draco and Jake, training will have to wait. You two are not to leave the PD. Harry and Cedric, sorry to cut your vacation short, but you guys aren't leaving either,” Tom said, dispelling the charm on Carina. 

“You’re right. Delphi is the priority. I’ll go and get her now,” Carina said returning down the hall. 

“Now, Cedric. You probably have lots of questions. I’ll let Harry and Draco explain it to you, but you guys aren’t to leave. Trust that it’s for your safety. Right now, I need to start a location spell. I’m thinking Apollo might be able to help,” he said, petting Apollo’s head.

“That’s Apollo?” Harry asked, stunned. 

“Yeah. Draco can explain. I need to figure this out,” Tom said, turning to walk to his study. With a flick of his hand, the PD was locked off to everyone except Carina and Delphi. 

  
“Harry, what’s going on? How did we get here? And who are all of these people?” Cedric asked. 

“While you fill your boyfriend in on what’s happening, I’m going to go find Jacques” Draco said, getting up to walk away. 

“Did you not hear him? We have to stay here. It’s for our safety. We aren't prepared to fight whatever is out there,” said Harry.

“Maybe you’re not prepared because you spend more time fucking than you do training. Unlike you, I’ve gotten so much better at this. I can handle whatever they throw at me. It’s not like you’d know what I was capable of. I never even see you anymore,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s not fair. I feel bad. I didn't know you felt so left out. I was going to talk to you today and apologize,” Harry said, putting a hand on Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco jerked his shoulder away from Harry. “I don't need your pity Harry. I want you to spend time with me because you truly want to, not because you feel bad. Have fun with Cedric, but i'm out.” 

Draco grabbed Jakes hand and slipped through the PD onto the same magic street that had that restaurant. 

“Now, to find Mileena,” Draco said, taking a step towards the restaurant when everything went black. 

Jake caught Draco as he was passing out. There was a small stream of blood coming from Draco's nose. 

Not knowing what to do, Jake picked Draco up and ran to the restaurant looking for Milena. He noticed it was closed because of how early it was. He started banging on the glass door, hoping someone inside would hear him. A minute later, the Anubi guy from the previous night came to the door, opening it when he saw Draco passed out. 

“I don't know what’s wrong with my friend. Is there someone around who could help?” Jake asked.

“Milena is upstairs, give me the boy, I’ll carry him up there,” the man said, picking up Draco. 

“Why are you guys still here if the place is closed?” Jake asked. 

“My family owns this place and everything else on this street. The restaurant is Milena’s,” the man said. 

“If Milena owns this place and she’s some ancient immortal, why does she work as a tour guide?” Jake asked. 

“You’d have to ask Milena. She has some fascination with the human world. I don’t understand it. We’re gods. We shouldn't have to lower ourselves to that level.”

“Jason, we aren't gods,” Milena said. “If you weren’t stuck up on your high horse, you'd be able to see why I enjoy mingling with the humans. Millenia pass and humans are ever changing. It’s fun to play like you’re part of their world when you know things and have seen things that would blow their minds. Now tell me what’s wrong with Tom’s son.”

“I’m not sure. He teleported us here and passed out right after. All I know is that he was looking for you,” Jake said nervously. 

“Let me have a look at him,” Milena said as James laid Draco down on a couch. She examined him for a minute or so. “He’s fine. It looks like he just overexerted himself. All we can do is let him rest. He should come to in a few minutes.”

“Thanks. I didn’t know what to do and I'm still fairly new to healing spells. I didn’t know what to do,” Jake said. 

“No healing spells needed. He’s fine,” she assured him. “James, you can leave and shut the door on your way out.”

She gestured for Jake to sit. “Jake, since you were curious, I do what I do because it brings me happiness. After living on this earth for almost 6,000 years it’s hard to find things that make you happy. I’ve had many lovers over the years, I’ve done everything the world had to offer. I’ve seen civilizations rise and fall. But the past few hundred years have been full of advancements. When I came back out of stasis this last time, there was so much in the world I hadn't done. It was like a dream come true. Instead of doing it all right away, I wanted to be able to savor the experiences. I’ve done so much in the past 70 years and there is still so much more to do. I have 30 years to do it all and I’ll be taking my time as I do it. Don’t worry, you’ll see for yourself soon enough.”

“What do you mean I’ll see for myself?” Jake asked. 

“You’re like me. A shapeshifter. I can feel the wolf in you,” she said, touching over is heart. “It hasn’t been brought to the surface yet, but it will soon enough. Once it does and you stop aging, you’ll understand what it’s like to watch the world change as you stay the same.”

“So that means I’m definitely going to change? I’m not going to have to stay as a witch?” Jake asked with excitement written all over his face. 

“Yes, you will change. But you will always be a witch. That doesn’t change. You should be proud of what you are,” she said, placing a hand on his back. 

“It’s not that. I am proud to be a witch. It’s just that I've wanted to be a wolf more than anything. My father only wants me to be a witch. Deep down, that feels wrong to me. It’s like his voice in my head telling me to worry about being a witch and there's another voice in my head that wants me to reject it all,” Jake said. 

“Life is about balance. If you don't come to terms with both sides, the witch and wolf, then you will always be divided. In order to be the best you, the most powerful you, you’re going to need to find that balance between them and accept them both as part of you,” she said knowingly. 

“How do you know this? It sounds like you have experience with what i’m going through.”

“I do. For us full anubi, we don't actually become anubi until we turn 20. Before that, we are magic users only. We aren't witches or wizards, but we possess magic nonetheless. Some won't fully transform at 20. We call these halfies. They still have the immortality of an anubi and they retain their magic, but they don't have a jackal and they don't have control over life and death like a transformed anubi would. We don't know what will happen to us, so many of us have to learn to accept our outcomes ahead of time no matter what they are. If we don't accept both sides of and we do get lucky enough to transform, we would lose our magic. We would still have the jackal, immortality, and power over life and death, but we would be cut off from our magic with no way to get it back. You see my cousin James out there. He lost his magic when he transformed. Now he's in denial and lives with a god complex even though he falls at the bottom of the anubi social ladder. Halfies are even greater and more powerful than transformed anubi who don't have their magic because they have accepted themselves fully and their power can flow freely. I know It’s not the exact same for you, but accepting yourself as a whole will allow you to tap into greater magic than you ever knew. You can't let the wants of others dictate your outcome. You are the one who has to live in your body, not them. Make choices for yourself.”

“Thanks. I understand what you're saying completely. I’ll work towards acceptance,” Jake said, as Milena pulled him into a hug. 

“You’ll be a great wolf Jake,” Milena said, as Draco woke up. 

“What happened?” Draco asked. 

“You passed out. Milena said you overexerted yourself,” Jake said, walking over to Draco. 

Draco’s eyes widened, turning to Milena, he said, “Milena we need your help. My uncle is missing and I think you can find him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they find Jacques? Will Draco and Tom be able to persuade Amun? How will Cedric take all of this craziness? Please leave feedback and kudos. Next chapter tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> There are probably hella mistakes in this chapter. Please let me know if you see something.

“Draco is gone!” Harry yelled as he burst into Toms study. 

“What are you talking about? No one can get in or out right now,” Tom said. 

“Well apparently Draco can. He took his friend with him.”

“Did he say where he was going?” Tom asked. 

“No, he only said that he was going to find Jacques. I don’t know how.”

“I know your bond is limited now, but can you sense him anywhere?” Tom asked. 

“No. I don't even know how I would do that. Just find him please. I’d rather not die.”

“Harry, I’m sorry for this, you’ll forgive me eventually,” Tom said. 

Before Harry could even respond, Tom took over his body. With his expertise, their combined magic, and the limited bond, he would be able to find Draco. He could already feel it pulling him to New york. 

Looking to Apollo, he said, “It’s time to go into the real world. You think you’ll be able to handle that?”

“I should be fine. We find Draco and then work on finding my dad.”

“Ok. Before we go, you’re going to need to wear this,” Tom said, pulling a spiked dog collar out of his desk. 

“How did you know to have that? I only became a jackal yesterday.”

“Who says that is why I originally made this?” Tom said, giving Apollo a wink. “Now. Using the same spell we found for your father, I should be able to enchant this to make you appear as a large dog when you have this on,” Tom said, as he spelled the collar and put it on Apollo who now looked like an English Mastiff. 

“Ok. now we’re ready to go,” Tom said, as he grabbed his wand and made his way out of the PD with Apollo. 

Now standing in the middle of a New York City street, Tom tried to use the bond to find Draco, but he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

“Are you picking up on anything?” Tom asked Apollo.

“I smell something familiar. I think it’s Milena. Shes in that building,” Apollo said, pointing his nose at the small unassuming cafe. 

Tom knocked on the door, hoping someone would hear. James came shortly after, giving Tom a once over before opening the door.

“I’m assuming you’re with the other two boys?” James said. 

“Yeah. It’s good to see you James,” Tom said, having to look up at the man. He wasn’t used to being so short. 

“Do I know you or something kid?” James asked. 

“What do you mean?” Tom asked, then realizing he was in Harry’s body. “Ah. Long story, but it’s Tom. Friend of the family.” 

“Tom? Why do you look like a teenager? You should be old by now.” James asked, shocked. 

“I’m a vetala. You’re an Anubi. Went over this already with Milena. You said those boys are here? Can you take me to them?” Tom asked. 

“Cool man. I’m assuming that’s Apollo, the young anubi Milena helped?” James asked, as he led the two up to Milena. 

“How did you know I was an anubi?” Apollo asked. 

“We’re all connected kid,” James said. 

“Connected how?” Tom asked. 

“We can feel others like us in the world no matter where they are. We can see through any enchantments placed on each other allowing us to easily recognize our own. Thats how I was able to see that your dog wasnt a dog at all. Anyways, we’re here. Milena and the other two are through that door. It was nice seeing you Tom. Sort of seeing you.”

Tom and Apollo entered the room just as Draco sat up. 

“Milena we need your help. My uncle is missing and I think you can find him!” he yelled. 

“I was thinning the same thing,” Tom spoke up. 

Draco turned around. “Harry? What are you doing here? And what’s with the dog?”

“Not Harry, and this is Apollo.” Tom said. 

“Does Harry know you took over his body. That doesnt sound like something he’d allow,” Draco said. 

“No. He doesn’t,” Tom said, looking guilty. “I didnt have much of a choice though. I needed to find you and make sure you didnt go and get the two of you killed, and as you know, Harry wasnt much help. Let’s be honest, he needs to train more. The same can’t be said for you though. How did you get out of the PD alive. That had to take a lot out of you.”

“It did,” Milena said. “He showed up on my doorstep passed out in his friends arms, and his nose was bloody.”

“Draco that was seriously dangerous. Going through like that alone was dangerous, but to bring a person through as well? You could have died. Don’t make me regret training you,” Tom said, sternly. 

“I’m fine. Clearly. I’m stronger than you know,” Draco said, getting up off of the table. 

Getting lightheaded, he stumbled and almost fell but Tom caught him. 

“I know you’re strong Draco. You don’t have to try and prove it to me. I see it already. You’re the one who saved and healed Harry when i was still in the chronosphere ascendant, you are the one who was able to see through Harry’s eyes, and now you’re the one who is killing it with the magic thing. I told you to stay for the safety of you and Harry though. It’s fine if you throw yourself in harms way, but it’s not fair to do that when your life is tied to your brothers. I just ask that you trust that I know what i’m doing next time,” Tom said, as he helped Draco to a seat. “Now. Milena, can you help us find Apollo’s father? He’s an anubi as well. He was in London watching over Harry, but he went missing some time in the past 24 hours. We don't know what is wrong or where he is.”

“Your mate should be able to find him. Can you sense him at all?” she asked Apollo. 

“I don’t really feel anything,” Apollo confessed. 

“You’re not fully an anubi yet. Maybe that’s the problem. Give me your paw,” she commanded. “I should be able to find him through you.”

Apollo placed a paw in her hand and her golden eyes glowed. She sat there, staring blankly for a few minutes. Everyone sat in anticipation, until she finally put Apollo’s paw down. 

“I’m sorry, but your father was taken by a rogue pack of anubi called the crescents. Their magic must be blocking him, because all I can see when i try to sense him is their symbol. A golden crescent moon,” Milena explained. 

Apollo let out a whimper as he walked over to Tom. 

“I know this might be hard, but he’s alive. They can hurt him, but they can’t kill him. I can have my people try and track the crescent pack down so we can arrange a meeting between our packs. Because of Tom, you and your father are now part of my family. My pack is your pack. You’re under my protection from this moment forward. The worse thing for an anubi is to be without a pack to call their own,” Milena said, reaching over to rub Apollos head.

“What can we do in the meantime?” Tom asked. 

“You guys just have to wait and live your lives. I don’t know how long It will take to find the crescents. Just know that my people will be scouring every inch of the earth to find them,” she said. 

“There isn’t a way we can use our magic to find them? Tom is a great wizard,” Apollo asked, hopefully.

“I know firsthand how great he is. But this is an Anubi situation and Anubi magic is different from your magic. I promise i will find him. In the mean time, you should enjoy your time with Tom. It’s not always easy for us anubi to find our imprint. They could potentially be dead or far into the future somewhere waiting for you to find them. I’ve been alive almost 6,000 years and I still haven’t found mine.” 

“Thank you for everything Milena. Do you still have that bracelet I gave you?” Tom asked. 

“Of course! It’s in my jewelry box.” she said. 

“Great. You know how to use it if you need to reach out to me. Keep me informed on what is happening,” Tom said. “We will be getting out of your hair now. Thank you again.”

With a wave of Toms hand, a door appeared and they all returned to the PD. Carina and Delphi were in the living room with Cedric, who ran over to Tom and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Harry I thought something happened to you. Where were you?” he asked.

Tom realizing he was still in Harry’s body, stepped out, causing Cedric to jump back in fear. 

“Who gave you the right to use my body,” Harry screamed. 

Tom, turning to Harry, apologized, “I’m so sorry Harry. I needed to find Draco. I was afraid he would get you two killed.”

“That doesnt change anything. You could have asked me to go after him,” said Harry. 

“Harry, If I was in trouble, you wouldnt have been much help. Get over it,” Draco scoffed. 

“Excuse me? You were the one who left. You’re just as bad as he is. You only think of yourself,” Harry said, grabbing Cedrics hand, dragging him to one of the empty rooms.

Tom was about to go after him, when Carina stopped him. 

“You were wrong Tom. Even if it was to keep him safe. He’s gonna need some time to cool off,” Carina said. “Is there any progress finding my husband?”

“Milena, the woman who helped your son, said that he was taken by a rogue pack of anubi called the crescents. She has her people out looking for them as we speak. I could take a few days, weeks, or months. We arent sure. What we do know is that he will be fine. He cant die, so you at least know he’s ok. What we need to do now is figure out if Dumbledore had a hand in his disappearance. Harry, Draco, and Delphi aren’t safe until we know whether or not hes making a play,” said Tom. 

“Do you trust her?” Carina asked.

“Of course. She’s an old friend. All we can do is trust that she will find him. As for you,” Tom said pointing at Jake, “I’m sorry you got dragged into the middle of this. Until we know that its safe for you, you should stay here. Will your parents worry?” 

“My dad will be fine, if Carina talks to him. Can I ask who is after you guys?” Jake asked.

“Draco and Harry’s headmaster. He’s not my biggest fan. He’s controlling my ancestor who happens to be occupying my body and wreaking havoc on the european magical community. We aren’t sure if hes going after them or not. Until Harry and Draco are strong enough to take him on, we’re trying to keep them on the down low and safe. When the time is right, we will expose him for the evil son of a bitch that he is and take him down. Hopefully we will get my body back in the process.”

“If you don’t have a body, how can I see and ouch you?” Jake asked. 

“Because we are in a pocket dimension. We arent on the earth per se. There is no need for my body here. If i want to go into the real world, then I need a body to inhabit. That’s why I was using Harry before.” 

“I know it’s probably not the greatest time, but can we start training soon?” Jake asked. 

“Of course. We don't have much we can do anyways. We can give it a go tomorrow. Now I need to talk to my son and apologize,” Tom said. “Carina, can you make a call to Cedrics parents and let them know that Harry had a family emergency. Also let them know that Cedric can stay with us for a few days. I don’t want them to worry.” 

“Of course. I’ll be back tonight to check on everything,” Carina said, as she made her way back home. 

“Excuse me,” Tom said, turning to walk towards where Harry and Cedric were. 

“I didn’t know that being your friend would make me a wanted man. It’s been a rollercoaster, and i’m ready to get off,” Jake said, playfully nudging Draco. 

“Oh please. I saved you from boredom,” Draco said, nudging back. 

“So you two are friends now?” Delphi asked. 

“Shit! I didn’t even relaize you were sitting there,” Draco said, turning towards Delphi. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been staying with some friends in Paris. I needed a break from the whole ‘Dumbledore Voldemort’ thing. It’s a bit hard to forget when your mom sends an army of guards to watch over you. Not stealthy at all,” Delphi said, sitting back in her seat. “How’s New York been?”

“I’ve been teaching him all about the american world of magic. He was like a clueless wide-eyed baby,” Jake said. 

“Sounds about right. My aunt and uncle are strict when it comes to him. Bummer I couldn’t be there to see it all.”

“There’s still so much i havent done. Youll have your chance to see me embarrass myself with my utter lack of knowledge on even the most basic things,” Draco joked.

“So guys, what is there to do in a pocket dimension?” Jake asked.

“Can we watch a movie? I’m dying to see another,” Draco said. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jake said as he sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Draco to sit. 

“Can I join you guys,” Cedric asked, as he walked toward the living room. “Got kicked out of the other room.”

“Of course dude!” Jake said. “We haven’t really met yet. I’m Jake. Draco and Delphi’s friend.” 

“It’s great meeting you Jake. Are you an american wizard?” Cedric asked. 

“Nah I’m what you guys over the pond would call a muggle witch,” Jake said. 

“Cool. I’ve never met one of your kind,” Cedric said, settling on the couch near Draco. 

The group talked a bit more before putting on a movie. 

__________________________________

“Knock knock,” Tom said, entering the room Harry and Cedric were in. “Harry, can we talk?”

“Say what you need to say,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

“Alone,” Tom said, looking at Cedric. 

“I’ll be in the living room. Call me if you need me,” Cedric said before planting a kiss on Harry's cheek and leaving the room. 

“What do you have to say? I don’t really feel like talking,” Harry said, clearly annoyed. 

“I came to apologize again. I know my intentions were right, but it was wrong. It’s your body and I should have respected that. The last thing I wanted was to do something that would push you away. We were making so much progress. I didnt want to ruin that.”

“You’re right. You were wrong to do it.   
I’m pissed and I’m not going to magically get over it. I would really appreciate it if you gave me some time alone,” Harry said. 

“That’s understandable. I’ll give you space,” Tom said as he left out of the room. 

Apollo was waiting in front of the door looking sad. 

“Are you ok love?” Tom asked Apollo.

“I will be. I’m still worried about my dad. I know he will be fine, but I cant help being scared,” Apollo said, 

“It’s natural to be afraid. I’m here for you though. You wanna go to the bedroom?” Tom asked, making Apollo’s ears perk up. 

“Not for that love. I’m still sore from last time. I just want to cuddle with my giant puppy,” Tom said, reaching up to hug Apollo’s neck. 

“Hop on,” Apollo said, lowering himself to the ground. 

“You’re letting me ride on your back to go upstairs?” Tom asked surprised. 

“Don't make me change my mind.” Apollo said, as Tom climbed on his back. 

__________________________________

“Master, He resurfaced again. He’s in New York.” the small house elf said. 

“How long ago was this? Where is he now?” Dumbledore asked. 

“A minute ago, master,” the house elf said. 

“Salazar, get a group of death eaters to go after him. I want Tom in a cage. He will not ruin my plans. I’ve done too much for it all to go to hell,” Dumbledore ordered. 

“Yes my lord,” Voldemort said, as he apparated out of Dumbledore’s Estate. 

“Is he still there?” Dumbledore asked the elf. 

“Yes, master. He hasnt moved far from his initial position,” the house elf answered. 

“Very well,” Dumbledore said, sitting back in his chair. 

“My lord. H-h-he disappeared,” the house elf said trempling. 

“HE DID WHAT?!” Dumbledore bellowed. 

“He’s n-n-not on the m-m-map anymore,” he said, fearful. 

“Avada Kedavra!” Dumbledore screamed, as he shot off the curse at his house elf.

Dumbledore was fuming. Tom got away from him again. He was never going to get his hands on him. 

“House elf! Come and clean this mess up!” Dumbledore ordered. 

A smaller house elf came and lifted his now dead friend away. 

“After you finish cleaning up the mess, I’m going to need you to keep an eye on the map. Youve been promoted. Congratulations,” Dumbledore said as he gave a mock clap. 

The elf knew he was next. His friend was the 8th house elf Dumbledore murdered that week. Dumbledore wanted to find Tom and he wasnt going to rest until he had him again. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues in the Pocket Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> This is the last chapter before we have a time jump and we are back at Hogwarts. Excluding the next chapter, there will only be three more Hogwarts chapters before the summertime chapters.

“Confession time. I don’t remember as much as I let on. Can you tell me how we met and who you are exactly?” Apollo asked. 

He was laying his head across Tom's chest while Tom was laying down in the bed. The two had been in bed relaxing after the crazy events of that morning. Jacques was missing, Tom took over Harry’s body, and now everyone was on lockdown in the PD because there was a possibility that Dumbledore was making a move against them. 

“I was here in the PD with Harry and Draco.”

“They’re somehow your kids. Right?” Apollo interrupted. 

“Correct. We were in the kitchen when suddenly this breathtaking stranger showed up in the doorway with his wand pointed at my sons and myself. Acting defensively, I changed to my vetala form, ready to attack. Your sister came in also ready to attack. Draco and Harry stopped us before we killed each other. Then we formally met. Then I found out I was your sister’s father.”

“You’re what?!” Apollo yelled. “That’s so gross.”

“It’s not my fault. If anything, It’s yours,” Tom joked. "Shortly after, I decided I’d help you unlock your creature inheritance. While we were figuring out what you were, something sparked between us and we made out. We went to my study and ended up making out again. Your sister caught us and forbade us from seeing each other. In an attempt to build a relationship with her, I ended things before they started. You didn’t like it so much. For a few weeks the tension built up until you came to the PD when we were alone and tried kissing me. I was so into it. I wanted to take you right there. But I stopped it. I put Delphi first and hurt you. By the time I realized my mistake, it was too late. I hurt you and in turn you ended up hurting me so I cut you off. After that, you got hurt.”

“How was I hurt?” Apollo asked.

“It doesn’t matter love. You don’t remember. No sense in bringing it up. It was my fault and I’ve beat myself up about it everyday for about 6 months. I tried to help fix you up and that's where your memories of me begin. Milena fixed you up, kind of, and now we are here. I’m laying in the bed thankful that you’re ok. Trying to enjoy it all while it lasts.”

“While it lasts? What is that supposed to mean? And I want the truth,” Apollo said sitting up. 

“The truth. Ok. Your mind is currently split in two. There’s the Apollo I knew. The one who got hurt in part because of me. And then there is you. Apollo the Anubi. Technically you’re the same person, you are just missing all of the memories starting when he met me. When your birthday comes and you become a full anubi, there’s a high chance that the walls holding the other you back are gonna come down. When they do come down, all of the trauma you went through. All of the trauma you’re going through. It’s gonna manifest itself. Your mind is like a window that’s cracked and shattered but still holding together. When those walls come down, it’ll be like throwing a rock through that window and having all of the pieces fall apart. The other you is currently trapped in your mind and each hour he’s been subject to living through that trauma that got him hurt. By the time your mind merges, he will have lived through that trauma 3,624 times. I know that with time, you’ll get back to some sense of normalcy, but that might take years or decades or longer. Even so, you might not even want to get better. Who is to say that you won't choose to end it instead of pushing through it,” Tom said. His voice was shaking. His eyes were like a dam on the verge of exploding. “Apollo. I’m afraid. I’m afraid I’ll only have two more months with you. I don’t want it to be true and I’ll be by your side every second if you choose to push on, but neither of us can say for sure that you will.”

“You’re right. I don’t know what’s going on in my head so I can’t say what my response to that trauma will be. What I can say for sure is that I love you and I will fight for us. Even if i'm not the dominant guiding voice in my head, there will always be a part of me who will fight. I don’t care how hard it is. I just know that I will want to feel how I'm feeling now again. I’d go through thousands of years of pain if it meant I could be with you at the end of it all. As long as you don’t give up on me, I’ll fight,” Apollo said, licking Tom's teary face. 

“I’m so lucky to have you back. Even if it’s only for two months. I’ll be happy and always cherish these memories with my animal partner.”

“Babe, you made it weird,” Apollo joked. 

“I think it got weird when I let a two meter tall jackal fuck my virgin ass,” Tom said, laughing through tears. “I love you. So much. I’m sorry I never got to tell you before.” 

“It’s all good. You’re telling me now. I’m glad it’s mutual.” 

The two laid there together in silence for another hour. It felt perfect. There were no words that needed to be exchanged. Just two souls coming together. 

***

There was a knock at the door. 

“Hey baby. Can I come in?” Cedric asked. 

Harry got up and opened the door before turning around to lay back on the bed. 

“Is everything ok? You’ve been in here alone for three hours. Your brother is worried about you,” Cedric said, sitting on the bed. 

“I’m fine,” Harry lied.

“I know something is going on in your mind. Do you want to talk about it? If not I won't pester you,” Cedric asked, leaning down planting sensual kisses down Harry's arm. 

Harry jerked his arm away. “Fuck off Cedric. I’m not in the mood for you right now,” Harry yapped. 

“Harry what is wrong with you? What’s going on?” Cedric asked, shocked.

“UGH. Just get out! I said im nit in the fucking mood!” Harry yelled.

Cedric looked stung. Without a word, he got up and left, slamming the door behind him. The sound echoed through the PD. 

“Hey Cedric. Did something happen?” Delphi asked as she walked down the hall towards him. 

“Somethings got Harry upset,” Cedric said, looking like a hurt puppy. “He yelled at me. Told me to fuck off. That's not like him at all.”

“You’re right. That doesn't sound like Harry. I’m sure he will come around and apologize,” Delphi said, rubbing Cedrics back. “How about we grab a snack and catch up? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. I think it was at the last party before we went on christmas break.”

“Yeah. sure. It has been a while. After hearing about Apollo, I now understand why I hadn’t seen you guys around after. It’s really fucked up what Chance did to him.”

“I guess you never really know as much about people as you think you do. So what’s new with you? I mean, besides Harry,” Delphi asked.

“Being with Harry gave me a new friend group, so i guess that’s new. Not much else has changed, except I’m no longer a virgin,” Cedric smiled.

“I did not need to know that, but congrats. You fucked my little brother. That memory isn't going anywhere,” she said, giving a fake shudder.

“No. Your brother fucked me. He’s great in bed,” Cedric laughed. 

“I didn't think that image could get any worse. I’m glad you’re happy though. Don't take it to heart. Whatever he said back there. You guys will be fine. He loves you,” Delphi reassured Cedric. 

***

“So we’re probably going to be stuck here until the end of break. It sucks. I really wished you could've shown me around New York more,” Draco said to Jake. 

The movie had just ended and both Delphi and Cedric took off. It was now just the two of them sitting on the couch talking. 

“It’s fine. There will be other times. Maybe I can spend some of the summer with the family. Carina would allow it and my dad would jump at the idea. My dad wants me as far away from the vampires as possible. I’ll come across them eventually. I just know it. Milena even said she could feel the wolf inside,” Jake said confidently. 

“I’ll more than likely spend the summer in New York, so that sounds like a plan,” Draco said. “Do you really think you’re gonna become a shifter? Are you sure that’s what you want?” 

“I do want it. I love my people. It would allow me to better protect them when I take over for my father,” Jake said.

“What if it puts a target on your back? You don't really know how safe these vampires are,” Draco said.

“That’s true. But I feel like they aren't as bad as my tribe would have us believe. Maybe they could end up being friends. No one has even tried. They have never broken the treaty once. If they were as cold and bloodthirsty as we were taught, then they would have broken it by now. I’m gonna be the one to prove the tribe wrong. When I do, I’ll try and forge an alliance with their coven,” Jake said confidently. 

“I admire your confidence. You have a good heart, Jake. Do you see yourself staying with the tribe forever, or do you have dreams of living another life? If you didn't have to lead, would you leave?” Draco asked. 

“I’ve thought about it. I’d stay. But I don’t want the duty to run every aspect of my life. I'd still need a life outside of tribe stuff. I might even try having a separate life in Seattle or somewhere nearby. I may have grown up on the reservation, but   
I love the life larger cities have to offer,” Jake said. “I can’t really say for sure. Maybe my wolf won’t like that and It will try and get me to stay. I won’t really know until it happens. What about you? Do you see yourself staying in the UK or would you consider a life in America?” 

“I’d love to move to america. I could be my true self. Whoever that is. I’d rather not return to the UK with their backwards ministry. My parents are also there. I don’t think my life will involve them. I have a new family. One that loves me for me. One that doesn't force rules upon me. I don't want to live like that again. It also doesn’t help that my dad and possibly my mom work for the man who wants Tom, and probably my siblings and I, dead,” said Draco. 

“Shit. That sounds rough. Do you think they know that they work for someone who would have you dead?” Jake asked.

“I don't know. I’d rather never find out. Whether they know or not does not change the fact that they work for him. That's bad enough,” Draco said, letting out a sigh. “I wish Dumbledore would just come for us already. I’d rather end it all now so we can move past this and get on with our lives.”

“I hear you man,” Jake said. “Do you ever plan on talking to your brother? It’s pretty obvious things aren't so great between you two.” He hoped he hadn't crossed the line. 

“I don’t feel like I should be the one to talk to him. I didn't do anything,” Draco said, crossing his arms. 

“That may be true, but your dad said you're the stronger between the two of you. Prove him right. Maybe be the bigger man. I'm sure you’ll feel better after talking it out. I speak from experience. You don't want things to be bad between you two and never get the chance to smooth things over,” Jake said, looking forlorn. 

“Does that mean you had a sibling?” Draco asked. 

“A brother. He was two years older than me. He was diving off the cliffs one day with his friends and he never came home. He was a great swimmer, but somehow, he drowned. We never found his body. In our culture, we believe that if you aren't buried, you never find peace. My dad didn't take it so well. He lost my mom when i was born and then he lost his oldest son. My brother's death was the breaking point. He was depressed for a while. Three years later and he still has some bad days.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I had no idea, Jake. Thank you for sharing that,” Draco said. 

The two talked a bit more before Jake put on another movie. Later that night Draco pulled Tom aside in hopes to talk to him about the Benjamin thing. 

“So we think the best way to get his attention is by sending him a message via owl,” Draco explained. 

“I guess we can try that tomorrow. If it doesn't work, then maybe I’ll call Milena up. See if she knows anything about vampire covens in Egypt. If anyone would know, It would be her family. Last I knew she had a lot of family still in Egypt and they seem to be well connected in the magical community,” Tom said. “For now, you should get some rest. If you talk to the vampire again, tell him we are trying out the owl method.” 

“Will do. Goodnight dad,” Draco said. 

“Goodnight kiddo,” Tom said, earning a sarcastic eye roll from Draco. 

He was on his way downstairs to his room when he noticed Jake sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. 

“Are you going to bed at all?” Draco asked. 

“I would, but I don't really know where to sleep,” Jake said, giving a laugh. 

“Oh shit. Tom probably forgot you needed a room. If this was my PD I’d be able to get you a room, but it’s his. I’m not sure how to control it,” Draco explained. “My bed is big enough for the both of us so i don't mind if you sleep in my room.”

“That would be helpful,” Jake laughed. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Were you going to sleep out here if I never saw you?” Draco asked. 

“It wouldn't have been so bad. The couch is comfy,” Jake said 

“You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch. Tomorrow I’ll make sure Tom gets you your own room,” Draco said closing the door. 

“Wow. we aren't even in the bed yet and you already want me out. You’re hurting my feelings Draco.” Jacob joked. 

“You’re lucky. I don’t usually let the dog sleep in the bed.” Draco said, taking a shot at Jake. 

“Technically I’m not a dog yet,” Jake said as he stripped down to his underwear. 

Draco took in the sight and had to admit, he liked what he saw. Jake was on the slimmer side but he was toned with a nice ass and an unmistakable bulge in his underwear.

Draco could feel himself getting excited, so he got in the bed and under the covers before Jake could get a chance to see. 

Jake climbed in the bed and Draco was right. The bed was big enough for a third person and it still wouldnt feel cramped. 

“Goodnight Jake,” Draco said, before spelling the lights off. 

“Goodnight Draco,” Jake said. 

Almost falling asleep instantly, Draco was back in Benjamin's room, he could hear and smell the same things, but all he could see was Benjamin. 

“Draco, what’s going on? You look like a ghost. You’re barely visible,” Benjamin asked.

“I don't know. All I can see is you. Your room isnt there,” Draco said. 

“That’s weird. I don't know what it could be,” Benjamin confessed. 

“It’s whatever. I wanted to tell you that we are sending the owl tomorrow. Let’s hope this works because my dad is talking about using his contacts in the Egyptian magical community to find your coven,” Draco said. 

“That won’t win him any points with amun. He values his privacy and anonymity. If you guys just showed up at our door, He wouldn't help you guys for sure,” Benjamin warned. 

“That is why you need to persuade him to accept the offer when we send it. My dad is desperate to break this curse. He will meet you behind your fathers back if he has to,” Draco said. 

“I understand. I’d do the same for someone I cared about. I’m glad he's trying to do it with my dad involved. It would just make the process easier. I don't want to sneak behind his back. Given your current connection issues, “Benjamin said with air quotes, “I’m not sure if this is our last time talking or not. But if it is, I want you to know that I appreciate having the chance to meet you. I love talking with someone who isn't family.”

“I’m sure we will be able to talk like normal people one day. Until that day, I’m happy I met the perverted water spirit who haunted me like a weirdo,” Draco joked.

“You didn't have to remind me Draco,” Benjamin said with a laugh. “I don't know what came over me that night.”

“I don't blame you. You didn't think I was real. Had you known what you know now, would you have done it?” Draco asked.

“Not at all. I would’ve waited until the day we met and I would have done it the right way. I definitely wouldn't treat a guy as cute as you like some cheap slut,” Benjamin admitted.

“All I'm hearing is that you want a piece of this,” Draco said. 

“It might. I guess you’ll never find out if you don't convince my father that it’s a good idea for you guys to come,” Benjamin said. “Find me Draco.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, even though the Cullens are in Forks, Jacob hasn't met them yet. This explains why Jake doesn't recognize Cedric. TBH Cedric and Edward look completely different despite being played by the same actor. I wouldn't be surprised if Jake doesn't think they look different too. 
> 
> As I said before, we are about to hit a time jump and be back at Hogwarts. Once summer comes and goes 8 chapters from now, we will be back at Hogwarts during 'Goblet of Fire' for a new school year. Thanks to time jumps, 'Goblet of Fire' will end after only 10 chapters. The time between the summer after 'Goblet of Fire' up until the battle at Hogwarts will be only 5 chapters thanks to time jumps. From that point on we will be at chapter 50 and the flashback will finally be over. I know, It's a long ass flashback. Sit back and enjoy the ride. we have a little more than 3 weeks before this flashback period is over. 
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a time jump. Tom finally has a new body. Things heat up between Draco and Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

A week and a half in the PD came and went. Harry still hadn’t talked much with Draco and it was getting awkward to be in the room with the two of them. The tensions were running too high. Harry apologized to Cedric and they were back on good terms, though Cedric was still hurt that Harry had snapped on him like that. 

Apollo and Delphi had spent lot’s of time together, despite her not being able to understand him. When Tom was around, he would be Apollo’s mouthpiece. He had been fairly busy looking for a way to lessen the effects of Apollo’s upcoming mental merge so he wasn't around much if they weren't training. 

Tom started training the second day of the lockdown. Cedric, being a full wizard, wasn't able to participate in many of the lessons since they required the use of muggle magic. He did learn a bit though since Tom also taught wizarding magic that wasn’t taught at hogwarts. During those times, Jake would practice his skills traveling through and creating PD’s. In only a week, he had progressed faster than Harry. Since it was based heavily on muggle magic, he had no problem picking it up. He wasn’t close to Tom or even draco’s level, but he was catching up to Delphi pretty quickly. 

On the second day of lockdown, Tom and Draco wrote a letter to Amun. He also sent a small package of things amun and his family would like, in hopes of further convincing him to meet them. It had been a week and they still hadn’t heard back from him. After that night, Draco hadn’t seen Benjamin at all.

After telling Tom about the bad connection, he decided to monitor draco in his sleep to see what was up. Multiple times throughout the night, Draco would briefly phase in and out of the bed. As if he was trying to apparate somewhere. They realized that Draco must have somehow physically traveled to wherever Benjamin was every night. But it wasn’t that simple. His body would still be there in the bed, but he wasn't tangible. It was as if his mind was able to make itself tangible while it traveled, thus making his body intangible. 

Tom had never seen or heard of anything like it. It made sense that he wouldn't know. There wasn't much documented information on twins that were the product of a soulmate bond. It made it even more apparent that they needed to meet Benjamin and Tia. They didnt know of any other twins like Harry and draco. The whole cause of benjamin and draco meeting could be because they're both bonded twins. They wouldn't know for sure without studying it more though. 

After the first night, Jacob and Draco didn't care to tell Tom about the bedroom situation, so they had still been sleeping in the same bed. Sure there was an attraction going both ways, but they had not acted on it and there was nothing romantic happening between the two. They had been growing platonically closer ever since being on lockdown. Delphi wasn't much of a talker lately and Harry and Cedric had been inseparable so it was mostly just the two of them hanging out and talking. 

Carina had been staying home, but came daily to check up on everyone. She had been distracting herself with work and trying to find Tom a body. She couldn't just take a body without risking her position as president, but she did end up finding a potential candidate. 

Thanks to one of her guards, she found a 29 year old half wizard who had been brain dead for a few weeks. His family had been a few days away from pulling the plug on him. Carina intervened and offered the family 10 million dollars to allow Tom to assume their son's identity after they pulled the plug. They agreed and signed an nda so they didn't disclose that this wasn't their son. They were going to go with the narrative that the son had miraculously been healed but suffered memory loss due to the brain damage. 

After two days of waiting, Tom finally had a new body waiting for him. This would allow him to better protect his family as well as infiltrate Hogwarts to get closer to Dumbledore. With the help of Jacob, he figured out a way to mask his presence in the body so he wouldn’t raise any flags with Dumbledore. There was one problem though. He needed to find a job at hogwarts. Luckily, Carina used her contacts in the british ministry to help Tom score an interview in june after the school year was over. If he got the job, he would be the school's new defense against the dark arts teacher during the next year. 

This would easily allow him to keep an eye on Harry, and draco, as well as Delphi. Before the break, she found out that she would be part of the Beauxbatons delegation chosen to spend the year at Hogwarts during the twi-wizard tournament. It wasn't ideal that all three of them would be there right under Dumbledore's nose, but if Tom was also there, he could rest easy. 

With only one day left before it was time for everyone to return to their schools, Tom and Carina agreed that it was safe for the lockdown to be over. There was no indication that Dumbledore was coming after the kids, so they felt it was the right time to let them all go. That morning, Harry and Cedric returned to his family’s place in London. Carina sent two guards with them, this time with Harry and Cedrics knowledge. 

Jacob decided to stay in the PD with Draco for another day. He said it was to allow himself to practice more, but Tom wasn't completely buying that. 

Delphi went back to her friends house to spend the last day with them before going back to school. 

***

Tom threw a dagger at Jacob, propelling it even faster with magic. It disappeared right before it lodged itself in his forehead, only to appear behind Tom, stabbing him in the back. 

“Fuck!” Tom said, pulling the dagger of his back. The wound already started healing. “Very good Jake. Excellent use of a pocket dimension. You’ve progressed so much in such a short period of time. I’m very impressed.”

“Thanks. I had a good teacher,” Jake said. 

“You don't have to give me all of the credit,” draco said, bowing. 

“You know I was talking about Tom,” Jake said, waving off draco. “Not sure you’ve been much help dude.”

“Ouch,” draco said, feigning betrayal. 

“That’s all for today,” Tom said, rubbing his back. “I’ve had to heal myself at least 20 times and i’m sore. You two get cleaned up. We are having dinner at Milena’s restaurant. It’s time to give my new body a test drive.” 

“I’m glad you finally get to see the world for the first time in so many years. That is, without temporarily using someone else’s body. I’m sure you’ll see much has changed since the 1940’s,” Draco said. 

“I didn't get to see much last time, but I definitely saw a huge difference in the way the world works. I thought modern television was cool. I’m looking forward to seeing what else is out there. See what advancements have been made,” Tom said with a sparkle in his eye. 

For the first time in decades, he could look forward to experiencing the world. He now had kids and a mate. Things were looking up for Tom, that is when you took Dumbledore and Apollo’s imminent mental break out of the picture. He didn't mind the dog part much at this point. 

Then as the boys got ready, Tom’s moment of truth came. Carina entered the PD followed by two guards holding a freshly dead new host. The guy's name was Jason Evergreen. Tom was ready to assume his new identity. The man shared the same hair color and approximate size and coloring as Tom, so it worked. It didn't matter to him as much, since the people he trusted would be able to see him as he was instead of as Jason. It could take his body a few days before it truly settled and it was his own. It would pretty much change its make-up to accommodate Tom. Until it settled, he would have access to his magic, but he wouldn't be able to transform into a vetala and his vetala immortality wouldn’t be able to take effect. 

“Ok Tom. Meet your new self, Jason Evergreen,” Carina said, as the guards laid the lifeless body on the couch before leaving the PD. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Tom entered the body and laid there a bit, unmoving. It took a few minutes, but the body sprung back to life with Tom gasping for air. 

“How are you feeling?” Carina asked. 

“I feel fine. It’s nice to be solid again and not just in the PD,” Tom said. 

“Well you need to get dressed. We only have 10 minutes before our reservation,” Carina said. “But first, how about you test out your magic.”

Doing a simple dressing spel, Tom was now wearing a suit Carina had bought him. It was modern and slim fitting. 

“You look great,” she said to him. 

“Thanks. I feel pretty great. I’ll go get the boys and we can leave,” Tom said, leaving for Draco’s room. 

***  
Draco had just finished getting dressed. He was looking in the mirror examining himself as a shirtless Jake, put on a button up. 

“Hey Draco. I wanted to say thanks for these past two weeks. You've grown to be a great friend. I’m gonna miss you when we go back to school,” Jake said as he began to button his shirt. 

Draco turned around. “I’m happy I met you Jake. You’re pretty cool. Doesn’t hurt that you’re cute too,” he said, smirking at Jake. 

“Never thought I’d hear that. I knew it though,” Jake said. 

“What? How?” draco asked. 

“Do you think im blind? We have been staying in this room for a week and a half. I’ve seen you check me out draco. I just wanted you to admit to yourself,” Jake said, taking a step closer to draco. 

“If you knew, Why didn’t you say something?” draco asked. 

“I don't know. I guess I hoped something would happen but I wanted you to be the one to initiate it,”Jake said, turning red. 

“Something like what, Jake?” Draco asked, moving closer to Jake.

“I think you know what i mean, draco. I know you’re not stupid,” Jake said, stepping so slose to draco he could feel his breath. 

“Jacob. I don't know,” Draco whispered, looking down at Jake's half buttoned shirt.

“Draco, you do know. Nothing has to change. We’re just friends who find each other attractive,” Jake said, as he moved his mouth only centimeters from Draco’s. “If you don’t want me to do this, then tell me to stop. I’ll walk away right now and forget it ever happened.”

Draco could feel Jake's breath on his mouth. He placed a hand on his bare chest. 

“I-” 

There was a knock at the door and the two moved away from each other as Jacob used magic to finish getting dressed. 

“Come in,” Draco said. 

“You guys ready?” Tom asked, too excited to see the tension in the air. 

“Yeah. We will be right out,” Jake said.

Tom left out, closing the door behind him. 

“Jake-”

“You don’t have to say anything. It never happened. I don't even know what youre talking about,” Jacob said, leaving out of the room. 

Draco sat there confused for a second before following Jake out. The two entered the living room where Tom, Apollo, Carina were waiting. 

“Ok. Let's get going,” Tom said walking towards the door. 

“Aren't you gonna get the new body first?” draco asked. 

“I'm already in my new body. You can just see me for who I really am,” Tom said excitedly. 

“That's pretty cool,” Jake said. 

“Thanks. I thought so myself,” Tom said, smiling. 

“Ok. No time to waste. Let’s go,” Carina said as she stepped out, Apollo and Tom following after her. 

“Jake,” draco said, grabbing his arm before he left out. 

Jacob jerked his arm away walking after Tom and Carina. 

Draco took a deep breath before reluctantly following behind.

The group showed up in front of the restaurant and were immediately surrounded by Carinas security detail. 

“Sorry everyone. We’re in the magical world so I can’t really get away with the team not being here,” Carina said. 

“We understand Madame President,” Tom said in a mocking tone. 

“Watch it. I paid for that body,” Carina joked as they made their way inside. 

They were immediately led to a private room with a good view of the stage and everything surrounding. Milena and Billy were already sitting at the table when everyone walked it. 

“Dad!” Jake exclaimed, running to embrace his father. 

“Hey bud. Had fun staying with your friend?” he asked. 

“Yeah. It’s been awesome,” Jake said, as he took his seat next to his dad, intentionally sitting away from Draco. 

Draco sat down with a sigh. 

“Billy, I’d like you to meet Tom,” Carina said, as the two shook hands. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you son,” Billy said. 

“All due respect, but i'm much older than you,” Tom said with a laugh. 

“That’s right. You just look so young. I’m assuming this majestic beast is Apollo,” Billy said. “It’s great to see you bud.” 

Apollo made a sound in acknowledgement. 

“So Carina filled me in on most of your story. How does it feel to be back out in the real world, Tom?” Billy asked.  
  
“I’m still figuring that out. It’s an information overload. Last time I was here, there weren't any other people present. This is a completely different environment. I haven't seen this many people in almost 70 years. It’s exciting though,” Tom said. 

“Carina tells me you are Delphi and Draco’s father through a powerful soulmate bond. That is very impressive. I’m sure you know that my tribe deals with soulmate bonds pretty often. It’s not everyday you see something like this though. You and your late wife must have had a powerful love,” Billy said. 

“We did, but that is the past. I’m lucky to have been given a second chance at love,” Tom said, scratching behind Apollo’s ear. 

“Oh wow. Carina, you didn't tell me that your son imprinted on Tom,” Billy said.

“How did you know?” Tom asked. 

“My father was a wolf. I have wolves in my tribe. I know that imprinting looks like. You two are very clearly together.” Billy said with a smile. 

“I’m not feeling so well. Would you mind if I left early?” Draco asked standing up. 

“Sure. We will see you later then,” Tom said. 

“My. Black, It’s been a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully we see each other again soon,” Draco said, shaking his hand. 

“It was great to meet you son. I’m glad you and Draco got along. It’s good for him to have new friends away from the tribe. Speaking of Jake, why don’t you take Draco back. Keep an eye on him in case he feels worse,” Billy said. 

“Oh he doesn't have to do that,” Draco said. 

“Hush. I Insist. Gives us adults a better chance to get to know each other. Besides, It's the last night before you boys return to your schools,” Billy said. 

Jacob reluctantly got up, rolling his eyes at draco to make sure he knew that he knew he didn't want to have to go with him. 

The two didn't say a word as they walked into the PD. 

“Why did you brush me off, Jake?” draco asked. 

He ignored him. 

“Jake!” 

“I have nothing to say to you, Draco,” Jake said, making his way to the room. 

“Jake, would you stop for two seconds?” draco pleaded. 

What is it?” Jacob huffed.  
  
“I wasn’t gonna say no. I wanted that back there. You didn't give me a chance to really speak though,” draco admitted. 

“You mean you wanted to kiss me?” Jake said, turning to Draco. 

“I wanted to do more than kiss you, silly,” Draco said, shortening the space between them. 

“You’re not joking with me right?” Jake asked? 

Draco pressed his lips up against Jacobs, giving him a quick kiss. 

“Does that answer your question?” draco asked.

“I’m not trying to start anything romantic,” Jake said. “If this happens, we stay as platonic friends. We don't even have to talk about it if you don't want to. Deal?”

“Just fucking kiss me Jake!” Draco yelled, as Jake joined their lips again. 

Jacob unbuttoned Draco's shirt before throwing it to the side. He let his hands explore down Draco’s back side and slide into his pants. He took hold of Draco's ass and pulled him closer into him. Draco could feel Jacob’s rock hard dick through his pants as it pressed up against his sTomach. 

“Say you want me,” Jacob said between kisses. 

“I want you Jake.” 

“Say you need me.” 

“I need you Jake.”

“Say you want to get fucked.”

“I want you tu fuck me.”

Jake turned draco and threw him face down on the couch. He grabbed his pants and forced them down without even unbuttoning them. 

“Your ass is beautiful. Tell me it’s mine,” Jacob growled into draco's ear. 

“My ass is yours Jake.” 

That was enough to send Jake over the edge. He unbuttoned his own pants and spit on his dick before giving it a quick pump and lining it up to Draco's ass. 

“Are you ready for this?” Jake asked. 

Before Draco could even answer, Jake’s massive length was in him. He was balls deep. 

“Fuck!” Draco screamed in pain. 

“Just let it rest in there,” Jake said as he grabbed Draco's ass. 

“Jake, It’s too much,” Draco whined. 

“Give it a second.” 

After two minutes, Jaked wrapped an arm around Draco's neck before he pulled out and thrust back in. 

Draco screamed in pain. He wasn’t expecting it to hurt so bad. 

Sensing Draco wasn't enjoying it completely, Jake used his free hand to reach around and start pumping draco's cock in an attempt to take his mind off the pain. 

It seemed to work because Draco's screams turned into loud moans. 

“Tll me you want me to fuck you harder,” Jake said. 

“Fuck me harder.”

“Tell me you’re my bitch.”

“I'm your bitch. Just fuck me. Don't stop,”

Jake picked up the pace. “I'm close draco.”

“So am i. Cum in me. Fill me with your hot seed.” 

Draco's dirty words were the last thing Jake needed. With two more pumps, he was unloading in Draco. He could feel Draco's cock pulsate as he shot thick ropes of cum onto the couch. 

Worn out, Jake laid on the couch, still holding Draco in his arms. 

“I wish we’d done that earlier,” Jake said, whispering into Draco’s ear. 

“I agree. That was hot,” Draco said, leaning into Jakes chest. 

“This doesn't change our friendship. Ok?” Jake said. 

“Agreed,” Draco said, dozing off in Jake's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Next chapter, were back at Hogwarts.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes back to school and the students take a Hogsmeade trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> I do notice that the story has been a bit Draco-centric since the New York chapters first started, but a good portion of this story is Harry-centric. Since they are both the main characters along with Tom, I wanted to give everyone their time to shine. Throughout the entire story, there are times where one character may be focused on a bit more because their storyline was integral to building up the rest of the story. Part of the reason Draco and Tom were so important in the last few chapters is because it allowed me to start integrating the world of twilight into the mix, as well as show a bit more depth when it comes to the Anubi thing. Just trust that certain characters are getting put in the spotlight for a reason.

“Good morning. You slept all night,” Jake said. 

Draco slowly opened his eyes. “How did we get in here?” he asked, looking around his room. 

“Well you were out cold so I carried you in here. I didn't want your dad to walk in and see us naked on the couch,” Jake said. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. My ass is just a bit sore,” Draco said. “I never thought I’d have a dick in me.”

“Sorry about that,” Jake said. 

“Don't be sorry,” Draco said, resting his hand on Jacobs cheek. “I don’t regret doing it at all.”

“I’m glad. I had fun,” Jake said, leaning in to kiss Draco's soft lips. “I definitely don’t want this to change our relationship. I just don't want to get serious with someone and when I become a wolf, imprint on someone else. It happened to my friend Leah. Her boyfriend, the current pack alpha, turned into a wolf and imprinted on someone. She felt hurt and betrayed, but it wasn't his fault. I wouldn't want to do that to someone. Especially not you.”

“I appreciate that Jake. But I'm already on the same page as you. I think I found my soulmate already, and you're not her. When she finally comes around, I don't want to be in a relationship either. But I want to do this again. If I’m going to have a sexual relationship, it’s best that it's with someone who is on the same page. Someone that I trust,” Draco said. 

“I’d like that a lot. Stay as strictly friends,” Jake said, going in for another kiss. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before getting ready for the day. 

“We should create our own PD. Together. That way we can have a place to ourselves when we go back to school. I don't want to use your dad's place. I have a feeling that he already suspects something is going on between us,” Jake said, walking into Draco's bathroom. 

Draco was standing in the mirror brushing his teeth, when Jake walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

He placed his chin on Draco's shoulder, “I also don’t want to have to worry about staying in your room. If he make our own PD, we could fuck wherever we want whenever we want,” he said, kissing and sucking on Draco's neck. 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Draco said, mouth full of suds. “May I ask what you're doing to my neck?” 

Pulling back from the sucking and kissing, Jake said, “I'm marking you. Until one of us finds who we’re meant to be with, you’re mine. I want everyone to know it.” 

“You’re giving me a hickey?” Draco asked. “You know those go away after a few days, right?”

“I know that. That's why I’ll give you another one when this one’s faded,” Jake said, dropping Draco’s towel from around his waist. 

He reached around and took Draco’s cock in his hand. Draco was already hard from the thought of Jake giving him a hickey. 

“Do you want me to give you a hand with this?” Jake asked. 

“You know I do,” Draco said seductively. 

Jake slowly started stroking Draco's penis that was now leaking precum into the sink. Jake brought his mouth back down to Draco's neck continuing his progress on that hickey. 

Draco, enjoying the sensations, laid his head back on Jacob’s shoulder quietly moaning. With his free hand, Jake slid his hand up to Draco's nipple, lightly pinching it. 

“Fuck!” Draco moaned. 

Between the hand job, the nipple play, and the kissing, he would bust soon. He figured this wasn’t Jacobs' first time. He knew he was doing. He was experienced. 

Jake stopped working on Draco's neck, turning to Draco, kissing him while he leaned back on him. Parting Draco’s lips, he let his tongue explore his warm mouth. His tongue was met with Draco's, their tongues fighting for dominance in Draco's mouth. 

“Jake I’m really close.”

Jake tightened his grip slightly and sped up the pace a bit, making Draco moan more.   
He could feel Draco’s cock spasm in his hand as thick ropes sprayed out his dick, into the sink.

“That was hot,” Jake said, milking Draco’s cock dry into the sink. 

“Thanks Jake, I really enjoyed this, but I need to finish getting ready. I should be at the train station already. The train leaves in fifteen minutes,”

“Sorry, I forgot. I should get going too. I need to say goodbye to my dad before going back to school later today. Meet me here tomorrow so we can make our PD since we don't have time now.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Draco.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Jake said, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek before running off. 

***

Draco sat alone on the train. On the way to his seat, He briefly locked eyes with Harry as he, Cedric, and the rest of the gang were all sitting together in their own carriage. 

“Hey, anybody sitting here?” Harry asked, walking up to Draco. 

“Nope. They’re waiting on you up there though,” Draco said, pointing in the direction of the carriage. 

“We need to talk. For real this time,” Harry said. 

“What about?” Draco asked. 

“You’re my brother. I haven't been treating you like it. I’ve been treating you like when we were rivals. I don't like that. We have to stick together. Can’t let guys or girls get between us. Our relationship comes first. Not my friendship with any of them. Not my relationship with Cedric. We share a lifeline. We are closer than any of them could be to me. I need to know that there's still a chance for you to forgive me. Tom was right. I’ve been a selfish jerk,” Harry said, tears welling in his eyes. “Will you forgive me?” 

“Of course I will,” Draco said, throwing his arms around Harry. “I missed you. Now go back and sit with your friends.”

“They’re your friends too, Draco, and i'm not going back unless you come,” Harry said. 

“No. I don't want Hermione to have to be around me,” Draco said. 

“I’m serious when I say you matter more than them, Draco. I told her she can make peace with you or leave because you’re more important to me,” Harry said. 

“You really said that? For me?” Draco asked, surprised.

“I sure did. Now let’s get up there. The train is about to take off,” said Harry. 

“Thanks Harry. That means a lot,” Draco said as the two made their way up to their carriage. 

“Glad to see you made up,” Cedric said. “Don’t be mad at me, but I accidentally let it slip that you two were brothers.”

“I tried to stop him,” Blaise said. 

“You knew?” Hermione and Cho asked in unison. 

“Of course! The three of us are practically cousins,” Blaise said smugly.

“Well the secret is out of the bag. This stays between us. It’s a matter of safety,”Draco said. 

“Safety? How so?” asked Cho.

“You already know too much. If you’re our friends, you need to trust that we kept it secret for a reason,” Harry said. 

“Is that it? Nothing else huge?” Cho asked.

“That’s it,” said Harry. 

“Good. How was everyone's holiday?” Cho asked. 

The train pulled off, leaving the station for Hogwarts. Everyone couldn't wait. They only had two more months until school was out for the year. 

***

“Hey you. How was your first day back?” Jake asked. 

He was already in Toms PD waiting for Draco to show up. 

“It was better than expected. Yesterday, Harry finally apologized and made up with me,” Draco said, giving Jake a peck on the cheek. “How was yours?”

“That’s great. I’m happy for you two. My day was ok. We just got out of class actually,” said Jake, pulling Draco down onto his lap. 

“My dad.” 

“He's not here. I already checked,” Jake said, pulling Draco into a kiss. 

“We should still get out of here. Get a move on making that PD. It’s night time here and I’m a bit tired,” Draco said, standing to his feet. 

“I forgot about the time difference. Yeah, let’s go,” Jake said, grabbing hold of Draco’s hand. 

“Are you ready for this?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Ok. I’ll make the PD itself, I just want to make sure it’s as secure as possible. I don't want my dad or brother to ever stumble upon it and accidentally interrupt us,” Draco said, closing his eyes to focus. 

He imagined an empty white room with a door, willing it into existence. He pictured it in the vast outer space between dimensions. Having it in mind, he stepped forward into the new space, pulling Jacob behind him. They now stood in the large empty room. Tom’s PD was nowhere to be found. 

“Since you know more about the modern world, I’ll let you take it from here,” Draco said, letting go of Jake's hand. 

“OK. Do you have a preference of where you’d like to be? America or the UK?” Jake asked.

“America.”

“City or nature?”

“Nature.”

“Ocean or forests?”

“Could we do both?”

“Hmm. Actually, yes. I know the perfect place. First I need to know if you want a cozy cabin or sleek and modern?”

“Cozy cabin that's modernized. Ooh and with a fireplace and couch.”

“I can do that,” Jake said, concentrating. 

Around them, beautiful wooden floors appeared followed by wooden walls all around. In the center of the room, a floor to ceiling stone fireplace appeared. A few small rugs appeared in different parts of the room, followed by a leather couch with matching love seats. Other furniture scattered around the space, making it feel more homey. In the back corner of the room, a bed appeared along with other bedroom essentials. Walls sprouted from the floor enclosing the room. Beside the bedroom, a nice sized bathroom appeared followed by walls enclosing that space as well. Along the rest of the back wall, counters, an oven, refrigerator, and sink all appeared followed by matching cabinets and a lengthy island bar with barstools. A warm colored dim light encapsulated the place. Along all walls, except the back, floor to ceiling windows appeared. 

Jake thought of his home. He could see La Push. He could see the heavily wooded cliffs. He concentrated and opened his eyes when he heard Draco gasp. 

“The scenery is beautiful. Where is that at?” he asked. 

“That's my home out there. That's how it looks at this very moment.”

Like Tom's PD, it was as if it was elevated above everything, so they could look down a few feet below and see everything. 

“You see those guys?” Jake asked, pointing to four shirtless guys talking to two girls on the beach. “That's our tribes shifter pack.” 

“This is amazing, Jake,” Draco said, in awe of his surroundings. 

“Back that way is the reservation,” Jake said, pointing in the direction. “And if you look over there, that is the forest where the vampire family lives.” 

“Are those people on that cliff vampires?” Draco asked, pointing to a blonde woman and a large muscular brunette man. He couldn't see their faces that well, but they had a similar pallor to benjamin, and they seemed to be very beautiful. 

“I’m not sure. I want to say yes though. Humans wouldn't usually go over there. That's pretty deep into the forrest.bIf they are, then they are less scary and menacing than I was taught to believe,” Jake said. 

“This is all so amazing Jake,” Draco said, turning his head to face him. “You don't look so well.”

Draco grabbed Jake by the arm and helped lead him to the couch. 

“Are you ok?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine,” Jake said, laying back. “That just took a lot out of me. You and your dad makes this stuff look easy.”

“You did great, especially for your first time. My first time, I had Harry and our bond to help me build our PD. You did that on your own. I'm so impressed,” Draco said. 

“Thanks Draco,” Jake said, letting out a yawn. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll stay in here with you tonight.,” Draco said. 

“You’re really sweet. Come here,” Jake said, gesturing for Draco to lay on him.

“You don't have to tell me twice,” Draco said, laying on Jake's chest. “I could get used to this.”

“I’m glad you like it all. Now that we have our own space, we can come here whenever we want,” Jake mumbled with his eyes closed. 

***

The first week of school came and went pretty fast. All week, Hermione tried to make nice with Draco, but it felt forced. You could see that she hated herself for still liking Draco. She just made sure to never be stuck alone with him. 

Harry and Cedric had been a lot more tame. It was less sex and more genuine love. 

Blaise and Cho, on the other hand, were fucking like bunnies in heat. Draco had the misfortune of walking in on the two having sex on the couch in the groups PD lounge. 

The weekend was here and everyone was heading into Hogsmeade. Everyone was excited to get out of the castle for the day. Harry and Cedric, and Cho and Blaise were gonna go together as a double date, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. The two agreed to be civil that way they didn't have to explore alone. 

The double date couples decided to go into a small jewelry shop because Cho wanted to buy a necklace. They parted ways as they explored the little shop. 

Harry and Cedric were browsing when Harry saw the most unique ring ever. He wasn't one for jewelry but it was so unique. 

“What exactly is this ring?” Harry asked the jeweler. 

She was a small wizard woman, though she could easily be mistaken for a muggle hippie who pedaled essential oils. 

“This ring is made from elfstone,” She said with a twinkle in her eye as she held up the ring. 

It was a beautiful cloudy iridescent stone shaped into a wavy band. It seemed to sparkle from within. It was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen. 

“Elfstone is the strongest stone in the magical world. It is said to represent the strength of the bond between two soulmates, and if elfstone is given as a gift to one's soulmate, it would briefly glow upon contact. This ring is over a thousand years old. It belongs to a set of two,” she said, holding up a second ring, identical to the first. “These two are the only rings in the world made from elfstone. Only one 50 lb deposit of elfstone has ever been found in the world, making it the rarest stone in existence. There are only a few elfstones left. They are all loaned out to magical museums across the world. Some private collectors may have a trinket made with elfstone, but no one knows for sure since private collectors keep them a secret.”

“Why do you have two elfstone rings? And on display so openly, nonetheless,” Cedric asked the woman. 

“My dear, no one is going to look for elfstone here in little old Hogsmeade. Besides the few locals and students, we don't get much traffic here. If someone were to try and steal them, they would die. I curse all of my jewelry until the pieces are paid for,” she explained. “These two rings were found by my father when he was a child attending Hogwarts. They were found in the lake. They have been on display here since the shop first opened.”

“Why has no one purchased them if they are so rare?” Harry inquired. 

“Like I told you, no one comes to Hogsmeade. No one with the money to purchase these rings,” she said. 

“How much are they?” Cedric asked. 

“One million galleons each. Like I said, no one has the kind of money required to purchase these,” she said smugly. 

“May i please try one on?” Harry asked. 

“Of course sweetheart,” she said, handing one of the rings to Harry. 

“It fits perfectly!” Harry exclaimed. 

“That's magic dear. They can fit onto any finger. They revert back to their true size when you remove the ring.”

“This is amazing. It’s the most beautiful thing i've ever seen,” Harry said, handing the woman back the ring. 

“You’re Harry potter right?” she asked. 

“I am. Why?” 

“I knew your father. One of the sweetest customers ever. He bought your mother's ring here as well as a matching necklace. He protected my boy from a werewolf on the full moon. I'm eternally grateful to him. If you really want that ring, I’ll give it to you for half of its price. It’s the least I can do,” she said. 

“I would love to buy it, but I don’t have that much money with me now. Would you allow me to buy it next month during our final Hogsmeade trip? That would allow me to gather some money out of my vault,” Harry asked. 

“Of course dear! I’ll set it aside for you now. I’ll see you in a month!” she said enthusiastically. 

“Thank you!” Harry said as he and Cedric left the shop with Cho and Blaise. 

“Would you guys like to grab a bite?” Cedric asked the group.

“Definitely, I’m starving,” Blaise said rubbing his belly. 

“Great, we can head over to the cafe,” Cedric said, as the group made their way to the cafe. 

***

Draco awkwardly tried making conversation with Hermione, but she seemed pretty uninterested in talking to him. 

“Would you like to go to the sweets shop?” Draco asked. 

“Sure. Whatever,” said Hermione. 

“I don’t want to be alone without the group either, but i’m trying, Hermione,” Draco said with a sigh. “I gave you space. I stopped pursuing this. What else do I have to do before you'll have an actual conversation with me?” Draco asked. 

“I don't know,” said Hermione. 

“Well-,” Draco’s words were cut short when he heard someone call his name.

“Hey Draco! Over Here!” the voice yelled. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

“Hey Draco! Over Here!” the voice yelled.

Annoyed, Hermione turned around. “Who the hell is that?” she asked. 

Draco turned around to see Jake running over to him. He was dressed in Hogwarts apparel and had a wand in his hand.

“What the hell are you doing here Jake?” Draco whispered so as not to cause and suspicion. 

“I wanted to come and be your third wheel,” Jake said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked puzzled. 

“Last night , you told me that it would be just the two of you. I didnt want you two to have to suffer through the awkwardness, so i came to act as a buffer,” said, Jake. 

“Who is this? He doesn’t even go here. I should report him,” Hermione said, nose stuck in the air. 

“You’re not reporting him Hermione. He’s my friend,” Draco said. 

“This is Hermione? I was expecting someone… Different…” Jake said, then leaning in. “Prettier.” 

“I heard you, idiot,” Hermione snapped back. 

“Where did you get the clothes and wand from Jake?” Harry asked. 

“The clothes are yours. I had to make them a few sizes bigger. The wand is Apollo’s. He lent it to me,” Jake said, feeling accomplished. 

“Look Jake, I’m glad you’re here. I just don't want you to get caught. There could be consequences for you being in the wizarding world like this,” Draco whispered. 

“He’s not a wizard?” Hermione aked, eyes widening. 

“No I’m not. Im what you people call a muggle witch, and i wont get caught. Tom used a charm on me to not draw unwanted attention. As long as I act like one of you, I should be fine,” Jake explained. 

“You’re letting a muggle stay in hogsmeade? Draco of all people I wouldnt think you would be the one to do something so stupid,” Hermione said. 

“He’s my friend, and you are the last person to talk. You’re muggle born,” Draco said rolling his eyes. “Jacob, I really appreciate you coming here, but it wasn’t the smartest move. Hermione might say something and I don't want you getting caught. Look I’ll see you later tonight ok?” Draco said. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I was just trying to be there for you. You’re right. I’ll go,” Jake said, turning away sadly. 

“Fine. He can stay,” Hermione said, hands on her hips. “He’s your responsibility Draco. I better not get in trouble for this.”

“Thank you Hermione!” Draco said, picking her up in excitement. 

When he put her down, his hands lingered on her sides. The two looked face to face, tension in the air, before Hermione broke away from his grasp. 

“Sorry-”

“No its fine. Really,” Hermione said. 

“Why are you denying him?” Jacob asked. “It’s clear that you were into him just now.”  
“Jake stop.”

“No, I’m not gonna stop. What is your problem with Draco?” He asked. 

“I don't have a problem,” Hermione said. 

“Then what is the deal? I’ve never met someone who so actively denies their feelings for someone,” Jake said, getting loud. 

“Dude calm down. She doesn’t trust me and I don’t blame her. I’ve been a shitty person to her in the past. I thought we were working past all of that but I guess it’s not that easy,” Draco said seriously. “At this point i just want to work towards her forgiveness. I don’t care how long it’s gonna take. I need to show her that I won’t hurt her again.”

“You really mean that. Don’t you?” Hermione asked. 

“Of course Hermione. I’m different. I’m not the same person. I’ve been trying to show you that but it’s not as easy as one would think,” Draco admitted. 

Hermione threw her arms around Draco, hugging him. 

“I appreciate that. I didn’t want to believe that you had changed, but you’re sincere. How about we try out this friendship thing? For real this time. I promise not to shut you out this time if things get serious,” Hermione said, pulling out of the hug. 

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Draco said with a smile. 

“Well since you two are suddenly in a good place, I’ll take my leave,” Jake said turning away. 

“Dude, where are you going?” Draco asked. 

“Back to school,” Jake said. 

“You should stay. You guys can get to know each other,” Draco said. 

“Another time. Will I see you later?” Jake asked. 

“Of course. See you later Jake,” Draco said. 

He and Hermione browsed shops a bit and ate. Before long, it was time to return to Hogwarts. 

After bringing Hermione to her dorm, Draco made his way to his shared PD. Jake was already there watching his friends down on he beach from the window. He missed everyone and wished he was down there with them. 

Draco ran up to Jake and hugged him, almost tackling him to the ground. 

"You. Are. Amazing. Thanks,” Draco said one word at a time between kisses. 

“I’m glad I could help,” Jake said, hands around Draco's waist. “Am I getting rewarded for my good deeds?” Jake joked. 

“You know it,” Draco said, ripping at Jakes shirt. 

The two moved their activities to the bedroom. After two amazing rounds and some cuddle time, Draco got up to get dressed. 

“Where are you going?” Jake asked. 

“I can’t stay tonight. I need to try and get in contact with a friend. It has to do with the twin bond thing. I’ll see you tomorrow. Ok?” Draco said. 

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jake said, gettitng uo to kiss Draco goodbye. 

When he got back to his dorm, Draco decided to shower before attempting to talk to Benjamin. 

Once he was finally settled in bed, he was easily able to fall asleep. Within minutes, he was in the familiarity of Benjamins bedroom. 

“Alhamdulillah! Draco! I haven’t seen you in two weeks. What happened?” Benjamin asked.

“I’m not completely sure, but I think where I was staying had an effect on me trying to contact you. Thats why our last time talking, the connection wasn’t great,” Draco explained. “Did your dad get our message?” 

“Yes. The owl left before he could respond. My dad says that he will entertain a meeting with your family, but he makes no promises. He also said he would like to do this in a public place, here in egypt. He want’s to ensure safety.” Benjamin explained. 

“That is great! When can He meet with us?” Draco asked. 

“Next saturday. Exactly one week from now. He would like you to meet him at Cafe Luna in Cairo. 12 pm.”

“Will yo be there?” Draco asked. 

“No. Amun won’t let me go. I already tried. He won’t take mom, tia, or me. He’s going alone, but he will have people around because he thinks things might go sideways. I tried to tell him he had nothing to worry about, but he is too paranoid about the Volturi,” explained Benjamin. “Hopefully if the meting goes well, he’ll allow you all to meet us after.”

“Why wouldn’t it go well?” Draco inquired.  
“Amun is a good man. His intentions are always well, but sometimes he crosses the line. He goes to the extreme. He likes to act first and get answers later. I’m just afraid something might be said that makes him put his guard up and act in some way,” Benjamin explained. “The friends he is taking; I’ve only met them a few times, but i know they are dangerous if provoked. They are the same ones who placed the anti-tracking spell on the house.They are powerful.”

“We can handle ourselves if it comes down to it. The three of us are pretty powerful. You know my dad isnt human. He will be able to handle it. His mate will also more than likely come along and he cant be killed. We got this,” Draco said confidently.

“I know you guys are powerful, but I’d still bring some backup. I know his friends arent vampires. I originally thought they were wizards, but the first time I met them was when I was a child. I saw them once when i was older and I saw them two years ago. They haven’t aged a day. I don’t know what they are so be careful please,” Benjamin said seriously. “Oh, I almost forgot. Whoever you bring with you needs to be able to blend in. This is Egypt, not the united kingdom or united states. We have variety in our people, but not like you all. They will easily be able to discern people who don’t belong.”

“Ok. I think I know of a friend who might be able to help. I promise we will try and make sure it doesn’t go that far though,” Draco said, placing a hand on Benjamins shoulder. “Hey. Everything will be fine. Cheer up.” 

“I know I know. I don’t doubt you. I’m just afraid. You’re the first friend I’ve had in 200 years. I don't want anything to happen to you. I was freaking out these past two weeks thinking something happened to you,” Benjamin said, sadly. 

“Hey. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Soon, we’ll be able to actually hang out. You’ll gain another friend when you meet my brother. Everything will be great. Don't hurt yourself worrying about something that’s not going to happen,” Draco reassured Benjamin. 

“You’re right. Will I see you again before you guys go on saturday?” Benjamin asked. 

“I’ll try and come back tomorrow after I talk to my family. I’ll see you then,” Draco said, waking up. 

It was sunday so not much was happening at Hogwarts. Draco planned to go to Tom’s and hang with Draco there for the day. Tom said he had a surprise later on in the day, so everyone was excited. 

Since Delphi was going to be there, He and Harry planned on bringing Blaise for the first time. He knew of Tom, but he never met him so this would be his first time in the PD. It will also be his first time seeing his cousin as a jackal. Harry said he would be bringing Cedric as well. 

After getting dressed, Everyone going gathered in the group lounge before going to Tom’s PD. 

“This place is awesome,” Blaise said, looking out to the london skyline. 

“Blaise! I didnt know you would be here,” Delphi said, running over to hug her cousin. 

“D! Its good to see you. Where is my other favorite cousin?” Blaise asked. 

“He should be down soon. In the meantime, come with me. I made tiramisu pancakes with marscapone. You have to try them,” Delphi said, leading Blaise to the kitchen. 

“Jake what are you doing here so early? It’s gonna be like six in the morning in America,” Yeah. It is. But I wanted to get here early. I wanna know what your dad’s surprise is,” Jake said. 

“That’s not until later,” Harry said. 

“FOMO. What else can i say,” Jake joked. 

“I’m glad youre here. I was afraid Id have to sit through these two getting pg-13 in front of everyone all day,” Draco joked. 

“Don’t be jealous your brother has me. I have room in my heart for you too Draco,” Cedric quipped. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize you guys were here already,” Tom said, as he came down the stairs. As usual, Apollo didnt trail too far behind. “Why don’t we put on a film or something?” 

“Actually, I have news from Benjamin. It’s best if we all talk together. Harry and Delphi should hear this,” Draco said. 

“Very well. And where is your sister?” Tom asked. 

“Shes in the kitchen with Blaise,” Draco answered. 

“Be right back then,” Tom said, walking to the kitchen. 

“Delphi, can you come out to the living room please? We are having a small meeting of sorts,” said Tom. 

“Yeah sure. Tom, this is Blaise. My cousin.”

“Yeah, I remember hearing about him. It’s great to finally meet you,” Tom said, shaking Blaises hand. 

“It’s great meeting you sir. Thank you for having me in your home,” Blaise said. 

“No problem. You’re family. Now come out here you two,” Tom said as he walked out. 

Everyone was already sitting and Draco was standing in the middle of the room waiting for Tom, Delphi, and Blaise to come and sit. Once they were seated, Draco began explaining who Benjamin and all about his and Tia’s bond. He obviously omitted the nsfw parts of the story. 

“He said that Amun would meet with us on saturday. He also warned me that Amun would be bringing friends with him for backup. Benjamin says they aren’t vampires or wizards, but they have powerful magic and they havent aged in the 200 years he’s known them,” Draco explained.

“Well we will be fine. There won’t be any problems,” Tom said. 

“I said that too, but he said Amun can be a stubborn man. He told us to bing backup. Backup that would be able to blend in without being detected as outsiders. I was thinking we could ask Milena for help. She and her people are powerful and they are egyptian. They also have family and connections there. With them by our side, we will come out unharmed without a doubt,” Draco said. 

“I see you have already thought this out. As long as Milena gives the ok, then your plan is happening. The four of us and Apollo will go and Milena and her people would be in the background,” Tom said. 

“Woah Woah Woah. I’m coming too. I’m not leaving Harry,” Cedric said.

“I’m coming too,” Jake said. 

“Neither of you are coming. Youre clearly outsiders and you arent related. It would be pointless to risk your lives. We will be fine,” Draco said. 

“But-” 

“He’s right babe,” Harry said, interrupting Cedric. “I’ll be fine and i’ll also be able to relax knowing you’re safe.”

“Ok. I guess I’m not going,” Cedric said. 

“No. But I am, and none of you can say no. I’m egyptian and I speak arabic. I’d easily be able to blend in,” Blaise spoke up. 

“You don’t have to,” Tom said. 

“But i want to. Apollo and Delphi are my cousins and Harry and Draco are my friends. If I can help even a little, then I will,” Blaise said. 

“Then It’s settled. The only ones going will be Blaise and my family,” Draco said. “Since the surprise isnt until later, I’m gonna find Milena. Jake, you can come with me if you want.” 

“Yeah, Let’s go,” Jake said as the two walked off. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m still hungry and my tiramisu pancakes are getting cold. Everyone should come and get some,” Delphi said.

Everyone tried them and loved them. Soon after, Draco and Jake returned with Milena, who unsurprisingly agreed to help them. The day chugged along and before they knew it, it was time for Tom to share the big surprise with them. He pointed everyone to a door that none of them had seen before and told everyone to go in. Inside was a beautiful dining room and a large table full of foods. Tom was grinning from ear to ear when he told them that he cooked all of this from scratch the previous night. Everything was still hot and fresh, no doubt due to magic. No one had even known that he liked cooking, but Tom had only recently had to start eating again thanks to the new body. Before that, there was no reason to cook, so he never told anyone. 

Of course everyone loved the food. Homemade food was always slightly better than even the best food prepared with magic. Magic couldnt replicate the love that went into creating food for those you care about and it was very apparent that Tom put lots of love in his food. They ate and talked for hours, enjoying one anothers company. Before they knew it, It was time for everyone to go back where they had came from. 

That night, Draco filled Benjamin in on the plan and he was relieved to know that Draco and his family wouldn’t be alone. 

The rest of the week went by rather fast, but that was because everyone eas enjoying themselves. Training had been fun ever since Cedric and Jake joined the group. After the day in the PD, thought it would be good for Blaise to join as well. He figured it would be best that all of the people closest to the kids would be well trained when the time came. 

Back at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione were once again hanging out outside of the group. Hermione even kissed Draco on the cheek one day after he walked her to her dorm. When she walked away, he did a little dance and was beaming for days. Jake even noticed the pep in Draco’s step. He was glad that Hermione was finally getting comfortable around Draco. Their little sexual relationship had still been happening pretty regularly. Sometimes it wasn’t even sexual though. They’d lay on the couch on top of each other and watch tv. Sometimes they would even sit by the windows and people watch everyone down below. One time they even got to witness the wolves shifting. They were massive, though they could see that even the biggest one was smaller than Apollo, but not by much. Jake also loved telling Draco stories of home. He really missed it all. 

Saturday quickly came and everyone was meeting in Tom’s PD for a little debriefing before leaving. Milena was the only of her people there. She had sent them ahead so as to not cause suspicion. She reached out to her brother in egypt and made sure he also had his people ready in case anything happened. They definitely had nothing to worry about with the small army of anubi that would be present. 

They decided that Milena would act as Tom’s wife, that way she could be present at the meeting with them. Pretty soon they were all ready to go. 

Tom created a door to a Cairo street and together, the four wizards and two anubi walked out, ready to finally meet Amun. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amun meets with Tom and the family. Draco's friendships blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

Harry, Draco, and Delphi stepped out of the PD followed by Tom and Milena walking hand in hand and Apollo standing protectively behind them. They left the comfort of the cool air in the PD and were now in the sweltering heat of a Cairo street. Taking a quick look around, they could see that they were in a bustling area surrounded by locals. Tom, Draco, and Harry clearly looked out of place, whereas Milena and Delphi seemed to fit in better. 

Cafe Luna was within sight. The only patron, a man sitting alone at a table. Seeing the family approach, he stood to greet them. 

“Tom Riddle, and this is my family,” Tom said, holding his hand before the man. 

“Amun Mahmoud,” He said, shaking Toms hand before sitting. “Let’s get to it. You say you want to meet my children to study their bond. I want to know what you really want and what magic used to find my son and brainwash him to your cause.” 

“No one brainwashed your son,” Draco said, standing defensively. 

“Draco, relax,” Tom said, pulling Draco back down to his seat. “We want exactly what we said in the letter. My sons have the same bond as your children. Their parents were soulmates and the twins were born from that love. My late wife and I were soulmates as well and our sons were also born from this bond. Our children are similar. My children are unfortunately cursed. The curse was placed on my line long before I was born. My son tells me that you know two twins from my line and they died. You know firsthand the damage the bond can do. My sons will inevitably die at each others hand if i can't find a way to break this. I believe that studying your twins will give me insight on how to do that since they are the only non-cursed bonded twins we know of. We aren't sure how our sons came in contact with each other, but we are sure that your son was the first to be made aware of my son. He knew of him months before their first encounter. We believe that meeting your children can also give us answers on their initial meeting.”

“You say this, but how can I believe this? The boys before me are not twins. They share no similarities. I must add that they do not look like you either. I believe that this is some elaborate trick by the volturi. A friend of mine must have betrayed me and told them of my childrens gifts. Now you are after them. I won't let that happen,” Amun said, shaking his head. “NOW!” he yelled.

Tom and his kids sprung into action, expecting a threat while Milena sat unfazed. 

“Amun, You're gonna hear my friend out whether you like it or not,” Milena said, crossing her legs. 

“How dare you order me woman,” Amun said, spitting to the side of her. “I said NOW!”

“If you’re calling for your friends, they aren’t coming. You all can sit. I have it handled,” Milena said.

Tom and the kids were confused, but complied. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Amun asked. 

“Your friends were anubi. My people easily spotted them and took them out of the equation,” Milena said with a smile. 

“Who are you, witch?” Amun sneered. 

“Have you ever heard the story of the great jackal, Set? Father of Anubis. He and his seven children are said to have created Egypt itself, ruling over it as gods.”

“Of course. What do fairy tales have to do with this?” Amun asked. 

“That’s the problem. You think It is a fairy tale. Set is one of the original Inhabitants of earth. He and his children did indeed create Egypt and rule over it. The only problem is that he did not have a son called Anubis. Anubis is a myth. Although, his seven children were known as the Anubi. The very first of their kind. Creating a race of beings in their Image. Baako was the firstborn and most powerful. Father of the Baakite anubi. Then came Menes, master of magic. Father the Menetic anubi. After him came Ebonee, queen of the dark arts. Mother of the Ebonetic anubi.” 

“Where are you getting with this?” Amun interrupted. 

“You will not interrupt me when I speak!” Milena growled. 

Tom could’ve swore her eyes flashed a glowing red. 

“As I was saying. Next came Jabari, the wisest and most war hungry. Father of the Jabarite anubi. After him was Safiya, the most beautiful, queen of charm. Mother of the Safite anubi. Then there was Saad, master of luck and good fortune. Father of the Saadite anubi. Finally, there was Masika. She didn't have anything special about her, unlike her siblings. She mothered the Masikite anubi. For the first 2,000 years, the 7 siblings lived in peace until Baako, Menes, and Ebonee decided to rise up against their siblings. They united their lines and became known as the crescent anubi. Their combined pack tried picking off the other lines one at a time, easily outnumbering the rest. Baako, Menes, and Ebonee killed more than 70,000 anubi with their own hands. I know what you're thinking ‘This bitch is crazy! Anubi can't be killed’. In any other case you'd be right, but we were dealing with three of the originals. The originals were the only ones capable of killing another anubi. But we don't like that little tidbit of information getting out. Anyways, the three with the help of their combined pack, wiped out the entire Jabarite line of anubi and went on to kill Jabari, their own brother. Their next target was Masika and the Masikite anubi. They figured that since they destroyed their only threat when they killed Jabari, they might as well go for the easiest target. Masika was the weakest so they destroyed half of her line before she stepped up for her people. One by one, she killed Menes, Ebonee, and then Baako, taking their power as her own. She went on to single handedly destroy the crescent pack. Before long, they were destroyed, with the exception of a small sect that escaped. She united with her two remaining siblings Saad and Safiya and the three of them made a pact to never turn on one another. Over the years, The remaining anubi lived in relative peace. Many times, caelesti armies have tried to rise up against the Anubi and failed every time. Eventually, the Anubi went into a hiding of sorts. We weren't endangered or anything. We just wanted to live normal lives. Living as gods became tiring for them. Lot’s of the anubi decided to die off, feeling satisfied by their lives. Some even reinvented themselves in hopes of living normally. I was one such anubi who reinvented herself. I’m Milena, but my name used to be Masika,” she said, rising from her seat. 

Her eyes turned a glowing menacing red color. Her stature grew to twice its size. Claws sprouted from her fingers. Her body was slowly engulfed with silver hair. Her face grew outward turning from human to canine. 

“Anyone foolish to come against a child of Set will be struck down. The volturi cower before me. Not a single anubi would dare stand against me. I’m the god killer. If you think you pose some kind of threat against me, you are gravely mistaken. You will listen to every word my friend has to say and you will not speak unless spoken to.”

Milena quickly reverted to her human form before taking her seat. 

“What the hell was that?” Tom asked.

“What?” Milena asked coyly. 

“Do you have any other secrets I should know about?” Tom asked. 

“Maybe one or two. It’s hard to remember when you’re as old as me,``she said, winking at Tom. 

“We will talk about this later. As for you,” Tom said, turning his attention to Amun. “I don't appreciate you trying to ambush my family. We have not lied once. I’m just a father trying to save his children. One of my kids will go dark if we don't find a way to fix this. My sons are powerful. If one of them went dark, It would be bad for you, me, and everyone else in the world. They already know magics most wizards would dream of performing and they are only a few months into training. If that wasn’t bad enough, they’ll become immortal when they are 18, so that will make it even harder to kill them. I don’t want to see what happens if we let it go that far. I’d rather not see one of them die or be forced to kill one because if one goes, they both go. This is why I am asking you to allow us to meet your children. I won’t force your hand and there will not be any consequences if you say no. I swear on my magic that you and your family will be safe no matter what your answer is. I’m just really hoping you will say yes,” Tom said, pleading with the man.

“You don’t lie. Your heartbeat is steady and you swore on your magic,” Amun said. “I’m not sure. I will have to think it over for a few weeks. I’m still not sure. I’ve hidden my family for 200 years. I can't just change that after one meeting. I’ll consult my wife and we will have our answer in no longer than six weeks.”

“I respect that. We can reconvene here in six weeks time. You are free to go,” Tom said. 

“Before you go, I’ll tell you that your friends are unharmed. Should you or they try anything funny before the next meeting, I will personally kill them all,” said Milena. 

“Understood. You won't have any problems,” Amun said, before getting up and running off with his vampiric speed. 

“That went well,” Milena said, sitting back in her seat. 

“You and I are having a talk when we get back,” Tom said. 

***

“Thank god Harry!” Cedric said, as he tearily ran to envelop his boyfriend in a hug. “You have no idea how worried I was for you. I couldnt stop freaking out. Don’t ever leave me to go into danger without me again.”

“Cedric, Im fine. Nothing happened to me,” Harry said, wiping at Cedric’s face. 

“I know, but something could have. Harry I don’t know what I would have done if you were hurt in any way,” Cedric said, trying to compose himself. 

“I promise you that you’ll never lose me. I’m not going anywhere baby,” Harry said, pulling Cedric in close. 

“I’m sorry I’m so freaking emotional. I’m not usually like this. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Cedric said, bursting into tears again. 

“Baby its fine. Let it out if you need to. I’m here for you. Nothing is wrong with you,” Harry said, reassuring his boyfriend. 

“Thanks Harry. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” 

*** 

“Hey. Where have you been all day?” Hermione asked Draco. 

“Why? Did you miss me or something?” Draco joked. 

“No,” Hermione said, blushing. “I just didnt see you around so i was wondering.”

“Well I’m back now. Do you wanna study or something? Exams are only 4 weeks away,” Draco asked. 

“Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out? We could grab a snack in the lounge and talk or play a game or something,” asked Hermione.

“Uhm. Sure. You wanna see if the others want to join?” Draco asked.

“Nah. I was thinking we could just hang alone, unless you don't want to,” Hermione said.

“I don’t mind hanging out alone as long as you’re fine with it. Let’s go,” Draco said.

***

“Hey puppy. It’s officially been a month and no one has come for you. I’m starting to feel bad for you. Do you think they forgot about you? I’m sure they just forgot you existed with Draco and Harry always on their mind. They don't have time for an old dog like you. That’s ok though. I’m going to keep taking care of you and making sure you’re safe. Besides, we are family after all.”

***

Three weeks had passed and the stress levels at Hogwarts were through the roof. 

There was only a week before exams and two weeks before they could all go home for the sumer. It was friday and everyone was getting out of class when Draco ran into Hermione in the halls. 

“Just the person I was looking for. Theres a party going down tonight and I’m invited. I can bring one person. Did you want to go?” Draco asked Hermione. 

“Me? I’m not really into parties like that. Why me and not Harry or somebody?” Hermione asked. 

“Harry is already going with Cedric. Besides, he wouldve been the second person I asked. I want you to come. If you don't like the vibe, we can leave. It’s not a date or anything. I’m asking you as a friend. No pressure,” Draco said. 

“Hmm. Ok. I’ll go. But if i don't like it, we leave,” said Hermione. 

“Deal. I promise you wont regret it. I’ll pick you up from your dorm an hour after dinner,” Draco said excitedly. 

“See you later Draco,” Hermione said, walking towards the library. 

***

Draco was excited to be going out with Hermione. Sure it wasnt technically a date, but it was progress. Draco sprayed two pumps of cologne on himself before grabbing his wand and leaving the dorm to pick Hermione up. 

When he got to her dorm, she was already waiting outside for him. She wore a sparkly dress that came mid-thigh as well as some heels. 

“Wow. You look amazing. I mean you always look amazing but yeah. Ignore me,” Draco stumbled over his words. 

“Thanks. Cho lent me some of her clothes. I don't really own party attire,” Hermione said, blushing. 

“It’s fine. You look great. Are you ready to go?”Draco asked. 

“Yeah. Lead the way,” Hermione said. 

Draco lead her to the secret room that held the entrance to the party floo. After telling the house elf the password for that night, the two made the quick trip and entered the venue. As usual, it was loud and dark with lots of colorful lights flashing. 

“How about we grab drinks and then we can find some friends?” Draco suggested. 

“Sure. who all is here? I don't recognize half the people here,” Hermione asked. 

“This place has students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This venue is centered somewhere between the three schools. We are a few hundred kilometers from Hogwarts. This party is usually for 5th years and above but Cedric vouched for me.”

“How don’t the headmasters know about this place?” Hermione asked. 

“This place is heavily warded. You cant find this place if youre over a certain age,” Draco explained, handing her a drink. 

“That’s fascinating,” she said taking a sip of her drink. “This is heavenly. What is it?” 

“It fits to your tastebuds and yours alone. What i taste and what you taste is completely different. Just be careful. Theres alcohol in it. If youre not careful, youll be super drunk,” Draco said grabbing Hermiones hand to lead her along. “I see my sister. Follow me.”

“Yours and Harry’s sister right?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. Delphi goes to Beauxbatons. Speaking of,” Draco said walking up to Delphi. “This is Delphi. Delphi this is Hermione.” 

“I’ve heard lots about you from my brothers, my cousin, and Cedric. It’s great finally meeting you,” Delphi said hugging Hermione. 

She was one million percent drunk. 

“Great meeting you too. This place is cool,” Hermione said, trying to speak over the music. 

“This is my song! I’ll see you two around,” Delphi said making her way to the dancefloor with some of her friends. 

As Delphi walked away, their friend group made their way over to them, already drunk. 

“Come and dance with us you two!” Cho screamed over the music. 

“I don't really know how to dance.” Hermione said. 

“Just finish your drink and get out here. Youll be fine,” Harry said. 

Feeling a rush of confidence, Hermione downed her drink, grabbed Draco's hand, and made her way out to the dancefloor with their friends. 

She could feel the effects of the drink almost immediately as her inhibitions and fears fell away. She danced like her life depended on it. 

“This is fun!” She screamed to Draco. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun!” He said, admiring her. This carefree side of her was amazing. 

“Dance with me!” She screamed. 

“I am dancing with you,” Draco said.

“Not like that silly!” She said, pulling Draco closer to her. 

“Are you sure about this?” Draco asked, unsure if this was her or the drink speaking. 

“Draco I’m sure. Lighten up!” she yelled, putting her arms around his neck. 

“Hermione, I don't think this was a good idea. We should get out of here,” Draco said trying to pull away. 

Hermione, sensing Draco’s hesitance pushed her lips against his, cutting off whatever he was about to say. 

“Just dance with me Draco. I know what the fuck im doing,” Hermione said, trying to show Draco that she was fine with this. 

“Ok Hermione. I’m gonna trust that you are in control,” Draco said giving in. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you like that for the past few weeks. Kiss me again?” Hermione asked. 

Draco couldnt believe she was asking for him to kiss her again. Dancing to the music, he closed his eyes, the two’s lips joining. He had wanted this forever, but now that it was happening, He fellt a little guilty that she was drunk, even if she said she wanted this. He wasnt sure how to proceed in a situation like this. 

“You’re a great kisser!” Hermione yelled to Draco. “Do you wanna go on a date next week when we go to Hogsmeade?” 

Draco couldnt believe what she was asking. Was this it? Was this the moment she finally accepted her feelings for him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer starts next chapter. 
> 
> Is this Hermione talking or the drink?
> 
> Will Jacques be freed? Who is holding him and why did they call him family?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> Huge piece of info I'm not sure I mentioned before. The timeline is off. This story is taking place in the 2000's, not the 90's. The timeline is shifted about 15 years forward out of convenience to the twilight world. In this story, Harry's parents were born in 1975. The order of the phoenix was formed in the early 90's. The timeline doesn't really make sense but it doesn't matter all that much.

“Hermione, as much as I’d love to say yes, I’m gonna say no,” Draco said. 

Hermione was so shocked that she stopped dancing. “What are you talking about?”

“I want you to ask me when you’re sober. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. I just want it to be because you want to, not because the drink made you brave enough to ask,”Draco said. “I don’t even feel completely comfortable with that kiss. I just need to know one hundred percent that this is you talking.”

“I’m not having fun anymore,” Hermione said. 

“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” Draco asked. 

“No. I want you to leave. I’m staying,” Hermione said. 

“Oh. I guess. If that’s what you want. See you tomorrow?” Draco asked. 

“Maybe.”

Draco tried not to take it to heart. Hermione was most likely only acting this way because of the drink. It probably wasn’t the best idea to invite her to the party. What's done was done though. 

Figuring he’d call it a night, he made his way to the shared PD in hopes that Jake was there. Much to his surprise, Jake was sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching some movie that Draco had never seen. Noticing Draco, Jake paused his movie. 

“What are you doing here? Did something happen?” Jake asked. 

Draco sat next to Jake, filling him in on the Hermione situation. 

“She’s being irrational. She can’t keep stringing you along like this. You need to show her you can move on,” Jake said. 

“And how do I do that?” Draco asked?

“You're gonna go back to that party, find your friends, and you're gonna have a great time dancing and touching on a new person,” Jake said with a smirk. 

“Who though? I don't know anyone who would help me with that,” Draco said. 

“Are you blind? You have a willing participant right here,” Jake said, smiling.

“For real? You’d do that?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, now let's go so we can make sure they’re all still on the dance floor,” Jake said, the two running out of the PD hand in hand. 

“This place looks fun,” Jake said as Draco pulled him through the crowd. 

“Ok this is close enough. She should easily notice us from here,” Draco said as he and Jake started dancing. 

Many eyes turned when they saw Draco and Jake dancing together. Mostly Hogwarts students. They knew Draco and Hermione had something going on so it was surprising to see his arms around a handsome mystery guy.

Within minutes, Hermione spotted the two. “What's going on there?” She asked, breaking apart Harry and Cedrics dancing. 

“I knew it. Good for him,” Cedric said. 

“Are they a thing?” Hermione asked.

“I don't know. What does it matter if they are? You two arent a thing. You made that pretty clear on more than one occasion,” Harry said, turning to Cedric. The two now ignoring her. 

Hermione marched across the dance floor to Draco. “I thought you left,” Hermione said to Draco, yelling over the music. 

“I did, and now i'm back with a friend. Why does it matter to you?” Draco asked, giving her an eyeroll.

“We kissed. I thought that meant something,” Hermione said looking like a hurt puppy.

“I did too. But once again, you pushed me away. All because I wanted you to ask when you were in your right mind. I can’t keep playing games with you Hermione. I’m here for you as a friend. I always will be. But me chasing after you? That ship has sailed. If you really like me, then you'll ask me out tomorrow. But that is it. After tomorrow, that window will close. For good this time,” Draco said. 

“Ok. But why are you here with him?” she asked. 

“Because he is my friend and i'm here with him and not you. I was here with you until you asked me to leave. Now I'm on my own. I'd really like it if that time was interrupted by the girl that blew me off,” Draco said, pulling Jake close. 

“Bye Hermione. It was nice seeing you again,” Jake said sarcastically. 

Hermione turned away and marched off towards the entrance. 

“I think that may have worked. Let’s get out of here. I have to figure out some way to thank you,” Draco said, winking at Jake.

***

Draco sat in the lounge studying while Cedric and Cho sat on the couch playing video games. Hermione then came in making a beeline for Draco. 

“Can we talk?” She asked. 

“Sure. say whatever you need to say. Make it quick though because I'm studying,” Draco said, looking up from his book. 

“About last night. You were right. That was the drink talking. It doesn’t mean it wasn't true. I really do want you to go out with me. You were right. I’ve been denying my feelings and I don't want to anymore. I like you a lot,” Hermione admitted. 

“I’d be glad to go on a date with you,” Draco smiled.

“But wait. If you and I are gonna be a thing, I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you being around your friend,” Hermione said. 

“What are you saying?” Draco asked. 

“I don't want you to hang out with Jake anymore. It’s me or him,” Hermione said. “It’s a big ask. I just don't want to have to worry. You guys seemed annoyingly close. You can tell me your answer before Hogsmeade,” Hermione said before walking away. 

Draco was stunned. Part of him was thinking who she was to ask him that, and another part was saying to cut off Jake. He had a shot at getting Hermione. He just knew she was his soulmate. A soulmate was worth more to him than a friend. Even though they had only been friends for 2 months, they were close. Closer than anyone he had ever let in his life. But friends come and go, right? He would have other opportunities to make friends in life. His mind was made. He would talk to Jake about it on friday. Until then, he would act normally and enjoy the last of his time with his friend. 

***

It was the Friday before the final Hogsmeade trip of the year and the crew had just finished training with Tom. Jake, Cedric, and Blaise had already left and the only ones leaving only Tom and the three siblings. 

“Hey Tom. I've been meaning to ask. I need money. A sizable chunk. I can't take it out of the Potter vault because my dads would be made aware. I still havent talked to them since we last saw them and I'd rather keep it that way. I’m not ready to face them yet,” Harry admitted. “I remember you saying that you still had money in Gringotts and I was wondering if you could lend me some. I’ll pay you back as soon as i can.” 

“Nonsense. I’ll give you the money. You’re my son. No need to repay me. Actually all three of you should come to Gringotts with me. I can claim you as my heirs, in case anything happens to me,” said Tom.

“Are you sure? We aren't in need or anything,” said Draco. 

“I’m very sure. It doesn't matter if you need it or not. You have just as much as a right to the money as you do to your own families. When or if you have kids of your own, you'll have something to give them as well. Now, let’s go while the bank is still open,” Tom said. “Oh wait. Before we leave, I have something for you all. It’s in my study. I’ll be right back.” 

When he returned, he handed them each a small box. Inside were plain black rings. 

“We really appreciate the gift. But what are these?” Delphi asked with a look of confusion on her face.

“They’re concealing rings. Carina had Billy make them for you all,” Tom said. 

“And what do we do with them?” Harry asked. 

“Whenever you wear them and say the phrase ‘concilium’, a facade lifts and conceals your identity. Here in the british magic world, the two of you are pretty well known so this will help you go around undetected if you need to,” he said to Harry and Draco.   
“Because of your mother, anyone in the wizarding world will recognize you, so this will probably help you most,” he said to Delphi. 

“The three of you should just keep them on at all times. You never know when you’ll need them. You’ll definitely need them at Gringotts. Now that you have them, we can leave.”

The four of them, along with Apollo, made their way to the goblin run bank. As usual, they were pretty busy. A young wizard greeted them at the door. 

“What can we do for you all today?” he asked. 

“I’m looking for the goblin Griphook. Is he here?” Tom asked. 

“Of course. Right this way,” the wizard said, leading them to an office. “Get comfortable. Griphook will be with you shortly.” 

A minute later the small goblin entered before sitting at his desk.

“Hello. I’m Griphook, but you already knew that if you asked for me by name. What is your business with me?” he asked. 

“It’s me. Tom. I need access to my vault.” Tom said. 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. The only Tom I know is dead.” he said, looking at them suspiciously. 

“If you don’t believe me, use the demonglass I know you have in your desk to see my true form,” Tom said. 

“How did you know I had a demonglass on my desk?” He asked. 

“I told you. I’m Tom. Just use it and see for yourself.”

Griphook took the demonglass out of a locked drawer. It appeared to be a hand mirror, but instead of a reflective surface, there was a red tinged transparent glass. 

Holding it up to Tom, he gasped. “It is you. But how?” he asked, turning the glass to Harry, Draco, and Delphi and then again to apollo. “Why do you have the Potter and Malfoy boy along with the Zabini-Black children with you?” 

“It’s a long story, but it is me. You can see that. These three are my children. The soulmate bond Marie and I shared saved them somehow. Apollo here is my mate,” Tom explained. 

“This is a lot to take in, but I'll manage,” Griphook said, keeping his composure. “What can I do for you old friend?”

“Well first, I’d like to claim these three as mine. They should have full access to my main vault. I trust that you will be able to do this privately,” Tom said. 

“Of course. Your anonymity is assured,” Griphook nodded. “What else?”

“As true owner of the vault, I’d like to remove my other self from having access. Neither Voldemort nor anyone he granted access to should be allowed further access.”

“Understood. Anything else?” griphook asked. 

“Once we legalize everything, Harry will need to make a withdrawal,” said Tom. 

“Very well. I have the paperwork for everything right here. Shall we get started?” griphook asked. 

“Sure. What do we need to do?” Tom asked. 

Pretty soon Griphook made Harry, Draco, and Delphi legal heirs to the Riddle fortune and gave them full vault access. After Harry got what he needed to buy the elfstone rings, they thanked Griphook and returned.

***

Draco entered the shared PD where Jake was already waiting. He was standing by the window. 

Draco cleared his throat. 

“You’re here. I didn't even notice you come in,” Jake said. 

“We have to talk,” Draco said. 

“OK. Sure. What is it?” Jake asked. 

“It’s Hermione. She doesn't want us to be friends. She doesn't want us to see each other ever again. It’s either our friendship or her,” Draco said.

“And what did you say?” Jake asked.

“I haven't given her an answer yet. I’m gonna tell her yes,” Draco said. 

“For real? You’re just throwing away our friendship for her?” Jake asked, feeling stung.

“No. Not at all. It just means no more showing up in my Hogwarts life. You'll still see me when we train and we still have the PD. I'm not throwing this away because she doesn't like you,” said Draco. 

“Well that’s a relief. Now that it's possible you guys are a thing, what happens with the sexual aspect of our friendship?” Jake asked. 

“Well we will see tomorrow. I’m not sure how this all will go down. If we do become something, then that part of our friendship will end. I don't want to be a cheater,” Draco said. 

“Understood. I guess we will see. Your little announcement made me sad. Care to make me feel good?” Jake asked with a smirk. 

“I’ll make you feel really good,” Draco said, dropping to his knees.

***

It was Saturday, and everyone had arrived at hogsmeade. Draco and Hermione went off somewhere together. Harry had told Cedric to meet him at the cafe. Harry wanted to go and buy the rings alone. While he definitely wanted one for himself, he thought about giving Cedric the other.

He made his way to the jewelry store and was greeted by the nice woman from before. 

“Harry! It’s nice to see you again. What can i do for you?” she asked. 

“I'm here to buy the elfstone rings,” he said. 

“I’m sorry. I only have one for sale,” she said nervously. 

“Who bought the other?”

“I'm not at liberty to say young man. I’m very sorry. Here is the other ring,” she said, placing on the table. 

“Ok. I’ll take it,” Harry said, feeling disappointed. 

He gave her the money and went without any further words. His current dilemma was whether he would keep the ring for himself or give it to the love of his life. Not wanting to think about it, He slipped the ring in his pocket and went to meet up with Cedric.

***

“So. I know it was a lot to ask, but have you decided?” Hermione asked.

“My answer is you. I told Jake last night. He wasn’t very happy. Are you sure it has to be this way?” Draco asked.

“Yes. I don’t want to have to compete for the attention of the guy I'm dating. I’m sorry if it’s a lot. I’m glad you picked me though,” Hermione said, giving Draco a peck on the cheek. 

“I’m glad i picked you too. Do you wanna grab a bite?” Draco asked. 

“If you're buying,” She said, giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course I am,” Draco smiled. 

***

Tom was waiting in the PD when Carina came in with Milena. 

“Hey. I brought her here because she said someone sent a message to her for you,``Carina said. 

“Thanks Carina,” said Tom. 

“No problem,” Carina said, turning to leave the same way she came in. 

“Is it a message from Amun?” Tom asked. 

“I haven’t opened it, but i believe so. You should open it,” she said, handing him the paper. 

Tom opened it reading over the paper carefully. 

“He wants to talk next saturday. He’s come to a decision. Same place as last time,” he said. 

“So we are going back to cairo on saturday?” Milena asked.

“Of course, though we need to talk. You still haven't mentioned the Masika daughter of Set bullshit you pulled last time. We were close for years and you didn’t tell me shit,” Tom said. 

“Tom, spare me the drama. You’re the king of not telling the full story. Do your kids know about our previous relations or do they think the only reason we know each other is because you saved my sister? Do they know that I got you out of the chronosphere ascendant in 1968 and that you were out of there until1974 thanks to me? Do they know that you intentionally let a piece of Salazar’s soul into you?” Milena asked. “I know they don’t. They probably wouldn’t worship you like they do if they knew your secrets. Me not telling you about my father and my family is nothing compared to your lies.”

“Milena, that’s not fair. You know they don’t need to know everything. I’m not perfect but I'm atoning for my mistakes,” Tom said. 

“And I respect that. I just ask you do the same i n return. You know what you need to know… Well… Almost everything,” Milena said, looking down. 

“What don’t I know?” Tom demanded. 

“A few days after you were sent back into the ascendant, I found out I was going to be a mother,” said Milena. 

“A mother to my child?” Tom asked. 

“Yes.” 

Tom threw his arms around her, crying tears of joy. 

“Is it a boy or girl? Where are they? When can i meet them?” Tom asked excitedly.

“We had a son together. I don’t know where he is though,” Milena said, feeling guilty.

“What do you mean you don't know? Is he ok?” Tom asked. 

“Yes. That is the only thing I know for sure. I don’t blame him. I was a horrible mother,” Milena explained. “I didn't know how to be a proper mother. I mothered close to a thousand anubi pups over the years, but that was always to further the race. There was never much nurturing or motherly instinct involved. I’d have the child and after the first week, the child was strong enough to be away from me so a handmaiden would raise them as their own. I’d forget about them and move on. I’d never even have to claim the child as my own and they would never even know that they were mine. They would think of me as a cousin. This was the first time I made a baby from love. I had claimed this child as my own. This child was royalty. I raised this child. I didn’t have you though. It was hard raising a child that was three species. I didn't know what being a wizard or vetala meant so there was a lot I couldn't teach him. I tried to find the chronosphere again in hopes of freeing you but it was gone. To understand his wizarding side better, he was sent to Hogwarts like you. With my anubi magic and your wizard magic flowing through him, it was easy to pass him off as a proficient young pureblood caster. I didn't send him in blind. He knew all of your stories at Hogwarts. He knew to disguise his true self to keep off of Dumbledore's radar. Knowing what he knew, he denied the slytherin aspects of him and became a gryffindor. He made many friends. After graduating, he tried infiltrating Dumbledore's ranks. In the early 90's He became a member of the order of the newly formed order of the phoenix. He and i had a falling out a few years later and he cut me out of his life. He cloaked himself and I haven't been able to find him ever since. It's been about 15 years. I know he’s alive. The spell would show me his location if he wasn't.” 

“I’m sure you did your best for him. I wish i could have been there for the two of you,” Tom said, as he gave Milena a reassuring hug. “We’ll find him. I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tom has another child and he was an order of the phoenix member. What does this mean for everyone? What was his real relationship with Milena? What will happen when Harry and Draco find out Tom's been lying to them?
> 
> Summer starts next chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddles and Mahmouds meet. Tom finds more information on his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a work of fiction with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

The week sped by and pretty soon exams were over, thus concluding the school year.   
Carina, with the help of magic, convinced Narcissa and Sirius to allow Harry and Draco to spend the summer with her. She also extended an invitation to Cedric and he gladly leaped at the opportunity. Jake would also be staying with the family. It would be a full house, that is if Carina lived in one. Her mansion had ample rooms and there was room for many more if need be. Tom figured it would be best for Apollo to be home as well so they decided to temporarily move into his room. There was only two weeks left before he transformed and his mind merged. It was best if he was in a familiar environment. 

Draco and Hermione, finally in couple territory, wouldn't be spending the summer together. They planned on talking everyday and Draco would go back once a week for a date. It was easy for Draco to be away from her because he would easily be able to resist the temptation of wanting to have sex with her. She said from the very beginning that she wasn't ready. 

*** 

“This is it. Everyone on your best behavior. No matter what answer Amun gives, you are all to be respectful of that decision and will not retaliate in any way,” Tom said to everyone, though mostly talking to Draco and Milena. 

“We understand,” Draco said. 

If Amun said no, he had it set in his mind that he would find Benjamin on his own. 

“Ok everyone. Let’s go,” Tom said as they once again stepped into the hot Cairo air. The cafe was in sight and Amun was sitting in the same spot as last time, only this time he was with two women and a man. 

Amun stood to greet them as they approached. 

“Hello Tom and Tom’s family. It’s nice seeing you again,” Amun said, holding out his hand to greet them. “This is my wife Kebi and the children Tia and Benjamin.”

“It’s great to meet you all,” Tom said, as everyone took their seats. 

Draco sat across from Benjamin. The two clearly excited to be seeing each other face to face for real. Out of respect, they didn't speak, since Amun and Tom led the conversation. 

“So. I’m hoping the presence of your family means you’ll be willing to work with us,” Tom said. 

“You are correct to assume. It took a lot of thought, but I believe it is the right thing. Aligning with the family of Masika is the smart move. The volturi wouldn’t dare come against my family if we had your protection. It would mean Benjamin and Tia could live normal lives for the first time without the worry of attracting Volturi attention,” Amun said. “As long as you can assure we have the protection of Masika, then we are happy to help you.”

“You have my protection. Effective immediately, I can place a permanent guard at your home and ensure every member of your family has a personal guard wherever they go. If the Volturi ever make a move, you can be assured that my people will cut them down.” 

“Thank you Milena,” said Tom. “Now that you have protection, do you have any further terms?”

“Well I’d like that protection to extend a minimum of 500 years and it needs to be unconditional protection. No matter how our relationship ends, the protection remains.” 

“500 years? That's absurd!” said Tom. 

“It’s a deal,” Milena said calmly. “500 years isnt long for my people. You’re still young Tom. You’ll understand that after your first thousand years or so.” 

“So the deal is final,” Amun said, standing to shake Tom’s hand. 

“Would you allow Tia and Benjamin to return with me to New York? I’d need them for 2 weeks at the very least. They would be under my direct protection,” Tom asked. 

“This is fine. We will also journey to America to see some friends on the west coast. How soon will they leave?” Amun asked. 

“Now. The sooner we can figure this out, the better,” said Tom. “You don’t have to send anything for them, they will be given clothing and private accommodations to relax. They will also have a blood supply so they don’t need to worry about hunting.”

“Very well. Tia and Benjamin, you are free to leave,” said Amun. 

“Come with us please,” Tom said, leading the way. 

The group went back to Carina’s. Delphi showed Tia to her new room and Draco did the same for Benjamin. 

It was the first time the two had been able to speak to each other. 

“I can’t believe I’m here right now. It’s all thanks to you,” Benjamin said. 

“I’m glad you’re here. I can now say for sure that I’m not crazy and I wasn’t seeing things,” Draco laughed. 

“It’s also nice seeing your true form again. The vetala version of you wasn’t the nicest sight to see. I admit, you looked pretty menacing,” Benjamin said. 

“Well i'm sorry if i scared you. It will be a few years before you have to see that again since I haven't even transformed yet,” Draco joked. “I’m actually surprised you’re here. The tests won’t be pleasant.”

“What do you mean?” Benjamin asked, looking uneasy.

“I’m just talking about how Tom will be cutting your head open to study your brain and how he has to take a few fingers and toes for examination. Don’t worry though. You'll grow them back since you're a vampire,” Draco said with a straight face. 

“What the fuck. I didn't agree to this,” Benjamin said, looking petrified. 

“I'm joking,” Draco said, no longer able to stifle his laughter. “The tests are pretty simple. Mostly you'll get lots of wand scans and maybe you'll have to drink a potion or two. Nothing serious. Most of the time you’ll get to hang out with me.”

“That sounds a lot better. I wasn't looking forward to regenerating body parts. Hanging out with you for two weeks will also be nice,” said Benjamin. 

“Ok. Here we are. This is your room. You’re right next door to me, so I’m here if you need. The room across from you is my friend Jacobs. You’ll meet him a bit later. He doesn’t arrive until tonight,” said Draco. 

“Thanks Draco,” said Benjamin. “I’m actually feeling like I need to feed. It’s been a week between meals. Your dad said we would have blood supplied to us?”

“Yeah. I’ll take you to the kitchen. Your full supply isnt here yet, but I know Carina has a few pints in there already for my dad,” said Draco. 

“So your dad is a vetala. How often does he have to feed?” Benjamin asked. 

“Only once a month. He doesn't need that much either. When will you show me your badass djinn powers?” Draco asked. 

“How about we go outside after I feed and I’ll show you?” said Benjamin.   
“Sounds like a deal.”

***

Tom had been testing Tia and Benjamin nonstop for the past two days. He wasn’t getting too far until they tried combining abilities by physical contact. To the naked eye, nothing much was happening, but thanks to his snake-like vetala vision, he was able to see a surge in energy in the place where they touched. He could see the energy flow from one twin to the other like a looping stream

He had Harry and Draco try the same thing. While the energy was there, it wasn't flowing through them in the same way. It was as if there was a dam holding everything back. He assumed it had something to do with the curse. He also noticed a slight darkening of the energy between Harry and Draco. It didn’t seem like it was an immediate concern though. 

Eventually he gave everyone a break. He needed to focus on something else. That way, he could return to the problem with a fresh set of eyes. This would have been a good time to talk to Carina and see what she knew of the order of the phoenix. 

Tom found Carina in her home office looking over some papers. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to know what you know of the members of the order the phoenix,” said Tom. 

“Well I know that two of my cousins were part of it along with their partners. I helped them out on a few occasions. What is this about?” Carina asked.

“I’m looking for a member. His name is Seth. Though, I’m not sure if that is the name he used when attending Hogwarts. I’ve tried tracking spells and I’ve turned up with nothing,” Tom explained. 

“I don't know any Seth associated with the order of the phoenix, but I do know that a member disappeared shortly after the death of the Potters. His name was Aleister Shrodd. No one knows where he went. If anyone knew anything, it would be Sirius. Aleister was close with him and James,” Carina said. 

“Quick. Give me a pen,” Tom said. 

Carina handed him a pen as he scrawled something quickly on his hand. He took his wand and waved it at his hand. The name shifted from Aleister Shrodd to Sethos Ra Riddle. That was his son's name. This Aleister guy was Seth. 

“Thank you so much,” Tom said, running out of the room. 

“Glad i could help,” Carina said with a puzzled look on her face. 

Tom quickly PD traveled straight into Milena’s restaurant. 

“I got it!” he yelled.

“Got what?” Milena asked, mixing a drink behind the bar. 

“His name. He went by Aleister Shrodd!” he said excitedly. 

“I could have told you that myself. I knew already,” She said. 

“And you tried a name spell already?” 

“I tried so many spells Tom. They don’t work.”

“Did any ever come close or at least give you a general vicinity?” 

“When i tried a spell using my blood, i wasn't able to pinpoint him because I have hundreds of children. But I know it showed his location. I counted all of the droplets and there were 974 droplets. If he was cloaked from the spell, it would have only shown 973.”

“What if we mixed our blood? He has both of our blood in him. It should allow you to pinpoint which droplet represented him,” Tom speculated. 

“That may work. When I did the blood spell, I didn't do it alone. This specific spell is too powerful for one person, no matter how much power they have. If we do this, it might be smart to bring your children into this,” Milena suggested

“I don't know. It would open a whole can of worms,” Tom said. 

“Yeah it will, but they would eventually forgive you. This is your son you’re looking for after all. This is their brother. It’s family. A half anubi half vetala wizard could be helpful to have as an ally. He is the most powerful anubi there is after my brother, sister, and myself. He has the power to kill anubi. He is one of 4 maybe 5 people on this earth who can. He is also one of only 2 vetala left in existence. You need him and he needs you. He has always wanted a relationship with you. You’re like a god in his eyes. If he knew you were out of the chronosphere ascendant, he would be here immediately. He may not like me all that much, but you are highly regarded in his mind,” said Milena. 

“You are right. These three aren’t my only priority. I need to be there for all four of my kids,” said Tom. “I’ll talk to the kids tomorrow. We will find our son.”

***

“How sure are you that hermione is your soulmate?” Jake asked?

He and Draco had been sitting on his bed listening to music and talking for the past hour. 

“I’m pretty sure. I like her a lot. She’s beautiful,” Draco said. 

“Just because you like someone and find them attractive doesn’t mean they are the one for you. Take us for example. You find me attractive and you like me, but you know I'm not your soulmate. I just think if she was truly your soulmate, you would have given up our friendship for her,” said Jake. 

“What are you trying to say? If it’s not her then who else would it be?” daco asked.

“Who says you've even met the person yet? We don't know. But I know it's not her. I think she's bad news. She holds no loyalties. Let's do a little activity, shall we?” 

“What is this activity?” Draco asked. 

“Close your eyes and describe what you see when you think of the word love. Not familial or platonic love. I'm talking romance. Who do you see yourself waking up with every morning? Who do you see as the parent of your children? Who do you hope to see beside you when you’re sad? Who can’t you live without?” Jake instructed. “Now, grab my hands. Borrow my power if you need to. Focus on that feeling of love and repeat ‘phesmatos verus amor’ 6 times each time before you say it, take a deep breath in and let it out by saying the word.”

“What kind of spell is this Jake?” Draco asked, unsure.

“Just do it.”

“Ok. I’m trusting you. I better not summon a demon or something,” Draco joked. 

He focused like Jake told him and repeated the steps. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and sitting before him was no longer Jake. It was definitely not hermione either. 

“How did you get here? Where did Jake go?” Draco asked. 

“You tell me. You summoned me here,” Benjamin said. 

“It can’t be you though,” Draco said, shaking his head. 

“It makes it all make sense. Love is the reason we kept finding each other,” Benjamin said, smiling. 

“No. I don’t love you. I love hermione,” said Draco.

“You don't really believe that, do you?” He asked, chuckling. 

“It’s not you. You’re not my soulmate. It can’t be a guy,” Draco said shaking his head. 

Jake shook Draco over and over. He was still in the induced trance. Something was wrong. He should have come out of it already. It was a simple spell. He screamed for help. Seconds later, Benjamin burst through the doors, sending them flying off the hinges. 

“What is happening?” Benjamin asked. 

“Get Tom now! Something is wrong,” Jake said, panicked. 

Benjamin used every ounce of his vampire speed to get to Tom, surprising even himself at how fast he was going. Something was wrong with Draco and for some reason, that pushed him harder than ever before. His only friend was in trouble. 

***

Tom was in the living room leaning back against a resting Apollo as he talked with Cedric, Harry, Tia, and Delphi. Everyone was laughing while Harry was telling them about a time he had accidentally set Remus’ hair on fire, when halfway through the story, Harry’s eyes went white. 

“How did you get here? Where did Jake go?” Harry asked. 

“Harry is everything ok?” Cedric asked. 

“It can’t be you though,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Tom, what's wrong with Harry?” Cedric asked, starting to panic. 

Tom rushed over to Harry trying to get his attention. 

“No. I don’t love you. I love hermione,” Harry said. 

“What is he talking about?” Cedric asked, freaking out. 

“Calm down. He’s in some sort of trance. You’re not helping. 

“It’s not you. You’re not my soulmate. It can’t be a guy,” Harry said shaking his head. 

Right then, Harry started violently convulsing and blood started to trickle out of his nose. 

Just then, Tia clutched her chest in pain. “Something is wrong with Draco!” said Tia. 

Just then, Benjamin burst into the room.

“Tom, Draco needs you!” he yelled. 

Hearing that Draco was in trouble, he realized that nothing was wrong with Harry. It was Draco that needed help. His instincts kicking in, he got up and ran to Draco using a mix of his vetala speed and pocket dimensions. 

Draco was on the bed convulsing and bleeding like Harry was and Jake was on top of him trying to wake him. 

“Jake what is going on? What did Draco do?” Tom asked

“I don't know. He was trying a love spell I taught him. He should be awake. I’ve never seen this happen,” Jake said through tears. 

“What was the spell?” Tom asked. 

“Phesmatos verus amor,” 

“Jake what is wrong with you? That's a lunar spell. Last I checked it was day time,” Tom said. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I should have remembered that,” Jake said, realizing this was his fault. 

“Ok. Everyone out! NOW!” Tom commanded. 

Jake left the room immediately, but Benjamin didn’t budge. 

“I said OUT!” Tom screamed. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Benjamin said, standing his ground. 

Tom looked at Benjamin, rolling his eyes. “Figures,” he huffed. 

Tom used his wand to repair and lock the doors before getting to work on Draco. 

“I’m sorry about this kiddo, but it's for your own good,” Tom said, as he grabbed Draco’s hand with one half of the geminus sign. 

Using his wand he drew a sigil over it as he muttered in a deep guttural voice. He then shifted into his vetala form before taking a bite out of his own wrist, putting his bloody wrist up to Draco’s mouth. Within seconds, the seizing stopped and Draco's breathing normalized. 

“Is he ok?” Benjamin asked. 

“Yeah. He will be fine. He just needs to sleep it off,” Tom said, relaxing a bit.   
  
That took a lot out of him, since it was the first time his new body used his vetala powers. 

“Would you please go and get Harry? He needs to be in here,” Tom asked. 

“I’m not leaving Draco,” Benjamin said with a serious face.

“Any other day, this might be cute, but I'm trying to help my children. If you want to help Draco, then do as i say and get Harry,” Tom snapped. 

Benjamin turned and ran back to the living room. Cedric sat by Harry's side, who was now calm but still out cold. 

“Cedric, I need to take Harry to Tom. You can follow if you’d like,” Benjamin said, picking up Harry and rushing him to Tom. 

Cedric ran behind as fast as his human speed would take him. 

“I have him,” Benjamin said, running in the room with Harry. 

“Great. Lay him down next to Draco,” Tom said as he tucked Draco into the bed. 

Benjamin laid him in the bed and Tom came around to tuck Harry in as well. 

Just then, Cedric rushed around the corner, out of breath. 

“You two, out!” Tom said, pointing at Benjamin and Cedric. 

“What do you mean? Is Harry ok? I wanna be by his side,” Cedric said, breathing heavily. 

“Look, I get it. You two don’t want to leave your mates. But they need to rest if they are going to get better. Let their bond do it’s thing and heal them,” Tom explained. 

“Mate? Draco is my mate?” Benjamin asked. 

“Congrats. You found your mate. Now get out!” Tom ordered. 

The two reluctantly walked out of the room as Tom sealed the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and sat at the foot as he looked over his two resting sons. 

“I hope fully restoring the bond was the right move,” Tom mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bond is back. This could be a good thing or a bad thing. Will Tom find Seth? What's gonna happen with the Hermione Benjamin situation?


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys recover, how will everyone take the new revelation that both boys have found their mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. 
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a work of fiction with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.

“You two are still here?” said Tom. He walked out of the room Harry and Draco were recovering in. It had been 3 days and Cedric and Benjamin had been sitting by the door ever since Tom first kicked them out of the room. The only person in and out of the room had been Tom, although after day one, Apollo was let into the room after he had been howling at the door for hours. 

“Are you two ever going to move?” he asked. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere until I see Harry,” said Cedric. 

“I don’t get tired, so i’ll be here as well,” said Benjamin. 

“Well how about one of you make yourself useful and get me a pint of blood. It's been a month and I need to feed,” said Tom. 

“Sorry. There isn't anymore,” said Benjamin, looking at the ground. “I’ve been stress eating.” 

“And I've had the displeasure of watching,” Cedric chimed in. 

“Please tell Carina I need some blood. If i don’t get some soon, then I’ll be forced to drain the nearest human,” Tom said, flashing his reptilian eyes at Cedric. He turned around and closed the door. 

“Are there any changes? Do you think they are getting better?” Apollo asked. 

“I’m not sure. Nothing seems to have changed. They just look like they’re sleeping,” Tom said. 

“I know you have a lot on your plate right now. You have two sons who are in a coma and another son who’s missing.”

“Who told you about Seth?”

“I love you, but you aren’t always the brightest bulb. We have a psychic connection. We can’t really keep secrets from each other. I said that to say that it’s ok. You need to focus on them. In 9 days, things will be going downhill for me. I don’t want you worrying about me when your family is the priority. I can suffer for a while because I know that one day you’ll help me get back to being me and I won’t die in the meantime. They don’t have that luxury. If something is wrong, they aren’t immortal.”

“What are you saying?” 

“I'm saying that for the time being, you need to forget about me. Focus more on getting them better and finding Seth.”

“You’re my mate. I can help you too.”

“You stretch yourself too thin. There is always a problem for you to fix. It never stops. I’m just saying that you can hold off on helping me until things clear up a bit. I’ll survive.” 

“It won’t come to that. In 9 days, the only thing left for me to worry about is you. When your mind merges, I will be by your side at all times until I have you back.” 

“D-d-dad,” Harry croaked. 

“Hey I’m here bud,” Tom said as he rushed to his side. 

Harry struggled to talk. 

“Here bud. Drink this,” Tom said, bringing a cup to Harry's mouth. 

Harry sipped slowly. 

“Can you speak now?” Tom asked, retracting the drink. 

“Yeah. what was that stuff?” Harry asked. 

“It’s vetala venom. I figured it could help you heal. Even though you have a few years before transformation, you naturally produce just enough to make it so you don't have any adverse reactions to it. Drinking as much as you just did would kill a normal person almost instantly, but it’s slowly healing you.” 

“What happened to me? Why do I feel like I've been hit by a freight train?” Harry asked. 

“This is what happens when you try and do circumstantial magic but get it wrong. The magic will backfire and make you pay for it. It could have killed you if I didn’t restore your bond and give you my venom,” Tom explained. 

“But I didn’t do any magic. The last thing i remember was telling a story and now I’m here. Wait. You restored the bond?” Harry asked.

“I didn't have a choice. You would have died if I didn't. And Draco was the one who did the spell. I know the bond is coming back slowly, do you sense him at all? Is he ok?” Tom asked. 

“The bond is back?” Draco croaked. 

“Thank god!” Tom said, rushing to the other side of the bed. “Drink this,” he held the cup of venom up to Draco’s mouth. 

“What the hell was that?” Draco asked. 

“It was my venom. It’s healing you.” 

“Healing me? What happened?” Draco asked. 

“What is the last thing you remember?” Tom asked. 

“I was sitting here with Jake and I tried out a spell and nothing. I don’t really remember much after that. Just bits and pieces,” said Draco. 

“Well the spell you did backfired because it's a lunar spell and you did it in the daytime. You have to be careful next time you use circumstantial magic. You could have killed you and Harry. I had no choice but to restore the bond and use my venom to heal you. Now that it’s restored, I can't shut it off again like I did the first time. You guys have to figure it out on your own now.”

“We can do it. I’ll put in the effort if you will as well,” Draco said to Harry. 

“Just try and stay out of my head,” Harry said. 

“I’m sure Tia and Benjamin will be glad to help you guys figure it out. They have over 200 years of experience with the bond and they seem to have no problem staying out of each other's minds,” said Tom 

Draco winced hearing Benjamins name as it all flooded back to him. Benjamin was his mate, not hermione. He didn't know what to do with that information. 

“Well I need some fresh air,” Draco said, moving to get up. He immediately got dizzy, and laid back down. 

“You aren't going anywhere kiddo. I’ll open a window. You two may be awake, but it could be a few days before you recover,” Tom said as he opened the window. “Are you guys hungry at all?”

“I’m starving,” the both said in unison. 

The bond was definitely back. 

“I’ll get you guys something to eat from the kitchen. Should I let your worried mates in? They’ve been waiting in front of that door for 3 days now,” said Tom. 

“Mates?” questioned Harry. “So it’s true, Cedric is my mate? And hermione is here?” he asked, immediately regretting it. Through Draco, he could see that she wasn’t his mate. 

“Yes, Cedric is your mate. That’s been obvious to me since the very first moment,” said Tom. 

“Well yes! Let him in,” Harry said. 

“Draco?” Tom asked. 

“No. I’m not ready,” daid Draco. 

“Very well,” Tom said, opening the door to leave. 

As he let Cedric in the room, Draco locked eyes with Benjamin who looked just as confused as Draco felt. though he also looked sad. He just wanted to make sure his friend was ok. He didn't care about the whole mate thing. 

Tom closed the door leaving Benjamin in front of the door. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Benjamin asked Tom. 

“No. It’s not you. I think he just needs time to figure this out. He has a new girlfriend. Someone he’s been after for a while. Someone he thought was his soulmate. For him to find out that she isnt is tough. Give it time. He will eventually come around to the idea. He has to. Your magics are calling to each other,” Tom said, before walking down to the kitchen. 

***

“You’re ok! I was so worried,” said Cedric. 

He barely napped in the three days Harry was out. His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked like he was the one recovering, not Harry. 

“I’m fine, just a bit sore and weak. Were you really waiting outside for 3 days?” Harry asked. 

“Well, yeah. I didnt want to leave in case you woke up and I wasnt there.Your dad wouldn’t let me see you. He even warded the room, so i couldn’t even sneak a peek inside,” said Cedric. 

“I’m really glad you are here, but I’m fine. You, on the other hand, need to sleep. You look horrible babe,” Harry said. 

“But I don't want to leave you,” Cedric said, giving Harry puppy dog eyes. 

“How would you two like to move into the room next door?” Tom said, as he walked into the room with food. “As long as you’re next door, your bond should stay stable and you’ll continue healing.”

“I’ll move,” Draco said. 

He had been lying on his side facing the wall, trying to ignore Harry and Cedric. The bond was hitting him stronger than before and he needed the space. 

“Ok. Just give me a second and I’ll help you walk over there,” said Tom. 

He gave Harry his food and went next door to place Draco’s on the bedside table, before returning to help Draco. 

“OK kiddo. Put your arm around me and we will get you up on 3,” Tom said, as Draco put his arm over his shoulder. “1… 2… 3…” 

Tom lifted Draco up supporting his side as the two made their way for the door. Outside if the door, Benjamin was waiting. He could hear them approaching and took a step back when the door opened. Tom and Draco slowly made their way out and once again, Draco and Benjamin made eye contact. 

“Can i get 5 minutes to talk to you please?” Benjamin asked. 

“He will talk when he is ready. Right now I’m trying to get him settled.” said Tom. 

The two made their way into the room and Tom helped Draco onto the bed. 

“Ok kiddo. Your food is right here. I have to leave out for an hour or so. Is there anything else i can get you before i leave?” Tom asked. 

“On your way out, you can let Benjamin in,” said Draco. 

“Are you sure? You don't have to talk if you don’t want to,” Tom assured Draco.

“I’m sure. Just let him in. I’ll be fine,”said Draco. 

“Ok. If you say so,” said Tom, stepping out into the hallway. 

Benjamin, having heard everything, was already there waiting to go into the room when Tom stopped him. 

“I’m leaving for an hour. If at any point, he asks you to leave, then you better be out of there as fast as your vampire speed allows. If you upset him in any way, I’ll use my venom to paralyze you for a day or two, so be careful. Understood?” said Tom. 

“Yes sir. I understand,” Benjamin said, taking a step into the room. 

“Hey Draco. I’m glad you’re ok,”said Benjamin awkwardly. 

“Thanks for waiting to see if i was ok,” said Draco. 

“Yeah. no problem,” said Benjamin. “So. I’ve had 3 days to think this whole thing over. It freaked me out at first, but i’m fine with it now. I’ve been attracted to you from the first time I saw you, so It wasn’t too hard to accept it. Your dad talked to me though. He told me about your girlfriend. I just wanted you to know that I didn’t want to come between that. If you are happy with her, then I’d love getting to know you as a friend. It’s just that i was under the impression that you were attracted to me. You’ve flirted with me a lot. Maybe I’m wrong though. Its been a while.”

“I’m happy. I have an amazing girlfriend. I’m not even sure I want any new freinds. I’m sorry the universe or magic or whatever picked me as your soulmate. It made a mistake. Hermione is my soulmate. I’m not interested in having you in my life,” said Draco. “I’m also sorry if the flirting confused you. I flirt with everyone. It doesn’t mean anything to me. You don’t mean anything to me. So, please leave. I want to be left alone.”

“Draco,” said Benjamin sorrowfully. 

“Out please,” said Draco. 

With his head held high, Benjamin walked out of the room, not looking back, though inside he didnt feel so confident. Outside of the door, Tia was waiting to to comfort him. Since the night Draco got hurt, the emotions in their bond had been running rampant. She could plainly feel that her brother was hurting after being turned away. Part of her wanted to rip Draco’s throat out for making her brother feel like that and the other part of her wanted not a single hair on his head harmed, no doubt emotions coming from Benjamin. 

Draco sat alone in the room feeling the most confusing mix of emotions. Part of him was reaching for Benjamin and another part was convinced that Hermione had to be his soulmate. There was also a part of him that was just afraid of having a full on relationship with a guy. He didn’t know what the right path was. He had just hoped that he did the right thing by turning Benjamin away. 

Just then, his door opened and Harry tumbled through. 

“What are you doing walking by yourself? Where is Cedric?” Draco asked as Harry used the wall to prop himself back up.

“He’s asleep. Didnt want to wake him. I’m fine, I’ll make it,” Harry said as he slowly made his way to Draco’s bed. “See. what did i tell you,” Harry said as he triumphantly climbed onto Draco's bed. 

“What are you doing in here?” Draco asked. 

“I could feel your emotions. They are so strong. It’s not fun. You don’t need to be alone right now,” Harry said, putting an arm around Draco. 

“Now you know what it was like for me,” said Draco. 

“I don’t understand though. Why are you putting yourself through this? The only emotions i’m feeling attached to hermione are a mix of lust and rejection. Why are you holding onto it so hard?” Harry asked. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Draco. 

“Draco, I can feel all of your emotions. I know everything you are feeling. Your emotions concerning Benjamin are confusing, but much more pleasant. When he was in here, I could see all of your past interactions playing in your head and it seems like you liked him. You fought so hard just to meet him and it definitely wasn’t about trying to study their bond. What changed? Why are you denying it?” Harry asked. 

  
“Let’s stop talking about him. I don’t want to think about it. Please,” said Draco. 

“Ok. What you’re doing isnt healthy, but its your life. I’ll be here to help you through it all,” said Harry. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” said Harry. 

Jake walked in holding a flower in his hand. 

“How is my bestie feeling?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. Come sit,” Draco said, patting an empty spot beside him in the bed. “Why didn’t you wait at my bedside for three days?” Draco joked.

“I’m not in love with you,” Jake joked. “Besides I think it’s best i keep my distance from your vampy boyfriend. If I transform while i’m supposed to be here away from vampires, he wouldnt be too happy. It’s already stressful enough hearing about the two newly transformed wolves over the phone. I have it set in my mind that i don't want to transform before i’m out of school.”

“There are more transformed wolves? Since when?” Draco asked. 

“Two new vampires showed up around the same time I came up here. They are only supposed to be staying for two weeks, but them being there was enough to transform two new wolves. Now the pack has 6 wolves. Hopefully it stays that way,” said Jake. “Why isn’t Benjamin in here? I would’ve guessed he’d never leave your side for 100 years minimum after your scare. Sorry for that, by the way. I shouldve known it was a lunar spell. Most love related spells are.” 

“We aren’t going to keep mentioning him,” Harry spoke up, trying to hint to Jake.

“He’s your soulmate though. I know you Draco. Finding your soulmate has been on your mind nonstop since we first met,” said Jake. 

“I don’t feel like talking about this Jake. Accept it or leave,” said Draco. 

“Fine. Fine. Whatever you say. Didn’t mean to step on a nerve. How are you holding up Harry?” Jake asked. 

“I’m feeling better by the hour. Do you mind helping me get back to my room?” Harry asked.

“Hold that thought” said Tom, stepping into the room followed by Delphi. “Jake if youll excuse us please, I need to talk to my children. 

“Sure. no problem,” Jake said, getting up off the bed. “I’ll check on you later Draco.”

“Ok. I have a confession to make to you three. It’s a big one. You might not think of me the same, but i ask that you hear me out because I need your help.”

“What is it?” Delphi asked. 

“When Harry and Draco released me from the chronosphere ascendant, that wasnt my first time escaping. In 1968, Milena released me. I was out of the ascendant for 6 years before i was sent back.”

“What were you doing out of there for 6 years and why didnt you tell us?” Draco asked.

“I didnt tell you because I felt ashamed. Milena and I ended up getting involved with each other. I fell in love with her. We were happy. I didnt want you guys to know because I didnt want you to think i was just throwing the memory of your mother away. It’s my fault she is gone. I willingly let that shard of Salazars soul into my body thinking i was all powerful and could control it. He controlled me and she died because of it.”

“I don't know about Delphi, but we don't blame you. We don’t like that you lied, but we still don’t think it’s far to throw all the blame on you, you made a mistake. Everyone does. You’ve spent years living with that mistake and you are going to have to spend the rest of your life with it on your mind. We don't want to give you another reason to feel guilty,” said Harry. 

“While I appreciate it, that’s not all. About 2 weeks ago, Milena let me know that shortly after i was recaptured, she gave birth to a son. My son. He even went to hogwarts. He was great friends with your dad, Harry. Hes been missing though. About 15 years now. There is a spell we can use to find him, but I would need all three of you to help perform it. It requires lots of magic. Will you help me find your brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With only 8 days left before Apollo's transformation, will Tom be able to find his son before his mates mind merges?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> FROM NOW ON, UPDATES WILL BE 5 TIMES A WEEK. I'M NO LONGER MAKING SATURDAY OR SUNDAY POSTS.

“So you’re telling me that we have a brother with you and Milena?” Delphi asked.

“Pretty much. I’m still processing it myself, but I need to find him. I would like to have a relationship with him, just like I'm building one with you all. He and Milena don’t have the greatest relationship, but she said he looks up to me. It wouldn’t be fair if i didn't fight to find him. It could also be helpful to have a half anubi half vetala wizard around,” said Tom. 

“He’s anubi, vetala, and a wizard? I didn’t even know it was possible to be three supernatural races. What would you even call that?” Draco asked. 

“Milena called him a tribrid. He has full access to every side. He’s no more one thing than another. With training, he could be more powerful than all of us thanks to his anubi side,” said Tom. 

“Well let’s do the spell. Let’s find him,” said Harry. 

“Not so fast bud. You guys aren’t fully healed yet. It will be at least another 3 days before you guys may be in a state to cast such a spell. Just rest and try to conserve your magic. Any magic you do before you’ve fully healed can drain you a lot faster, possibly causing you to burn out,” said Tom.

“What happens when we do find him?” asked Delphi. 

“I’m not sure. I just want to get to know all four of my children better. I grew up without parents. My mom abandoned me and my father wanted nothing to do with me. I don’t want that for you all,``said Tom. 

“You’ve been a good father to us so far. He will be lucky to have found you,” said Draco.

***

There were now only 5 days until the transformation. Harry and Draco were mostly recovered. They were both pain free and able to move around like normal. They were both a bit fatigued, but otherwise normal. They would be able to do the spell tomorrow to find their brother. 

During the three days they were healing, they were being trained by Tia and Benjamin to help navigate the mental aspects of the bond since those didn’t require magic. 

During the three days they trained, they were able to regulate most emotions and feelings, though strong emotions still poured through the bond. Emotions like when Cedric and Harry were together or whenever Benjamin was in the room training them. 

Harry could feel Draco’s longing for Benjamin, but he pushed the feelings away and refused to act on them. Benjamin always looked like a sad puppy whenever he was around. The two were also able to communicate telepathically, though that was a bit trickier and still needed work. 

Benjamin and Tia were set to leave during the daytime on the night of the transformation, so they didn’t have much more time to train. Tom also wouldn’t get a chance to do more research regarding the curse until things with Apollo died down a bit. 

Benjamin tried talking to Draco a few times alone, but every time he did, Draco shut him down. Draco did, however, talk to Hermione every night. He hadn’t been able to go to her yet which she always bitched to him about on the phone every night. 

Tom and Apollo had been spending as much time together as they could. During the past 24 hours, no one had even seen the two come out of the room. No one cared to think about what the two could have possibly been doing. 

No one had seen Delphi the past three days. She had friends coming into NYC and chose to spend all of her time with them until it was time to do the spell. 

***

“Ok dad. I’ll talk to you later,” said Jake, hanging up on the phone. 

“What was that about?” Draco asked. 

“My dad said the pack ran into 3 large dogs today when they were patrolling the border. Dogs, larger than the wolves. One of the wolves was injured but it wasn’t anything major. It sounds like they are Anubi to me. Why would Anubi be with the vampires?” Jake asked. 

“Tia and Benjamins parents are being guarded by anubi and they said they would be meeting friends on the west coast. I think their friends might be the coven of vampires where you live. I don’t know any other reason vampires would be with anubi,” said Draco. 

“Well if they’re friendlies, then I’ll let my dad know before anyone retaliates. That could be bad for the truce,” said Jake. 

“Ok. What’s on your mind? Spill,” said Jake, noticing Draco deep in thought. 

“It’s nothing,” said Draco. 

“It’s not nothing. You can talk to me about whatever,” said Jake. 

“How do I know I’m making the right choice?” asked Draco.

“What do you mean by right choice? What is this about?” asked Jake. 

“With Hermione and Benjamin. I admit, there is something there with Benjamin, but I feel the same with Hermione. I feel more with Hermione. How is it that I care more for her than my supposed soulmate?” asked Draco. 

“I don't know. I’ve never been in love. I’ve never had a soulmate. I don't know what it’s like. Have you talked to your dad? He seems pretty well versed on the subject. He had a soulmate, he was in love with Milena, and now he's Apollos imprint mate,” said Jake. 

“I don’t want to talk to him. He’s gonna tell me that I should choose my soulmate” said Draco. 

“If you already know what he's going to say, then why don't you act on it?” asked Draco. 

“I don't want to,” said daco.

“It seems to me that you are really just looking for someone to tell you that you’re right for turning Benjamin away. I'm sorry to say, but you won't find that in this house. Everyone here cares about you and wants you to do what's right. What will truly make you happy. That’s not Hermione. She doesn't even seem that into you. She wasn't really into you for real until you showed her that you were capable of moving on. She was threatened by me. She wants your attention and nothing more. I say you should be careful with her because she is bound to be nothing more than a cause for heartbreak,” said Jake. 

“She would never break my heart. She likes me. Genuinely,” Draco said, doubting his own words.

***

“Keep howling puppy. I’m sorry to say that you aren’t even on anyone’s mind anymore. Your wife is worried more about your son's upcoming transformation. Tom is trying to find a fourth child. Your nephews are caught up in childish relationships. Your baby girl, no, my baby girl is doing a great job playing double agent. Thanks to her, we are steps ahead of you guys every time. When the time is right, we will make our move,” said an unknown man.

The door opened and Delphi walked in with a large bowl of water.

“Speak of the devil. Sweetheart, say hi to your dad,” said the man. 

“Hey daddy. I have water for you,” she said with a devious smile, as she placed the bowl in front of the cage.

“I meant your real dad,” said the man. 

“Hi daddy,” Delphi said, giving the man a kiss on the cheek. 

Jacques growled from inside of his cage. 

“Did you think she was yours?” asked the man. “Yours is dead. She has been since the night you took her home.” 

Jacques whimpered with his tail between his legs. 

“Pretty soon, your entire family will join her. Your son will be harder to take care of, so we might just chain him up like we did to you. All in due time,” said the man. 

***

“How are you feeling?” Cedric asked Harry. 

The two were cuddled up in the bed. It was morning and they were only a few hours from performing the spell to find their brother. 

“I’m feeling a lot better. I finally feel well rested,” said Harry. “We should go out or do something tomorrow. We have no plans and it’s summer. It could be a group thing. We could take Tia and Benjamin since they practically traded being stuck in one house to being stuck in another. It would be nice for them to see new york city. You haven’t been yet either and I think you’ll enjoy it,” said Harry. 

“That sounds good to me. What about Draco and Jake?” Cedric asked.

“I’m not so sure Draco wants to spend the day with Benjamin, but i can ask him,” said Harry. “You know, I'm pretty excited for this summer. We have two and a half months to spend together with no thought of school or any other craziness. It’s going to be nice.”

“Speaking of school, I’m excited for this upcoming school year. We’re sharing our school with two other schools during the triwizard. I heard rumors that this year they are letting an american school compete,” said Cedric. 

“Really? Would it still be the triwizard if there were more than 3 schools?” said Harry. 

“I don't really know or care. All I care about is that I’m old enough to compete. My father competed and won in his year. It would mean a lot to my family if I got the chance to compete,” said Cedric. 

“You would really enter that tournament? Many have died or have been gruesomely injured. I don’t think it’s the greatest idea,” said Harry.

“Are you stopping me from entering?”Cedric asked. 

“No, not at all. I’ll support you if you get chosen. I’m just hoping it doesn't come to that,” said Harry. 

“Well we still have a few months before we have to worry about that. For now, all I want to think about is you and I. We still havent talked about the fact that we are literal soulmates. That doesn't happen too often with wizards. Usually only creatures find their soulmates but somehow I found you. I’m very grateful, which is why I'll never leave you. Just to prove how serious I am about never leaving, I want you to have something,” said Cedric. 

“What is it?” asked Harry. 

“It's something that says you’re mine. Something that is a promise that down the line, you'll be my man. Something that shows how much I love you,” said Cedric. 

“Tell me what it is already,” said Harry. 

Cedric pulled out an elfstone ring and held it up in front of Harry. Harry’s eyes went wide. 

“I want to grow old with you and adopt kids and have a nice family in a nice small house even if you don't really grow old per se. I’m so serious about you that I’d give up my magic and become some kind of creature for you if it meant that we could alway be together. This isn’t a proposal or anything. I’m not asking you to marry me. Your dad would probably kill me if I tried that. But this ring is a promise that no matter what, you’ll always be mine,” said Cedric. 

“Hold that thought,” said Harry, as he ran across the room and grabbed something out of his pants pocket. “Cedric, I got you an elfstone ring as well. I was going to wait until the end of the summer to give it to you, but-” ƒ

Cedric pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. 

“I’m glad we are on the same page. I was nervous when you got up. I thought I was crazy,” said Cedric. 

“You’re not crazy at all babe,” Harry said, caressing Cedrics face. “How did you buy that ring though? No offense, but it was expensive. I know your parents are well off, but i wouldn't think they would just let you blow their money like that,” said Harry. 

“I begged them to allow me to deduct it from my inheritance,” said Cedric. 

“How much of your inheritance was that?” asked Harry. 

“Half. but don't say anything about it. Just accept it. Money doesn’t matter to me if I have you,” said Cedric. 

“I don’t like that you spent half of your inheritance on me, but I accept it. How can I not?” said Harry. “Let's put them on each other at the same time.”

“Ok. Give me your hand,” said Cedric as he gave Harry his own. 

As they slipped the rings on each other's fingers, the rings let off bright glow before settling to a faint glow. 

“It’s true. We are soulmates. The ring further proves it,” said Cedric as he pulled Harry in for another kiss. 

“There is no one I’d rather be with,” said Harry. “Were you really serious about giving your magic up to be with me forever?” 

“Of course i was serious. The least risky of the transformations might be becoming some kind of vampire. I don’t like the thought of drinking blood though. I’d still do it for you,” said Cedric.  
  
“I love you for that. But I’d never ask you to give up your magic for me. I’d rather see you grow old with your magic fully intact. Who knows, wrinkles might look sexy on you,” said Harry with a wink. 

“Harry Potter. Don’t tell me you have an old person fetish,” Cedric joked. 

“If that old person is you, then yes. I have that fetish hard,” Harry said with a laugh. 

***  
“Where are they?” asked Draco. “They should have been here 10 minutes ago.”

“Milena is probably on her way. I have no idea where dad is,” said Harry. 

“They need to hurry so we can get this spell over with. I have places to be,” said Delphi. 

Just then, Milena came into the room with a large bag of supplies. 

“What is in there?” asked Delphi. 

“The map we will be using, a ceremonial bowl, a dagger, and some candles. Actually, I could use some help setting up all of the candles if you three would be so kind. Where is your father? He should be here by now,” asked Milena. 

I think he may be in his room,” said Draco. 

“No. No. I'm right here. Is everyone ready?” asked Tom as he rounded the corner. 

“Almost. We’re just setting up the candles. Will you take the map out of my bag and lay it on the table? Also place the bowl in the center of the map with the dagger inside of the bowl,” said Milena. 

Tom set everything up as she asked just as they placed the final candle. With a quick wave of her hand, flames spouted out of all of the candles.

“OK. The three of you will stand behind us, hands held, while Tom and I will both have a bloody palm on the map. The two on the end will place their free hand on Tom and I. You three will repeat the phrase ‘invenire meum sanguinem’ until i tell you to stop. It’s imperative that you focus and give this your all. Pour every ounce of magic you have into this or it will not work. While Tom and I cannot perform the spell with you three, you can tap into our magic to use it as your own. Between the five of us, we should be able to pull this off,” said Milena. 

“Understood,” they all agreed. 

“Very well. Get in your places. Tom, give me your palm,” said Milena. 

She took the dagger and made a deep incision into Tom’s hand so it wouldn't immediately, before doing the same to herself. The two held their hand above the ceremonial bowl and let their blood flow into the bowl, mixing together.   
After Milena gave the signal, the two placed their bloody palm on opposite ends of the map. Harry, Draco, and Delphi interlocked hands. 

Harry and Delphi placed their free hand on Milena and Tom before chanting “invenire meum sanguinem.”

They repeated this multiple times before something started to happen. The blood from the bowl flowed out across the map until it was completely covered in blood. They continued chanting as the blood started to retract in on itself as the puddle got smaller and smaller. The puddle was currently over the United States and getting smaller and smaller. The puddle was now over virginia and stalled as the map adjusted itself, showing an enlarged version of virginia. The puddle shrunk until it was the size of a penny that sat above richmond. The map once again adjusted itself to get a better enlarged version of richmond. The penny sized puddle of blood further until it was nothing but a little droplet above a place called ‘Good Til The Last Drop’. 

“Stop,” Milena commanded. “This is the place. Our son is at this location.” 

“Ok. I’ll go alone. He might not want to see you Milena and kids, I’m not sure what I’ll be walking into. I’d rather know you’re safe,” said Tom. 

“Ok. Be safe Tom,” said Milena. 

Tom concentrated before traveling through a pocket dimension. He knew the direction in which he should travel, but never having been there before, he had a hard time getting the location right. After 5 minutes traveling through the PD, he came out onto a street that was two blocks away from his destination. He was in a busy downtown area in Richmond surrounded by bars, restaurants, coffee shops, and boutiques. 

He made his way towards the place and found out it was some kind of coffee shop. The place had a large glass storefront and looked fairly plain from its outward appearance. Once inside, he immediately realized that these weren’t humans. He distinctly smelled blood. These were vampires. Not cold ones. Just ordinary stake to the heart vampires. No one even gave him a second glance as he walked in. No one except for a tanned man toward the back of the coffee shop. 

He had a look that started off happy and quickly turned to horror. He got up and ran for the back door. Tom, realizing this must have been Seth, took off after him with vetala speed and burst through the backdoor to find an empty parking garage. Seth was nowhere in sight. Just then, he felt a prodding sensation in the back of his neck. 

“Take one more step and I use the killing curse on you. Who are you and why are you wearing the face of my father?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happened. Harry and Cedric exchanged promise rings (of a sort). Seth is found. What's up with Delphi. What's up with Draco not accepting his mate? Cedric in the triwizard? Sounds familiar. 
> 
> BTW, that cafe in Richmond is the very same unnamed Internet cafe in The Vampire Diaries tv show. The cafe where Elijah throws a rock at the window, killing all of the vamps inside. This is just a little spoiler tidbit into the spinoff series that comes after this one.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tom and Milena's son Seth and a lot happens. (Seth is NOT Seth Clearwater)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> A lot happens.
> 
> I'm currently in the process of making a Wikia for this story and the upcoming spinoff. It won't be super descriptive as of now, but It will show the appearance of the characters as well as basic descriptions. I figure it's the best way of getting my vision of the characters across so we have something definitive to look at and not my trash descriptions. It is also needed because a few of the original characters current and upcoming will be an amalgam of characters. For instance, instead of picking a random celebrity for my vision of Seth, I created an entirely new person with the help of FaceApp and Facetune 2. Might I say, I have a major crush on him. Depending on how much work I have to do this week, I should have the page fully up and running by Sunday.

“Take one more step and I use the killing curse on you. Who are you and why are you wearing the face of my father?” 

“This may come as a shock, but my name is Tom Riddle. I’m your father. Milena and I, with the help of your three siblings, used a blood tracker on you and now I'm here,” said Tom. 

“Don’t lie to me. I don’t know how you reverted your form, but you’re Salazar Slytherin or as you like to call yourself Lord Voldemort. I see you and the old man finally found me. No worries. I’ll make your death quick,” said Seth. 

“It’s really me. I don’t know how to prove it to you. Is there something they don't know about you that I would know?” asked Tom. 

“If you were really with my mom, you would know my real name. Not the name I used at hogwarts. You have one try. What is it?” asked Seth. 

“Sethos Ra Riddle. Named after your grandfather with both my last name and your mothers. At least that’s what your mom told me. Your mom Milena Ra or as she was originally known, Masika Ra. Daughter of Set. Mother of the Masikite anubi. Slayer of Baako, Menes, and Ebonee. I don’t think dumbledore and his pet voldemort know that, and they sure as hell couldn’t torture that information out of Milenaa if they tried,” said Tom. 

“Dad. Is that really you?” Seth asked, retracting his wand. 

“Yeah. Your younger brothers found me and released me from the chronosphere ascendant back in December,” said Tom. 

“Harry and Draco released you? Why are we just meeting 6 months later?” Seth asked.

“You know who Harry and Draco are? How?” asked Tom. 

“Who do you think chose the families they would go to?” asked Seth. 

“What do you mean ‘chose’?” asked Tom. 

“How about we grab a table inside and I explain. It also might be best to speak in parseltongue since we’d be in a room full of vampires with super hearing,” said Seth. 

The two grabbed a table in the corner and both had a coffee with a shot of blood.

“When my mother told me about you and your soulmate marie, she also told me that you lost children before their birth. My aunt Safiya is the closest theing there is to a love goddess. She knows all about love magic and the power of soulmates. She said that in order for the children to be reborn in a relative, they needed someone who shared their blood to prepare a blood potion and perform a ritual that would allow the children to be reborn. I was the only one able to pull it off since you were trapped. I started off with Delphi. I placed her with Carina and Jacques because they were the farthest away from the voldemort problem. I wanted the boys to both be born from James and Lily since I was close to james and It would allow me to watch over them. I knew that they would make great parents, though, I had to make the hard decision to separate them. If they grew up as twins, dumbledore would have easily sniffed out their power as your own and would have dealt with them. I didn’t want to use Narcissa because of her husbands ties with the dark lord, but I had no choice. I needed to make sure that the children wouldn’t be able to grow up together. I needed them separated as long as possible. It was for their safety. I even made sure Harry and Draco were born a month apart to further dampen their power. 

“All was well until about a year later. Dumbledore and voldemort found me out. Voldemort put the pieces together and realized what my plan was. He knew I was going to bring the kids back, but he didn’t realize I had already done it. He only knew i brought Delphi back. I put an anubi protection spell on her to temporarily prevent loss of life, but it came at great cost. Someone had to die in order for the spell to be enacted. Thankfully, someone in my uncles line was at the end of the road and planned on stopping their life, having lived a satisfying 2,000 years. He gladly helped, and since you said she helped you find me, I’m assuming it worked. Lily had also gotten pregnant again after Harry. This time with twins. Voldemort assumed that the twins she was carrying were Draco and Harry, so he made his move, killing james and lily. They came after me days later and I’ve been in hiding ever since. I havent spoken to anyone from my past since the moment I left. It was hardest to cut mom off with no warning. Our relationship hadn’t always been the greatest, but i knew she loved me. I was the only child she ever claimed. I was born out of love. It may not have been the love of soulmates, but it was love nonetheless,” explained Seth. 

“I will forever be grateful to you. If it wasn’t for you, Harry and Draco would have never been born and I would still be stuck in the chronosphere ascendant,” said Tom. 

“Why did it take you guys 6 months to come after me?” asked Seth. 

“I didn’t even know you existed up until a few weeks ago. I only recently reunited with your mom. She helped me fix up my mate. It took almost two months before she broke the news about you,” said Tom. 

“You have a mate?” asked Seth. 

“Yes. It’s Delphi’s older brother Apollo. His Jackal imprinted on me,” said Tom. 

“Jackal? He’s an anubi?” asked Seth. 

“It’s a long story, but yes. The same way I unlocked my vetala creature inheritance, I helped him and his father to unlock their inheritances. They are both Anubi.” explained Tom. 

“I would have never guessed. I guess it makes sense though. I’ve never seen golden eyes like Jacques’ on a wizard before. Where is mom? Did she come with you?” asked Seth. 

“No. she didn’t, but I can take you to her now if you want to see her,” said Tom. 

“I do. Do you have a portkey to get to her or something?” asked Seth. 

“No. Even better. We are gonna travel through a pocket dimension. Here grab my hand,” Tom said as he stood up and stretched out his hand. 

Seth put his hand in Toms and off they went. In a matter of seconds they were standing in the libing room of Carina’s mansion. Milena and the kids had been finishing up the cleanup of the supplies when the two walked in. 

Seth, not even processing the crazy form of travel, ran to his mother and picked her up in a hug. 

“I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry I dropped off the face of the earth. It was for their safety,” Seth said gesturing to Harry, Cedric, and Delphi. “That is them I assume.”

“Yeah. those are your siblings,” said Milenaa. “I’m surprised to see you. I didn’t think you’d want to see me. I was never a great mother. I regretted it every day you were gone.” 

“You were a great mom. I’m sorry I never showed you how much I cared. You were not the reason I left. I would’ve taken you with me if I could have. I just didn’t want to put any more of my family on their radar. I know you guys can’t die, but you can be seriously hurt and it would probably be a bitch to recover,” said Seth. 

Milena broke down in tears. 

“I wish i would have known. For years, I thought i was the reason for your disappearance. I thought it was my fault you were always so secretive after going off to that school. I see why now. You’re like your father. You have to always fix other peoples problem. I just wish i could have seen it sooner. I would have been there to help,” said Milenaa. 

“It’s ok mom,” Seth said pulling her into a hug. “I’m here now and everything worked out in the end.”

“Sethos, next time you want to be a hero, you better include your mother in your adventure,” said Milenaa.

“Ok mom. I will. But i go by SR now.” said Seth. 

“I’m calling you what i want, but i like SR,” said Milenaa. 

“So who is going to introduce me to everyone?” asked SR. 

“Even though it seems you technically know me, I’m Draco. It’s great meeting you” 

“I’m Delphi.”

“I’m Harry. I’ve always wanted an older brother”

“You have an older brother,” Draco said snarkily. 

“That doesn't count. You’re older by a month and we’re twins,” said Harry. 

“Bring it in you three,” said SR, hugging his siblings. “I can’t believe how big you all are. I wish i could have seen you grow up.” 

“I’d probably get a picture of this if i knew how to use my phone,”said Tom. 

Everyone laughed. It was easy to forget that Tom was from the 1920’s when he still looked 21. To the outside world, this would have looked like a gathering with three teens and three young adults, when in reality one was in his 30’s, the other in his 80’s, and the last one too old to count. 

“I’m not even going to lie, but I’m a bit tired,” said Harry. 

“Yeah, that spell really took it all out of me. Is it cool If we hit the hay early? Don’t wanna be rude,” said Draco. 

“You kids rest. You deserve it. Thank you again for doing the spell to find your brother. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” said Tom. 

Draco, Delphi, and Harry all went off toward their room, leaving the newly reunited parents and child alone. 

“I didn’t want to say this when they were here, but there is a problem,” SR said seriously. 

“What problem? Did something happen?” asked Tom, concerned. 

“That girl is not your daughter,” said SR.

“What are you talking about? That’s Delphi, my firstborn. Your sister,” Said Tom. 

“That is not Delphi. Remember I told you about that spell I put on her? Well the spell has a side effect. It leaves a permanent mark on their right hand. It’s a symbol protecting against an unnatural death. It’s invisible, but for some reason, canines can see it. Their vision is different from everyone else's. That means anubi or werewolves or any other canine supernaturals would be able to see this mark. That girl lacked the mark. I don’t know how, but I’m sure that she isn’t Delphi,” said SR. 

“That’s absurd. I tested her blood myself. She is my daughter. I would know if she wasn't. I can feel her power. It comes from me just like I can feel yours. You are gravely mistaken,” said Tom, shaking his head.

“Tom, he speaks the truth. If he really did place that spell on Delphi, then there would be a mark on her hand. It would be a mark you could never erase, and I've never seen such a mark on Delphi. I think we have to consider the fact that she isn't who we think she is,” said Milenaa. 

“WE don’t have to do anything. She is MY daughter. My magic doesn't lie and the blood test didn't lie. I’m not gonna let you and your son tell me otherwise,” said Tom, arms crossed, getting loud. 

“MY son? Just a second ago you were excited to finally meet him. Now that he tells you she is not who she says she is, you’re not his father or something anymore?” asked Milenaa.

“That’s not what i said. I’m just saying that she is my daughter and I won't have that questioned. If you guys have other opinions you can either keep them quiet or bring them elsewhere. They are NOT welcomed here,” Tom said sternly. 

“Understood. I won’t talk about it. I won’t bring it up. Just don’t be surprised if it turns out she’s not who she says,” said SR. “I don’t want to start off on the wrong foot with you so i’ll just ignore it and we can act like this conversation never happened.”

“I can live with that,” said Tom. “Will you be staying a while?”

“If that's ok with you. The school year is over for me, so i don’t have any business to take care of for a few months,” said SR. 

“School Year? Are you attending university or something?” asked Tom. 

“Not quite. I’m a professor at the Salvatore Boarding School in Mystic Falls, Virginia,” said SR. 

“Oh wow. And what is it you teach?” asked Tom. 

“Transformation and transfiguration,” said SR. 

“Is this a magic school? I’ve never heard of it,” said Tom. 

“It’s only two years old. Next year will be our third year open. It is a magical school. The human headmaster and his vampire partner started the school so their little twin witch daughters would have a place to go to school. We mostly cater to vampires, werewolves, witches, and a few wizards. We have some other factions as well, but those are the main four. I mainly teach the witches and wizards, though I also have some werewolf and anubi students,” said SR. 

“The school has anubi students as well?” asked Tom. 

“Yes, though the anubi register as either witches or wizards. I’m the only person on staff who knows about anubi. I, myself, identify as a half witch half wizard at the school,” said SR. 

“What about the age thing? You look like you could be a college student,” said Tom. 

“I use this ring,” said SR as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a black stone in the middle. “When I first went to work there, it aged me up 4 years and as the years pass it ages my appearance accordingly. I’m currently 26 going on 27 according to the ring.” 

“That’s brilliant. I actually have an interview tomorrow to be the DADA teacher at Hogwarts this year,” said Tom? 

“For real? Won’t dumbledore instantly recognize you?” asked SR. 

“I forgot, you see the real me. I’m actually currently inhabiting the body of a dead half wizard. His family gave consent and were generously compensated. To people outside of my trusted circle, I look like that gentleman,” said Tom. 

“Well how sure are you that you’ll get the job?” asked SR. 

“Pretty sure. There are only two others applying and I’m the only one who comes highly recommended by both the british ministry and MACUSA thanks to Carina,” said Tom. 

“Carina Black Fawley?” asked SR. 

“Yeah. this is her house you’re standing in,” said Tom. “I’m not sure where she is, but she should be around tomorrow,” said Tom. “Since you’re sticking around for a bit, let me show you to a room you can use. I can get you back to virginia tomorrow after my interview so you can grab whatever you need,” said Tom, leading the way to the room. 

*** 

Tom’s interview was a success and he was offered the job on the spot. After the interview, he and SR went back to Virginia to allow him to pick up what he needed from his apartment. Once they returned, everyone celebrated the new job over a nice meal at Milena’s restaurant. 

The remaining days passed with Benjamin and Tia teaching Harry and Draco to better control the bond, which they had mastered for now. They would have to train more, but they were at a point where they were comfortable for now. 

Draco and Benjamin hadn’t done much talking outside of training, and even then, it seemed strained. Harry and Cedric hadn’t talked much either, but that was because one of them usually had a cock in their mouth or other places. Finding out they were soulmates excited them a bit too much. Whenever Harry wasn't training, he was usually in Cedric. 

It was now the morning before Apollo’s transformation. It was also a full moon, so that meant Apollo would shift from the jackal form to the anubi form before returning to his human form the next morning. 

Benjamin and Tia were leaving that morning and in the afternoon everyone planned on having an early birthday party for Apollo so he could celebrate in his right mind. 

***

Benjamin knocked on Draco’s door. 

Draco opened, thinking it was someone else. 

“I didn’t realize it was you,” he said as he went to close the door in Benjamin’s face. 

Benjamin stopped the door with his foot. 

“Can we please talk? I’m leaving in an hour. I promise I'll never bother you again if you just talk to me one more time,” said Benjamin. 

Draco reluctantly let him in the room. 

“What?” 

“I’m leaving. I really do want to be your friend Draco. More than that. But I can settle for friendship. I don’t understand all of this soulmate stuff, but I’d like to think it means something. This is the last time I’ll ask though. Can you give me a chance to form a friendship with you?” asked Benjamin with a sad look on his face.

Draco hesitated. 

A huge part of him never wanted Benjamin to leave his side. The part that loved Hermione was the louder of the two voices though. 

“I don’t want a friendship or any other kind of relationship with you. I’m sorry. Have a safe trip home,” Draco said, turning his back. 

Benjamin sulked his way out the room feeling heartbroken and sad. He could feel a very real pain in his unbeating heart growing as a result of his mates rejection. It was a stronger pain than any physical pain he had never felt. It brought him to his knees, unable to even think straight. If he were human, he would have surely passed out from it. Whatever magical force that brought them together was punishing him and punishing him bad. Tia could feel the pain as well, but to a lesser extent. She raced to his side using her vampiric speed. Benjamin was radiating pure sadness. The sadness fueled Tia with nothing but rage. She was seeing red. She wanted nothing more than to break down Draco's door and call a lightning bolt from the heavens to fry him where he stood. Benjamin, feeling his sister's intentions, tried calming her through the bond. Even though he was being punished for being rejected, he didn’t want anything to happen to Draco. For Benjamin's sake, Tia backed down and instead went to comfort him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got another hint towards the spinoff with the introduction of the Salvatore school. The legacies aspect of this story will not be explored until the spinoff. SR working there was to establish a connection to the school. 
> 
> So SR is coming in strong taking after Tom in many ways. FYI, again, SR is not Seth Clearwater. Seth Clearwater is his own completely unrelated character. 
> 
> What's up with this Delphi thing though? 
> 
> Poor Benjamin. Oh well. 
> 
> Next chapter will show the Apollo transformation and it will also be the first chapter of the new school year. Really looking towards the 10 triwizard chapters.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
> 
> At the beginning of this story, the boys are 14 so all ages are shifted by a year. That being said, this is a story with supernatural creatures so lets imagine they're older. I'm not about that super young stuff.
> 
> I know I was supposed to get this one out yesterday and I know I said we would be starting the Hogwarts chapter today, but I decided to split the chapter in two and add to them. after reading through the chapter, I felt like it was rushed so I went though and added some details as well as went ahead introduced the hinted at Cullens. The chapter that was supposed to come out today will come out late tonight/early tomorrow and tomorrow we will also be getting a new chapter. 
> 
> So the Hogwarts triwizard section will officially start next chapter. Thanks for bearing with me.

As Benjamin and Tia made their way to their rooms to grab their stuff, they ran into Harry in the hallway.

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Harry, seeing Tia help a pained Benjamin walk. 

“I’m pretty sure this is the product of your brother's rejection,” said Tia, rolling her eyes. 

“He’s in physical pain because of it?” asked Harry astounded. 

“What? You think he’s just acting like he’s experiencing crippling pain?” asked Tia sarcastically. “Your brother has known Benjamin was his mate for two weeks and has done nothing but push him away. My brother didn’t ask for Draco to be his mate. It was destined by some unknown force. I hope Draco feels a fraction of the physical pain my brother is going through,” Tia sneered as she walked off, dragging Benjamin along. 

Harry ran to SR, remembering him mentioning his knowledge of the soulmate bond. 

“Sorry to drop this on you, but I need help,” said Harry. 

“Sure. Anything for my little bro. What’s on your mind?” SR asked. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard that Benjamin and Draco are soulmates,”

“It’s kind of obvious,” joked SR. 

“Anyways. Draco has rejected him nonstop for the past two weeks and apparently this last and final rejection sent things over the edge. He looks to be in unbearable pain. His sister seemed to be feeling it as well, but to a lesser extent” said Harry. “I don’t feel anything like that right now with Draco. Is that going to happen to him? Is there a way you could help ease Benjamin’s pain?”

SR’s expression went sad. “Oh no. Their bond is lashing out at him for getting rejected by the more powerful of the two. Because of Draco’s potential for wizard and witch magic as well as his latent vetala powers, he is more powerful in the relationship. This means that he is meant to be the protector in the relationship. If the protector sees his mate as unfit, the magical forces that brought them together will punish the lesser of the two for not being good enough. Personally, I think it’s fucked up because it’s not like it's their fault their mate doesn’t want them. Nonetheless they suffer. It will only get worse the longer this goes on. A few weeks or months after being rejected, the bond is finally closed off and the person suffering no longer feels the pain. The biggest consequence is their inability to love or be loved after. The magical forces see them as unworthy to love or be loved and make it so. The strongest love potions or even compulsion wouldn’t allow for that person to find love again. Most people don’t get that far though. Many contemplate suicide before its over, feeling it a better option than to allow weeks to months of suffering all for a life with no chance of love. Draco might feel some side effects, but it will be nothing compared to what Benjamin feels. I don’t know why Draco rejected him, but he needs to fix his mistake as soon as possible. I may not know either of them well, but I can tell you that neither deserves what will come if this bond severs. If you can help Draco come to his senses, then you need to. I don't think he realizes how bad his actions would hurt Benjamin. Despite being a malfoy, he seems to have a good heart,” said SR. 

“Thanks for the help,” said Harry as he turned and slipped into a PD taking him directly into Draco’s room. 

Seeing Jake progress as fast as he did, pushed Harry to work harder with his PD manipulation. He had been slowly progressing. His ease of using it just now was proof of that progress. 

Seeing Harry suddenly appear in his room startled Draco. 

“Privacy please!” Draco yelled in anger. 

“No time for privacy. Your mate is about to leave and you need to accept him,” said Harry.

“I’m choosing Hermione. He’ll be fine. He’ll find someone new,” said Draco.

“Actually he most definitely won't be fine and he won’t find anyone else. He’s currently barely able to move and experiencing excruciating physical pain thanks to your dumb ass rejecting him for good. I talked to SR, and he said the pain will only get worse for Benjamin these next few weeks or even months. When this is over, Benjamin will be physically incapable of loving or ever being loved again. That is if he even makes it out of this. SR said that most people commit suicide just to get relief from the pain they go through. With a loveless life to look forward to, they have no will to live. While things may be well for you and you possibly find someone new, the same can’t be said for Benjamin. Only you can stop that, but you have to go now. He’s about to leave,” said Harry. 

Harry could see the gears turning in his head and he suddenly could feel the wave of emotions that Draco had been blocking from him. While Draco loved and wanted Hermione, he never meant to hurt Benjamin to that extent. He wanted to make things right. He was ready to accept his mate. 

He and Harry rushed out of his room and ran across the hall to Benjamin’s room. They knocked, though no one answered. They then rain to Tia’s room, but were greeted with silence. 

They ran towards the entrance of the house, running into Tom on the way. 

“Where are you off to?” asked Tom. 

“Benjamin. Cant explain,” said Draco. 

“He’s gone,” Tom said sadly, bringing Draco to a halt. 

“Where is he?” Draco asked. 

“Their family already left, I just dropped them back off at the restaurant in Cairo,” said Tom. 

“Ok, That’s where I’m going then,” Draco said, ripping through a pd as if his life depended upon it. 

Like that, he was standing on the empty deserted street under the egyptian moon. Benjamin was nowhere in sight. His family was nowhere in sight. 

“They’re gone kiddo. I’m sorry,” Tom said sadly, as he and Harry appeared on the street beside Draco. 

“That’s not a problem. We can ask Milena where they live. Her guards are stationed there,” said Draco. 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. Upon seeing Benjamin, Amun cut us off. For their safety and according to our agreement, Milena’s people will protect them for the next 500 years, but she cant give us their location, per their request. He’s gone kiddo. Gone for good.”

“We can ask those vampires. They probably know where they live,” said Draco. 

“What vampires?” asked Harry?

“The ones that Amun and his wife went to visit.   
I believe they live a few miles from Jake's tribe. I know where it is,” said Draco. 

“How do you know that?” asked Tom. 

“No time. We have to go,” said Draco. 

“Wait. If we are about to run into an area full of vampires and shifters, then we need Apollo and SR. While I trust you two's magic, you’re not immortal. You can't just go running off into danger. With an anubi jackal and a vetala as well as a tribrid, I’d feel safer. I may be able to take on a few vampires, but i can't do that if i have to watch over you guys. We get them and then you can lead the way,”said Tom. 

The three made their way back to Carina’s. SR was talking to Jackal Apollo in the kitchen as he prepped some food. 

“You two, let’s go. It’s important,” said Tom. 

SR dropped what he was doing before wiping his hands and joining everyone else. 

“Everyone hold on to me,” Draco said as he brought them all to him and Jake’s private PD. 

“What is this place?” asked Harry. 

“It’s probably best you don't know. All you need to know is that we are going there,” said Draco pointing to the cliff he and Jake spotted that vampire couple a while back.

“Where is that?” asked Tom. 

“Washington. That area out there is where Jake’s tribe lives,” said Draco. 

“Does that mean you and Jake share this place?” Tom asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Again, You don't need to know. Now let’s go,” Draco said as they passed through a PD to the cliff. 

As they came onto the cliff, they were all shocked at how pristine and beautiful the area was. 

Pulling their attention back in, Tom asked, “Where to now?” 

“I’m not completely sure. All I know is the vampires live in this area of the woods,” Draco said pointing to the wide expanse to the right of them. “We are currently close to the border. The shifters live over to the left of us. We need to search for their house ourselves. Maybe between the three of you, your advanced hearing and sense of smell will find it.”

“This is still a large area and you two arent as fast as us. Apollo, SR, would you mind if the boys rode on your backs?” asked Tom. 

Apollo nodded. 

“Which one of you will ride me?” asked SR. 

“I will,” said Draco. 

“I have Apollo then,” said Harry. 

In a split second, SR shifted before their eyes kneeling for Draco to climb on top. 

“Hop on!” SR commanded. 

“Whoa. How can I hear you?” asked Draco. 

“Being my brother, You’re part of my pack. That allows you to hear me in Jackal form,” said SR. 

Draco hopped on top of SR and Harry, following suit, hopped on Apollo’s back. The two jackals took off racing through the woods together in search of any sign of the vampires. 

Tom was very fast, but not quite as fast as the jackals. They slowed their pace a bit to allow him to keep up. 

The jackals enjoyed running through the woods like that. It had been a while since SR got to really let his jackal out for a good stretch, and Apollo had never really had the opportunity to run free like this so he especially enjoyed it. The two maybe enjoyed it too much though, because they were completely unaware of the speedy rustling coming from their left. Tom, however, was well aware of the danger. 

Pushing it harder than he ever had, he sped up, shifting into vetala form. Draco happened to look back, seeing Tom speedily catching up with them. He looked more snake than human. Draco had never seen his vetala form look so drastic. Suddenly Tom disappeared up into the trees. 

Realizing there must be trouble, Draco looked around and saw a large wolf running directly at him and SR.

“SR look out!” Draco yelled, as the wolf came lunging through the air at them. 

Tom dropped from the trees, using his venom laced claws to scratch into the wolf's side. The wolf went limp mid-air thanks to the temporary paralytic effects of the venom, causing it to slam hard into a tree with a loud crack. 

Apollo and SR stopped, running toward Tom and the injured wolf. 

Within seconds, four more wolves had them surrounded growling like they were out for blood. 

Tom adopted a protective stance, ready to take down any wolf that came near. 

Draco, knowing that the wolves were not a threat, jumped off of SR’s back and ran in front of Tom yelling, “Stop!”

“We are not a threat. We are friends of Jacob. I’m sure you can smell him on me,” Draco said as he slowly walked to the black wolf he assumed was the leader. “You must be Sam. I’m Draco.” 

Sam growled as Draco took a step forward. 

Draco, realizing he was concerned about his wolf, reassured him, “He’s ok. He cant move because he is temporarily incapacitated by my fathers venom. We didn’t attack, he attacked us. My dad only sedated him, but he could’ve done much worse. We aren’t your enemies.”

Sam shifted back to his human form. He was a hulking man, around 6’6”. He was also butt ass naked and not ashamed about it. There wasn’t much to be ashamed of though. He was a very good looking man. He was built like a god with skin glistening with sweat, but in a hot way. His flaccid cock swung between his legs as he walked toward Draco to shake his hand. He was bigger than Jake by far. 

“You are who you say you are. I can smell Jacobs scent all over you. You guys are mates?” Sam asked. 

Draco’s face reddened. “No. We aren’t mates. Just good friends.”

“A friend wouldn’t smell so strongly of another person,” said Sam obliviously. 

Draco cut him a look. 

“Draco if i’m who you’re worried about, I know. I’ve known forever. You reek of Jacob and don't get me started on that PD of yours. It smelled like there wasn’t a single place in there you two didnt fuck,” said Tom. 

Draco’s face got even redder. 

“We aren't mates. Ok. Just friends. I’m actually here looking for my mate. The vampire coven may know his family’s whereabouts,” said Draco. 

“Is your mate a bloodsucker?” Sam asked, unAmused. 

“He is. He’s also not some bloodthirsty demon like your people believe. You can just ask Jake,” said Draco. 

“Jacob was with the vampires?” Sam asked. 

“Only my mate and his sister. They are harmless,” said Draco. 

“Very well. The family’s house is straight ahead in that direction,” Sam said pointing off in the distance. “Just be careful. I’ll be taking my injured wolf now. Hopefully we will meet again Jakes ‘friend’.”

“Likewise,” Draco said as he made his way back to SR. 

Tom dropped the vetala form, looking human again. They were off again, heading straight for the vampire house.   
When they were within earshot, they slowed down to a walking pace with SR, shifting back to his human form. Unlike the werewolves, SR’s clothes were intact. 

Noticing Everyone taking note, SR spoke up, “It’s a spell. My clothes stay when I shift. Saves money and embarrassment.”

The four carefully walked over to the house with Apollo standing behind them. 

Once they arrived at the treeline, they stopped and Tom spoke up, “I’m Tom riddle. I know Amun Mahmoud. His children were staying with my family these past two weeks while he and his wife were with you. We mean no harm. If you would please come out, we’d like to talk. It’s important.” 

Four vampires sped out of the house and stopped 10 feet away from Tom. 

The oldest of the vampires stepped forward to speak. “I’m Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and these are two of our children, Rosalie and Emmett. I’ve heard of you. Tom riddle. You’re a wizard. I’m assuming that is an anubi behind you?” Carlisle said motioning to Apollo. “Amun and Kebi had three with them when they visited.”

“Yes. That’s Apollo. He’s my mate.”

“Very well. What is it you needed from us?” Carlisle spoke.

“My son, Draco, is Benjamins soulmate. He was afraid to accept Benjamin though, and instead rejected him. Draco realizes how bad he messed up. He wants to find Benjamin and make things right. Benjamin is in physical pain right now because of the rejection. All of that will go away if Draco finds him. Please help us find them. I don’t want either of them to suffer or go through life without their soulmate.”

“I feel for you. I know how i would feel if i couldn’t find my wife. Unfortunately, the Mahmouds are our close friends. I will not disclose their location. I hope you understand,” said Carlisle. 

“Please. I fucked up. I can’t live with myself knowing I hurt Benjamin,” Draco said, stepping forward. 

“Sweetheart, I know it's hard, but you must understand. The Mahmouds value their privacy and security, as do many of our kind. We build strong friendships that last hundreds of years. It’s not right for us to betray those friendships, no matter how good the reason is,” said Esme sympathetically. 

“What is wrong with you people? We are trying to possibly save his life. He’s gonna be miserable without Draco,” Harry said, getting loud and fearlessly marching up to the vampires. 

“Harry, that's enough. We will be on our way now,” said Tom. 

“No. What’s stopping me from forcing the information out of him?” Harry said, boldly reaching for his wand. 

Before he could even get it out, Emmett sped over to Harry, taking his neck in his hand.

“Try again wizard,” he sneered. 

Both Tom and SR slipped into vetala form ready to attack.   
  
“Take another step and I snap his neck,” said Emmett. 

“Emmett, put him down,” said Carlisle. 

Harry, concentrating, focused on Emmetts head causing him to immediately drop to the ground clutching his head in pain. 

Harry took a step back while the vampires were caught off guard. Rosalie, realizing Harry was the cause of the pain, went to attack only to be subdued by the same pain when he focused his attention on her. 

Trying to get everyone out of there without a big fuss, Tom grabbed onto Harry as he and Draco pulled through a PD, back into Carina’s living room. 

“What the hell was that Harry? You almost got yourself killed,” said Tom. 

“I was fine. I had it under control. Or did you not see me bring two vampires to their knees?” Harry asked. 

“What did you do to them Harry?” Tom asked. 

“It was an aneurysm. I taught him how to do it. Easiest way to incapacitate a vampire. Even though those cold vampires don’t have blood, it works the same on them as it does with regular vamps,” said SR, looking proud. 

“Where have you all been?” asked Carina storming in the room. “We only have a few more hours before the transformation.” 

Realizing she was right, They put the Harry, Draco, and Benjamin stuff on the backburner for the night. Everyone spent the last few hours celebrating Apollo’s birthday and pretty soon it was 11:50. 

After everyone cleared out, Tom and Apollo retired to the room in hopes of spending the last few minutes they could together. Nothing sexual, just Tom cuddled up in Apollos fur. As soon as midnight hit, Tom felt Apollo shift back to his human self. Tom was once again staring into his beautiful mates face and Apollo was staring back, smiling. It only lasted for a split second, thanks to the anubi transformation that began to take over. Tom could hear his bones crack as his face elongated and his stature increased. Fur also sprouted from his skin and his ears shifted to those of a jackal. The entire transformation took all of 5 minutes, but it sounded painful, though Apollo didn't make a sound. 

When Apollo was finished, he laid there on the bed curled up in a ball. Tom reluctantly touched him to see if he was ok and Apollo reached out and pulled Tom into his embrace.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Apollo cried. 

“What are you sorry for Apollo? You didn’t do anything,” Tom said. 

He was confused as to what was happening, but he figured it was the trauma speaking. 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I just felt rejected. I know Delphi was the one who stopped you from seeing me, but I took out my frustrations in a sexual way to spite you. I’m really sorry,” said Apollo. 

“Apollo? Is that really you this time?” Tom asked looking into Apollo’s golden canine eyes. 

“I’m more me than the jackal was. But not quite. I remember you now. I remember what I did to you. I’m sorry,” Apollo wept. 

“My love, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have stood up to my daughter. I let you down. I don’t blame you for that,” said Tom, wrapping his arms around Apollos large hairy chest. 

“Are you sure?” asked Apollo. 

“Very sure babe,” said Tom. “So, since this form is halfway between human and jackal, do you have both memories?”

“I remember our last few months together and I remember you from before. I’m still drawing a blank though. There is a gap in my memory from the time you closed the door on me to the time you first read to me,” said Apollo. “I just love you so much. I don’t want you to hate me for what I did.”

“Apollo. I don't hate you. I love you. I could never hate you,” said Tom. “Can we please move past this though? I don't want to think about it. I just want to enjoy your company for the few hours I have left. In this anubi form, your mind is partially merged, but it’s still lacking the trauma that will be here when you turn human again in the morning.”

“You’re right. I’m just glad we’re together and I'm not a dog,” said Apollo. 

“Babe, you may have a hot ass human body right now, but you are still covered in fur and your head still looks like a jackal, only slightly more human,” said Tom. 

“Don’t act like you care. Dog fucker,” Apollo joked. 

“It’s not my fault I'm attracted to you in any form. I’m looking forward to hairless though,” said Tom. 

“Does that mean you don't want any of this?” Apollo asked as he gestured to his erect penis. 

“Oh, I definitely want some baby,” said Tom. 

The two made love for two hours straight, bringing each other to back to back orgasms. Apollo’s stamina was inhuman. After they were finished, the two relaxed in each other's company enjoying their last few hours of freedom. The moon was now going down and the sun was going up. 

“Don’t forget how much I love you Tom. I guess I’ll see you next month. Just fight for me,” Apollo said, giving Tom a final kiss on the forehead. 

“Always,” Tom said as he watched Apollo transform back to human in his arms. 

Apollo fell asleep in Tom’s arms the moment the transformation subsided. Once again he had Apollo. The real Apollo. From his beautiful brown skin to his beautiful curls and godlike face. Trying to enjoy what little peace he had left, Tom fell asleep holding his mate tight. 

***

Apollo woke with a scream as he tried to break free of Tom's arms. On cue, Tom retracted a singular claw, lightly pricking Apollo. Apollo immediately calmed, though Tom could see the pain and fear in his tearfilled eyes. Their mornings had been this way for two months now. Apollo wasn’t showing even the slightest signs of improvement. His first few days, he would get violent with Tom, but Tom quickly learned that a singular drop of his vetala venom was exactly what Apollo needed to get him to manageable levels. At such low doses, it only helped calm him instead of temporarily paralyzing him. Most days Apollo cowered in the corner afraid of the slightest touch. Apollo’s outbursts would sometimes become violent against himself as he clawed at his back hoping that pain would help distract him from the pain he was reliving in his mind. 

The worst part for Tom was that it was becoming increasingly impossible to fully heal him. Apollo was now terrified of wands. After having them shoot out painful curses at him 24/7, Tom was never able to do simple healing spells on him. Apollo would probably have these scars for years before his anubi healing fully faded them. 

Getting Apollo to sleep was also another task. Tom couldn't get Apollo to drink any potions or take any other meds and wands were off the table, so he usually had to wait for him to fall asleep naturally which could sometimes take hours or even days. Tom was used to not getting sleep at this point. One time he didn't sleep for 53 hours thanks to Apollo. Once he was asleep, he’d administer a drop of venom to keep him relaxed while he slept. Sleep time was also the only time Tom felt normal with Apollo because he could sleep with him and hold him in his arms. Tom savored those moments most of all. 

Apollo transformed on the full moon twice since his initial turn. Tom grew to love those times. During those times, all of the trauma would be stuffed back into a box in the back of his mind and Apollo could be himself again. Mostly. He made sure to always encourage Tom to keep doing what he was doing. He told Tom that even though he couldn't see any progress, it was happening. The two also shared some heated moments those nights. To Tom, a few hours with his mate made up for the other days where he would be alone with his thoughts as he tried to help Apollo. 

It was clear that when he was out of the anubi form, he recognized Tom as his mate, but that wasn’t much. Tom was the only person able to enter the room without Apollo screaming bloody murder. They realized this when Carina and Delphi came to check on him after the first week. Since then, it had only been Tom and Apollo. Tom dropped everything in his life for Apollo. All he cared about was getting him better. 

With Tom out of commission, Harry, Draco, Cedric, and Jake trained with SR, while Delhpi always had some excuse not to be around whenever SR was present. 

SR knew Delphi couldn’t be trusted. He even let Harry and Draco know his suspicions. Surprisingly, they believed him and became careful of what information they shared with her. 

With Delphi chosen as a delegate to represent beauxbatons, they had to be on high alert. It was bad enough Dumbledore was there. They knew Tom wouldn’t be enough, especially since Delphi knew he would be there and he was still dealing with Apollo, so SR decided he would spend the year at Hogwarts. After telling the headmaster of the school he worked at, SR decided to call in a favor from an old friend. 

Knowing SR’s predicament, his friend and headmaster of the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lucas Brightmoor, allowed him to take a temporary position as a professor at the school. This way he would be allowed to travel with Ilvermorny’s delegation to Hogwarts for the triwizard games. This would be the first time an outside school would be allowed to participate in the games, let alone an American school. SR planned to adjust the glamour on his ring to alter more than his age, this way only Harry and Draco would know the truth. 

With a plan set in place, the gang readied themselves for yet another year at Hogwarts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews. This is my first ever work and I could use any feedback positive or negative. All I ask is that you are constructive so i can learn from my mistakes. PLEASE tell me if my grammar needs work. I absolutely hate when authors have lots of obvious spelling or grammar mistakes because it makes the work harder to read. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work. Please leave some kudos and comments. 
> 
> The story has a number of original characters that come and go. as I add some I'll also state in the notes who the characters real life counterpart would be. 
> 
> All of the characters we have met so far, look like their movie counterparts. The only exception is Tom Riddle. Here is a list of what the characters look like. Use this list or create your own image of them in your head. Also hair colors are obviously going to be different.
> 
> Tom Riddle - a young Henry Cavil in the movie 'I Capture the Castle'
> 
> Carina Fawley-Black - Elizabeth Hurley but obviously blonde
> 
> Jacques Zabini - a ripped Daniel Sunjata with blue/black hair
> 
> Apollo Zabini - Reece king with much darker hair
> 
> Delphi Zabini - a tomboyish Zendaya with blue/silver hair
> 
> Andre - Gregg Sulkin
> 
> Chance - Avan Jogia when he has long hair but no beard
> 
> Milena - Zoe Saldana


End file.
